Mémoire en fuite
by Elisha-chan
Summary: Le jour où Edward trouve une jeune fille blessée dans les rues de Central, il ne se doute pas qu'en la sauvant il s'embarque dans une aventure qui mettra en jeu sa vie, la sécurité de tout son pays et qui lui fera découvrir des sentiments nouveaux...
1. Avantpropos

Bonjour aux éventuels lecteurs de cette fic. C'est ma tout première fanfiction sur FMA (commencée avant le petit one-shot que j'ai publié aujourd'hui), je n'avais d'ailleurs pas vraiment prévu d'en écrire jusqu'à ce que je lise le défi de Makiko34 sur . Il m'a inspiré, et du coup je me suis lancée, j'espère avec raison. C'est aussi sur la suggestion de Matsuyama que je le publie sur ce site (du coup va falloir me laisser des reviews madame!!^^)

Je voulais absolument pouvoir faire ce défi, c'est pour ça que je commence à publier dès maintenant. Pour la suite, je ne peux pas encore vous donner de rythme de parution car j'ai une autre fic en cours (One Piece) mais j'essayerai de ne pas être trop longue.

Je tiens vraiment à m'excuser pour ce titre horrible et qui ne veut absolument rien dire. Je trouve d'ailleurs que ça fait très feuilleton américain de début d'après-midi sur une chaîne que je ne nommerai pas. Pas vous ? Plus sérieusement j'ai **vraiment** un problème pour trouver des titres… Du coup si vous avez des idées, je suis preneuse et je changerai le titre quand j'aurai mieux.

J'espère vraiment que cette histoire vous intéressera, et que je ne ferai pas d'OOC (notamment avec Edward). Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit com, pour me dire si vous aimez ou pas.

Que dire de plus… Ah oui : Bonne lecture !

Ps : faut-il encore le préciser, les personnages ne sont pas à moi (je veux Edo !!) mais à Hiromu Arakawa la grande !

Ps2 : je vous remets ici le texte du défi de Makiko34 :

_Après le départ d'Alphonse en mission sous les ordres du Colonel Mustang, Edward se baladait dans les rues de Central. Il découvrira alors une jeune fille inconsiente transpercé à l'estomac par un sabre. Il l'emmènera alors à l'hopital et restera à son chevet en attendant son réveil. Quand elle se réveillera, elle aura tout oublier. Edward décidera alors de s'occuper d'elle le temps que ça mémoire revienne. Il découvrira plus tard par Roy qu'elle est la fille d'un grand alchimiste et que Dante veut la tuer. Mais en même temps, une guerre éclate dans la totalité du pays. Edward va alors protéger cette fille. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passe, Edward va se rendre compte qu'il est amoureux de la fille en question. À vous de voir la suite.  
Vous devrez alors décider :  
-pourquoi Edward veut s'occuper de la jeune fille. (parce qu'au début il ne l'aime pas, du moins il ne sait pas qu'il l'aime.)  
-pourquoi Dante veut faire tuer la jeune fille. (ça doit avoir un rapport avec son père, le grand alchimiste)  
-pourquoi est-ce-qu'il y a une guerre.  
-quel est le passé de la jeune fille. (à la fin de la fic, elle aura retrouver la mémoire.)  
-choisir si la jeune fille aime Edward ou pas. Et si elle aussi est alchimiste.  
-si la fiction se finit bien ou pas.  
Ensuite, je demanderai quelques petits trucs à respecter :  
-Pas de Winry/Ed dans n'importe quel situation envisageable !  
-Ne faîtes pas quelques choses qui dépasse les [13+]  
-Un Roy/Riza en fond pendant qu'ils font la guerre. (pas obligatoire. Comme vous voulez)  
_


	2. Prologue

**Mémoire en fuite**

**Prologue**

Ce soir là, Edward traînait sous la pluie dans les rues encore très animées de Central. La ville, quelle que soit l'heure, le temps, ou les évènements, était toujours pleine de vie, les rues étaient remplies de gens qui parlaient, riaient, faisaient des achats, et de voitures qui se klaxonnaient. Les commerces restaient ouverts très tard, certains ne fermaient même pas. Ce soir là, malgré l'heure tardive et le crachin, on pouvait voir des jeunes couples se tenant la main, des familles dont les enfants sautaient joyeusement dans les flaques d'eau, des groupes d'hommes qui jouaient les piliers de bar.

Mais Edward ne remarquait rien de tout ça. Il soupira ostensiblement et, les mains dans les poches, continua à errer sans savoir où il allait.

- J'm'ennuie ! cria-t-il soudain au monde entier.

Plusieurs personnes sursautèrent et le regardèrent avant de détourner les yeux. Un petit jeune homme bond, avec un manteau rouge frappé d'un symbole alchimique et une montre en argent à la ceinture… Tout le monde savait qu'il s'agissait du Fullmetal Alchemist et ses accès de colère et réactions disproportionnées étaient de notoriété publique à Central, comme son sale caractère et sa susceptibilité exacerbée. Aussi chacun s'efforça de ne surtout pas croiser son regard, et le jeune homme reprit sa marche boudeuse et silencieuse.

Si Alphonse était là, ils pourraient au moins parler tous les deux. Et même s'ils restaient silencieux, il saurait qu'il était là avec sa grosse présence rassurante et ses bruits de métal mal huilé. Mais là, non seulement il s'ennuyait mais en plus il s'ennuyait seul. Il donna un coup de pied dans une pierre qui frappa la portière d'une voiture garée sur le côté. Le conducteur sortit, furieux et prêt à invectiver le malotru qui s'avisait d'abîmer sa précieuse auto mais quand il reconnu Ed et qu'il vit l'expression peinte sur son visage, il se fit tout petit et remonta dans sa voiture avant de démarrer le plus vite possible, passant dans une flaque et arrosant le jeune homme au passage. Celui-ci, une veine gonflant dangereusement sur sa tempe, serra le poing, se retenant de détruire la belle auto de ce type.

- Saleté de colonel à la con..., maugréa-t-il finalement en repartant lentement.

Lorsqu'Ed et Al avaient été convoqués au QG par le colonel, l'alchimiste d'Etat avait tempêté, persuadé que son supérieur allait encore lui confier une mission rébarbative, alors qu'ils étaient en pleine recherche d'informations sur la pierre philosophale. C'était donc en traînant les pieds qu'il avait pris la route du QG, suivi de son petit frère qui essayait de le calmer et lui enjoignait de ne pas sauter à la gorge du colonel.

- Il a sûrement une bonne raison pour te convoquer, grand frère, avait dit Alphonse. Tu sais que le colonel nous aide toujours…

Mais ces bonnes paroles n'avaient en rien amélioré l'humeur du Fullmetal, et c'est avec l'intention d'en découdre qu'il était arrivé dans le bureau du colonel. Mais là, il avait eu la surprise de se faire éconduire par le lieutenant Hawkeye. Mustang ne voulait absolument pas parler à Ed, c'était Al qu'il voulait voir. La porte avait claqué devant le visage du blond, sans qu'il comprenne ce qui se passait.

Il avait fait les cent pas pendant ce qui lui avait paru être une éternité, lançant des regards furieux à la porte du bureau comme aux militaires qui avaient la malchance de croiser sa route. Mais finalement, la porte s'était ouverte et c'est une furie blonde qui avait déboulé dans le bureau avant de s'arrêter, surpris. Al était assis de l'autre côté du bureau de Mustang, plaisantant avec le colonel qui arborait un sourire ravi. La tension était montée en flèche dès que le Flame alchemist avait croisé le regard de son subordonné. Il avait instantanément perdu son sourire et pris l'air vaguement méprisant qu'il lui réservait toujours.

- Eh bah, Ed, c'est moi ou t'as encore rapetissé ?

- Vous dites que je suis si petit que je pourrais me perdre dans les poils de votre tapis ? avait hurlé Edward au militaire.

Celui-ci avait soupiré. C'était tellement facile que ça en perdait tout intérêt. Alphonse s'était placé entre les deux alchimistes et avait tenté d'apaiser la situation.

- Ed, avait-il dit d'une voix douce, il n'a pas du tout dit ça. Pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te veut d'abord ? Hey, pas question qu'il devienne alchimiste d'Etat, d'accord ? Vous avisez pas d'essayer de le recruter !

- Ca n'a rien à voir, grand frère…

- Tu t'énerves toujours aussi facilement, Fullmetal, était intervenu le colonel en s'asseyant et en prenant la tasse de thé que lui tendait le lieutenant. Si j'ai voulu voir ton frère, c'est parce que j'ai une petite mission à lui confier.

Edward avait accusé le coup. Une mission ? A son frère ? Celui-ci, gêné, ne savait plus trop où se mettre.

- Quelle mission ? avait enfin demandé le blond. Il n'est pas sous vos ordres, lui.

- Disons plutôt que c'est un… échange de services. Je garde le secret d'Alphonse donc il me rend un petit service en se chargeant d'une mission très simple et absolument sans danger.

- C'est pas un échange de service, ça ! avait crié Edward. C'est du chantage !

- Bonnet blanc, blanc bonnet, avait répondu Mustang avec un léger sourire. En tout cas ton frère a accepté, donc l'affaire est classée. Vous pouvez disposer les gars.

- At-Attendez… C'est tout ? Et moi ?

Ed sursauta en entendant klaxonner, et se rendit compte qu'il avait traversé la rue sans regarder, plongé dans ses pensées. Surpris, il aperçut la silhouette sombre du QG de l'armée un peu plus loin. Il avait tourné en rond et il était de retour à son point de départ, comme si penser à Mustang l'avait conduit à revenir près de son meilleur ennemi.

Il serra les poings en repensant à son entrevue avec le colonel. Le colonel avait envoyé Al à Yous Well, une ville dans laquelle il s'était illustré quelques années auparavant. Un peu trop illustré en fait… Des rumeurs étaient revenues au colonel disant qu'il avait peut-être, éventuellement, bravé l'un des principaux tabous de l'alchimie en transmutant de l'or… Le jeune homme rougit à ce souvenir et se gratta la tête. Il est vrai qu'après la transmutation humaine, c'était le principal interdit en alchimie. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait déjà violé les deux règles les plus importantes… C'est pour ça que c'était Alphonse qui état allé rencontrer les nouveau exploitants de la mine de Yous Well, pour éviter que les habitants, en reconnaissant Ed, ne se montrent trop loquaces.

Mais si son petit frère avait été fier et heureux de devoir mener une mission seul, preuve qu'on lui faisait confiance, Ed se sentait étrangement désœuvré, le colonel n'ayant aucune tâche à lui confier. C'était la faute de ce con de Mustang qui ne lui laissait rien faire, il n'avait aucune confiance en lui lorsqu'Al n'était pas dans les parages pour le surveiller. Ed grogna en se disant aussi que si son supérieur lui avait donné du boulot, il aurait protesté en l'accusant de le surcharger de travail.

- Bah, d'une manière ou d'une autre c'est un con, marmonna-t-il en donnant un coup de pied dans un réverbère.

Il s'interrompit, sur le qui-vive, en entendant un gémissement de douleur. Il regarda autour de lui, surpris de ne voir personne, avant de jeter un regard au réverbère qu'il venait de frapper.

- J'ai dû rêver…

Et pour se le prouver, il recommença. Soudain, il entendit une longue plainte. Cette fois, les yeux ronds, il fixa le réverbère et le toucha du bout du pied, doucement, sans provoquer la moindre réaction.

- Je suis en train de virer cinglé ou quoi ? se demanda-t-il à haute voix.

Un nouveau gémissement lui répondit et, cette fois, il se rendit compte qu'il venait d'une petite ruelle, à peine éclairée, qui se trouvait à sa droite. Il approcha prudemment, ne voyant d'abord qu'un amas de sacs poubelles sur le sol. Mais alors que ses yeux s'habituaient à l'obscurité, il vit une forme allongée sur le sol. Le jeune homme se précipita et s'accroupit. La personne étendue face contre terre bougea un peu et poussa un nouveau cri de douleur. Edward n'hésita qu'un instant avant de la retourner prudemment. Il sentit quelque chose de chaud mouiller sa main, et se rendit compte que le sol et le corps qu'il retournait étaient trempés de sang. Et il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

La personne allongée là était une jeune fille, peut-être de son âge, livide et les yeux fermés. Son visage était couvert de poussière et de sang et, dans la pénombre, il distinguait à peine ses traits. Mais il vit tout de suite qu'elle était gravement blessée. Une voiture passa dans la rue, éclairant la ruelle de ses phares, et l'alchimiste remarque de grandes traînées de sang sur le sol qui conduisaient à la jeune fille. Il comprit qu'elle avait dû se traîner sur le sol, sans doute pour chercher de l'aide, avant de s'écrouler. Il examina sa blessure en fronçant les sourcils. La lumière n'était pas suffisante pour établir un diagnostique précis, et ses connaissances en médecines étaient lacunaires, mais il savait reconnaître une blessure par arme blanche quand il en voyait une.

- C'est pas vrai ! s'écria-t-il. Elle pisse le sang !

Il réfléchit rapidement. Il fallait faire un point de pression pour arrêter l'hémorragie, sinon elle ne survivrait pas longtemps. Mais d'un autre côté, le seul moyen d'aller chercher du secours était de la laisser là et alors, le temps qu'il aille à l'hôpital du QG chercher une équipe médicale, elle se serait vidée de son sang. Mais s'il restait là à comprimer la blessure, personne n'irait chercher du secours…

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand, soudain, la blessée ouvrit les yeux et saisit son bras d'un geste vif. Edward la fixa et plongea littéralement dans son regard glacé, les plus beaux yeux bleus qu'il ait jamais vus. Elle le fixa quelques secondes, comme pour le jauger, sans desserrer sa prise sur son bras, avant de laisser échapper un nouveau gémissement.

- Ecoute, t'es gravement blessée, si je t'aide pas tu vas mourir ici. Alors lâche mon bras…

Elle ne lui répondit pas, et ne relâcha pas sa prise. Ses yeux semblaient sonder son âme, accrochés à son regard doré, le mettant étrangement mal à l'aise.

- Je veux t'aider, insista Edward. Si tu me lâches je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital. Fais-moi confiance.

Ces derniers mots eurent enfin un effet, et elle lâcha son bras. Sa main retomba mollement sur le sol, alors qu'elle semblait sur le poing de tourner de l'œil. Edward la secoua un peu pour qu'elle ne perde pas conscience.

- Hey, regarde-moi ! Tu vas devoir m'aider, sinon on ne va pas y arriver, d'accord ? Bon, continua-t-il une fois qu'il eut accroché son regard, il faut comprimer la blessure pour arrêter le saignement. Mais je vais devoir te porter jusqu'à l'hôpital, donc tu vas devoir faire ça toute seule. Tu t'en sens capable ?

Elle ne répondit pas mais la détermination qu'il lisait dans son regard était suffisante, et Ed se sentit un peu impressionné par son courage. Il enleva son manteau, notant qu'elle réagissait à peine en voyant son automail. Il en déchira un large pan qu'il roula en boule et qu'il appliqua sur le ventre de la jeune fille. Ensuite il lui prit doucement une main et la posa sur le tissu, appuyant fermement. La jeune femme serra les dents et ferma les yeux sous le coup de la douleur, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues, mais elle ne cria pas. Elle appuya sa main aussi fort qu'elle put, comme le lui montrait Edward. Celui-ci la recouvrit de son manteau et, avec des gestes délicats, il la souleva, passant le bras droit de la blessée autour de son cou pour qu'elle puisse s'accrocher.

La jeune femme était légère, il la sentait à peine dans ses bras. Elle comprimait toujours sa blessure et s'accrochait de l'autre bras au cou du jeune homme. Elle avait toujours les yeux fermés et le jeune homme comprit qu'elle devait souffrir le martyr. Il se rendit compte que la pluie les trempait tous les deux et qu'elle tremblait violemment. S'il ne se dépêchait pas, elle allait tomber malade et là, elle n'aurait plus aucune chance de survivre à sa blessure. Il se mit rapidement en route, essayant de ne pas trop la secouer. Il voyait le bâtiment du QG, non loin de là, et s'y dirigea sans prêter attention aux badauds qui s'arrêtaient en les regardant. Il sentait les larmes de la blessée ruisseler dans son cou, alors que sa tête reposait sur son épaule. Soudain, la pression de son bras autour du cou d'Ed se resserra et elle entrouvrit les yeux.

- Mus… Mus…, essaya-t-elle de murmurer à son oreille.

- N'essaye pas de parler, garde tes forces.

- Mustang, lâcha-t-elle dans un dernier souffle avant de reposer sa tête sur l'épaule de l'alchimiste.

Edward accusa le coup. Mustang ? Qu'est-ce qu'il venait faire là-dedans celui-là ? Il interrompit ses réflexions en arrivant au QG. Les gardes de faction, en le reconnaissant, le laissèrent aussitôt entrer et il se précipita à l'hôpital militaire où il fut pris en charge sur le champ. Des infirmières et des médecins se précipitèrent et lui enlevèrent la jeune fille qu'ils emmenèrent immédiatement au bloc. Edward les regarda partir avec une certaine appréhension qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Elle était entre de bonnes mains, il n'avait pas à s'en faire. Alors pourquoi était-il aussi inquiet ?

- Monsieur Elric, dit une infirmière en le regardant. Est-ce que vous êtes blessé vous aussi ?

- Euh… Non, répondit-il en se rendant compte qu'il était plein de sang. Je n'ai rien. Vous savez pour combien de temps ils en ont pour la soigner ?

- La soigner ? Et bien… Ecoutez, c'est très grave, elle risque de ne pas survivre.

L'alchimiste la regarda, interloqué. Elle pouvait mourir ? Alors qu'il ne savait même pas qui elle était, ni ce qui lui était arrivé. Ni ce qu'elle voulait au colonel. Il se sentit soudain extrêmement fatigué, le contrecoup de la formidable montée d'adrénaline qu'il avait ressentie en la trouvant. Il s'assit sur une chaise.

- Je suis désolée, dit l'infirmière, c'est une amie à vous sans doute. Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ?

- Non… Euh, si. Appelez le colonel Mustang et dites-lui de venir ici de toute urgence s'il-vous-plaît.

L'infirmière s'exécuta sur le champ. Edward ressentait une lassitude extrême et, avachi sur sa chaise, il regardait le personnel soignant courir autour de lui sans les voir. Il avait l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté. Il fixait la porte par laquelle étaient passés les médecins de la jeune fille, attendant de les voir ressortir. Mais il ne se passait rien, elle restait obstinément fermée. Soudain il entendit qu'on l'appelait et, en relevant la tête, il vit le colonel Mustang et le lieutenant Hawkeye se précipiter vers lui en courant. Il eut à peine le temps de se lever que son supérieur le prit par les épaules, le visage déformé par l'inquiétude.

- Ed ! Tu n'as rien ?

- Euh non, ça va, je suis juste crevé.

- Mais tout ce sang, c'est quoi ?

Edward se rappela seulement à ce moment là qu'il était couvert du sang de la blessée, et il leur expliqua ce qui s'était passé. Mustang soupira de soulagement alors qu'Hawkeye allait chercher quelque chose à manger au Fullmetal qui semblait à bout de forces.

- Vous vous êtes inquiété, colonel ? demanda Edward avec un sourire en coin.

- Pas du tout, s'exclama Mustang en reprenant sa réserve habituelle vis-à-vis du jeune homme.

- On dirait pas…

- J'ai beaucoup investi sur toi, Fullmetal, et s'il t'arrivait quelque chose il faudrait que je trouve une nouvelle personne sur qui passer mes nerfs, ce serait trop fatigant.

Hawkeye arriva juste à temps pour empêcher Edward de répondre à son supérieur, lui tendant un bol de soupe chaude volé sur un plateau. Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier et il se sentit rapidement mieux une fois la soupe avalée.

- Tu dis que tu as trouvé cette fille blessée dans une ruelle, près du QG ? demanda Riza Hawkeye en surveillant que personne ne les écoutait.

- Ouais, et c'est pas ça le plus bizarre.

Il soupira et s'étira sur sa chaise avant de se lever et de faire quelques pas, suivi par les deux militaires.

- Elle n'a rien dit qui pourrait nous renseigner sur son identité ? demanda le colonel.

- Non, en fait elle a juste prononcé un nom. Et ça avait l'air important.

- Quel nom ?

- Le vôtre, colonel, répondit Edward en lui lançant un regard inquisiteur. Cette fille vous connaît.

- Je sais que je suis connu dans tout Amestris…

- Connu comme le loup blanc, ouais, marmonna le blond.

- Mais je ne vois pas du tout ce que cette jeune fille pourrait me vouloir. En plus, la seule adolescente que je connais c'est ta petite copine mécanicienne.

- Winry n'est pas ma petite copine ! s'insurgea Ed.

- T'as tort, parce qu'elle est vraiment ravissante.

- La ferme, on croirait entendre Hugues.

Il ne sentit pas le colonel se raidir en entendant le nom de son ami décédé. Roy échangea un coup d'œil avec le lieutenant Hawkeye. Il n'avait toujours pas dit au Fullmetal que Maes Hugues avait été tué, malgré l'insistance de la sniper qui arguait que si Ed l'apprenait par quelqu'un d'autre, par hasard, sa réaction serait terrible et il lui en voudrait à mort. Mustang soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux, se promettant une fois encore de parler rapidement avec Edward. Mais pour l'instant il y avait plus urgent. Apprendre l'identité de cette fille, et comment elle le connaissait.

Plusieurs heures passèrent sans qu'ils aient de nouvelles. Mustang et Hawkeye patientaient en salle d'attente, le colonel passant agréablement le temps en draguant toutes les infirmières et patientes séduisantes qu'il voyait. Ed, par contre, trouvait l'attente de plus en plus difficile. Il ne tenait pas en place et faisait les cent pas, sursautant chaque fois que la porte du bloc s'ouvrait, et soupirant en se rendant compte que ça ne concernait pas la jeune fille.

- C'est bizarre qu'il s'inquiète autant pour cette fille, dit Roy en amenant une tasse de café à sa subordonnée, agréablement surprise.

- Merci. Je ne trouve pas ça étrange personnellement, on sait bien qu'il a un grand sens des responsabilités.

- Et alors ?

- Et bien, expliqua Hawkeye en buvant son café, c'est lui qui l'a trouvée dans cette ruelle et qui l'a amenée. Et une infirmière m'a dit qu'il lui avait sûrement sauvé la vie, quelques minutes de plus et elle serait morte là-bas. Alors maintenant il doit se sentir responsable d'elle.

- Vous croyez que quand on sauve la vie de quelqu'un on en devient responsable ?

- Croyez-moi sur parole, répondit la jeune femme avant de se replonger dans la lecture de son magazine.

Leur conversation n'alla pas plus loin car la porte du bloc s'ouvrit à nouveau et, cette fois, le médecin et l'infirmière qui en sortirent se dirigèrent directement vers eux. Edward, l'air inquiet, leur sauta littéralement dessus.

- Comment va-t-elle ? Est-ce qu'elle est…

- Elle va bien, répondit le médecin en souriant. Mais c'est uniquement grâce à vous, et aussi à sa combattivité, parce qu'elle était vraiment très gravement blessée.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? demanda Mustang qui s'était approché.

- Ce jeune homme avait raison de soupçonner une blessure à l'arme blanche, répondit l'homme. Je préciserai que, pour moi, c'est un sabre qu'on lui a planté dans le ventre.

- Mais… Ca n'est qu'une gamine, s'exclama le colonel.

- Peut-être un vol, dit l'infirmière, pas convaincue.

- Je connais peu de voleurs qui se baladent dans les rues avec un sabre, répondit le lieutenant Hawkeye.

- En tout cas, elle est saine et sauve, et elle va bien se remettre car aucun organe vital n'a été touché. Elle gardera une cicatrice, mais ça n'est qu'un moindre mal.

- Où elle est ? demanda Eward d'un ton pressant. Est-ce que je peux la voir ?

- L'infirmière va vous emmener à sa chambre, dit le médecin. Mais elle n'est pas encore réveillée.

Le Fullmetal n'entendit même pas la fin de la phrase, il s'était déjà précipité dans les couloirs en faisant des signes pressants à l'infirmière qui se dépêcha de le suivre. Le médecin sourit avant de se souvenir de quelque chose.

- Nous avons trouvé ça dans ses vêtements, dit-il en donnant à Mustang un portefeuille trempé par la pluie. Je passerai la voir demain matin pour le suivi postopératoire. D'ici là, elle ne doit surtout pas se fatiguer.

A ce moment, il fut appelé par une infirmière et quitta les deux militaires. Pendant qu'Hawkeye se renseignait sur le numéro de la chambre de la jeune femme, Mustang ouvrit le portefeuille. Il trouva d'abord une photo montrant une femme portant une petite fille sur ses genoux.

- Ca doit être elle, dit le lieutenant en regardant par-dessus son épaule et en désignant l'enfant. Ed m'a dit qu'elle était brune avec les yeux clairs.

- Et cette femme près d'elle, ça doit être sa mère. La ressemblance entre les deux est frappante…

- Colonel ?

- Cette femme… Elle me rappelle quelque chose, je suis presque sûr de l'avoir déjà vu.

- Dites, murmura Hawkeye, vous ne seriez pas sorti avec elle il y a une quinzaine d'années ?

- Hein ? fit le colonel avant de comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Non mais vous pensez…

- Et bien, ça expliquerait comment elle vous connaît… Sa mère aurait pu lui parler de vous.

- Non, je suis sûr que non. Enfin…

Les paroles du lieutenant avaient instillé le doute dans l'esprit du jeune colonel. Il était un séducteur, c'était de notoriété publique. Il fouilla sa mémoire, essayant de se souvenir s'il avait eu une aventure avec la femme de la photo, mais il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler où il l'avait connue. Pendant ce temps, Riza avait récupéré le portefeuille et le fouillait à la recherche de papiers d'identité. Elle finit par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait.

- Emmanuelle Silver, lut-elle. Est-ce que ça vous dit quelque chose ?

Le colonel s'était tendu, et il lui arracha le portefeuille et les papiers des mains. Il était pâle et ses mains tremblaient.

- Colonel ? s'alarma la jeune femme.

- Silver… Silver ?

Il releva la tête et posa un regard incrédule sur sa collègue.

- Ce serait… Ce serait la fille d'Arthur ?

Une infirmière traversa le long couloir de l'hôpital, poussant un chariot rempli de plateaux repas. Elle passa devant un jeune homme brun, un militaire très séduisant, et se redressa en essayant de prendre une pose avantageuse, mais il ne remarqua pas sa présence et elle soupira avant de poursuivre sa route. Le colonel Mustang n'entendit même pas le bruit du chariot décroître alors qu'elle s'éloignait. Appuyé contre un mur, il regardait à l'intérieur d'une des chambres par la porte entrebâillée. Il entendit quelqu'un arriver et se placer près de lui, mais ne manifesta aucune réaction.

- Colonel, j'ai les informations que vous m'aviez demandées, dit le lieutenant Hawkeye en l'observant.

- Alors ?

- Vous aviez raison, c'est bien la fille d'Arthur Silver, le WaveMaker Alchemist.

- Arthur, murmura doucement Mustang, le regard perdu dans le vague. Vous savez, il était avec nous à Ishbal.

- Je sais.

- Ishbal…, continua Roy sans entendre la réponse de la jeune femme. On était toujours ensemble, tous les trois, avec Hugues. Les Inséparables, qu'ils nous appelaient. Mais après la guerre, il n'a plus donné aucun signe de vie, du jour au lendemain.

- D'après mes informations, dit Riza, il s'est retiré dans les montagnes du Kent, à l'Ouest, à l'écart de tout, complètement coupé du monde. Et il a obtenu une dérogation pour ne pas aller aux examens annuels, à cause de la distance et de la blessure qu'il a reçue à Ishbal.

- C'est étrange, il était si sociable, c'était la joie de vivre personnifiée. Je me demande ce qui a pu lui arriver.

- Et bien, avança Hawkeye, en rentrant il a dû apprendre le décès de sa femme.

Mustang eut sa première vraie réaction depuis le début de leur conversation, et il se retourna vers elle.

- La femme d'Arthur est morte ?

- Oui, Mary Silver, née Wyatt, décédée le 15 avril 1907, à Central, dans un accident de voiture.

- 1907… Mais Arthur était à Ishbal à ce moment. Il n'était pas au courant, comprit Roy. Pauvre Arthur… Il parlait tout le temps d'elle, il en était fou amoureux. Ce qui le faisait tenir c'était de penser à sa femme et à sa fille, qu'il allait retrouver. Emma…

Il reporta son regard sur la jeune fille, allongée dans sa chambre. Hawkeye risqua un œil par l'entrebâillement de la porte et aperçut Ed près d'elle.

- Il est encore là ? demanda-t-elle, franchement étonnée.

- Il n'a pas bougé d'ici depuis qu'ils l'ont ramenée du bloc. Il dit qu'il veut attendre qu'elle se réveille.

Assis sur une chaise, près du lit, Ed observait Emma. Elle semblait dormir paisiblement, et s'il n'y avait pas eu la perfusion accrochée à son bras, on aurait pu douter qu'elle venait d'échapper à la mort. Depuis qu'elle était revenue du bloc, des infirmières passaient fréquemment prendre ses constantes, mais elle ne se réveillait pas. Son visage avait été lavé de tout le sang et de la poussière qui le recouvraient et le jeune homme pouvait maintenant apprécier la finesse de ses traits, son teint de porcelaine, ses yeux ourlés de longs cils, fermés pour l'instant, mais qu'il savait magnifiques. Ses longs cheveux châtains reposaient autour d'elle. Il avait remarqué avec surprise qu'une longue mèche d'un blanc pur, partant de son front, se perdait dans ses boucles foncées. Encore un mystère, un de plus.

Il s'étira, mal à l'aise sur la chaise, et regarda par la fenêtre en réprimant un bâillement. Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever, et le ciel se teintait déjà de rose. La pluie ne tombait plus et les nuages avaient tous disparus, laissant espérer une journée agréable et ensoleillée. Le Fullmetal soupira en pensant à son frère, parti en mission tranquille, peinard. Il reporta finalement son attention sur la jeune fille et sursauta. Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts et braqués sur lui. Il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer à nouveau ses iris bleus, si clairs et si limpides, pour l'heure débarrassés de toute trace de douleur ou de peur. On n'y lisait plus que de la curiosité alors qu'elle observait le jeune homme blond, son regard s'attardant quelques instants sur son automail qui luisait dans la lumière matinale. Un peu troublé par cet « examen », Edward hésitait.

- Hum… Euh, commença-t-il, t'es à l'hôpital, on t'a opérée hier soir parce que t'étais gravement blessée.

Pas de réaction. L'alchimiste était de plus en plus gêné.

- C'est moi qui t'aies trouvée et qui t'aies amenée ici. Mais tu ne te souviens sûrement pas de moi.

- Si, murmura-t-elle. Tes yeux… Leur couleur… Et tu m'avais dit de te faire confiance, c'est ça ? Tu m'as sauvée on dirait… Merci.

Edward rougit sans comprendre pourquoi le fait qu'elle s'en souvienne lui faisait un tel effet.

- Bah c'est normal, dit-il en essayant de se reprendre, pas la peine de me remercier. T'as pas trop mal ? ajouta-t-il pour changer de sujet. Tu veux que j'appelle un médecin ?

- Non, ça va.

- Ok. Euh, au fait, je m'appelle Edward Elric.

- Edward, répéta-t-elle doucement. Enchantée. Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sûr.

- Je suis qui ?


	3. Chapitre 1

_Bonjour à tous ceux qui liront ces lignes. Je ne sais plus si je l'ai précisé (et j'ai la flemme de vérifier, oui je sais c'est __**mal**__) mais cette fic se base sur l'anime et se situe, dans la chronologie, après la mort de Greed._

_J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira. Svp, un petit commentaire pour me dire si ça vous plaît ou pas ? Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 1**

Mustang et Hawkeye étaient en train de parler avec le médecin d'Emma, qui venait aux nouvelles, quand ils entendirent la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Ils se retournèrent pour voir le visage troublé d'Edward, et ils se précipitèrent sur lui.

- Il y a un problème ? demanda le colonel.

- Euh… Je sais pas trop en fait.

Il repensa à l'expression de la jeune fille quand elle lui avait posé cette question surprenante, « qui je suis ? ». Son air perdu, l'incompréhension dans son regard, les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses paupières. Ca l'avait complètement retourné, sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi. Il attendait tellement de pouvoir enfin savoir qui elle était et ce qui lui était arrivé. Sentant les regards anxieux des autres posés sur lui, il mit ces pensées de côté.

- Docteur, dit-il, elle vient de se réveiller.

- Ah, très bien, je vais aller la voir tout de suite.

- Ed, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Riza quand le médecin se fut éloigné.

- On dirait qu'elle a perdu la mémoire.

- Quoi ? rugit Mustang en l'attrapant par le devant de son t-shirt. Tu te moques de moi ?

- Hey, faut vous calmer, répondit le jeune homme en se dégageant. Vous avez fini par péter un câble, c'est ça ?

Le militaire ne répondit même pas, trop furieux, et se mit à faire les cent pas dans le couloir. Le jeune alchimiste ne comprenait rien. Il lança un regard incrédule à Hawkeye qui le prit par l'épaule et l'emmena un peu à l'écart.

- Cette jeune fille s'appelle Emmanuelle Silver, lui expliqua-t-elle. C'est la fille de…

- Attendez… Silver… Comme Arthur Silver ? L'alchimiste d'Etat ? Le Créateur d'ondes ?

- Oui, mais comment est-ce que tu le connais ?

- Comment je… Attendez, lieutenant, le Wavemaker est un génie de la physique et de l'alchimie, il est hyper connu chez les alchimistes. Et c'est sa fille que j'ai sauvée ? C'est génial, avec un peu de chance je pourrais le rencontrer, s'enthousiasma Edward.

- Ne t'emballe pas, le calma Riza. Cet Arthur Silver est un vieil ami du colonel, ils étaient à Ishbal ensemble. Mais depuis la fin de la guerre, il avait totalement coupé les ponts et s'était surtout mis à l'écart du monde. Alors la seule explication pour que sa fille chérie déboule à Central six ans après en cherchant le colonel…

- C'est qu'ils ont des ennuis, comprit Edward, pensif. Ca explique sans doute pourquoi elle a été attaquée, la théorie du vol était bancale de toute façon.

- Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi il a réagi comme ça quand tu lui as dit qu'elle ne se souvenait plus de rien. Il comptait sur elle pour lui expliquer la situation et avoir des nouvelles de son ami.

Le Fullmetal observa son supérieur qui tournait dans le couloir comme un lion en cage, et se mit quelques instants à sa place. Il pouvait comprendre sa réaction, il aurait sûrement réagi encore plus violemment que lui dans cette situation.

- Hey, c'est franchement un colonel d'opérette, lança-t-il soudain à voix haute, malgré le regard du lieutenant. Il ne sait même pas qu'il est très fréquent après un choc pareil de perdre la mémoire, ça s'appelle une amnésie rétrograde… Et le plus souvent, tout rentre dans l'ordre rapidement. Mais il ne sait pas tout ça on dirait, sinon il ne piquerait pas une crise au beau milieu du couloir !

Le « colonel d'opérette » tendait déjà le bras et s'apprêtait à claquer des doigts quand le médecin d'Emma ressortit de la chambre et les invita à entrer. Edward se précipita dans la chambre, suivi des deux militaires.

- Docteur, comment elle va ?

- Tais-toi un peu Fullmetal, intervint Mustang d'un ton dur. Laisse les adultes s'occuper des affaires d'adulte. Docteur, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le praticien, comment elle va ?

- Ca valait bien la peine…, marmonna le jeune homme.

- Et bien, c'est assez incroyable en fait. Sa rate a été perforée par le coup de sabre et nous avons dû la lui enlever. Mais sinon, aucun organe important n'a été atteint. Et pour une jeune personne qui a perdu autant de sang et qui a frôlé la mort, elle se porte étonnamment bien. Pas de douleurs ? demanda-t-il à la jeune fille.

- Aucune.

- Je pense qu'elle pourra sortir rapidement. Il faudra seulement bien prendre soin d'elle, veiller à ce qu'elle ne se fatigue pas et surtout qu'elle évite les efforts jusqu'à sa complète cicatrisation. Mais sinon, elle pourra partir dans quelques jours.

- C'est génial ! s'exclama Ed en souriant à Emma.

- Mais attendez…, le coupa Roy, inquiet. Et ses troubles de la mémoire ?

- C'est très courant après ce type de choc : l'agression, la perte sanguine importante, l'opération…

- Mais dans combien de temps elle va retrouver la mémoire ?

- Qui sait… Ca dépend vraiment des gens, et de la volonté qu'elle a de retrouver ses souvenirs. Ca peut être dans une heure, dans une semaine, ou dans un mois.

- Un mois ? s'exclama le militaire, furieux.

- C'est un exemple que je vous donne… Je ne peux rien faire pour ça, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules. Moi, je peux juste soigner son corps, mais pour son esprit, ça dépasse mes compétences.

- Merci docteur, lui dit le lieutenant Hawkeye alors qu'il sortait.

- Un mois ? répétait le colonel.

Emma observait ces personnes inconnues qui entouraient son lit et qui parlaient avec son médecin comme si elle n'était pas là. Le jeune homme brun, qui avait l'air d'être un haut-gradé de l'armée, semblait furieux et assez inquiétant. Près de lui, une jeune femme blonde, militaire elle aussi, essayait de le calmer. Elle avait l'air strict et sérieux, mais le regard qu'elle lui avait lancé en entrant était plein de gentillesse. Mais elle ne savait pas qui ils étaient, si elle les connaissait ou pas, qui elle était elle-même… Elle croisa alors le regard doré d'Edward, qui se tenait près d'elle, et se sentit réconfortée. Lui au moins, elle savait qui il était. En tout cas, elle connaissait son nom. Il dut voir l'incompréhension dans ses yeux car il s'assit près de la tête du lit et se pencha vers elle.

- Le type qui grogne, là, c'est le colonel Roy Mustang.

- Roy Mustang, murmura-t-elle.

- Est-ce que son nom te rappelle quelque chose ?

- Non… Pourquoi ? Est-ce que je le connais ?

- Euh… En fait, j'espérais que tu pourrais me le dire, répondit-il à la jeune fille. Mais t'inquiète pas, la rassura-t-il, ça va revenir, c'est pas très important pour l'instant. La femme qui lui passe un savon, c'est le lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. C'est sa nounou, sans elle il est perdu et il fait n'importe quoi…

- Hey nabot ! Tu crois que je t'entends pas ?

- En fait c'est surtout qu'il fout rien quand elle est pas à ses basques pour le forcer à bosser.

- Je vais te cramer, espèce de **petit** insolent ! cria le colonel en s'apprêtant à claquer des doigts.

- Qui est petit ?

Heureusement le lieutenant veillait et elle abattit le tranchant de sa main sur le poignet de Mustang, juste à temps.

- Colonel, cria-t-elle, il y a de l'oxygène dans cette pièce ! Vous voulez faire exploser tout l'hôpital ?

Le brun la fixa un instant avant de piquer un fard et de se tourner vers la fenêtre, comme si de rien n'était.

- Oh mais alors il n'y a pas que sous la pluie que vous êtes **impuissant** colonel ? demanda Ed d'un air innocent, retenant un éclat de rire. A l'hôpital aussi, vous êtes **impuissant** !

- On a compris, Ed.

- Vous êtes sûre lieutenant ? Je suis pas certain qu'il ait bien entendu quand je disais qu'il était **imp**…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, voyant le regard assassin d'Hawkeye et surtout sa main qui se portait vers son holster.

- Vous êtes bizarres, dit Emma en les regardant, ne sachant pas trop quoi penser.

Tout le monde se détendit à ces mots et Mustang vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit de la jeune fille. Il lui fit un sourire désarmant.

- Est-ce que tu es sûre de ne rien te rappeler ?

- Je ne sais même pas comment je m'appelle, répondit sombrement la jeune fille.

- Pour ça je peux t'aider. Ton nom est Emmanuelle Silver, mais je crois qu'on t'appelle Emma.

- Emmanuelle Silver, murmura-t-elle, cherchant dans sa mémoire. Ca ne m'évoque rien…

- Et le nom d'Arthur Silver ? De Mary ? Si je te parle de WaveMaker ?

- Pas si vite, colonel, s'il-vous-plaît. Ca ne me dit rien du tout… Mais vous avez dit Arthur Silver ?

- Oui, ça te revient ?

- Pas du tout, mais je suppose que ça doit être quelqu'un que je connais, peut-être mon père, ou un frère ?

- Effectivement, c'est ton père. Et Mary était ta mère, répondit Roy.

- Etait…

- Putain colonel, vous avez aucun tact ! s'emporta Edward. Y avait un autre moyen pour lui dire que sa mère était morte !

Il se mordit aussitôt la lèvre et regarda Emma qui n'avait pas réagi.

- Et c'est moi qui n'aies aucun tact, hein…

- Pardon Emma, est-ce que ça va ? demanda le Fullmetal.

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Je sais que ça devrait me rendre triste, mais je n'ai aucun souvenir de mes parents, je ne sais même pas à quoi ils ressemblent.

Le lieutenant Hawkeye lui tendit alors son portefeuille et, en l'ouvrant, la jeune fille tomba sur la photo d'elle et de sa mère.

- Oh, dit-elle simplement. C'est elle. On se ressemble beaucoup. Mais ça ne m'évoque toujours rien, je ne me sens même pas triste. Est-ce que ça fait de moi quelqu'un de mauvais ? demanda-t-elle soudain, un peu inquiète.

- Mais non, bien sûr que non. Tes émotions sont justes endormies pour l'instant, répondit vivement Mustang.

- Dites-moi colonel, dit la jeune fille après quelques instants de silence. Je voudrais comprendre. Je pense que vous connaissez au moins l'un de mes deux parents, sans doute mon père à la façon dont vous avez prononcé son nom. Et comme vous m'avez dit qu'on m'appelait Emma, au lieu d'Emmanuelle, ça me conforte dans l'idée que vous connaissez ma famille.

Ils la regardèrent tous, étonnés et assez impressionnés. Cette fille venait de se réveiller après une grosse opération, elle avait failli mourir, mais son cerveau et son sens de la déduction fonctionnaient encore à plein régime.

- Euh… Et bien en fait, tu as vu juste. Ton père et moi sommes de vieux amis, on est allés à la guerre ensemble.

- La guerre ? Quelle guerre ? Ishbal ?

- Oui.

- Est-ce que mon père est un militaire ? demanda la jeune femme en regardant les galons du colonel.

- Non, c'est un alchimiste d'Etat.

- Quoi ? Vraiment ?

Mustang sourit. C'était la première vraie réaction d'Emma depuis qu'ils parlaient, et il trouvait que c'était bon signe. Edward se tourna vers elle.

- Et c'est pas n'importe quel alchimiste, lui expliqua le jeune homme. C'est une vraie légende, c'est un génie !

- Oh…

- Ed a raison, confirma Mustang. C'est l'un des meilleurs alchimistes que j'ai côtoyés.

- Est-ce qu'il est à Central lui aussi ? demanda Emma.

- Et bien, commença Mustang, un peu hésitant. Je comptais un peu sur toi pour me le dire.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Au même moment, une infirmière entra et murmura quelques mots à l'oreille du lieutenant Hawkeye qui sortit rapidement. Emma regardait toujours Mustang.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? demanda Emma d'un ton las, se sentant soudain complètement vidée.

- Je ne sais pas, n'importe quoi qui pourrait expliquer pourquoi mon vieil ami s'est coupé du monde depuis la fin de la guerre. Et pourquoi un jour je retrouve sa fille à Central, seule et blessée, qui prononce mon nom…

Le colonel avait presque crié ces derniers morts, mais Emma se contentait de le fixer sans manifester de réaction. Edward s'était levé.

- Hey, vous êtes pas bien de lui parler comme ça ? C'est pas parce que le lieutenant est partie que vous pouvez faire n'importe quoi !

- La ferme, Ed. Te mêle pas de ça !

- Je m'en mêle si je veux, et…

Ils s'interrompirent en constatant que leur interlocutrice s'était tout bonnement endormie, épuisée. Pressés de terminer leur dispute dehors, ils allaient sortir quand Emma rouvrit les yeux.

- Edward, murmura-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée, tu t'en vas ?

- Oui, il faut que tu te reposes, répondit le blond avec un sourire.

- Tu reviendras ?

- C'est promis. Dors maintenant.

La jeune fille eut à peine le temps d'acquiescer qu'elle s'était déjà rendormie. Les deux hommes sortirent le plus discrètement possible et refermèrent doucement la porte.

- Et bah dis-moi Ed, dit soudain le colonel avec un grand sourire. T'as un ticket !

- Hein ?

- Attends, t'étais là ou pas ? Elle était déçue que tu t'en ailles et t'as demandé de revenir…

- Et alors ? rétorqua le jeune homme en piquant un fard. C'est juste parce que je lui ai sauvé la vie.

- C'est ça…

- Et puis vous lui faites peur et vous lui prenez la tête avec vos questions, alors elle préfère me voir moi, c'est tout.

- Arrête ton char. Mais tu rougis en plus !

- Fermez-la ! s'emporta le jeune homme, de plus en plus rouge.

- Mais pourquoi tu t'énerves ? demanda Roy, franchement surpris. C'est plutôt bien, je me demandais justement pourquoi t'avais pas de copine.

- Ca m'intéresse pas, j'ai autre chose à foutre que de courir les filles, moi !

- Mais attends ! T'as quel âge, Ed ? insista le militaire. 16 ans ? A cet âge, on n'a rien de mieux à faire que de courir les filles.

- Euh, trouver la pierre philosophale, échapper aux… Aux Homonculus, poursuivit-il en baissant la voix, et récupérer nos corps. Ca vous parle ?

- Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? intervint le lieutenant qui venait de les rejoindre.

- Je disais à Ed qu'il devrait se trouver une copine. Moi à son âge j'étais déjà un vrai tombeur !

Riza se fendit d'un petit reniflement méprisant, l'air pas convaincue. Mustang se retourna vers elle alors qu'Ed se retenait pour ne pas éclater de rire.

- Quoi ? fit le lieutenant d'un air innocent. Le fond de l'air est frais, je sens que je couve un petit rhume, ajouta-t-elle en reniflant de nouveau.

- Vous me prenez pour un imbécile ?

- Moi oui, c'est clair, répondit Edward. Maintenant, lâchez-moi avec ça. J'ai pas l'intention de me trouver de copine, j'ai assez d'emmerdes comme ça. Franchement vous êtes lourd, on dirait Hugues ! D'ailleurs il est où celui-là ?

Le colonel se tendit et entendit Hawkeye soupirer derrière lui.

- Il est en mission, mentit-il en se giflant intérieurement.

- Ah… Je crois que je vais passer voir Madame Hugues et Elysia, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'aie pas vue elle doit avoir vachement grandi.

- Elles sont chez la mère de Gracia, dit précipitamment Mustang. Pour plusieurs semaines.

Il essaya de ne pas faire attention au lieutenant, sentant son regard réprobateur posé sur lui.

- Dommage, ce sera pour une prochaine fois. Bon allez, je vais faire un somme moi je suis claqué, ajouta Ed en les saluant et en se dépêchant de sortir de l'hôpital, récupérant les restes de son éternel manteau.

- Vous avez fait ce que je vous aie demandé ? demanda le colonel quand le Fullmetal se fut un peu éloigné.

- C'est fait, répondit Riza, j'ai envoyé des hommes dans le Kent. Si Arthur Silver y est encore, ils le trouveront.

- Bien, dit Roy en regardant Edward s'en aller.

Plusieurs jours passèrent durant lesquels Mustang et son équipe se relayèrent continuellement au chevet d'Emma. Ils tentaient de lui faire retrouver la mémoire, par tous les moyens. Ils étaient sympathiques, assez amusants, mais leur insistance mettait une pression énorme sur les épaules de la jeune fille qui essayait sans succès de guérir son amnésie. Ils étaient gentils et semblaient se soucier vraiment d'elle, mais elle restait très distante avec eux, sans le faire exprès. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas savoir comment se comporter avec les autres personnes.

Les seuls moments où elle se sentait bien étaient ceux où Ed était là. Le jeune homme lui rendait visite deux fois par jour, virant les sbires du colonel de sa chambre à chaque fois. Lui n'essayait pas de lui faire retrouver ses souvenirs, il ne lui parlait pas de son père ou de sa mère. Il venait juste pour prendre de ses nouvelles et pour la distraire. Il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'elle se sentait à l'aise, et elle attendait avec impatience ses visites.

- Hey Ed ! chuchota le sous-lieutenant Havock, qui résistait difficilement à l'envie d'allumer une cigarette. Elle est super mignonne cette fille !

Le colonel Mustang était en train de parler avec Emma tandis qu'Edward et Havock, un peu à l'écart, les observaient.

- Elle est trop jeune pour vous, répondit le jeune alchimiste.

- Mais non, c'est pour toi que je dis ça. Remarque, c'est dommage, parce qu'elle est vraiment…

- Havock !

- T'as vu ses yeux ? Et sa mèche blanche, c'est bizarre au début mais en fait ça lui va super bien. Mais on la voit pas bien là, allongée dans le lit. Hey, comment elle est…

- La ferme, lança Edward, agacé.

Il rougit quand Emma le regarda, étonnée. Havock sourit. La jeune femme reporta son attention sur le colonel qui lui parlait de son père. Mais rapidement, son regard dériva vers la fenêtre. Le ciel était bleu, sans un nuage, et elle commençait à vraiment trouver difficile de rester coincée dans cette chambre, surtout par une aussi belle journée. Elle soupira. Mustang, qui cherchait en vain à réveiller sa mémoire, suivit son regard et comprit. Il s'en voulait un peu d'être aussi insistant, mais la situation était grave, et ses souvenirs étaient indispensables.

- Mes souvenirs sont si nombreux…, commença-t-il soudain à réciter, mû par une inspiration subite.

- Que ma raison n'y peut suffire, continua Emma, le regard dans le vague. Pourtant je ne vis que par eux, eux seuls me font pleurer et rire. Le présent est sanglant et noir ; dans l'avenir, qu'ai-je à poursuivre ? Calme frais des tombeaux, le soir !... Je me suis trop hâté de vivre.**1**

Les trois hommes présents la fixaient, étonné et impressionnés.

- Quoi ? J'ai dit une bêtise ?

- Euh… Non, répondit Roy. C'était très bien. En fait c'était parfait. Je suis juste étonné qu'une aussi jeune fille connaisse ce poème. Tu es pleine de surprise, Emma.

- Elle est super intelligente en plus d'être super mignonne, dit Havock. Franchement Ed, si tu tentes pas ta chance moi je le fais.

- Elle n'a que 16 ans, lui rappela le Fullmetal.

- Ouais bah je suis patient, j'attendrai bien deux ans.

Une infirmière entra à ce moment et, en voyant les trois hommes dans la chambre, elle poussa des hauts cris. Elle les vira _manu-militari_, arguant qu'Emma avait besoin de repos. La jeune fille eut juste le temps de faire un signe à Ed avant que la porte de la chambre ne se referme.

- Vous êtes son ami ? demanda une autre infirmière, plus jeune, à Edward.

- Euh… En fait c'est un peu compliqué, répondit le jeune homme, gêné. Pourquoi ?

- Je me disais que vous saviez peut-être si elle faisait déjà des cauchemars avant son agression.

- Des cauchemars ? dit Edward en la fixant.

- Oui, elle se réveille toutes les nuits en criant et en pleurant. Parfois même plusieurs fois par nuit.

Le Fullmetal regarda la porte de la chambre, pensif, et l'infirmière le laissa seul. Finalement il haussa les épaules. Un mystère de plus, décidément tout ce qui concernait cette fille était étrange.

La nuit était tombée depuis déjà plusieurs heures et Emma dormait à poings fermés, d'un sommeil sans rêves. Du moins jusqu'à ce moment.

_Elle marche dans la rue. Elle suit quelqu'un. Elle regarde tout autour d'elle, désorientée. Cette ville est trop grande, trop animée, il y a beaucoup de lumière, encore plus de bruit. Des gens la bousculent dans la rue. Elle doit courir pour suivre son guide. Des vêtements bleus et des galons. Un militaire. Brun. Il se retourne pour voir si elle suit. La lumière des réverbères se reflète dans ses lunettes. Il sourit. Il l'emmène voir Roy Mustang. Il le connaît bien, c'est son ami. Elle est un peu rassurée. Il connaît un raccourci. Il tourne et s'engage dans une petite ruelle sombre. Elle a peur. Le militaire la plaque violemment contre le mur. Son visage est à quelques centimètres du sien, elle voit ses yeux sombres, son bouc, ses cheveux courts. Soudain, il change. A la place, il reste un jeune garçon aux cheveux longs, qui ne semble pas vraiment humain. Elle hurle._

Les infirmières se précipitèrent alors que la jeune femme hurlait et sanglotait dans son lit.

- Il faut qu'elle se calme !

- Elle va ouvrir ses points.

- Mettez-la sous calmant !

Mais la jeune femme se débattit de plus belle, elle refusait obstinément les calmants.

- Emma ! Emma ! Calmez-vous ! Il faut que vous acceptiez les calmants…

- Non, hoqueta la jeune fille. Donnez-moi… Du papier… Un crayon… Vite !

La demande était saugrenu mais il y avait une telle urgence dans sa voix et dans son regard que l'infirmière en chef accepta et lui apporta ce qu'elle demandait. Aussitôt, Emma se mit à dessiner rapidement, rageusement, à grands traits rapides, nerveux. Elle travailla comme ça pendant une heure avant de tomber de sommeil, ses croquis posés sur le lit, près d'elle, représentant les visages de son agresseur, dont l'un était connu du personnel soignant : Maes Hugues.

1_ Vers tirés du poème de Charles Cros, « Balade du dernier amour »_


	4. Chapitre 2

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes en ce beau dimanche chaud et ensoleillé… euh… enfin, gris et pluvieux en fait… pour pas changer. Pardon, je suis pas là pour faire la météo moi. Voici donc le chapitre 2 de ma fic, qui s'appelle toujours « Mémoire en fuite » vu que je ne suis pas fichue de trouver un autre titre potable. Du coup si vous avez des suggestions elles sont les bienvenues^^_

_Un grand merci aux lectrices qui m'ont laissé des reviews et plus particulièrement à Matsuyama pour ses conseils, suggestions et sa relecture d'avant publication (et pour la correction des fautes^^). _

_J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit com pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 2**

Edward arriva en courant à l'hôpital, bousculant les infirmiers. Il avait été appelé par une infirmière à son hôtel, car Emma le demandait d'urgence. Inquiet, il monta les escaliers quatre-à-quatre et entra précipitamment dans la chambre de la jeune fille où il eut la surprise de trouver le colonel Mustang déjà arrivé, qui lui tournait le dos et regardait par la fenêtre.

- Ed ! dit la jeune fille, soulagée de le voir.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda l'alchimiste en approchant. Tu m'as fait appeler ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est encore lui qui te prend la tête ?

- Assieds-toi, Fullmetal, Emma a des choses à nous dire, intervint Roy.

Son ton était mortellement sérieux et le jeune homme ne pensa même pas à protester. Il enleva son manteau qu'il jeta sur le dossier d'une chaise et s'assit sur le bord du lit, regardant Emma avec curiosité. La jeune femme soupira, cherchant ses mots.

Elle avait eu du mal à dormir, après son cauchemar. Son sommeil était peuplé de visages étranges et menaçants, et de flashes qu'elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre. A son réveil, elle avait repris les deux dessins qu'elle avait faits durant la nuit, et les avait soigneusement observés. Ces deux visages étaient maintenant imprimés dans sa mémoire. Elle s'était rendu compte qu'ils manquaient de précision et les avait améliorés avant de faire appeler Edward et le colonel.

- Cette nuit, j'ai fait un cauchemar, expliqua-t-elle. Et des souvenirs sont remontés à la surface. J'ai rêvé de mon agresseur.

- Tu es sûre ? demanda le blond.

- Complètement. Je le suivais dans les rues de Central, j'étais perdue, c'était peut-être la première fois que je venais ici. Je cherchais le colonel. C'est un militaire qui m'a guidé. En tout cas c'est ce qu'il disait. Mais en fait il m'a emmené dans cette ruelle où tu m'as trouvé et il m'a attaqué.

- Elle a dessiné le visage du militaire qui l'a agressée, intervint Mustang, regardant toujours par la fenêtre. Regarde.

Le ton de sa voix inquiéta le jeune homme, et c'est avec une certaine appréhension qu'il saisit le bloc à dessin. Et quand il vit le visage dessiné sur la première page, il laissa échapper un cri de surprise.

- Impossible ! cria-t-il.

- Le colonel a eu la même réaction, dit Emma, surprise. Mais je vous assure que c'est lui.

- Tu dois te tromper…

- Mais c'est qui ce type ?

- Le général de Brigade Maes Hugues, répondit Mustang en se retournant enfin.

- Générale de Brigade ? s'exclama Ed alors que le militaire grimaçait, conscient de son erreur. Il a eu une promotion ?

- Hugues…, l'interrompit Emma en réfléchissant. Pourquoi ça ne pourrait pas être lui mon agresseur ? Parce que c'est un haut gradé ?

- Ce n'est pas ça, répondit le colonel en soupirant. Mais crois-moi, ça ne peut vraiment pas être lui.

- Bah ouais, confirma Ed, il est en mission. C'est bien ça ?

- Oui. Voilà. Il est en mission, et il ne peut pas être à deux endroits à la fois. Mais tu n'as pas fini de lui raconter ton cauchemar.

- C'est vrai, dit la jeune fille. Donc ce type, peu importe qui il est, m'a plaqué contre le mur et il m'a menacée.

- Menacée ?

- C'est assez flou, je ne me souviens plus de ses paroles. Mais le plus étrange c'est que… Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer, dit-elle en cherchant ses mots. En fait, son visage a… changé tout à coup, et c'est devenu une autre personne.

Edward et Mustang échangèrent un regard, mais elle ne s'en rendit pas compte.

- C'est ça, continua-t-elle. A un moment c'était un grand type aux cheveux courts avec des lunettes, et l'instant d'après c'était quelqu'un d'autre, un adolescent je pense, avec des cheveux très longs mais… Il était bizarre, j'avais presque l'impression qu'il n'était pas humain.

Edward reprit le carnet à dessin et tourna la page. Il se doutait de ce qu'il allait voir, mais quand il fixa le second portrait de l'agresseur d'Emma, il fronça les sourcils et serra si fort le bloc que les jointures de sa main valide blanchirent.

- Vous le connaissez ? demanda la jeune fille qui avait vu leur trouble.

- En quelque sorte, répondit Edward en essayant de se calmer. Tu es super douée en tout cas, ces deux portraits sont parfaits.

- Merci, répondit-elle en souriant. On dirait que je sais dessiner…

- Tu es peut-être une artiste ? ajouta le jeune homme qui voulait changer de sujet.

- Ta mère en était une, intervint Mustang. Elle peignait et sculptait admirablement, elle exposait même à Central. Tu dois tenir d'elle.

La jeune femme observait les deux hommes qui parlaient de sa mère et de son talent artistique, comme si de rien n'était. Mais leur trouble était visible.

- Hey, les coupa-t-elle sèchement. N'essayez pas de noyer le poisson. Vous comptez me dire qui est ce type ?

- Emma…, commença Roy, gêné.

- Dites, c'est quand même moi qu'il a agressée et laissée pour morte. J'ai le droit de savoir qui il est ! ajouta-t-elle d'un ton sans appel.

Les deux alchimistes se regardèrent. Ils avaient parfaitement reconnu Envy, l'Homonculus qui pouvait changer de visage. Mais en parler avec Emma… D'un autre côté elle était déjà en danger, et comme elle le disait elle avait le droit de savoir.

- Ecoute, dit finalement le militaire en se levant, on ne peut pas en parler ici. Mais cet homme et ses… amis sont extrêmement dangereux. A partir de maintenant, tu vas être sous surveillance.

- Quoi ? s'insurgea Emma. Pas question.

- Tu vas… Pardon ? Comment ça « pas question » ?

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester encore cloîtrée dans cette chambre, avec vos hommes qui jouent les nounous.

- Tu n'as pas le choix jeune fille, rétorqua Roy en haussant le ton. Ces types en ont après toi, et sans doute aussi après ton père, il n'est pas question de te laisser livrée à toi-même sans protection. Et puis tu es blessée, tu n'es pas en état de te débrouiller seule.

- Ed ! s'écria la jeune fille en cherchant l'aide du jeune alchimiste.

- Désolée Emma mais pour la première fois de ma vie je… je… putain, j'arrive même pas à la dire. Je suis d'accord avec le colonel, articula-t-il dans la douleur.

- C'est réglé de toute façon, je ne te laisse pas le choix, conclut Mustang en sortant précipitamment de la chambre sans laisser le temps à la jeune fille de protester davantage.

En sortant il faillit percuter le lieutenant Hawkeye qui venait justement au rapport.

- Que se passe-t-il colonel ? demanda-t-elle. Encore un différent avec Edward ?

- Non, je vous expliquerai ça dans un endroit moins… fréquenté. Vous avez du nouveau ?

- Oui, les unités qui ont été envoyées au domicile d'Arthur Silver ont fait leur rapport, colonel.

- Et ? insista le brun, inquiet.

- Et bien… Ils ont trouvé la maison ouverte et complètement retournée. Elle a été fouillée de fond en comble. Mais on dirait que rien n'a été volé. Ca confirme ce que vous pensiez, ils ont eu des ennuis.

- Et pour Arthur ?

- Aucune trace du WaveMaker, colonel, répondit Hawkeye. Mais ils ont repéré des traces de lutte et… Hum, il y avait aussi du sang.

Elle s'arrêta là dans son rapport, voyant l'inquiétude qui déformait les traits de son supérieur. Celui-ci se passa une main sur le visage. La situation lui échappait complètement. Quand il repensait à cet Homonculus qui avaient osé prendre l'apparence de son ami mort… Et ces enfoirés s'en prenaient en plus à Arthur. Il serra les poings, contenant difficilement sa colère. Il ne pouvait peut-être rien pour son ami pour l'instant, mais il pouvait au moins protéger sa fille.

- Que des unités se déploient autour de l'hôpital et plus particulièrement dans cette aile, ordonna-t-il. Et je veux des gardes en faction devant la chambre d'Emma, en permanence.

Le lieutenant n'eut pas le temps de lui demander pourquoi, Mustang fonçait déjà vers la sortie, tendu et inquiet.

A l'intérieur de la chambre d'Emma, un silence pesant régnait. Edward s'était levé, avait regardé par la fenêtre, s'était rassis puis relevé à nouveau. Il avait cherché à accrocher le regard de la jeune fille, mais celle-ci tournait la tête, boudeuse.

- Emma.

- …

- Emma, dis quelque chose.

- …

- Allez ! Tu vas pas faire la tête pour ça ? insista-t-il, lui décochant son plus beau sourire.

Mais le regard qu'il reçut en échange lui fit perdre son sourire. Deux yeux bleus, aussi froids et durs qu'un bloc de glace, étaient posés sur lui.

- Ouh là, fit-il. Ca caille tout d'un coup…

- Traître, lâcha la jeune fille avant de détourner les yeux à nouveau.

- T'exagère, Mustang a raison ! J'en reviens pas, ça fait deus fois en moins de dix minutes que je dis ça, geignit le jeune homme.

- Faux-jeton.

- Non mais ça va ! Arrête de bouder, t'as quel âge ? Douze ans ?

- Non ça c'est ton âge, mon **petit** ! ironisa-t-elle, parfaitement consciente de son point faible.

- Quoi ? cria-t-il, franchement en colère maintenant. Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?

- Remarque, je suis gentille. Vu ta taille, on pourrait croire que t'as moins de dix ans.

- Tu dis que je suis si petit qu'on dirait un bébé tout juste sorti du ventre de sa mère ? hurla le Fullmetal.

Emma s'apprêtait à répliquer mais quand elle repensa à ce que venait de dire Ed elle se mit à rire, de plus en plus fort, incapable de s'arrêter. Elle sentait qu'elle devait se calmer sous peine de rouvrir ses points, mais l'air offusqué et vexé du jeune homme ne l'aidait pas à calmer son hilarité. Celui-ci, les poings serrés, la vit se calmer, finalement.

- Espèce de…

- Il est beau le Fullmetal Alchimiste…, dit-elle en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Avec un surnom aussi impressionnant on s'attend pas à voir un avorton comme toi.

- T'as de la chance d'être blessée ! cria-t-il. Et d'être une fille !

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a la fille ? répondit Emma sur le même ton, prête à sauter de son lit pour lui apprendre les bonnes manières.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Les deux adolescents se calmèrent instantanément en voyant entrer le médecin d'Emma. La jeune fille, boudeuse, tourna la tête en fronçant les sourcils, imitée par Ed qui fixait la fenêtre.

- Vous, dit le docteur en s'adressant au Fullmetal, vous fatiguez ma patiente. Veuillez vous en aller, ajouta-t-il d'un ton sec, très loin de sa bienveillance habituelle.

- Merci beaucoup docteur, dit la jeune femme avec un sourire ironique.

- Je m'en vais avec plaisir. Et je vous souhaite bien du courage avec cette peste, marmonna le blond en récupérant son manteau et en sortant.

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la peste ? cria Emma alors que la porte se refermait.

Furieux, le jeune homme traversait les couloirs de l'hôpital vers la sortie sans prêter attention aux infirmières et médecins qui devaient s'écarter pour le laisser passer. Il lui avait sauvé la vie, il avait veillé sur elle depuis, il avait même été d'accord avec ce con de colonel, juste pour son bien, et voilà comme elle le remerciait ? Cette ingrate, cette peste, cette… Cette… Dire qu'il la trouvait gentille, avec ses « reviens vite, Ed », tu parles.

- Quel caractère de merde ! s'exclama-t-il, faisant sursauter tout le personnel soignant.

Mais est-ce qu'il parlait d'elle ? Ou de lui ? Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas tout de suite qu'on l'appelait.

- Monsieur Elric, insista son interlocuteur.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il, agacé, avant de s'arrêter.

L'homme qui lui parlait était le médecin d'Emma. Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui, se demandant s'il n'avait pas tourné en rond dans l'hôpital. Mais non, il se trouvait près de l'accueil, à l'entrée.

- Vous avez déjà fini d'ausculter Emma ? demanda-t-il.

- L'ausculter ? dit le médecin, franchement étonné. Mais les visites n'ont lieu que cette après-midi. Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

Mais Ed n'écoutait déjà plus. Il courait aussi vite qu'il pouvait vers la chambre de la jeune fille, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il gravit les escaliers et déboula comme une tornade dans le service.

- Appelez le colonel Mustang ! hurla-t-il. Et des renforts ! Il y a un intrus dans l'hôpital !

Sans tenir compte de la panique qui s'était emparée du personnel à ces mots, il transmuta son automail en lame, et se rua jusqu'à la chambre. Emma... Il avait laissé Envy avec elle. Il avait été à quelques centimètres de cet enfoiré et il n'avait rien senti. Si quelque chose arrivait à la jeune fille…

- Emma ! hurla-t-il en ouvrant la porte de la chambre d'un coup de pied.

Il fut accueilli par des décharges d'énergie bleutées qui envahissaient la chambre. Incrédule, il vit Envy être projeté contre le mur du fond, la chair de son ventre complètement brûlée. De l'autre côté Emma, livide, les mains en avant, semblait complètement paniquée.

- La garce ! hurla l'homonculus. C'est une alchimiste.

A ce moment une alarme se déclencha dans l'hôpital et des sirènes retentirent au-dehors. Envy vit Ed et comprit que les renforts arrivaient. La main sur son ventre qui se régénérait déjà, il hésita mais comprit que le bon moment était passé. Il se précipita à travers la fenêtre qui éclata, et il retomba souplement sur le sol au milieu des bouts de verre, malgré une chute vertigineuse. Il se précipita alors dans l'ombre et c'est une jeune infirmière qui en ressortit une fraction de seconde plus tard, se mêlant au personnel et aux patients paniqués par l'irruption de dizaines de militaires.

Dans la chambre, Ed s'était précipité vers Emma. La jeune femme semblait au bord de la crise de nerf. Elle s'était laissée tomber sur le sol et avait du mal à respirer. Elle fixait ses mains, horrifiée. Edward s'agenouilla près d'elle. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, d'habitude c'était Alphonse qui se montrait rassurant et compatissant, c'était pas son truc ça. Mais là il était seul et la jeune fille semblait tellement fragile et vulnérable à ce moment précis qu'il oublia ses réticences et laissa faire son instinct.

Il retransmuta son automail et prit Emma dans ses bras, délicatement, comme s'il risquait de la casser. Il lui chuchota des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille et la berça doucement.

- Emma, calme-toi ! répétait Ed.

La jeune femme releva finalement la tête et plongea dans son regard doré, s'accrochant à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Les larmes ruisselaient sur son visage et elle tremblait de tous ses membres.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? criait-elle en regardant ses mains. Qu'est-ce que je suis ?


	5. Chapitre 3

_Ohayô mina-san ! Et un nouveau chapitre, un ! Merci beaucoup à Matsuyama pour la correction des fautes et pour les conseils, ça m'aide beaucoup !_

_Et d'ailleurs, tu m'as demandé si je me basais sur l'anime ou le manga, et comme c'est vrai que je n'ai pas été trop claire… Donc je me base sur l'anime, tout ça se passe après que Greed ait été tué et que Mustang ait rejoint la cité du Centre. Je ne voyais pas tellement à quel autre moment situer cette histoire en respectant les termes du défi, parce qu'à partir de ce moment, il n'y a plus vraiment de pause dans l'histoire que j'aurai pu utiliser. Si vous avez d'autres questions ou des remarques à me faire, je suis tout ouïe^^ Et bien sûr, les reviews sont les bienvenues, elles sont même attendues, espérées, rêvées par l'auteure (si, si, je vous jure)._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 3**

La foule se pressait sur le quai numéro 9 de la grande gare de Central. Les haut-parleurs grésillèrent alors qu'une voix féminine annonçait le départ imminent du train pour South City. Un jeune couple monta dans le dernier wagon, suivi du regard par un homme roux de taille moyenne, assez trapu, qui reposa rapidement les yeux sur le journal qu'il était en train de lire. Le sous-lieutenant Heymans Breda, habillé en civil pour l'occasion, poussa un soupir en constatant que l'équipe des Tigres de Central avaient perdu, et qu'il allait encore devoir payer un verre à Havock.

Un peu plus loin le sous-lieutenant Jean Havock, lui aussi en civil, sourit en lisant le même article que son ami. La jeune femme assise près de lui sur le banc eut l'air surpris, et il lui fit un sourire charmeur, un peu terni par la cigarette qui pendait au coin de sa bouche. Un jeune homme brun, de petite taille et affublé de lunettes semblant toujours trop grandes pour lui, qui le regardait, soupira. Décidément, même en mission de surveillance ultrasecrète, Havock ne pouvait s'empêcher de draguer.

Le sergent-major Kain Fuery ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un petit pincement au cœur, titillé par la jalousie. Lui était trop timide pour oser sourire à une jeune fille, même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Il prit son courage à deux mains en voyant passer deux jolies blondes qui discutaient en marchant, et il leur fit son sourire le plus désarmant, qui se révéla être un rictus tremblotant. Les deux femmes lui lancèrent un regard vaguement apeuré et passèrent rapidement leur chemin, au grand dam du jeune homme.

- Il va vraiment falloir que je lui explique deux ou trois trucs à celui-là, commenta le colonel Roy Mustang qui, planté au milieu du quai, dans sa tenue officielle, attirait tous les regards.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une priorité, fit remarquer le lieutenant Hawkeye.

- Vous plaisantez, être encore célibataire à son âge… C'est quand même terrible.

- Vous êtes encore célibataire et vous êtes plus âgé que Fuery, dit Riza, l'air de rien.

- Oui mais moi c'est parce que je le veux bien, rétorqua Mustang, agacé. Je pourrais avoir n'importe quelle femme qui passe devant moi, vous entendez ? Tenez.

Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux s'avançait d'un pas pressé vers le train quand Roy lui lança son regard « spécial », celui qui faisait fondre toutes les femmes, et son plus beau sourire. Il se tourna un peu et les rayons du soleil se reflétèrent sur ses galons. La jeune femme ralentit le pas, comme hypnotisée. Le colonel regarda alors Riza, comme pour la prendre à témoin, mais sa subordonnée ne lui prêtait absolument aucune attention, les yeux fixés sur le train. Mustang soupira devant la rigidité et le désintérêt manifeste de sa collègue, et la rousse, qui ne comprenait plus rien, reprit sa route de façon hésitante.

Un long sifflement strident se fit entendre et le train se mit lentement en branle, la vapeur envahissant le quai. Les militaires présents, qu'ils soient sous couverture ou non, le regardèrent s'éloigner et finalement quitter la gare avant de prendre de la vitesse. L'inquiétude et la tension se lisaient dans leurs yeux.

- Est-ce que vous êtes sûr que c'était une bonne idée colonel ? demanda doucement le lieutenant Hawkeye.

- Non. Mais on n'a pas vraiment le choix.

Quelques jours plus tôt, avant que les évènements ne s'enchaînent de manière imprévisible et incontrôlable, la sécurité de l'hôpital militaire du QG de Central avait été renforcée. L'agression dont avait été victime Emma avait plongé tout le monde dans la panique ou dans une fureur terrible, comme ce fut le cas pour le colonel Mustang. Il était arrivé dès qu'il avait été prévenu, prêt à brûler vif celui qui avait osé s'en prendre à la fille de son ami. Mais heureusement Ed était arrivé à temps. Furieux qu'un Homonculus ait pu s'approcher si près de sa protégée, le colonel avait fait doubler les mesures de sécurité et avait assigné des gardes à la surveillance de la jeune femme. Désormais, de jour comme de nuit, deux hommes étaient en faction devant la chambre d'Emma malgré les protestations de celle-ci.

Ce matin-là c'étaient deux jeunes militaires, à peine sortis de l'école, qui montaient la garde devant la chambre. Ils s'ennuyaient ferme, se contentant de regarder passer les médecins et les infirmières qui évitaient soigneusement de croiser leur regard. L'un des deux hommes soupira ostensiblement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on s'emmerde, marmonna-t-il.

- Comme des rats morts, confirma l'autre.

- Là-dedans aussi elle doit s'ennuyer, ça fait un moment qu'on n'entend plus aucun bruit.

Les deux hommes se turent un instant, troublés. L'un d'eux voulut ouvrir la porte mais son collègue l'arrêta.

- T'es dingue ? Elle nous a dit de lui foutre la paix.

- Bah oui mais si jamais elle a un problème ?

- Ouais, mais à ce qu'il paraît si on le met en rogne c'est nous qui risquons d'avoir un problème…

L'argument de son collègue se tenait, mais l'homme voulait en avoir le cœur net. Courageusement, il entrebâilla la porte de la chambre et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Il vit une forme allongée sur le lit, enfouie sous les couvertures.

- C'est bon, dit-il avec un soupir en refermant la porte. Elle dort.

Emma, à califourchon sur le rebord de la fenêtre, poussa un soupir de soulagement. Les oreillers et couvertures tassés sous les draps avaient rempli leur rôle de leurre, le soldat n'y avait vu que du feu. Elle jeta un regard en contrebas et aperçut Ed.

- Ca va ? lut-elle sur ses lèvres.

- Oui, répondit-elle en articulant soigneusement. Je me disais que tu semblais encore plus petit vu d'ici.

Elle ne réussit pas à comprendre la réponse du jeune homme mais elle la devina sans peine. Elle retint un petit gloussement, de peur d'éveiller la méfiance de ses cerbères. Quand il se fut calmé, Ed tenta de se concentrer. Cette fille… Il allait s'attirer des problèmes, juste pour lui faire plaisir, et voilà comment elle le remerciait ? Sans compter qu'il lui avait déjà sauvé la vie deux fois en moins d'une semaine. Elle ne méritait vraiment pas qu'il prenne tous ces risques, il allait la laisser se débrouiller seule. Mais il se rendit compte que ses mains, comme mues par une volonté propre, venaient de claquer l'une contre l'autre et de se plaquer contre le sol. Aussitôt, la réaction alchimique eut lieu et une gigantesque main sortit de terre et s'éleva jusqu'à rejoindre la fenêtre de la chambre d'Emma. Celle-ci s'installa dessus sans une hésitation, et le Fullmetal la fit doucement descendre jusqu'au sol.

- Tu aurais dû choisir quelque chose d'encore plus discret, commenta la jeune fille. Tu n'es pas du genre à essayer de passer inaperçu toi.

- Je le crois pas… Tu te plains ? Alors que je prends plein de risques pour te faire sortir de ta chambre !

- Plein de risques… T'exagères pas un peu là ?

- Je… Mais t'es d'une ingratitude toi alors. Tu sais que tu devrais être reconnaissante, non tu devrais même te traîner à mes pieds pour me remercier de tout ce que je fais pour toi.

- Ouh la, va falloir freiner sur les désirs mégalos… En plus si je me traînais à tes pieds je risquerais de t'écraser sans te voir, lança la jeune fille.

- Tu dis que je suis si petit que je me perds quand je marche dans la pelouse ? cria l'alchimiste avant qu'une main douce, mais ferme, ne se plaque sur sa bouche.

- T'es dingue ? On va se faire repérer !

- Mmpf…

- Tu disais ? demanda Emma en retirant sa main.

- Ce sera ta faute, répéta le blond. Dis, tu veux pas remonter pendant qu'il en est encore temps ? Parce qu'elle sent mauvais ton idée…

- Mais non, dit la jeune fille en vérifiant que personne ne les avait remarqués. Tu as ce que je t'ai demandé ?

Edward lui lança un sac contenant des vêtements à sa taille. Emma se glissa dans un coin et ordonna au jeune homme de se retourner, ce qu'il fit, ne pouvant empêcher son imagination de s'emballer, lui faisant monter le rouge aux joues. Emma, elle, se sentait bien pour la première fois depuis des jours. Enfin elle pouvait quitter cette horrible chemise de nuit d'hôpital, inconfortable et peu seyante. Elle enfila le jean et la chemise choisis par le jeune homme et attacha ses cheveux en queue de cheval. Elle toussota alors pour signifier à Ed qu'il pouvait se retourner.

Quand il posa les yeux sur elle, il rougit à nouveau. Elle était ravissante avec son pantalon ajusté et sa chemise cintrée, dont la couleur s'accordait à merveille avec ses yeux bleus. Il observa l'étrange mèche blanche qui partait de son front et qui se perdait ensuite dans le reste de sa chevelure bouclée, se demandant encore une fois d'où elle venait.

- Alors ?

- T'es… Enfin… C'est pas trop mal, répondit-il en détournant les yeux.

- Je ne ressemble plus à une patiente au moins, c'est déjà ça.

- On fait une connerie, dit soudain le Fullmetal, quand Mustang va l'apprendre il va me cramer vif.

- Il te fait vraiment peur on dirait, dit Emma, mine de rien.

- Quoi ? s'insurgea Ed. Moi ? Peur de ce baltringue ? Ca va pas ? Allez amène-toi, tu veux une balade, tu vas avoir une balade.

Il s'interrompit soudainement, pris d'un doute qui fut confirmé quand il vit le léger sourire qui se dessinait sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Il s'était fait manipuler comme un débutant. Il soupira et sortit un fauteuil roulant de derrière un buisson avant de l'amener devant Emma. Elle ne dit rien mais le fixa. Il lui rendit son regard, plongeant ses yeux dorés dans le regard de la jeune fille. Ils restèrent quelque instants ainsi, sans ciller, dans un silence juste troublé par le pépiement des oiseaux. Finalement Ed soupira.

- On oublie le fauteuil je suppose ?

Emma ne répondit pas mais son regard se fit plus doux et un sourire espiègle étira ses lèvres. Edward partit ensuite en éclaireur, pour vérifier qu'aucun soldat n'était dans les parages, et il lui fit signe de le suivre. Elle se glissa discrètement à sa suite et, au bout de quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent en vue du parc.

L'hôpital militaire de Central était très étendu, comptant quatre ailes immenses, ainsi que des espaces verts aménagés pour offrir le plus de confort et de calme possibles aux blessés. Les deux jeunes gens se dirigeaient vers le parc le plus éloigné et le moins fréquenté, histoire de prendre le moins de risques possibles.

Le jeune alchimiste, sentant qu'elle commençait à fatiguer, aida Emma à marcher. Apercevant un espace dégagé, presque caché par un grand massif de roses, il s'y dirigea et l'aida à s'installer sur l'herbe. Il s'assit ensuite près d'elle. Il l'observa en l'entendant pousser un soupir. La jeune fille, les yeux fermés, avait un sourire extatique sur le visage alors qu'elle sentait les chauds rayons du soleil et la légère brise d'été venir caresser sa peau. Enfin, pour la première fois depuis des jours, elle se sentait bien. Elle se sentait libre. Elle dénoua ses cheveux et les laissa cascader dans son dos.

Edward la regardait. C'était son premier vrai sourire depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée, et ça la transformait. Se sentant observée, elle rouvrit les yeux et leurs regards se croisèrent. Son regard pétillait littéralement, et ce n'était plus la glace qu'il voyait dans ses yeux, mais un bleu limpide, lui faisant penser à un ciel d'été sans nuage…

Le jeune homme rougit avant de détourner vivement la tête en hurlant intérieurement. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Un regard comme un ciel d'été… Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette connerie ? Il ôta son manteau rouge qui lui tenait chaud, et prit un brin d'herbe qu'il glissa entre ses lèvres, énervé. C'était la faute de Mustang, avec ses histoires de filles…

- Con de colonel, marmonna-t-il.

Emma l'observait attentivement. Il fronçait les sourcils et marmonnait, comme s'il était en colère. Le dos vouté, il s'acharnait à arracher des brins d'herbe avec son automail flambant neuf. Cet automail… Elle avait une étrange sensation en le regardant, comme si ça lui était familier… Elle soupira et ferma à nouveau les yeux, appréciant d'entendre le chant des oiseaux dans les arbres tout proche, et le bourdonnement des insectes dans le massif de roses.

- Ca va ? lui demanda Ed.

- Merveilleusement bien, répondit-elle sans rouvrir les yeux. Je devenais folle à force de rester enfermée dans cette chambre avec mes chiens de garde à la porte. Je finissais par me demander si j'étais protégée ou prisonnière.

- Je comprends ça.

- Je sais que le colonel a de bonnes intentions, ajouta-t-elle, mais j'étouffais vraiment.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et le silence s'installa entre eux, pas pesant ou gêné, mais apaisant. Emma rouvrit finalement les yeux et observa ses mains. Edward s'en aperçut mais préféra attendre et la laisser parler.

- Alors moi aussi je fais de l'alchimie, dit-elle finalement. Et sans cercle… Ed, comment c'est possible ? J'y connais rien en alchimie, moi…

- Tu as dû voir la Porte, répondit-il en l'observant attentivement.

_Un œil immense la fixe. La lumière est aveuglante. Elle entend des cris. Et une voix qui la terrifie. Des centaines de mains noires se tendent vers elle. Elle hurle._

- Ca t'évoque quelque chose ? demanda doucement Edward.

Le flash s'interrompit aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé. Emma avait pâli et s'était redressée, le souffle court.

- Non, rien, répondit-elle aussitôt, gênée.

Elle s'était reprise rapidement mais pas assez, Edward savait qu'elle mentait, même s'il ne comprenait pas encore pourquoi.

- Ed, dit-elle après quelques instants de silence, cette chose qui m'a attaquée, cet…

- Homonculus, répondit-il à voix basse.

- Oui, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Il semble que ce sont les fruits de transmutations humaines ratées, expliqua-t-il, troublé comme à chaque fois qu'il abordait ce sujet.

- Transmutation humaine ?

- Oui, c'est le plus grand interdit qui existe dans le domaine de l'alchimie. Il s'agit de recréer artificiellement un être humain, à partir des éléments qui composent son corps.

- Mais, intervint-elle, pourquoi faire ça ? On n'obtiendrait qu'un corps sans âme, une coquille vide. Non ?

- Et bien, on peut penser qu'il y a un moyen de recréer également l'âme de la personne qu'on veut ramener. Mais c'est une erreur, ça ne fonctionne pas.

- Tu en sais quelque chose, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit.

Il ne la regarda pas mais posa sa main valide sur son automail.

- Oui, on peut dire que j'ai payé pour mon erreur. Mais c'est surtout Alphonse qui a payé le prix fort.

- C'est ton petit-frère, c'est ça ? C'est Havock qui m'a raconté, ajouta-t-elle en réponse à sa question muette.

- Quel putain de bavard celui-là, il va falloir qu'on ait une petite conversation…, gronda le Fullmetal. Ouais, en fait Al a carrément perdu son corps, et moi j'y ai laissé un bras et une jambe.

- Mais il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, intervint Emma en se redressant et en s'asseyant. Si j'ai bien tout compris ce que m'a dit Jean, le principe fondamental de l'alchimie c'est l'échange équivalent. Alors vous deux, vous y avez laissé un corps et des membres, dans cette transmutation, mais d'après ce qu'il m'a raconté vous n'avez pas réussi à récupérer votre mère…

- Non, comme je le disais, on ne peut pas ramener quelqu'un, la transmutation humaine ne marche pas…

- Alors qu'est-ce que vous avez bien pu recevoir en échange de tout ce que vous avez perdu ?

Edward allait répondre quand, soudain, sa tresse prit feu. Emma s'en aperçut la première et cria avant de le plaquer au sol pour éteindre le début d'incendie.

- Fullmetal ! hurla le colonel.

Le jeune homme comprit instantanément ce qui venait de se passer et, se doutant de ce qui allait suivre, il se remit debout en un clin d'œil, avant de se mettre en position de combat. Emma se releva elle aussi pour voir arriver un Mustang furibond, suivi de son équipe. La rage déformait les traits de son beau visage et il était particulièrement effrayant en cet instant. La jeune fille vit qu'il allait claquer des doigts à nouveau, visant Edward, alors elle se jeta devant lui et étendit les bras.

- Ecarte-toi tout de suite, ordonna le Flame Alchimiste. Je vais griller cette larve !

- Vous savez ce qu'elle vous dit la larve ? cria Ed avant qu'un regard d'Emma ne le fasse taire.

- Emmanuelle Catherine Silver, tu as trois secondes pour bouger tes fesses de là, reprit le colonel, menaçant. Une… Deux…

- Non.

Les subordonnés de Mustang en eurent le souffle coupé alors que le lieutenant Hawkeye ne pouvait retenir un petit sourire, impressionnée par le cran de la jeune fille.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai dit non.

- Euh… Lieutenant, souffla Roy, déconcerté. Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ?

- Pardon ?

- Oui, il paraît qu'avec les adolescents il faut faire preuve de fermeté, c'est ce que j'ai lu dans un livre… Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait quand l'ado en question fait preuve d'encore plus de fermeté ?

- …

- Je ne peux quand même pas la cramer… Si ?

Il se retourna, et lui et ses subordonnés tinrent conciliabule pendant quelques instants, jetant de fréquents coups d'œil vers les deux jeunes gens qui regardaient la scène, persuadés d'être victimes d'un gag.

- Colonel, vous pouvez pas faire usage de la force contre elle, quand même, souffla Fuery.

- Je le sais bien crétin, mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre ?

- Essayez de faire preuve de douceur et de compréhension, suggéra Falman.

- De quoi et de quoi ?

- Laissez tomber.

- Bordel, c'est même pas ma fille, pourquoi je me retrouve dans cette situation, moi ? gémit le militaire. Hey, lieutenant, vous voudriez pas aider un peu ?

- Vous avez… lu un livre… sur le comportement des adolescents ? demanda Hawkeye qui n'en revenait toujours pas.

- C'est pas du tout constructif comme remarque, grogna Roy. Dites-moi plutôt ce que je dois faire, après tout vous avez été une jeune fille vous aussi.

Un silence terrible s'abattit sur le petit groupe et, même à l'extérieur de leur cercle, Ed et Emma sentirent l'atmosphère se refroidir.

- J'ai **été** une jeune fille ?

- Oui, vous devez bien avoir quelques vagues souvenirs de votre adolescence ? insista le colonel, totalement inconscient du danger face auquel il se trouvait à ce moment.

Il se retourna, surpris de voir que ses subordonnés avaient reculé à distance respectable et qu'ils le regardaient avec tristesse. Il reporta son attention sur le lieutenant et vit qu'elle avait déplacé sa main vers l'étui de son revolver.

- Donc, dit-elle d'une voix mortellement douce, vous sous-entendez que mon adolescence est tellement loin derrière moi que je ne peux en avoir que de vagues souvenirs…

- Hein ? J'ai dit ça moi ? demanda nerveusement le colonel qui transpirait abondamment maintenant, enfin conscient de vivre ses dernières minutes sur terre.

- Hey ! intervint soudain Edward qui s'ennuyait. Si on vous gêne on peut vous laisser ?

- La ferme, crétin, l'engueula Emma en lui jetant un regard noir. Ils nous avaient oubliés !

- Tu me traites pas de crétin d'abord, cria le Fullmetal, vexé.

- Tu préfères imbécile ?

- Sale peste !

- Hey, Fullmetal, cria Mustang en se précipitant vers lui. Ne parle pas comme ça à Emma ! Merci pour la distraction, lui souffla-t-il au moment où il le rejoignait, heureux d'échapper au lieutenant. Bon maintenant tu vas m'expliquer ce que vous foutez tous les deux ici ! ajouta-t-il en reprenant un ton sévère.

Ed et Emma se regardèrent et le jeune homme soupira. Cette fille attirait décidément les emmerdes…

- C'est de ma faute, dit soudain la jeune fille. J'avais prévu de m'enfuir de ma chambre, et Ed est passé sous ma fenêtre au moment où je sortais. Pour éviter que je ne me blesse, il m'a aidée à descendre et a voulu me reconduire immédiatement à ma chambre mais j'ai refusé. Et comme il ne voulait pas me laisser seule au cas où il m'arriverait quelque chose, il m'a accompagnée pour veiller sur moi.

- C'est vrai ce mensonge ? demanda Roy d'un ton suspicieux.

- Euh… Ouais… Comme elle a dit, répondit le jeune homme, surpris.

- Bon… Je n'en crois pas un mot, je suis sûr que c'est encore une de tes idées à la con Ed. Mais comme je n'ai pas de preuve, ajouta-t-il en coupant court aux protestations du jeune alchimiste, on va dire qu'il ne s'est rien passé. Emma, je te ramène à ta chambre.

Il saisit doucement la jeune fille par le bras et commença à s'éloigner avant de s'arrêter pour l'observer.

- Mais où t'as eu ces vêtements ?

- … Je les ai trouvés, mentit-elle avec aplomb. Là, juste sous la fenêtre de ma chambre. C'est quand même un gros coup de chance, ces fringues, pile à ma taille, juste là…

- Tu me prendrais pas un peu pour un con ?

- J'oserais jamais, répondit la jeune fille de son air le plus convaincant.

Elle se retourna vers Edward et lui adressa un petit salut.

- Merci, articula silencieusement celui-ci.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil pour toute réponse avant de se retourner pour suivre le colonel qui fit un grand crochet en approchant du lieutenant Hawkeye, qui dardait sur lui un regard aussi amical qu'une porte de prison.

Quelques heures plus tard, Edward, appuyé contre un mur, le téléphone à l'oreille, écoutait son petit-frère lui parler de sa mission à Yous Well.

- Tu verrais ça, grand frère, dit Alphonse dont la voix haut-perchée grésillait, la ville a vachement changé. Ils ont fait des travaux, et maintenant tous les habitants sont leurs propres patrons. C'est formidable.

- C'est bien ça, répondit mécaniquement Ed.

- Et ils se souviennent tous de toi, t'es une sorte de héros pour eux ! Mais ils m'ont tous promis qu'ils ne parleraient pas de… tu sais quoi.

- Hein ?

- Mais si… Tu sais… La raison pour laquelle le colonel n'a pas voulu t'envoyer là-bas.

- Ah…

Le Fullmetal, le regard dans le vague, n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite ce que lui disait Alphonse. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer.

- T'es là grand-frère ? demanda finalement le jeune garçon.

- Bah ouais, quelle question.

- T'as l'air ailleurs.

- Non, je pensais juste à quelqu… à quelque chose, se reprit-il.

Il avait failli dire qu'il pensait « à quelqu'un »… Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

- Tu rentres à Central ? demanda le blond.

- Non, je pense que je vais retourner directement à Resembool. C'est bien ce qu'on voulait faire ?

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié.

- On se rejoint là-bas ?

- Euh… Je ne vais peut-être pas pouvoir venir tout de suite Al, dit Edward en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

- Le colonel t'a donné du boulot ?

- Non.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui te retient à Central ? demanda Alphonse, surpris.

Il avait raison… Qu'est-ce qui le retenait à Central ?

- C'est vrai, répondit Ed d'une voix enjouée. Tu sais quoi, je vais prendre le premier train pour Resembool et on se retrouvera là-bas.

- Ok grand-frère. Ne fais pas de bêtises d'ici là !

- Hein ? Hey, c'est moi qui devrais te dire ça, c'est moi l'aîné je te rappelle !

- Ouais, si tu le dis…

Ed secoua la tête, ne pouvant réprimer un sourire, et il raccrocha. Il regarda autour de lui. Il était dans le hall de l'hôtel où il était descendu depuis son arrivée. Il se dirigea vers l'accueil et demanda qu'on lui monte son repas dans sa chambre, avant de regagner celle-ci. En entrant, il jeta son manteau rouge sur le dossier d'une chaise et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il se déshabilla rapidement et entra dans la douche, appréciant le jet d'eau tiède qui tombait sur son corps. Tout en profitant de l'action apaisante de l'eau, il laissa ses pensées vagabonder. Mais elles en revenaient toujours au même point. Emma… Il ferma brutalement le robinet et sortit de la douche avant de se sécher. Quelle était l'histoire de cette fille ? Il grimaça. Encore une fois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle.

Quelques coups frappés discrètement à sa porte coupèrent le cours de ses pensées, à son grand soulagement. Il s'habilla rapidement et ouvrit la porte, et on lui tendit un plateau plein de nourriture qu'il s'empressa d'engloutir. Au moins, quand il mangeait il ne pensait plus à…

Il faillait s'étouffer avec sa bouchée. Encore.

- Arrête ça, crétin ! se dit-il à voix haute en se frappant le front du plat de la main.

Il acheva rapidement son repas et finit par s'allonger tout habillé sur son lit, les bras en croix, le regard fixé sur le plafond. Il cessa de lutter et ses pensées échappèrent alors à son contrôle, revenant se fixer sur la jeune fille qui se morfondait dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Il récapitula ce qu'il savait d'elle. Elle avait son âge, et elle habitait dans l'ouest, dans les montagnes du Kent, d'après ce qu'avait dit le lieutenant Hawkeye. Elle était la fille de l'un des alchimistes les plus doués de sa génération, un vrai génie. Elle avait aussi un vrai caractère de cochon… Et un sens de la répartie terrible, dont il faisait les frais en ce moment.

Le jeune homme sourit. Elle était étrangement fascinante. Il n'arrivait pas à la cerner. Avec les autres elle se montrait froide et distante, beaucoup trop mûre et sérieuse pour son âge, elle semblait même mal à l'aise avec les gens en général, comme si elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'en côtoyer. Mais d'après ce que lui avait dit le lieutenant, elle avait dû aller vivre avec son père au fin fond des montagnes à neuf ans, un âge où on apprend la socialisation, où on se fait des amis… Elle n'avait pas dû croiser grand monde à partir de ce moment là, et ça pouvait expliquer son attitude. En tout cas, ça l'expliquait en partie.

Avec lui, elle était complètement différente. C'était même le jour et la nuit. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé tous les deux, de choses et d'autres, depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée. Ils avaient fait des parties d'échec mémorables, et disputées. Il lui avait aussi raconté certaines de leurs aventures, à Al et à lui, et elle l'écoutait toujours avec intérêt. Avec lui, elle paraissait plus jeune, ils se taquinaient, et elle l'engueulait… Elle se comportait presque comme une adolescente normale. C'était sans doute parce qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie, et parce qu'il était le seul à ne pas lui mettre la pression pour qu'elle retrouve la mémoire.

Il s'assit sur son lit. Sa mémoire. Il était sûr qu'elle se souvenait de certaines choses, mais il avait l'impression qu'elle refusait ces souvenirs. Ils devaient être particulièrement traumatisants ou tristes… Il réfléchit et se rappela de la première fois où il avait vu la Porte. La terreur qu'il avait ressentie était encore bien présente dans son esprit, et s'il pouvait l'oublier, il ne se ferait pas prier. Il comprenait qu'elle ne veuille pas se souvenir de ça. Et ses parents… Sa mère était morte, et son père était revenu blessé et traumatisé par la guerre d'Ishbal d'après ce qu'on lui avait dit, l'obligeant à quitter sa ville pour s'enterrer au fin fond d'Amestris. Elle avait peut-être de bonnes raisons de ne pas vouloir se souvenir en fait.

Elle avait perdu sa mère elle aussi. Et elle s'était retrouvée seule, son père n'étant pas là. Edward réfléchit. C'était peut-être ça l'explication, ils se comprenaient tous les deux, ils avaient vécu la même épreuve. Sauf que lui avait son frère… Peut-être avait-elle tenté elle aussi une transmutation humaine, et c'est pour ça qu'elle avait vu la Porte ? Peut-être…

Il se leva et commença à se déshabiller, près d'aller se coucher. Emma… Elle avait deux facettes, une fois elle semblait froide et distante, l'autre elle plaisantait et son sourire illuminait son visage. Elle savait se montrer forte. Mais il l'avait aussi vue perdue et vulnérable, lorsqu'il l'avait serrée dans ses bras après l'attaque d'Envy. Repenser à l'Homonculus lui fit serrer les poings. Cet enfoiré… S'il l'avait attaquée, ça voulait dire que tous les Homonculus en avaient après elle. Est-ce que c'était parce qu'elle aussi cherchait la pierre philosophale ? Comme lui ? Ou alors c'était en rapport avec son père ?

Il soupira en entrant dans les draps frais de son lit. Il avait dit à Alphonse que rien ne le retenait ici et qu'il rentrerait vite à Resembool, mais c'était faux… Il ne pouvait pas partir maintenant. Son automail calé sous sa nuque, sentant le sommeil le gagner doucement, il se promit de rappeler son frère dès le lendemain matin pour le prévenir qu'il ne rentrerait pas tout de suite finalement. Ses paupières se fermèrent, et il eut l'agréable sensation de plonger dans le sommeil. Mais soudain des coups frappés violemment à sa porte le réveillèrent en sursaut.

- Ed… Ed…, gémissait quelqu'un en continuant à frapper à la porte.

En reconnaissant cette voix le jeune homme bondit hors de son lit et alla ouvrir la porte. Emma, en chemise d'hôpital, complètement glacée et paniquée, tomba dans ses bras.

- Ils sont après moi, murmura-t-elle en s'accrochant à lui. Les Homonculus…


	6. Chapitre 4

_Bonjour les gens ! Comme toujours je publie le dimanche… hein ? Comment ça je me suis plantée ? Mais pas du tout, mais j'aime bien surprendre, c'est tout !^^_

_Avant de vous laisser lire ce chapitre tranquilles, je vais vous dire un grand merci de me lire, d'abord, mais surtout je dis un super grand merci à ceux et celles (plutôt celles je crois^^) qui me laissent des commentaires ! C'est ma toute première fic sur FMA et j'ai donc grand besoin d'encouragements ! _

_Voilà sur ce je vous laisse lire et j'espère que vous me laisserez une petite review à la fin pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 4**

Mustang, adossé au mur face au lit d'hôpital d'Emma, regardait la jeune fille d'un air sévère. Depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvée dans le parc avec Edward, il la surveillait comme le lait sur le feu et lui faisait la leçon.

- Écoute, je te demande juste de ne plus jamais me faire une peur pareille.

- Vous parlez comme si vous étiez mon père…

- Hein ? Quoi ? réagit Roy, paniqué.

- C'est le mot « père » qui vous met dans cet état-là ? demanda la jeune fille avec un sourire en coin.

- Je vois pas du tout ce que tu veux dire…

- Dites, demanda Emma après quelques instants de silence. Pourquoi est-ce que vous prenez soin de moi comme ça ?

Le colonel soupira et fit quelques pas jusqu'à atteindre la fenêtre. La nuit tombait doucement sur la ville, et les réverbères s'allumaient petit-à-petit.

- Ton père, Maes Hugues et moi, on était ensemble à Ishbal. Nous étions plus que des compagnons d'armes, nous étions… des amis, les meilleurs amis. On se soutenait, on s'épaulait. On serait devenus fous si on n'avait pas pu compter les uns sur les autres. Tu sais, quand on voit des horreurs pareilles, on change, on se renferme sur soi. S'il n'y avait pas eu Arthur et Maes, je pense que je serai devenu un homme très différent aujourd'hui.

Il regardait les voitures qui circulaient dans les rues, autour du QG. La ville s'animait pour sa vie nocturne.

- Tu sais, quand c'était vraiment trop dur, et trop horrible, la seule chose qui me faisait me sentir mieux, c'était écouter Arthur nous parler de toi et de ta mère, et de la vie que vous auriez quand il vous retrouverait. Ça me donnait la motivation pour survivre. Je voulais rentrer pour pouvoir connaître ça un jour, moi aussi.

- Je croyais que vous étiez un tombeur incapable de rester avec la même femme plus d'un mois d'affilée ?

Roy sursauta et se retourna, une légère rougeur colorant ses joues.

- Hein ? C'est l'autre saleté de crevette à tresse qui t'a dit ça ?

Voyant le sourire de la jeune fille, il se tut et se reprit rapidement.

- Hum… J'en étais où ?

- Vous me parliez de mon père.

- Ah oui.

Mustang sourit et vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, près d'Emma.

- Je m'en veux, poursuivit-il en la regardant. Je me sens coupable de ne pas avoir été là quand Arthur a appris la mort de ta mère. Il était déjà dans un sale état, mentalement et physiquement…

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, toutes les horreurs qu'on a vues et qu'on a faites là-bas… Ça nous a tous marqué à des degrés divers, tu sais. Et en plus, lui a été blessé… Il a perdu sa jambe droite. Tu t'en souviens ?

- Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'il a un automail ?

- Oui, c'est ça, s'exclama le colonel avec espoir. À la jambe gauche. Est-ce que ta mémoire revient ?

- Non, répondit la jeune fille, mais quand j'ai vu celui d'Edward j'ai eu une sensation étrange, comme si ça m'était familier.

- Oh, fit Roy, un peu déçu. Où est-ce que j'en étais ? Ah oui, ton père était dans un sale état. Du coup quand il est rentré et qu'il a appris pour Mary, ça a dû finir de le détruire. J'aurais dû être là pour lui à ce moment, comme il a été présent pour moi à chaque fois que j'en ai eu besoin.

- Mais c'est lui qui a coupé les ponts si j'ai bien compris, vous n'y êtes pour rien.

- Ce n'est pas une excuse, j'aurai dû insister. Je devais l'aider à surmonter ça, c'était mon rôle d'ami. Mais après Ishbal, je me suis apitoyé sur mon sort, je me suis renfermé sur moi. Et j'ai laissé tomber mon ami. Je le savais pourtant que ça n'était pas normal qu'il ne donne plus de nouvelles, je savais qu'il y avait un problème. Mais à ce moment, mes soucis étaient plus importants pour moi…

- Donc, conclut Emma en le fixant, vous espérez qu'en prenant soin de moi ça pourra alléger la culpabilité que vous ressentez par rapport à mon père.

- Ça ne pourra jamais l'alléger, répondit le colonel. Je devrais toujours porter cette culpabilité en moi. Mais je connais Arthur, s'il devait te perdre toi aussi… Ça serait trop pour un seul homme, je ne le permettrai pas.

- Vous pensez qu'il est en vie alors ? demanda la jeune fille.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il ne l'est pas ?

Emma soupira et regarda par la fenêtre, pensive.

- Et bien, je suis sûre que cet… Homonculus, qui a tenté de me tuer, en a en fait après mon père, le grand alchimiste. Ça tombe sous le sens. Et si j'ai fait tout le chemin de l'ouest jusqu'ici pour vous trouver, c'était forcément pour vous demander votre aide, donc la seule explication c'est que mon père a de sérieux ennuis.

- Tu cogites, toi.

- Bah, il faut dire que j'ai beaucoup de temps pour ça. Dites, ajouta-t-elle, vous pensez qu'il s'en est aussi pris à lui ?

Le colonel ne répondit pas, mais son regard se perdit dans le vague.

- Hey, je vois à votre tête qu'il y a quelque chose que vous ne me dites pas, insista Emma.

- J'ai envoyé des hommes chez vous, répondit finalement Roy. Votre maison a été… visitée, fouillée de fond en comble mais _a priori_ rien n'a été volé. Qui que ce soit, ils devaient chercher quelque chose qu'ils n'ont pas trouvé. Quant à ton père, il n'était plus là.

- Et ?

- Il y avait des traces de lutte et du sang, ajouta sombrement le militaire.

- Oh, se contenta de répondre la jeune fille. Je sais que je devrais me sentir inquiète ou triste mais… J'ai l'impression d'être un monstre sans cœur.

- Ne dis pas ça, la coupa Mustang en lui prenant la main. Tes sentiments reviendront en même temps que tes souvenirs, sois patiente.

À ce moment on frappa à la porte et le lieutenant Hawkeye entra, l'air stressé.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger colonel, mais c'est important.

Le militaire hésita, mais l'urgence dans la voix de sa subordonnée le convainquit que l'affaire était grave. Il tapota doucement la main d'Emma et se leva avec un sourire.

- Je repasserai te voir très vite.

- Ne vous en faites pas, de toute façon je dois me reposer, répondit Emma.

Avec un petit signe d'adieu, le colonel et Riza quittèrent la chambre. Roy donna ses instructions aux deux militaires qui étaient de garde devant la porte avant de suivre le lieutenant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si urgent ?

-Une convocation pour une réunion exceptionnelle de l'État-major, colonel.

- Attendez… Maintenant ?

- Ils vous attendent.

- Mais… L'État-major… Ça veut dire qu'il sera là aussi ?

- C'est le Généralissime lui-même qui est à l'origine de cette réunion.

Le colonel, suivi du lieutenant, pressa le pas et se mit même à courir. Une réunion en urgence à l'initiative de King Bradley ? Ça ne voulait dire qu'une chose : la situation devait être très grave.

Emma était allongée sur son lit, couchée sur le côté. Elle regardait le ciel étoilé par la fenêtre.

_Un homme barbu et avec des cheveux longs et emmêlés, au regard absent. Il est assis sur une chaise. Emma, plus jeune et sans sa mèche blanche est agenouillée près de lui. L'automail qui remplace la jambe gauche de l'homme luit dans le soleil. La petite fille huile sa prothèse. L'homme n'a aucune réaction._

Emma cligna des yeux et soupira en repassant sur le dos. Elle n'avait vu personne depuis le départ du colonel quelques heures plus tôt. Ça lui avait laissé le temps de penser. Elle savait son père en danger mais elle n'arrivait pas à se sentir inquiète. Elle avait l'impression d'être morte à l'intérieur. Est-ce qu'elle était vraiment humaine ?

_L'homme aux cheveux longs est agenouillé sur le sol. Devant lui il y a une immense porte entrouverte. La Porte. Au travers elle voit un œil immense et terrifiant. Cet homme, c'est son père. Elle l'appelle. Elle est terrifiée. Il tourne la tête vers elle. Il pleure en silence alors qu'il la regarde. Il lui dit qu'il est désolé. Des mains noires sortent de la Porte et se posent sur son crâne. Il pousse un hurlement déchirant._

Dans son lit, Emma sursauta. Elle sentit une larme, une seule, rouler le long de sa joue et se perdre dans son cou.

Une jeune et jolie infirmière marchait dans les couloirs en poussant un chariot plein de bols de soupe. Elle observait les soldats qui montaient la garde aux deux extrémités du couloir et devant la porte de la chambre d'Emma. Elle leur fit un sourire auquel ils répondirent, trop heureux qu'une aussi belle femme s'intéresse à eux.

- Messieurs vous devez mourir de faim, dit la jeune femme en s'approchant de ceux qui gardaient la chambre. Il me reste des bols de soupe toute chaude. Ce serait dommage de les jeter alors que vous pourriez en profiter…

- Ah ouais ce serait dommage, dit un soldat.

- Arrête-ça, protesta son collègue. On est en service, on n'a pas le droit.

- T'es chiant, j'ai la dalle moi.

- Mais si le lieutenant Hawkeye l'apprend ? Elle va nous faire la peau !

- Apprendre quoi ? dit innocemment l'infirmière avec un sourire. Je vous promets de ne rien dire, je serai une vraie tombe.

Le deuxième soldat se laissa fléchir et les deux hommes, comme leurs collègues, burent avec reconnaissance le délicieux bol de soupe si gentiment offert par la jeune femme. L'infirmière récupéra les bols et s'éloigna en poussant son chariot. Son regard devint dur et un sourire cruel vint étirer ses lèvres.

Une longue table dans un grand bureau sombre. Autour d'elle, une dizaine d'hommes bardés de décorations et de galons se regardaient en chien de faïence. Autour d'eux, debout, des militaires moins gradés attendaient, tendus et silencieux. Parmi eux, le colonel Mustang cherchait un visage ami mais c'était peine perdue. « L'homme est un loup pour l'homme », cette phrase n'avait jamais semblé plus vraie que dans ce bureau, en ce moment. Le Généralissime entra finalement, suivi de sa secrétaire. Mustang observa la jeune femme. Juliette Douglas. Les cheveux longs et châtains lui retombant devant le visage, elle avait toujours la tête basse et ne vous regardait jamais dans les yeux. De la timidité certainement…

King Bradley, lui, était toujours aussi imposant et pas seulement par son physique. Il dégageait une aura d'autorité et de puissance qui inspirait le respect. Le Généralissime s'assit sans un mot et croisa les mains. Les autres généraux s'assirent également. Bradley les observait de son œil valide, inquisiteur.

- Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là ?

Les militaires se regardèrent, un peu troublés. Personne ne connaissait la raison de cette réunion exceptionnelle. Mustang attendait, le regard fixé sur la tenture placée derrière le fauteuil du Généralissime représentant le grand lion, symbole de l'armée. Soudain la tenture fut occultée par une gigantesque carte d'Amestris qui fut déroulée sur le mur. La secrétaire de Bradley épingla sur la carte plusieurs punaises rouges, en divers endroits.

Mustang plissa les yeux. Une punaise dans l'ouest, près de Collum city, deux autres dans le Nord, près de la frontière avec Drachma, l'ennemi héréditaire d'Amestris. Une dans le Sud, non loin de Dublith, et enfin une dernière…

- Lior, murmura-t-il.

- Ces punaises marquent les endroits où les premières révoltes se sont déclarées, depuis deux semaines.

- Les révoltes ? demanda l'un des généraux.

- Ça a commencé par de simples échauffourées, mais rapidement la situation a dégénéré. La révolte de Lior a été la première, vite suivie par celles du Nord. Et ensuite, les autres. Et d'autres foyers de sédition se déclarent maintenant un peu partout, expliqua Juliette Douglas.

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda un haut-gradé que Roy reconnu comme le Général Raven. Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec les agissements de ce tueur, Scar ?

- On ne le sait pas, répondit la jeune femme, par contre on est certain qu'ils sont tous encouragés et armés par Drachma et Aerugo.

- Ces chiens ! gronda le Général Hakuro. Ce sont forcément eux qui fomentent ces révoltes.

- La situation est grave mais pas encore désespérée, intervint enfin le Généralissime en se levant. Pour l'instant la population n'est pas au courant de ce qui se passe, et il faut veiller à ce qu'elle reste dans l'ignorance. Il faut absolument les mater avant que la rébellion ne gagne le reste du pays comme une traînée de poudre.

- Il faut parlementer !

Tous les regards se tournèrent instantanément vers Mustang, qui venait de parler à haute voix.

- Colonel Roy Mustang, le célèbre Flame Alchimiste, le héros d'Ishbal. Que venez-vous de dire ?

- Monsieur, répondit Roy en s'adressant directement au Généralissime, je pense qu'il faut négocier avec les rebelles, comprendre quelles sont leurs raisons et leurs revendications avant de lancer une opération militaire.

- Foutaises, clama le Général Whistler. On tire d'abord et on parlemente ensuite.

- Ça a tellement bien fonctionné il y a treize ans, ironisa Mustang. Écoutez-moi, il faut à tout prix éviter un nouvel Ishbal !

Le généralissime sembla réfléchir à ses paroles alors que tous les militaires jetaient sur Roy des regards méprisants ou haineux.

- Nous avons bien entendu vos arguments, Colonel. Mais ces rebelles seront matés, dit finalement King Bradley avec un regard à vous glacer le sang, et ce par tous les moyens. Fin de la discussion.

_Elle se tient à une fenêtre et regarde dehors. La pièce dans laquelle elle se trouve est immense et pleine de livres. Des rideaux foncés occultent la plupart des fenêtres, et la lumière est à peine suffisante pour éclairer la pièce peu meublée. Le sol est recouvert par une épaisse couche de poussière, comme les livres qui s'entassent un peu partout. A l'extérieur, dans le jardin laissé à l'abandon, deux femmes attendent, enveloppées dans des manteaux noirs. L'une est brune, avec des cheveux très longs et ondulés. Elle a l'air sûr d'elle et vulgaire. L'autre, les cheveux longs et châtains, semble effacée et regarde le sol. La brune frappe agressivement à la porte depuis plusieurs minutes. Elle entrebâille la porte. Les femmes demandent à voir son père. Il n'est pas disponible pour l'instant. Elles repasseront. Elle referme la porte alors qu'un long frisson glacé lui parcourt l'échine._

Emma sursauta et rouvrit les yeux, aux aguets, tendue.

Tous les soldats de l'étage d'Emma dormaient profondément, avachis les uns sur les autres. L'infirmière claqua des doigts devant l'un d'eux. Pas de réaction. Elle regarda autour d'elle. On était au beau milieu de la nuit et l'étage était vide. Mais il fallait faire vite avant que quelqu'un vienne.

Elle eut un sourire terrifiant et ouvrit délicatement la porte de la chambre d'Emma avant d'entrer, sans un bruit. Elle vit une forme enfouie sous les draps. Parfait, elle était profondément endormie. Envy se « changea » et redevint l'Homonculus aux cheveux longs et à l'air cruel. Il observa le lit quelques instants. La dernière fois il s'était fait surprendre. Comment aurait-il pu savoir qu'elle était alchimiste, elle aussi, et qu'en plus elle n'utilisait pas de cercle de transmutation ? Cette fois-ci il n'avait pas intérêt à se planter, sinon elle lui ferait payer… Envy sourit. Il aimerait que le nabot blond soit là pour le voir tuer sa petite copine sous ses yeux… Oh oui, il aimerait voir la peur et la haine dans son regard et ensuite, surtout, la peine, la tristesse. Ouais, ce serait le pied total…

L'Homonculus se reprit. Il devait terminer le travail. C'était les ordres. Il s'approcha du lit et souleva le drap avant de pousser un cri de rage en l'enlevant complètement. Elle avait mis des oreillers dans le lit à sa place. Il se précipita vers la fenêtre et il la vit. Emma avait sauté dans un arbre et s'était laissé tomber sur le sol. Elle le vit à la fenêtre et s'enfuit. Envy ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta, retombant souplement sur le sol, avant de se lancer à sa poursuite. Il allait la faire souffrir, cette garce.

La réunion s'était terminée dans un silence tendu et oppressant, et les militaires avaient quitté la salle en traînant les pieds. Mustang ne pouvait pas le croire. Ça recommençait comme il y a treize ans. Il se trouva le dernier à sortir mais, au moment où il allait passer la porte, il se sentit retenu par le bras. Il se retourna pour voir le Généralissime. Un frisson le secoua, comme à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait aussi près de King Bradley.

- Vous êtes inquiet, dit le Généralissime en le scrutant de son œil valide.

- J'étais à Ishbal, monsieur, répondit le colonel. Tout ça me rappelle de bien mauvais souvenirs.

- Je comprends, je comprends. Mais je vous fais confiance, je suis sûr que vous ferez ce qui est le mieux pour Amestris… et pour vous. Vous savez que vous avez le potentiel pour gravir les échelons rapidement, alors ne gâchez pas tout.

- Bien sûr monsieur, répondit précipitamment Mustang, s'apprêtant à prendre congé.

Mais Bradley raffermit encore sa prise sur son bras, lui broyant littéralement les os. Roy ne broncha pas.

- Vous passez beaucoup de temps à l'hôpital en ce moment, à ce qu'il paraît… Rien de grave j'espère ?

- Non, juste la fille d'un vieil ami qui est hospitalisée. Rien de plus, monsieur.

- Hum…

Il lâcha enfin le bras de Roy qui se dépêcha de prendre congé avant de foncer à l'hôpital, pris d'un horrible pressentiment.

Emma courait dans les rues de Central. Il faisait nuit mais la ville était tellement éclairée qu'on y voyait comme en plein jour. Il y avait beaucoup de gens dans les rues, on était vendredi soir, et ils la bousculaient. Ils regardaient tous cette étrange fille à bout de souffle qui courait pieds nus et en chemise d'hôpital, mais elle n'y prêtait pas attention. Elle manqua se faire renverser en traversant la rue sans regarder. La voiture s'arrêta de justesse et l'éblouit de ses phares, en klaxonnant. Il était derrière lui, elle le sentait.

Envy, en version militaire, la poursuivait mais la foule le gênait et l'empêchait de la rattraper. Emma était complètement paniquée. Edward… Elle devait trouver Ed, elle ne pensait plus qu'à ça. Elle savait qu'il était au Grand Hôtel, qu'elle voyait de sa chambre. Elle devait le retrouver. Elle repéra finalement l'enseigne lumineuse de l'hôtel et se précipita à l'intérieur, ignorant les cris de surprise des clients.

Elle frappait à la porte avec urgence. Elle jetait des regards anxieux autour d'elle, s'attendant à voir débarquer Envy à n'importe quel moment. Elle appelait Edward, en continuant à frapper, tremblante et en pleurs. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et elle tomba dans les bras du jeune homme.


	7. Chapitre 5

_Bonjour bonjour ! D'abord merci à toux ceux qui lisent cette histoire et un MERCI à ceux qui laissent des com' (celles ?^^), j'apprécie toujours de lire vos avis, c'est comme ça que je progresse (et grâce aux corrections et suggestions de Matsuyama aussi, heureusement qu'elle est là !). Alors voilà, il va y avoir un peu d'action dans ce chapitre, et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Laissez un tit com s'il-vous-plaît ! Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 5**

- Emma… Emma ?

Edward tenait la jeune femme dans ses bras. Elle était gelée après avoir couru en chemise d'hôpital dans les rues de Central, et elle tremblait violemment, jusqu'à claquer des dents.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Ed… L'Ho-l'Homonculus… Il arrive !

Le jeune homme comprit sur le champ et la fit rentrer avant de verrouiller la porte. Envy avait dû l'attaquer à nouveau, à l'hôpital. Cet enfoiré… Il vit qu'Emma était terrifiée et remit à plus tard son projet d'écorcher vif un certain Homonculus de sa connaissance. D'abord il fallait s'occuper d'elle.

- Emma, c'est bon, calme-toi, lui dit le Fullmetal. Je vais m'occuper de lui, promis. En attendant enfile ça, ajouta-t-il en posant son éternel manteau rouge sur ses épaules. Et vas te cacher dans la salle de bain. D'accord ?

La jeune femme acquiesça, un peu rassurée, et alla se mettre à l'abri. Avant de passer la porte, elle s'arrêta.

- Fais attention, murmura-t-elle sans se retourner.

Edward ne répondit pas et elle rentra dans la salle de bain. Le jeune homme soupira, transmuta son automail en lame acérée et se dirigea vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit lentement, s'attendant à voir débouler son ennemi d'un instant à l'autre. Mais il n'y avait rien. Il regarda à droite, puis à gauche. Le couloir était complètement vide, toutes les portes étaient fermées, le silence régnait, stressant, oppressant.

Le jeune homme hésitait. S'il avait été seul il aurait fouillé l'hôtel de fond en comble pour dénicher cet enfoiré d'Envy, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Emma toute seule.

- Ed !

Le jeune homme sursauta et se mit en garde. Il vit le colonel Mustang courir vers lui, l'air inquiet.

- Où elle est ? cria le militaire.

- Restez où vous êtes !

- Que… Ed, qu'est-ce que tu nous fais, là ?

Le Fullmetal était perplexe. Ca avait vraiment l'air d'être le colonel, et il savait qu'il s'inquiétait pour Emma. Il avait l'impression que c'était lui. Mais s'il se trompait ?

- Ed, insista Roy en le prenant par les épaules. Où est Emma ? Je reviens juste de l'hôpital et j'ai trouvé les soldats HS et la chambre vide… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Ed leva son automail et en appliqua la pointe acérée contre la gorge de son supérieur.

- Envy l'a poursuivie jusqu'ici, expliqua le blond. Mais vous le savez sûrement déjà, ça…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Pas question que je me fasse encore avoir, marmonna Ed. Je préfère prévenir que guérir.

- Edward…

- Comment vous avez su où la trouver ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez à répondre à ça ?

Le colonel déglutit et la pointe de la lame égratigna légèrement sa gorge, faisant perler une petite goutte de sang.

- Je savais que ce serait toi qu'elle irait voir si elle était en danger.

Edward ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse et une légère rougeur teinta ses joues.

- Mouais…, fit-il, de plus en plus hésitant.

- Allez Ed, bordel ! Je sais que tu ne peux pas me voir mais c'est pas vraiment le moment de régler nos comptes, lui reprocha Roy.

- Edward ?

Les deux hommes se tendirent. Emma, couverte du manteau d'Ed, avait quitté la salle de bain et observait la scène, troublée.

- Emma, cria le Fullmetal, je t'avais dit de rester cachée !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle sans prêter attention à sa remarque.

- J'en suis pas sûr, grogna Ed sans baisser son automail.

- Emma, dit le colonel, tu peux lui demander de me lâcher ?

- Attends, intervint le jeune alchimiste. Envy peut prendre l'apparence de n'importe qui, rappelle-toi.

- Mais comment savoir, alors ? demanda la jeune femme.

A ce moment un bruit de course dans les escaliers les interrompit et ils virent débouler dans le couloir un deuxième colonel Mustang, échevelé et essoufflé. Quand il vit Ed qui tenait en respect son double, le militaire s'arrêta. Les deux se fixaient en silence. Soudain, le « deuxième Roy » se précipita en avant, prêt à claquer des doigts.

- Enfoiré, cria-t-il. Je vais te…

- Stop ! cria Edward, un peu débordé par les évènements.

La situation lui échappait complètement. Le colonel était déjà pénible quand il était seul, et là il se retrouvait face à deux Mustang. Il regretta que le lieutenant Hawkeye ne soit pas là.

- Hey, où est Hawkeye ? demanda-t-il d'un air soupçonneux.

- Elle cherche Emma à mon bureau, répondit le deuxième Roy, prenant de vitesse le premier.

- Elle fouille l'hôpital, répondit le premier, toujours sous la lame d'Ed.

Le jeune homme ne savait plus quoi faire. Finalement il lâcha le colonel et recula de quelques pas.

- Tous les deux, vous allez vous approcher lentement, ordonna-t-il. Maintenant enlevez vos gants et jetez les sur le sol, doucement. Le cercle de transmutation qui lui permet de créer du feu se trouve sur les gants, expliqua-t-il à Emma.

- Demande leur aussi de jeter leurs revolvers vers nous, dit-elle.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et les militaires jetèrent leurs armes qu'Emma récupéra. Elle en donna une à Ed et pointa l'autre sur le deuxième Mustang.

- Les balles ne font rien aux homonculus, dit Ed.

- Oui, mais si on tire sur le faux Mustang et qu'on voit que ça ne lui fait rien, on saura qui est qui.

- Hey ! lancèrent les deux hommes.

- Et si vous tirez sur le vrai… je veux dire, sur moi ?

- C'est un risque à courir, répondit froidement Emma.

- T'es limite flippante là, murmura Ed. On dirait le lieutenant…

Le jeune homme se reprit rapidement et pointa son arme sur le premier Mustang. C'était une bonne idée, et si ça pouvait lui permettre de se débarrasser de ses deux pires ennemis en même temps…

- Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Emma, moins sûre d'elle. Je ne connais pas trop le colonel, moi, je ne sais pas comment le reconnaître.

- Bah il est chiant, narcissique, flemmard…

- Hey ! dirent les deux Mustang. Arrête de répéter ce que je dis ! se crièrent-ils l'un à l'autre.

- Il n'aime pas qu'on dise qu'il est **impuissant**, continuait Ed, il drague tout ce qui bouge, il veut devenir généralissime pour imposer la mini-jupe dans l'armée…

- Quoi ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

- C'est un pervers, un con total…

- Ed, tu vas me payer ça, gronda le second Mustang.

- Ah bah ça c'est tout à fait un truc que le vrai pourrait dire, dit le Fullmetal.

- Evidemment, répondit l'autre colonel, à ce moment là c'est simple. Moi j'ai qu'à te traiter de nabot et tu diras pareil.

- Qui a dit que je suis si petit que je n'arrive même pas à la cheville d'une fourmi ? hurla le blond.

- C'est trop facile, marmonnèrent ensemble les deux militaires avant de se regarder en chiens de faïence.

- Quelle susceptibilité, commenta Emma. En plus je ne suis pas sûre qu'une fourmi ait des chevilles…

- On va pas lancer un débat, cria le jeune alchimiste. T'es de quel côté toi ?

Il sentait une violente migraine arriver, il la sentait même très bien, et elle promettait d'être terrible. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait dans cette galère ? La situation était de plus en plus difficile, il ne savait absolument pas lequel des deux était le vrai.

- Et si on tirait sur les deux, proposa-t-il finalement. Celui qui ne sera pas mort sera le faux !

- Ca va pas ! s'écria le deuxième Mustang, tenu en joue par Emma. Mais… Attends, réagit-il soudain en regardant Ed. T'es en caleçon là ?

Le jeune homme se rappela soudain qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'habiller depuis qu'Emma avait frappé à sa porte. Il rougit violemment.

- Espèce de nain pervers ! cria le deuxième Mustang. Ca va pas de te présenter comme ça devant les jeunes filles ? Crétin, c'est pas parce que je t'ai dit de te trouver une copine que tu peux tout te permettre !

Envy comprit immédiatement qu'il avait perdu en voyant l'expression du Fullmetal. Il se jeta sur Ed mais Emma lui tira dessus. Il eut un mouvement de recul en sentant le choc mais un sourire cruel se fit sur son visage, son vrai visage qu'il était en train de reprendre.

- Ca ne sert à rien, garce, lança-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

- Si, ça sert à gagner du temps, rétorqua-t-elle en reculant.

- Envy ! Enfoiré ! hurla Ed en se jetant sur lui pour essayer de le trancher avec son automail.

L'Homonculus évita le coup par réflexe, en bondissant en arrière. Fou de rage il prit l'apparence d'Ed, transmuta sa prothèse en lame lui aussi et se jeta sur Emma. Il allait l'égorger devant les yeux du nabot, et sous son apparence en plus. Edward claqua des mains et les plaqua sur le sol, et aussitôt une cage d'acier sortit du sol autour Emma, la protégeant de l'attaque. Envy poussa un cri de rage et reprit son apparence habituelle.

- Je vais la tuer, Fullmetal nabot, je vais faire la peau de ta copine et je vais même la faire souffrir, crois-moi sur parole.

- Je ne pense pas, intervint Mustang d'une voix calme.

Il avait enfin récupéré ses gants et, prêt à claquer des doigts, il rejoignit Ed. Les deux alchimistes faisaient face à l'Homonculus maintenant, le forçant à reculer jusqu'à se retrouver dos à la fenêtre.

- Vous ne pouvez pas me tuer, lança Envy aux deux hommes.

- C'est vrai, répondit Ed.

- Mais on peut te faire vraiment très mal, ajouta Mustang avec un sourire cruel.

L'Homonculus comprit qu'il n'arriverait à rien cette nuit. Il avait encore échoué. Elle allait le lui faire payer… Avec un hurlement de frustration, il prit soudain son élan et fonça à travers la fenêtre. Roy et Edward durent reculer et se protéger de leurs bras contre les bouts de verre, et quand ils rouvrirent les yeux leur ennemi avait disparu.

- Ed ! Colonel ! s'inquiétait Emma, coincée dans sa cage d'acier. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous allez bien ?

- C'est bon, t'inquiète pas, il s'est enfui, répondit le jeune alchimiste.

- Ah… Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me sortir de là ?

Le Fullmetal allait protester contre l'ingratitude manifeste de la jeune femme quand il reçut une claque derrière la tête.

- Toi ne t'avise plus jamais de me menacer d'une arme, dit-il.

- Mais c'était pas vous que je…

- Ca change rien. Maintenant libère-la vite. Ah non, tu vas d'abord t'habiller, ordonna le colonel. Et si jamais tu t'exhibes encore une fois comme ça devant elle, ajouta-t-il d'un ton mortellement sérieux, je te fais bouffer tes automails. Vis par vis. Compris ?

Ed n'eut même pas envie de protester pour une fois tant le colonel était effrayant à ce moment. Il se précipita dans la salle de bain avec ses vêtements, heureux de remettre une tenue décente, et libéra enfin la jeune femme de sa prison d'acier.

Emma vécut les heures suivantes dans une espèce de brouillard. Edward avait réparé les dégâts causés par l'affrontement, tandis que Mustang usait de toute sa force de persuasion pour convaincre le gérant de l'hôtel de ne pas les jeter dehors. Il avait ensuite fait appeler les membres de son équipe, préférant éviter de retourner au QG pour le moment. Les hommes du colonel les avaient rejoints rapidement, chacun ayant droit à un examen minutieux et à des questions personnelles (et parfois humiliantes car posées par Roy) afin d'être sûr qu'Envy n'était pas caché parmi eux.

Seule le lieutenant Hawkeye n'eut pas droit à cet examen, un regard de sa part ayant suffit à dissuader le colonel de la tester. Elle était accompagnée de son chien, Black Hayate, qui se précipita vers Ed et lui sauta dessus à peine entré dans la chambre. Emma sourit en voyant le chien montrer toute son affection au Fullmetal à grands coups de langue sur le visage, malgré les protestations du blond. Finalement, la militaire siffla sèchement et Hayate se mit littéralement au garde-à-vous après d'elle, un peu tremblant.

Avisant la jeune fille assise sur une chaise, qui serrait le manteau d'Ed autour elle, elle s'approcha avec un sourire bienveillant et posa un sac près d'elle.

- Est-ce que ça va Emma ? demanda-t-elle, sincèrement inquiète.

- Euh… Je crois. Mais… Vous ne pourriez pas me trouver des vêtements s'il-vous-plaît ? Parce que je ne me sens pas très à l'aise là…

- Le colonel y a pensé et m'a demandé de te ramener le nécessaire, répondit Riza en désignant le sac. Tu vas pouvoir aller prendre une douche et t'habiller, et ensuite tu mangeras un morceau.

- Je n'ai pas très faim…, commença Emma avant de croiser le regard inflexible du lieutenant. Oh, manger un morceau ? Hum, j'ai hâte !

Elle se dépêcha d'attraper le sac de vêtements et d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Elle n'hésita qu'un instant avant de jeter sur le sol la chemise d'hôpital qu'elle détestait, et se précipita sous la douche. Elle se sentit instantanément mieux en sentant l'eau chaude tomber en pluie sur son corps endolori, délassant ses muscles contractés, apaisant la tension qu'elle ressentait. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle sortit de la douche et se sécha avant d'examiner les vêtements amenés par Hawkeye : un jean tout simple, un pull noir à col roulé, des sous-vêtements et une paire de bottes en cuir. Elle s'habilla rapidement et s'examina dans la glace.

Elle se sentait mieux, comme si elle était enfin elle-même avec ces vêtements. Elle s'approcha du miroir et se regarda attentivement, chose qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment pu faire depuis son réveil à l'hôpital. Ses yeux bleus d'abord, ses pommettes… Elle toucha du bout des doigts son front, près de la tempe gauche, là d'où partait la large mèche blanche qui faisait la surprise de tout le monde. C'était étrange, elle était sûre de ne pas avoir toujours eu cette mèche. Elle avait dû apparaître, un jour, comme ça. Mais pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'elle avait vécu un évènement traumatisant ou effrayant pour que ses cheveux blanchissent d'un coup ? Elle croisa son propre regard dans la glace.

_L'œil la fixe à travers la Porte, immense, terrible, cruel. Des images la frappent littéralement, à une vitesse hallucinante, une somme d'informations qui forcent le passage pour s'imprimer dans son esprit. Elle résiste mais elle n'y peut rien, quelque chose la force à garder les yeux ouverts. Malgré sa résistance les informations pénètrent en elle. Elle s'évanouit._

Elle sursauta en reprenant ses esprits. Encore un flash. Elle posa une main sur son front. C'étaient certainement ses souvenirs qui revenaient. Mais à chaque fois, ils s'accompagnaient de douleur, de tristesse, de peur… Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir se souvenir de sa vie d'avant.

Elle entendit du bruit derrière la porte et se dépêcha de finir de se préparer. Trouvant un peigne et un élastique dans les affaires prévues par Riza, elle démêla ses cheveux mouillés et se fit une queue de cheval avant de sortir. En ouvrant la porte, elle sentit une odeur de brûlé et eut la surprise de voir Jean Havoc et Kain Fuery assis sur le sol, à l'autre bout de la chambre, les cheveux fumants et roussis, surveillés par le colonel et Ed qui avaient l'air furieux.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda la jeune fille au lieutenant Hawkeye.

- Ces deux-là sont un peu trop curieux pour leur propre santé…

- Curieux ?

Riza lui montra d'un signe de tête la salle de bain et Emma rougit avant de lancer un regard assassin aux deux militaires qui se tassèrent un peu plus dans leur coin. Ensuite elle fut rappelée à l'ordre par le lieutenant et, malgré son peu d'appétit, elle dut manger ce qu'elle lui avait fait monter. Mais petit-à-petit, en avalant son bol de soupe, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était en fait complètement affamée, et elle engloutit tout ce qui se trouvait sur son plateau avant de remercier Riza d'un sourire. Sourire qu'elle perdit vite quand elle essaya de donner un bout de poulet en douce à Black Hayate, car la militaire sortit son arme et en menaça le pauvre animal qui recula prudemment et alla s'asseoir près d'Havoc et Fuery.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? lança soudain Edward. Il faut la mettre à l'abri avant que ces saletés d'Homonculus ne mettent la main dessus.

- On est d'accord pour une fois, répondit Mustang en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

- Vous pouvez assurer sa protection, vous, dit le Fullmetal.

- Ca va pas être possible.

Roy soupira. Il repensa à sa réunion avec l'Etat-major. Il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de mettre ses subordonnés au courant de la situation.

- J'ai été convoqué en réunion exceptionnelle par le généralissime ce soir, expliqua-t-il. Je ne peux pas vous en dire trop, mais on est tous envoyés en mission dans le nord.

- Quoi ? lancèrent ses collègues comme un seul homme.

- Pas de question ni de protestation, d'accord ? Les ordres viennent de King Bradley en personne, on sera sous les ordres du général Hakuro. Vous venez tous avec moi.

- Tous ? s'exclama Ed.

- Pas toi, Fullmetal. Je me suis arrangé, tu vas être en… congés. Officiellement en tout cas.

- Mais alors comment vous allez faire pour elle ? demanda Ed en désignant Emma. Vous allez la confier à un de vos collègues ? Armstrong ?

- Non, il est envoyé dans le Sud.

- Maria Ross ?

- Non plus.

- Euh…

- Ne cherche pas Edward, dit Roy d'un air fatigué. De toute façon, je ne veux mettre personne au courant dans l'armée. Ce ne serait pas prudent.

- Attendez, comprit Ed, vous pensez que quelqu'un de l'armée est impliqué ?

- Je n'en sais rien du tout, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Et puis on ne peut pas impliquer de gens qui ne sont pas au courant pour les Homonculus. Et la laisser seule à Central, au QG, c'est trop dangereux. Envy pourrait prendre l'apparence de n'importe quel militaire pour l'atteindre. Non, elle est trop précieuse pour prendre ce risque.

Emma avait fini de manger depuis un bon moment déjà, et elle fulminait sur sa chaise. Ed et Mustang… Ils étaient en train de parler d'elle et de décider de ce qu'ils allaient faire d'elle comme si elle n'était pas là. Elle aurait aussi bien pu être un objet, ou un animal domestique. Hawkeye la surveillait du coin de l'œil et voyait son énervement qui allait croissant. Elle sourit. Cette fille avait du caractère…

- Trop précieuse ? demanda Ed.

- Oui, les Homonculus ne seraient pas à ses trousses si elle n'avait pas de l'importance. Et tu as vu comme Envy insiste ? Elle doit savoir des choses capitales, ou avoir été témoin de quelque chose d'énorme…

- Elle sait peut-être des choses sur la pierre philosophale ? avança Ed, pensif. J'y avais déjà réfléchi.

- Non, à mon avis ça a plutôt un rapport avec son père.

- Les deux ne sont incompatibles, dit le Fullmetal. Mais ça ne nous dit pas quoi faire d'elle…

- Hey !!

Tous sursautèrent et Black Hayate lança un aboiement. Emma s'était levée et venait de taper du poing sur la table, folle de rage.

- Pour qui vous vous prenez tous les deux ?! cria-t-elle à Ed et Roy.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Vous êtes en train de décider ce que vous allez faire de moi, comme si je n'étais pas la première concernée. Je ne suis pas un chien qu'on met en garde ou un objet, j'ai mon mot à dire.

- On fait ça pour ta sécurité Emma, dit Mustang.

- Ouais, franchement ne sois pas aussi ingrate ! renchérit Ed avant de recevoir un coup de pied du colonel sous la table.

- Ingrate ? Ma sécurité ? Et vous ne pensez pas que je suis la première concernée par ma sécurité, colonel ? Quant à toi, ajouta-t-elle pour Ed, je te signale que je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé !

- Quoi ? s'écria le jeune alchimiste. C'est quand même toi qui est venue frapper à ma porte en pleurant y a quelques heures.

- Et je le regrette, gronda la jeune fille. Si j'avais su que ça vous donnerait le droit de diriger ma vie à ma place, je me serai débrouillée seule.

- Tu rigoles ? Tu aurais fait quoi ? ironisa Ed. Tu aurais crié très fort ?

La discussion virait à l'affrontement entre les deux jeunes gens et les hommes de Mustang avaient l'impression d'être au spectacle.

- J'y comprends rien, murmura Fuery, pourquoi ils se disputent comme ça ?

- L'adolescence, répondit Falmann.

- Mais je croyais qu'ils s'entendaient bien ?

- Mais oui, répondit Breda avec un sourire. Justement.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Ils s'apprécient, si tu vois ce qu'on veut dire, expliqua Havoc avec un sourire. Et du coup ils s'engueulent. C'est classique.

- Hein ? Mais s'ils s'apprécient...

- Putain mais faut te faire un dessin ? fit Havoc, excédé. Ils « s'apprécient », insista-t-il en faisant des guillemets imaginaires avec ses doigts.

- Oh… Et quand on « s'apprécie » on doit forcément se disputer ?

- C'est pas obligatoire, répondit Breda, mais en général quand deux personnes se disputent comme ça c'est qu'il y a anguille sous roche.

- Ca s'appelle la tension sexuelle, ajouta Falman, toujours soucieux du détail.

- C'est compliqué, soupira Fuery avant d'avoir une illumination. Mais dites, le colonel et le lieutenant, ils se disputent toujours ?

- En fait c'est plus le lieutenant qui engueule le colonel, répondit Havoc en tirant sur sa cigarette.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'elle l' « apprécie » ? demande Fuery en mimant les guillemets.

Un gémissement canin lui répondit et il se rendit compte que ses collègues s'étaient éloignés de lui. Il sentit posé sur lui un regard terrible, pesant, et tourna lentement la tête pour croiser le regard menaçant d'Hawkeye. Il déglutit et se rendit compte qu'il avait encore les bras en l'air pour mimer ses guillemets, mais il n'osait pas bouger. Heureusement pour lui, un éclat de voix plus violent que les autres attira l'attention du lieutenant.

- Je peux me débrouiller toute seule, je n'ai pas besoin d'un nabot comme toi ! criait Emma.

- Nabot ? Tu me traites de nabot ? Rha, mais merde t'es une vraie peste ! Si j'avais su je t'aurais laissée te vider de ton sang dans cette ruelle, je serai déjà rentré à Resembool et je serais peinard ! explosa Edward, résistant à l'envie de lui tordre le cou.

- La voilà la solution ! dit soudain Mustang sans que personne ne fasse attention à lui.

- Tu pourrais me montrer un peu de reconnaissance bon sang, disait Ed.

- Et pour ça je dois te laisser prendre ma vie en main et décider à ma place ?

- Taisez-vous tous les deux ! rugit le colonel.

Roy se massa les tempes. Le livre sur les adolescents qu'il avait consulté disait que c'était normal qu'ils se rebellent et qu'ils piquent des colères, que c'était très sain et qu'il fallait les laisser s'exprimer, mais il y avait des limites.

- Si vous continuez j'en prends un pour taper sur l'autre !

Les deux jeunes gens se turent à regret et commencèrent à bouder en se jetant des regards haineux.

- C'est mieux. Bon, revenons-en à notre problème. Emma, dit-il à l'attention de la jeune fille, tu es bien consciente que tu es danger de mort.

- Ouais…

- Les Homonculus sont quasiment invincibles, pour l'instant le seul qui ait réussi à en tuer un, c'est Ed.

Le jeune homme frissonna en repensant à son combat avec Greed, à Dublith, et à son issue fatale.

- Tu ne peux donc pas rester livrée à toi-même, il te faut absolument une protection rapprochée.

- Moi ! Moi ! dit Havoc en levant la main.

- Non mais ça va pas ! cria Mustang, en colère.

- C'est une adolescente espèce de vicelard ! rajouta Ed.

- Et puis je ne vois pas trop ce que tu pourrais faire contre un Homonculus, dit Riza.

- Et on est convoqués dans le Nord, rajouta Breda.

- Pff, vous êtes chiants, marmonna Havoc en se rasseyant.

Le colonel se passa une main sur le visage, lentement. Il se sentait soudain très fatigué. Et il n'avait même pas encore lâché le morceau.

- Bon récapitulons. Tu es en grand danger, tu dois être protégée par quelqu'un d'assez puissant pour les tuer, ou au moins pour les faire fuir. Tu comprends ?

- Vous allez la cracher votre pilule ? demanda Emma d'un ton suspicieux.

- Ouais, allez-y, rajouta Edward qui était pris d'un doute affreux.

- Tu vas rester sous la protection du Fullmetal jusqu'à ce que je revienne du Nord, lança-t-il très vite, comme on arrache un pansement.

Les cris ne se firent pas attendre.

- Quoi ? Pas question ! crièrent ensemble les deux jeunes gens.

- Vous voyez ? Vous êtes déjà d'accord, dit le colonel.

- Je suis pas une nounou, protesta Ed. J'ai autre chose à foutre !

- Ah oui, essayer de trouver des chaussures compensées ? ironisa Emma avant de se tourner vers Roy. J'ai ma fierté, pas question de laisser le nain assurer ma protection !

- Je vais te balancer dans la rivière avec des chaussures en béton, cria Edward.

- Je ferais aussi bien d'attaquer Envy avec une fourchette, ça serait aussi efficace, insista la jeune fille.

- Tu sais quoi ? Je vais te livrer moi-même aux Homonculus, juste pour avoir la paix !

- Oh, c'est **petit** ça, susurra Emma.

- Tu dis que je suis si petit que même les puces de Black Hayate sont plus grandes que moi ?! hurla le blond.

- Hayate n'a pas de puce, intervint calmement le lieutenant.

- Mais sinon, ça serait sûrement vrai, ajouta Emma.

- Colonel, pas question que je supporte cette fille, qu'elle se démerde, dit Ed en se tournant vers le militaire.

- Tu vas faire ce que je te dis, Ed, répondit le colonel avec un regard terrifiant. Je suis ton supérieur.

- Mais…

- Et n'oublie pas tout ce que vous me devez, ton frère et toi.

- C'est du chantage, marmonna le jeune alchimiste en se calmant un peu.

- Exactement.

- Vous aviez dit que j'étais en congés, ajouta Edward avec un regard de reproche.

- Non, j'ai dit que tu étais officiellement en congés, nuance.

Bon, il en avait fini avec le blond. Mais le plus dur restait à venir. Il tourna la tête pour tomber nez à nez avec un iceberg. Les yeux d'Emma étaient comme deux lances de glace qui le transperçaient.

- Euh… Emma, commença-t-il quand il se fut dégelé, je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi tu réagis comme ça, mais je suppose que ça doit être un truc d'ado.

- Pas question.

- Que… Ecoute, on n'a pas le choix. Si je pouvais rester j'assurerais moi-même ta protection mais c'est impossible.

- J'ai dit non.

- Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi buté ! Merde, on dirait ton père…

- …

- Bon, de toute façon tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. C'est un ordre. Tu vas rester avec Edward.

- Je ne suis pas votre subordonné, cracha la jeune fille. Je n'ai pas à recevoir d'ordres de vous.

- Je suis responsable de toi, alors tu vas faire ce que je te dis, répondit le colonel sur le même ton.

- Vous n'êtes pas mon père ! cria Emma, les larmes aux yeux.

- Non, mais je suis son ami. Et tu es la chose la plus précieuse pour lui, alors je vais prendre soin de toi jusqu'à ce qu'on le retrouve, que tu le veuilles ou non.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard rageur avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte si fort que les fondations du bâtiment durent trembler. Ed se leva aussitôt après et sortit de la chambre, dont il claqua lui aussi la porte, au moins aussi fort. Mustang soupira.

- Alors patron, lança Breda avec un sourire, qu'est-ce que ça fait ?

- Hein ?

- Vous voilà devenu papa… Vous venez de passer en moins d'une semaine du tombeur de ces dames au père célibataire avec enfant adolescent, dit Havoc.

- Bande de nuls, marmonna le colonel en remarquant le sourire qui étirait les lèvres du lieutenant.

Derrière la porte de la salle de bain, assise sur le sol, Emma souriait elle aussi.


	8. Chapitre 6

_Bien le bonjour chers lecteurs ! Un petit mot rapide pour vous remercier pour vos reviews, c'est un peu la « drogue » qui me motive… Donc n'hésitez pas à laisser des petits coms, ils sont toujours bien reçus. Sinon que dire de plus… hum… rien pour une fois je vais faire très court (prenez note c'est un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche, il va tomber de la… hum, ouvrez juste vos parapluies si vous sortez^^)._

_Sur ces bonnes paroles (désolée) je vous dis : Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 6**

Le colonel Mustang et son fidèle cerbère, Hawkeye, fixaient les deux jeunes gens qui montaient dans le train, tout comme leurs collègues en civil. Tous avaient une boule au ventre en les regardant. Le petit blond avec sa tresse bougeant au rythme de ses mouvements, et la jeune fille aux longs cheveux châtains ondulant sur ses épaules. Ils portaient tous les deux lunettes noires et chapeau, espérant passer inaperçus. Ils disparurent dans leur wagon sous les regards inquiets des militaires.

- Est-ce que vous êtes sûr que c'était une bonne idée colonel ? demanda doucement le lieutenant Hawkeye.

- Non. Mais on n'a pas vraiment le choix.

Le colonel suivit longtemps des yeux le train, jusqu'à ce que le panache de fumée disparaisse à l'horizon, repensant à sa dernière conversation avec les jeunes gens quelques heures plus tôt.

Le lendemain de l'attaque d'Envy, Ed et Emma durent rester cloîtrés sous haute surveillance toute la journée. Ils tournaient en rond comme des fauves en cage, se tapant mutuellement sur le système et mettant à rude épreuve les nerfs de leurs gardes du corps. Mustang avait un plan et, malgré leurs protestations, ils devaient admettre que l'idée était bonne. Bon gré mal gré, ils patientèrent donc jusqu'en fin d'après-midi et le retour du militaire et du lieutenant Hawkeye, toujours suivie de son fidèle Hayate.

Ils comprirent tous que le moment des adieux était venu. Le lieutenant passa en premier, rapidement. Elle prit un peu plus de temps pour parler avec Emma, la surprenant en lui laissant un chaperon supplémentaire en la personne de Black Hayate. Elle lança un regard menaçant au chien, lui faisant comprendre sans un mot ce qui l'attendait s'il arrivait quelque chose à Emma, mais se fendit quand même d'une petite caresse à son fidèle ami avant de quitter la chambre.

Mustang resta seul avec les deux adolescents. Il se tourna d'abord vers Emma. Tous les deux hésitaient à se regarder dans les yeux. Il se rendit compte qu'il s'était énormément attaché à la jeune fille et, c'était réciproque. Cela rendait les adieux encore plus difficiles.

- Emma, commença-t-il, un peu hésitant, je voudrais que tu fasses bien attention à toi. Et essaye de t'entendre avec Ed, c'est un vrai chieur mais il a un bon fond et il veillera bien sur toi.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas autant pour moi, répondit la jeune fille. Faites plutôt attention à vous et revenez vite et entier, et là vous pourrez prendre soin de moi si vous voulez.

Ils étaient tous les deux assez émus, même s'ils ne comprenaient pourquoi, ou ne voulaient pas comprendre. Finalement, Roy la serra maladroitement dans ses bras et elle lui rendit son étreinte, un peu surprise de se sentir triste qu'il parte. Ed observait la scène, surpris. C'était un aspect du colonel qu'il ne soupçonnait pas du tout. Ce type était donc humain en fait ? Il éprouvait des sentiments ? Le jeune homme sourit. Il allait pouvoir se foutre de lui maintenant, quoiqu'il ne se soit jamais gêné avant.

Mustang mit fin à l'étreinte et la jeune fille s'éloigna un peu. Le militaire se ressaisit et se tourna vers le Fullmetal, reprenant l'expression vaguement moqueuse qu'il lui réservait toujours.

- Bon Ed, t'as bien compris le plan ?

-Vous me prenez pour un crétin ou quoi ? s'insurgea le jeune homme.

- T'es sûr d'avoir bien compris ? insista le colonel avec un sourire.

- Espèce de con, marmonna Ed.

- Je ferai comme si je n'avais rien entendu, tu as de la chance. Bon. Les deux leurres qui vont prendre votre place sont prêts.

- Vous êtes sûrs de ces types ? s'inquiéta le jeune alchimiste.

- Ce ne sont pas des militaires et ils sont payés… On a eu du mal à trouver, Ed, il en fallait un qui soit de ta taille et on ne pouvait quand même pas impliquer un enfant de dix ans.

- Enfoiré ! cria Ed. Vous allez même pas arriver jusque dans le Nord vous !

- Des promesses, toujours des promesses. Bon, ils vont prendre le train à la Grande Gare, à une heure d'affluence, direction West City. On va essayer d'attirer l'attention d'Envy sur eux en les accompagnant, histoire de rendre ça crédible.

- C'est pas trop dangereux pour des civils ?

- Ecoute, ils sont grassement payés… Et puis sitôt arrivés ils se débarrasseront de leurs déguisements. Et Falman sera dans le train avec eux. Quant à vous, ajouta-t-il, vous allez prendre un train pour Dublith, dans la gare du quartier Est, dans la soirée. De là, vous devrez rejoindre Resembool par vos propres moyens.

- Arrêtez de vous inquiéter comme ça, lança Edward.

Le militaire lui lança un regard terriblement sérieux et le jeune homme perdit toute envie de plaisanter.

- Prends tout ça au sérieux, Fullmetal. Elle est sous ta responsabilité maintenant, et tu peux être sûr que s'il lui arrive quelque chose je le saurai, et je reviendrai du Nord pour faire cramer ta tignasse de blond ! Compris ?

- Ouais, ça va, vous excitez pas comme ça…

- Tu dois vraiment prendre bien soin d'elle, insista le colonel. Et surtout, tu dois tout faire pour qu'elle retrouve la mémoire. Je sens que ses souvenirs sont de la plus haute importance.

Edward ne répondit pas et les deux hommes se fixèrent quelques instants, sans un mot.

- Je compte sur toi.

Mustang reprit ses esprits et constata que le train n'était plus qu'un petit point à l'horizon. Il fit un signe de tête à ses hommes et quitta rapidement la gare, suivi comme son ombre par le lieutenant Hawkeye.

Accoudé près de l'accueil, utilisant l'un des nombreux téléphones mis à la disposition des voyageurs, un homme de haute taille les regarda partir avec un sourire cruel. Envy avait assisté au départ du train, et avait vu Ed et Emma monter dans le wagon.

- Destination West City, dit-il dans le combiné. Ils doivent vouloir la ramener chez elle. Je m'en occupe… Oui, je règle ça et je vous rejoins. Je n'échouerai pas, ajouta-t-il en se léchant les lèvres, imaginant déjà ce qu'il allait faire subir aux deux jeunes gens.

Quelques heures plus tard, dans un vieux train bringuebalant, quasiment vide à cette heure de la nuit. Edward et Emma étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre et regardaient par la fenêtre. Le jeune homme avait les cheveux teints en noir et attachés en queue de cheval, et il portait un costume marron, très classique, ainsi qu'une paire de lunettes qui cachaient un peu ses yeux dorés si reconnaissables. Près de lui Emma avait les cheveux décolorés en un blond si clair qu'il semblait presque blanc, et noués en un chignon strict. Elle portait une robe classique sous un manteau noir, et portait une paire de lunettes elle aussi. Ils avaient également tous les deux une alliance à la main. Black Hayate était couché près de la jeune femme, sage comme une image.

Les deux jeunes gens n'avaient quasiment pas échangé une parole depuis le départ de Mustang de la chambre d'hôtel. Emma avait fait connaissance avec son nouveau garde du corps, mais elle et Ed évitaient soigneusement de parler du plan. Ils avaient tous les deux promis à Roy de faire des efforts pour se supporter. La jeune fille surtout devait prendre sur elle. Elle avait dû mal à résister à asticoter le jeune alchimiste si susceptible, et elle savait que ça lui tapait sur les nerfs, mais elle était contente qu'il soit là. Il la rassurait.

Une femme accompagnée de ses deux enfants passa dans le couloir et s'arrêta près d'eux, les petits voulant caresser Black Hayate. Le chien se laissa faire sans broncher, et la femme se redressa pour observer les deux jeunes gens.

- Mais qu'est-ce que deux adolescents comme vous font seuls dans un train à cette heure ? s'écria-t-elle, les mettant très mal à l'aise.

Il ne manquait plus que ça, eux qui ne devaient pas attirent l'attention sur eux. Edward cherchait encore un moyen de s'en sortir quand la femme avisa leurs alliances.

- Oh excusez-moi, dit-elle d'un air contrit. Vous faites si jeunes… Je suis confuse. Vous êtes mariés depuis longtemps ?

- Euh, non pas du tout, répondit le Fullmetal, gêné.

- Nous sommes jeunes mariés, ajouta Emma, aussi à l'aise.

Et pour confirmer ces dires Edward passa son bras droit autour des épaules de la jeune fille et celle-ci lui serra la main en souriant, essayant de prendre l'air heureux et amoureux.

- Oh vous partez en voyage de noces ? C'est formidable, minauda la femme qui avait décidé de s'incruster. C'est émouvant de voir deux jeunes gens comme vous qui commencent ainsi leur vie à deux.

Et elle continua à déblatérer devant les deux adolescents qui commençaient à avoir des crampes à force de sourire. Emma s'agrippait la main d'Ed, se retenant de serrer le coup de leur interlocutrice. Finalement ils furent sauvés par Black Hayate qui se mit soudain à grogner les enfants. Inquiète, la femme récupéra immédiatement ses bambins et s'éloigna le plus possible du fauve. Emma lâcha aussitôt la main d'Ed et fit une caresse au chien en lui disant merci. Le jeune homme, lui, attendit quelques instants avant de retirer son bras et le silence retomba, gêné.

Les heures passèrent et le ciel commença à s'éclaircir, prenant des nuances de violet et de rose. Ed regarda par la fenêtre et sourit. Il commençait à reconnaître le paysage autour de Dublith. Ca lui rappela des souvenirs.

- Ed, dit Emma d'une voix ensommeillée. Tu as l'air… nostalgique.

- Ah, ça se voit tant que ça ? répondit-il avec un sourire. Ouais, je connais le coin. C'est là qu'on a fait notre entraînement, avec Al.

- Votre entraînement ?

- Notre enseignement avec notre maître. Elle est terrifiante, ajouta-t-il avec un frisson.

- Elle ?

- Notre maître est une femme. Elle est incroyable, super forte, avec un caractère terrible. Mais c'est la meilleure, elle nous a appris tout ce qu'on sait en alchimie. Elle est chiante, à un point tu peux pas imaginer. Elle nous a mis de ces raclées aussi, on peut dire que c'était un entraînement musclé. Et ça continue… Elle est toujours à nous surveiller, à nous faire des reproches, elle me tape sur le système des fois !

- Comme une mère, dit Emma.

- Quoi ?

- D'après ce que tu me dis, elle se comporte comme une mère avec vous deux, expliqua-t-elle en réprimant un bâillement.

- C'est pas faux, admit-il après quelques instants, à contrecœur.

- Tu as de la chance.

Il réfléchit à ce qu'elle venait de dire. C'est vrai qu'après le décès de leur mère, Al et lui avaient retrouvé chez les Curtis ce qui ressemblait de plus près à un foyer. Il interrompit ses réflexions en sentant un poids sur son épaule et il se rendit compte qu'Emma s'était endormie, la tête sur son épaule mécanique. Il passa son automail autour des épaules de la jeune fille et cala sa tête dans le creux de son cou pour qu'elle soit plus à l'aise. Puis il laissa son regard dériver vers la fenêtre, pensif.

Le sergent-major Fuery faisait les cent pas sur le quai de la gare plein de militaires. Il était en retard, comment pouvait-il être en retard ? Aujourd'hui ? Derrière lui, Havoc, Breda et Hawkeye attendaient eux aussi.

- Cent billets qu'il rate le train, dit Jean.

- Je tiens le pari, répondit Breda. Lieutenant ? Vous… Euh, laissez tomber, ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard noir de sa collègue.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? geignit Fuery. C'est pas vrai, on est même pas encore partis qu'on se fait déjà mal voir… Le général Hakuro nous regarde, souffla-t-il en se retournant.

Effectivement leur supérieur dardait sur eux un regard noir et chargé de colère.

- Hey, Kain, combien tu paries que Mustang rate le train ?

- Mais on peut pas parier contre le colonel ! s'écria le jeune homme en remontant ses lunettes.

- Bah vous pouvez mais c'est pas conseillé.

Tous sursautèrent, sauf le lieutenant, et Havoc manqua même d'avaler sa cigarette. Derrière eux, dans le wagon, appuyé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, le colonel Mustang les regardait.

- Co-Co-Colonel ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? Je suis là depuis une heure !

- Vous étiez en avance ? s'étonna Breda.

- En av… Lieutenant Hawkeye, dit-il, pris d'un doute terrible, la convocation était bien à sept heures ?

- …

- Et il est huit heures et demie ?

- Et vous êtes là depuis une heure ? réagit enfin Riza en le regardant. Donc vous êtes arrivés à sept heures et demie en sachant que la convocation était à sept heures.

Les deux militaires s'affrontaient du regard pendant que leurs collègues retenaient un fou rire.

- Ou-ui, répondit Mustang, prudent. Donc, vous m'avez menti délibérément sur l'heure de la convocation ?

- Une simple erreur de lecture mon colonel, répondit la jeune femme en le défiant du regard d'insister. Mais une erreur qui vous a évité un blâme, on dirait.

Le colonel voulut répliquer mais se retint. Il regarda plutôt sur le quai.

- Il n'y a pas grand monde, murmura-t-il.

- Colonel Mustang ! aboya le général Hakuro en s'avançant rapidement, ses galons brillant dans le soleil levant.

- Mon général ! répondit Roy en se mettant difficilement au garde-à-vous à l'intérieur du wagon.

- Je vous attendais, qu'est-ce que vous foutez déjà installé ?

- Toujours en avance, mon général, le devoir n'attend pas.

Il tenta de garder son sérieux en entendant ses subordonnés retenir leurs rires. Le général le considéra d'un air suspicieux quelques instants.

- Bon, puisque tout le monde est enfin là, nous allons pouvoir partir pour North City.

- Tout le monde est là, mon général ? Mais…

- Nous sommes peu nombreux, mais nous serons rejoints sur place par des troupes de Briggs. Des troupes menées par le Général de Brigade Olivia Armstrong, ajouta-t-il avec une lueur dans l'œil.

Mustang pâlit et déglutit, mais il resta stoïque.

- Un problème colonel ? insista le général en retenant un sourire moqueur. Une vieille connaissance peut-être ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça, murmura Roy. Mon général.

Son supérieur émit un petit reniflement méprisant et monta dans le train, rejoignant le wagon qui lui était réservé. Havoc et les autres s'approchèrent du train dans lequel Mustang était resté au garde-à-vous, troublé.

- C'est une de vos anciennes conquêtes colonel ? lança Jean, moqueur.

- Pas exactement…

Emma s'étira longuement avant de bâiller. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Ed et elle étaient sur le quai d'une minuscule station, complètement déserte. Le soleil était levé depuis quelques heures et la journée promettait d'être caniculaire.

- Edward ?

- Hum ?

- C'est ça Dublith ?

Le jeune homme soupira avant de se tourner vers elle, l'air fatigué et perclus de courbatures.

- Non, c'est la dernière station avant la gare de Dublith.

- Oh… Et pourquoi on s'est arrêtés là ? demanda la jeune fille, perplexe.

- Bah ça change pas grand-chose qu'on s'arrête là, ou en ville. De toute façon il faut qu'on loue une voiture pour rejoindre Resembool.

- Une voiture… Tu sais conduire ?

- Bien sûr, se vanta l'alchimiste. Enfin… Ca doit pas être bien compliqué.

- Attends, réalisa Emma. Tu ne compte même pas aller saluer ton maître ?

Ed fit une grimace et se passa une main dans les cheveux en essayant de prendre un air décontracté.

- On n'a pas le temps, il faut te mettre à l'abri le plus vite possible.

- Y a pas urgence, répliqua-t-elle. Et puis, si tout ce que tu m'as dit est vrai je ne vois pas où je pourrais être plus en sécurité.

- Non, mais tu sais elle est toujours très occupée, insista le Fullmetal. Et puis, à tous les coups, ils sont partis en voyage. Et Al nous attend à Resembool.

- On n'est pas pressés Ed, en plus ton frère ne nous attend pas, on ne l'a pas prévenu qu'on arrivait. Et puis je ne vois pas qui viendrait me chercher à Dublith.

Le jeune homme était de plus en plus nerveux alors qu'il cherchait désespérément un argument imparable à lui opposer. Soudain Emma sourit.

- Tu as peur d'y aller ?

- Pas du tout, s'indigna le jeune homme avant de s'interrompre, penaud. Carrément, en fait…

- Mais est-ce que tu n'as pas encore plus peur qu'elle apprenne que tu es passé près de chez elle sans aller la voir ?

- On va à Dublith ! s'écria aussitôt Edward, complètement convaincu à cette idée, provoquant le rire d'Emma.

Le train avalait rapidement les kilomètres qui les séparaient de North City et, plus loin, de la guerre. Dans les wagons, les soldats parlaient peu, tendus. Ils cherchaient à passer le temps agréablement mais personne ne pouvait se sortir de l'esprit cette idée : la guerre qui recommençait. Dans un coin, Breda et Havoc tentaient de rassurer Kain Fuery. C'était la toute première fois que le petit brun allait sur le front, pour une opération d'envergure, et le stress commençait à monter malgré les paroles réconfortantes de ses amis. Le lieutenant Hawkeye était là elle aussi, venue chercher une tasse de thé pour le colonel Mustang. Au départ elle ne dit rien, laissant ses collègues parler, mais finalement elle n'y tint plus.

- Ca suffit, les coupa-t-elle sèchement.

- Lieu-lieutenant ? balbutia Fuery.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous lui dites tout ça ? demanda-t-elle à Havoc. « Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est beaucoup moins difficile que ce tu imagines, on sera là pour t'aider, ça va s'arranger rapidement… »

- Pour le rassurer.

- Et bien arrêtez, vous faites plus de mal que de bien, dit la jeune femme.

Dans le wagon, les conversations s'étaient tues et tout le monde observait la scène.

- Vous n'étiez pas à Ishbal, poursuivit Riza. Moi si. A moi aussi on m'a servi ces paroles réconfortantes. Et c'était une erreur parce qu'une fois sur place, je n'étais pas préparée à ce que j'allais trouver.

Elle s'interrompit pour voir qu'elle avait l'attention de tous.

- C'est beaucoup moins difficile qu'il l'imagine ? C'est faux, c'est cent fois, mille fois pire. L'odeur de poudre et de sang, les hurlements des blessés, ou des femmes qui perdent leurs maris et leurs fils, la culpabilité d'avoir pressé la détente, la peur pour sa vie et pour ses amis aussi. Et les morts. Les corps. Ils ne ressemblent pas à ceux qu'on voit à la morgue ou dans les enterrements. Ceux-là sont vrais, réels, encore chauds, ils saignent, certains bougent encore, ils puent, il y en a partout.

Les hommes avaient pâlis en entendant ces mots, mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter.

- Ca va s'arranger rapidement ? A Ishbal aussi ça devait s'arranger, et vous connaissez tous le résultat. Ne faites pas de promesses que vous ne pourrez pas tenir, ne faites pas du tout de promesses car demain vous serez peut-être morts. Et n'essayez jamais de rendre la guerre plus douce, moins effrayante, parce que vous la rendrez moins réelle. Non, la guerre c'est du sang, des larmes, des morts, c'est l'horreur à l'état pur. C'est une chose terrible et horrible.

Sur ces mots elle se retourna et quitta rapidement le wagon, les laissant méditer ses paroles, tandis que Fuery, plus effrayé que jamais, se tassait dans un coin, se demandant ce qu'il faisait là.

Riza rejoignit le wagon dans lequel se trouvait le colonel Mustang. Elle le vit avant même d'être arrivée près de lui. Accoudé au rebord de la fenêtre, le visage dans une main, il scrutait le paysage qui défilait, pensif. La jeune femme sourit et s'approcha sans bruit, posant sa tasse de thé sur la tablette, devant lui.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas comme ça pour elle, dit Riza en s'asseyant face à lui.

- Parce qu'elle est avec Ed ? répondit le jeune homme.

- Non ça c'est plutôt inquiétant en fait, rétorqua-t-elle avec humour. Mais elle est avec Black Hayate.

Sa réplique arracha un petit rire à Mustang qui se détendit un peu. Il but une gorgée de thé et perdit rapidement son sourire, fixant à nouveau son regard sur le paysage.

- Nous retrouverons aussi votre ami, ajouta-t-elle en le regardant. Il ne finira pas comme le général de Brigade Hugues.

Roy, franchement surpris, la fixa quelques instants.

- Comment vous faites pour toujours savoir à quoi je pense ? demanda-t-il finalement avec un sourire.

- Oh… Et bien, soit c'est lié à mes exceptionnelles qualités d'écoute et d'observation, répondit-elle mine de rien, soit c'est parce que je me lance au hasard.

- Au hasard ? Et si vous vous trompiez ?

- Je suis joueuse…

Le colonel rit à nouveau, sentant son inquiétude diminuer.

- Et bien rappelez-moi de ne jamais jouer au poker contre vous, lieutenant, dit-il en prenant une nouvelle gorgée de son thé.

Hawkeye acquiesça en silence et tira son revolver qu'elle entreprit de démonter et de nettoyer, pour passer le temps. Roy, lui, tourna la tête et son regard se perdit dans le vague. Maes et Arthur…

_Assis en cercle, trois hommes discutent et plaisantent. Roy et Hugues, plus jeunes, sont accompagnés par un autre militaire, un peu plus âgé qu'eux. De taille moyenne, il a des cheveux longs châtains clairs qu'il a noués en catogan. Il a une paire de lunettes qu'il remonte toujours de l'index, et qui dissimulent un peu des yeux bleus très clairs. Il sourit et son regard pétille alors qu'il montre aux deux autres une photo qu'il vient de recevoir._

_- Regardez-les ! insiste-t-il en pointant un doigt sur le photo._

_- On a vu, Arthur, répond Roy en riant. On les connaît maintenant._

_- Mary et Emma, ouais tu nous saoules en permanence avec ta famille mon vieux, ajouta Maes._

_- Je vous saoule ? s'indigne Arthur. Ce sont les deux plus charmantes créatures qui foulent cette terre, messieurs. Un peu de respect !_

_- Tu parles, lance Hugues en éclatant de rire. _

_- Vous verrez, vous serez pareil quand ce sera votre tour, répond le Wavemaker en rangeant la photo dans une poche de son uniforme._

_- Tu veux rire ? Je ne serai jamais aussi pathétique, affirme Hugues._

_- Moi non plus, confirme Roy. Même si c'est vrai qu'elle fait envie ta petite famille…_

_- Hein ? R-Roy… Tu as de la fièvre, demanda Silver en posant une main sur son front._

_- La vache, vas pas nous claquer entre les pattes monsieur le super Flame Alchemist, ajouta Hugues en essayant de prendre son pouls._

_- Ah lâchez-moi, répond le brun en se débattant, le sourire aux lèvres._

_- Hey ! Silver !_

_Les deux hommes se calment aussitôt, leur hilarité immédiatement envolée. Arthur soupire. Il savait que c'était pour aujourd'hui mais il continuait à espérer qu'ils n'auraient pas besoin de lui finalement. Faux espoir finalement, sa première véritable intervention dans la guerre approche rapidement. Il se lève lentement et serre la main de ses amis qui comprennent parfaitement ce qu'il ressent. _

_- Bouchez-vous les oreilles, leur conseille le Wavemaker en s'éloignant et en leur faisant un dernier signe de la main._

_Ishbal. La sale guerre. C'était déjà pas beau à voir avant, mais désormais les alchimistes d'Etat étaient de la partie. Et lui aussi. Il réprime difficilement un frisson. En passant son examen, il n'avait pas voulu voir la réalité en face, il pouvait à tout moment être appelé pour participer à la guerre. Maintenant, il se trouve face à ce qu'il a toujours redouté. Et il ne peut plus reculer. Il sent posés sur lui les regards de ses deux amis et il essaye de paraître déterminé. Tous les soldats l'observent. Basque Grand, l'alchimiste au sang d'acier qui coordonne l'opération, le regarde, guettant le moindre faux pas. _

_Arthur remonte ses manches et enlève ses gants. Deux cercles de transmutation sont tatoués à l'intérieur de ses paumes. Il vérifie que les militaires ont tous mis les casques qui leur ont été fournis. Bien. Il ne peut plus reculer. Il claque des mains et les deux cercles se rencontrent, dégageant une forte lueur bleue. Il plaque ses mains sur le sol. _

_Tout commence par un grondement sourd, puis c'est une vibration qui se fait sentir, qui semble monter des entrailles de la terre. Le sol ne bouge pas, mais tous ont l'impression qu'il tremble de plus en plus fort. Les militaires voient le paysage trembloter, devenir flou. Un peu plus loin, face au camp, la ville s'étale sous leurs yeux. Les bâtiments commencent à trembler sur leurs fondations, des morceaux de pierre se détachent des murs, de plus en plus gros. Les toits s'écroulent et les gens doivent quitter leurs maisons en hurlant. La vibration et le grondement s'intensifient et soudain tous les bâtiments s'écroulent, ensevelissant ceux qui n'ont pas réussi à s'enfuir assez vite._

_Arthur, pâle comme un mort, lance un regard vers Basque-Grand mais celui-ci, impitoyable, lui fait signe de continuer. La mort dans l'âme, l'alchimiste se redresse et claque une nouvelle fois ses mains l'une contre l'autre avant de les tendre devant lui. La lueur bleue se fait voir de nouveau. Et tous les militaires comprennent pourquoi on leur a fourni des casques._

_Un son effroyable se fait entendre qui les atteint même à travers leurs casques, ils ont l'impression que le bruit attaque directement leur cerveau, leurs tympans semblent sur le point d'éclater sous la pression. Leurs dents s'entrechoquent et grincent, ils pleurent et certains saignent même du nez, leurs cheveux et leurs poils se hérissent. Mais eux sont protégés._

_Les Ishbalis tombent tous en syncopes un peu plus loin, hommes, femmes, enfants, jeunes ou vieux. Ils s'écroulent sur le sol en hurlant si fort que les militaires les entendent, leurs cris se mêlent au son insupportable produit par le Wavemaker. Les animaux meurent sur le coup, dans de terribles souffrances, leur ouïe ultrasensible touchée de plein fouet par l'attaque. Les Ishbalis, saignant du nez, des oreilles et certains des yeux, convulsent sur le sol, hurlant et s'arrachant les cheveux sous la douleur. _

_L'attaque ne dure que quelques minutes mais elle semble durer une éternité pour le WaveMaker. Arthur voit tout ça avec horreur. Plusieurs fois il a regardé Basque Grand mais celui-ci ne montre aucune émotion, il observe le carnage avec la satisfaction du devoir accompli. Finalement, quand tous les Ishbalis ont cessé de bouger, il baisse les mains. Les cadavres s'entassent un peu plus loin. Et c'est lui le responsable. Il n'a plus d'énergie, il se sent vidé. _

_Il voit les militaires se précipiter vers les restes du quartier ishbali, pour vérifier s'il y a des survivants. Lui s'éloigne en titubant. Il ne veut voir personne. Il fait quelques pas, jusqu'à trouver un endroit tranquille, et soudain ses jambes se dérobent sous lui. Il tombe à genoux et des spasmes douloureux le secouent alors qu'il vide le contenu de son estomac sur le sol en sanglotant. Il sent une main se poser sur son épaule alors que quelqu'un remonte ses cheveux pendant qu'il vomit. Ses larmes redoublent tandis que Hugues et Mustang le regardent, silencieux mais présents._

Edward, Emma et Black Hayate étaient plantés au beau milieu de la rue animée de Dublith, devant la maison des Curtis.

- On n'entre pas ? demanda la jeune fille, étonnée.

- Si, si…

Mais ils ne bougeaient pas. Jusqu'ici, personne n'avait reconnu Ed avec ses cheveux teints. Il soupira. Il n'arrivait pas à se décider à entrer. Il ne se rendit pas compte que deux personnes, étonnées par son manège, s'approchaient dans son dos. Soudain, une ombre énorme le recouvrit et il grimaça, pris d'un horrible doute. Ed se retourna avec un air de condamné à mort.

- Ed ? lanca Izumi, surprise par son accoutrement.

Emma observa la jeune femme, étonnée. Elle s'était attendue à quelqu'un de plus… menaçant, de désagréable, de repoussant. Mais elle se trouvait devant une belle femme brune, souriante, qui avait l'air amusée en observant Ed. Près d'elle, son mari, une force de la nature, ne disait rien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ? demanda Izumi. Et ces vêtements ?

- C'est une longue histoire…

Elle avisa Emma et lui serra la main en la détaillant.

- Et qui est cette charmante jeune fille ? demanda-t-elle sans lui lâcher la main.

Soudain elle pâlit en regardant la main de la jeune fille. Sa poigne se resserra et Emma grimaça.

- Jolie bague, susurra Izumi avec un regard effrayant.

Une alarme se déclencha dans la tête d'Ed mais il était trop tard pour fuir ou s'expliquer, une main venait de se refermer comme un étau sur le devant de son costume, le soulevant comme une poupée de chiffon sous les regards terrifiés d'Emma et d'Hayate.

- Tu t'es marié dans me prévenir espèce de sale petit ingrat ? hurla Izumi, folle de rage. Et tu m'as même pas invité ! Sale nabot !

Elle lâcha Ed qui chercha à s'enfuir mais, avec l'alchimie, elle l'arrêta aussitôt et lui administra une telle correction qu'Emma eut l'impression qu'elle allait avoir sa peau. Elle et Black Hayate reculèrent lentement, espérant échapper à cette furie, mais ils butèrent contre un mur, qui se révéla être le mari d'Izumi.

- A nous maintenant, gronda-t-il.


	9. Chapitre 7

_Bijour à tous en ce dimanche pluvieux et tout pourri… Ouh la je vais pas commencer par vous plomber le moral quand même, oubliez ça il fait beau, les petits oiseaux gazouillent, les fleurs qui éclosent libèrent leur agréable parfum dans le jardin… C'est mieux là ?_

_Alors juste un petit mot et puis je vous lâche, promis. Je voudrais dire un grand-géant-immense merci à deux auteures que j'adore, je trouve qu'elles sont hyper douées : __**Reina-Matsuo**__ (sur ce site) et __**Hagaren**__ (sur le site français, je suis pas sûre de pouvoir mettre le nom^^). Et bien ces deux auteures non seulement lisent ma prose mais en plus me laissent de super commentaires et me font de la pub. Et quand je lis ça, ça me motive parce qu'elles sont vraiment douées, alors savoir qu'elles aiment ce que j'écris… Bah ça fait du bien à la confiance, croyez-moi^^ Alors merci les filles ! _

_Et si vous ne connaissez pas encore, je vous conseille les fics de Reina-Matsuo (notamment _Les chroniques de la guerre de Briggs_ et _Carpe Diem_, mais il y en a d'autres) et _De l'autre côté de la porte_ d'Hagaren (entre autres également, elle en a d'autres à son actif la demoiselle). Je ne leur fais pas de la pub parce qu'elles m'en ont fait mais vraiment parce qu'elles ont une plume magnifique (et puis conseiller des œuvres et des auteurs c'est quand même mon boulot, alors appelons ça une déformation professionnelle !)._

_Après ce long avant-propos, je vous laisse enfin avec le nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise. Si vous voulez me laisser une tite review elle sera la bienvenue, comme toujours. Sur ce, bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 7**

Ed et Izumi étaient dans la cuisine et observaient Emma, assise à l'extérieur près de Black Hayate, et discutant avec Sigu.

- C'est vraiment la fille d'Arthur Silver ? demanda la femme pour la troisième fois.

- Je vous jure. Le vrai WaveMaker. J'y croyais pas moi non plus quand le lieutenant me l'a dit.

- Tu sais, je l'ai rencontré il y a plusieurs années. Enfin… En fait ça commence à dater, ajouta-t-elle avec un toussotement. On était jeunes.

- Il était comment ?

- Passionné, drôle, avec un caractère de cochon, une vraie tête de mule.

- Les chiens font pas des chats, marmonna Ed en regardant la jeune fille.

- C'est la personne la plus intelligente que j'ai jamais rencontrée, ajouta Izumi, perdue dans ses souvenirs. Un vrai génie… Je me demande pourquoi les Homonculus en ont après lui.

- Et après elle, rajouta Edward en désignant Emma.

- C'est sûrement pour pouvoir atteindre son père.

- Et si elle savait des choses sur la pierre philosophale ? C'est peut-être notre chance à Al et moi, dit le jeune homme en soupirant. Si seulement elle n'avait pas perdu la mémoire, elle pourrait tout nous expliquer. Pourquoi Envy la poursuit, pourquoi son père a disparu, comment elle a vu la Vérité…

- Quoi ? s'étrangla son maître. Elle a quoi ?

- Je vous avais pas parlé de ça ? fit Ed avec un sourire forcé. Oups.

- Petit imbécile, gronda Izumi en lui mettant une claque derrière la tête. Alors c'est une alchimiste ?

- Sans doute, je l'ai vue moi-même se défendre contre Envy en utilisant l'alchimie, et sans cercle. Mais depuis, elle ne l'a plus refait. Vous pensez qu'elle a pu oublier comme l'utiliser ?

- Ca me paraît étrange, murmura la femme, intriguée.

- Dites, est-ce que je peux vous la confier quelques heures ? demanda soudain Ed.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Je… J'ai quelqu'un à aller voir, dit-il en se retournant.

Izumi l'observa quelques instants mais vit qu'il était sérieux. Elle accepta d'un signe de tête et Ed sortit. Emma et Sigu relevèrent la tête en le voyant approcher et Black Hayate aboya.

- J'ai un truc à faire, dit l'alchimiste d'Etat. J'en ai pas pour longtemps.

- D'accord, répondit Emma en se levant, prête à le suivre.

- Euh, non, toi tu restes là…

- Quoi ? s'étrangla la jeune fille. Tu ne vas pas me laisser toute seule avec… Elle ?

L'inquiétude se lisait dans le regard d'Emma. Depuis qu'elle avait vu quel accueil musclé Izumi avait réservé au Fullmetal, elle l'évitait et tremblait en imaginant ce qu'elle pourrait lui faire.

- Désolé Emma, mais c'est quelque chose que je dois faire seul, tu ne peux pas m'accompagner.

- Mais Ed, insista-t-elle, le colonel t'a demandé de me protéger, non ? Tu ne peux pas me laisser seule comme ça !

- Faudrait savoir, hier tu disais que tu n'avais pas besoin de moi, que tu pouvais te débrouiller toute seule.

- Mais…

- T'inquiète pas, tu risques rien ici. Mon maître est plus effrayante que tous les Homonculus réunis, ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

La jeune fille ne put rien répondre à ça et il se mit en route en lui faisant un signe d'adieu. Elle resta longtemps à la regarder s'éloigner, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'un petit point à l'horizon. Soudain, elle sentit une présence menaçante dans son dos et Hayate lâcha un gémissement. Elle se retourna lentement.

- A nous maintenant, dit Izumi avec un sourire effrayant.

* * *

Ed enleva sa veste et la jeta sur son épaule en soupirant. Il oubliait toujours qu'il faisait si chaud dans cette région, il avait pourtant vécu ici assez longtemps. Il voyait se découper au loin la silhouette du manoir de Dante, la vieille femme qui avait enseigné l'alchimie à son maître. Il se souvint de la dernière fois où il était venu dans cette maison. C'était pour son combat contre l'Homonculus Greed.

Il arriva finalement au manoir et en fit le tour. Et là il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Dans le jardin, il vit deux petites stèles qui marquaient l'emplacement de deux tombes. L'une d'elle était fleurie, et il sourit. Son maître devait venir régulièrement s'occuper de la tombe de Dante. Celle d'à côté par contre était complètement nue. C'était celle de Greed… Ed s'agenouilla devant la tombe, pensif. Il se souvenait de sa haine envers l'Homonculus qui avait osé enlever son petit-frère, et du combat qui avait eu lieu dans cette maison. Il revoyait encore le cadavre horriblement mutilé de Dante, même s'il n'avait jamais compris pour quelle raison Greed avait fait ça à la vieille femme. Parce que cet Homonculus n'agissait pas gratuitement, sans raison. A bien y réfléchir, c'était certainement le plus humain des homoncules qu'il avait rencontré.

Leur combat avait été tendu. Mais il avait réussi à le battre en retournant sa force contre lui, en la transformant en faiblesse. Et il l'avait tué, il avait pris une vie. Une fois encore. Ed serra les poings en regardant le sol. Il semblait que, quoiqu'il fasse, sa quête de la pierre philosophale provoquait la mort. Il ne le voulait pas, et Al non plus, mais on ne lui laissait pas le choix. Dire qu'il avait lui-même failli provoquer la mort des prisonnier, dans le laboratoire numéro 5, il avait failli utiliser des vies humaines pour son propre profit. Y repenser le mettait en rage. Il avait hésité ce jour-là et c'était sa plus grande honte.

Ed soupira en passant sa main de chair sur son visage. Il avait battu Greed et celui-ci lui avait appris des choses sur les Homonculus. Et il avait compris. Compris comment ils naissaient, mais aussi comment on pouvait les vaincre. Mais ça impliquait que lui-même avait créé un Hommonculus…

- Maman, murmura-t-il.

Il se releva lentement, les yeux fixés sur la tombe de ce qui avait été l'Avide, Greed. Il devait retourner à Resembool. Et là, il irait sur la tombe de sa mère…

Il se retourna et commença à s'éloigner pour rejoindre la ville, non sans jeter un dernier regard vers la tombe de Dante. Il se souvint de Lyra, la jeune fille qui était l'apprentie de l'alchimiste. Il ne l'avait pas revue lors de son combat avec Greed, mais son corps n'avait pas été retrouvé. Il espérait qu'elle s'en était sortie.

* * *

Emma soupira discrètement tandis qu'Izumi se levait pour aller servir un client. Depuis qu'Edward était parti, son maître la pressait de questions, sur son père, sur les Homonculus. Elle avait beau lui dire qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien, la femme n'avait pas l'air de la croire. La jeune fille se reprit en voyant Izumi revenir et s'assoir de nouveau en face d'elle.

- Reparlons de cette histoire d'alchimie.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? fit Emma, un peu agacée.

- Tu ne te souviens pas où tu as appris l'alchimie ? Si c'est avec ton père ?

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je suis une alchimiste, d'abord ?

- Ed m'a raconté qu'à l'hôpital, quand cet Homonculus t'a attaquée, tu l'as utilisée pour te défendre.

- Mais je ne sais pas du tout comment j'ai fait. Et puis de toute façon, des tas de gens sont capables d'utiliser l'alchimie, je ne vois pas ce que ça a de spécial.

- Des tas de gens… Oui, dit Izumi en fronçant les sourcils, beaucoup de gens sont capable de faire de l'alchimie à force de travail et de patience. Mais très peu sont capables de l'utiliser sans cercle de transmutation. Ceux-là, ils ont vu la Porte.

_Une lumière aveuglante éclaire le grenier. Elle monte par l'échelle et soulève la trappe, sans faire de bruit. Elle voit son père, agenouillé. Sur le sol, il a dessiné un cercle avec des symboles étranges. La lumière est intense et l'éblouit. Elle fait quelques pas et approche de son père. Devant lui, une immense Porte se dresse et s'entrouvre doucement, avec un grincement funeste. Elle voit l'œil._

- Ed m'a déjà parlé de ça, mais ça ne me rappelle rien, dans quelle langue il faut vous le dire ? s'emporta Emma.

- Mais… Personne ne m'a jamais parlé comme ça, réalisa Izumi, surprise.

- Je suis amnésique, d'accord ? J'ai perdu la mémoire, je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez me faire dire à propos de votre foutue Porte, mais je ne sais rien.

Emma se leva et voulut quitter la table mais Izumi Curtis l'attrapa fermement par le poignet.

- Je ne t'ai pas donné la permission de te lever.

- Je ne suis pas votre élève, rétorqua la jeune fille. Et j'en ai assez de cette discussion.

- Dis-moi Emma, fit Izumi sans tenir compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, ces souvenirs… Tu les as vraiment perdus ?

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

- Je me demande juste si tu fais tous les efforts qu'il faut pour retrouver la mémoire.

- Lâchez-moi, gronda la jeune fille en se débattant. Vous pensez que ça me plaît d'être amnésique ? Que je le fais exprès ? A votre avis, ça me fait plaisir de ne pas savoir pourquoi on me poursuit, et de devoir me trimballer une nounou partout où je vais ? De ne pas pouvoir être libre de mes mouvements ?

Izumi la lâcha et se leva elle aussi. Les deux femmes se faisaient face. Black Hayate, à l'extérieur, grondait lui aussi mais un regard de Sigu Curtis l'empêcha d'entrer.

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ?

- Je voudrais juste comprendre, répondit la femme, pourquoi et comment tu utilises l'alchimie sans cercle.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. Je… Regardez, ajouta-t-elle en claquant des mains plusieurs fois, il ne se passe rien, j'ai déjà réessayé mais ça ne marche plus. Vous voyez ? Alors arrêtez de me harceler avec ça.

Sur ces mots elle sortit de la maison, Black Hayate sur les talons, tandis qu'Izumi l'observait, pensive.

- Tu crois qu'elle ment ? lui demanda son mari en rentrant.

- Je ne sais pas trop… A mon avis, elle se souvient de certaines choses mais elle refoule ses souvenirs.

- Et pour l'alchimie ?

- Là je pense qu'elle est de bonne foi, pour moi elle l'a utilisée par réflexe, dans un moment de panique. Mais elle a oublié ses connaissances. Je n'arrive pas à la cerner, ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même. Mais ce pouvoir qu'elle a… Elle risque de faire plus de mal que de bien si elle ne sait pas l'utiliser.

A l'extérieur, Emma pestait. Elle ne tenta même pas de s'éloigner de la maison, elle savait trop bien ce qui risquait de lui arriver et elle n'avait pas trop envie de se frotter à Izumi Curtis dans un combat singulier. Cette femme… Maintenant que sa colère retombait, elle se rendait compte de la façon dont elle lui avait parlé. Elle réprima un frisson et se retint de regarder par-dessus son épaule. Quand Ed saurait ça elle aurait droit à une belle engueulade. La jeune fille soupira. Où est-ce qu'il était ?

Son attention fut attirée par un groupe d'enfant qui courait vers le magasin en portant des seaux qui semblaient trop lourds pour eux. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant elle en la voyant devant le magasin des Curtis.

- Dis, lui demanda un des enfants, t'es une amie du maître ?

- Euh… Si on veut.

- Est-ce ce qu'elle est là ? On a besoin d'aide pour un truc.

Emma jeta un coup d'œil dans l'un des seaux et reconnut ce qu'il y avait dedans.

- C'est de la glaise ? demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

- Ouais, on en a plein et on a voulu s'en servir pour fabriquer des personnages pour jouer, mais c'est trop dur on n'y arrive pas.

- Et vous pensez que Mme Izumi va vous apprendre ?

- Quoi ? Bah non, répondit l'un des gamins, elle va faire son machin truc d'alchimie et elle va nous créer plein de personnages.

Emma fronça les sourcils, pas convaincue. Elle se souvenait ce qui s'était passé pendant le repas, quelques heures plus tôt, quand Ed avait voulu réchauffer son assiette de ragout qui était trop froide. Il avait valsé à l'autre bout de la pièce et son maître l'avait sermonné, « on n'utilise pas l'alchimie pour les choses qu'on peut faire autrement ».

- A mon avis elle ne va pas être d'accord, dit-elle en souriant. Mais si vous voulez je peux vous aider, ajouta-t-elle, mue par une impulsion subite.

Les enfants, surpris, la virent s'asseoir sur le sol et prendre de la glaise dans l'un des seaux avant de la poser sur le sol. Le soleil chauffait sa nuque dégagée par son chignon alors qu'elle étudiait la glaise, un peu hésitante, avant de se mettre au travail. Et là sous les yeux d'abord étonnés, puis impressionnés, des enfants, et après plusieurs essais ratés, elle réussit à leur créer une réplique miniature de Black Hayate criante de vérité.

- Génial !

- On dirait qu'il va bouger !

- T'es trop forte… Dis, tu nous montres comment faire ?

Emma ne se fit pas prier et les enfants s'assirent autour d'elle. Ils commencèrent à fabriquer des monstres et d'autres personnages surprenants tandis que la jeune fille, plongée dans ses pensées, créait des répliques exactes des Curtis, d'Ed, de Mustang, et d'autres personnes.

Elle était tellement absorbée qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'Izumi s'était approchée et qu'elle observait la scène en souriant. Elle ne remarqua pas non plus l'arrivée d'Ed.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? demanda le jeune alchimiste à son maître.

- Je crois que ta petite copine leur donne une leçon de sculpture.

- C'est pas ma petite copine, marmonna Edward en rougissant.

- Si tu le dis.

Le jeune homme soupira et s'approcha du groupe.

- Alors ? demanda soudain Emma en souriant, de la glaise sur le visage. Vous voyez qu'il n'y avait pas besoin d'utiliser l'alchimie ?

- T'as raison, c'est plus marrant comme ça !

- Eh les gars, intervint Ed en s'accroupissant près d'eux, l'alchimie ça peut être marrant aussi. Regardez ce que je peux faire moi !

Il claqua des mains et toucha un morceau de glaise qu'il transforma en une créature étrange, ressemblant vaguement à un cheval mais avec des flammes qui lui sortaient de la bouche, des cornes et des écailles. Encouragé par ce qu'il croyait être de l'admiration de la part des enfants bouche bée, il recommença et créa ainsi plusieurs autres monstres hideux.

- Alors ? Contents les petits ?

- Bah… Euh… En fait, on préfère ceux qu'on a fait nous-mêmes, répondit l'un des enfants. Mais les tiens seront bien pour faire les monstres.

- Les monstres ? s'étrangla Ed qui pensait avoir fait de véritables œuvres d'art.

- Hey regardez ceux d'Emma, s'exclama un jeune garçon.

Il montrait surtout une réplique parfaite d'Ed, avec son manteau, sa tresse et son épi gigantesque, qui était en train de s'énerver.

- C'est tout comme le vrai ! s'émerveillèrent les enfants.

- Ca va pas ? Je suis pas du tout comme ça !

- Moi je trouve ça très ressemblant, lança Izumi qui souriait largement. Les enfants, ajouta-t-elle, qu'est-ce que vous avez appris aujourd'hui ?

- Euh… Qu'Ed est nul pour faire des personnages en terre glaise ?

- Que la sculpture c'est super marrant et en plus on a le droit de se salir ?

- Non, répondit la femme, dépitée. Vous avez appris que ça ne sert à rien d'utiliser l'alchimie quand on peut faire les choses par soi-même. Filez maintenant il est tard.

Les enfants ne se firent pas prier et emportèrent leurs personnages et les monstres d'Edward en remerciant Emma. Celle-ci les regarda s'éloigner en souriant avant de rentrer dans le magasin pour se nettoyer.

Ed resta dehors, contemplant les reproductions qu'elle avait faites d'eux. Izumi s'approcha.

- Dis, lança-t-elle négligemment, si tu espérais la séduire avec tes dons artistiques c'est raté.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes dons art…, commença le jeune homme avant de piquer un fard. Mais je veux pas la séduire, pourquoi vous dites ça ?

- Tu ne changes pas, répondit Izumi en riant. Dis-moi, ajouta-t-elle en se calmant, tu ne la trouves pas étrange cette fille ?

- Bah, un peu c'est vrai, dit le Fullmetal content qu'elle change de sujet. Vous avez parlé avec elle ?

- J'ai essayé, mais elle n'a pas un caractère facile…

- J'avais remarqué, marmonna-t-il.

- Tu es sûre qu'elle est vraiment alchimiste ?

Là Ed accusa le coup. Il regarda son maître, perplexe. Il l'avait vu utiliser l'alchimie à l'hôpital et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Izumi lui posait cette question. Voyant le trouble de son élève, la femme haussa les épaules.

- Laisse tomber, je vais encore essayer de lui parler, et cette fois elle n'aura pas le choix.

Soudain, sans prévenir, elle attrapa Ed par le bras et le souleva facilement avant de le projeter jusqu'au perron. Le jeune homme s'écrasa sur le sol avant d'avoir pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

- Mais ça va pas ? protesta-t-il en se remettant debout, furieux. Vous auriez pu prévenir !

- Et tu crois que les Homonculus vont te taper sur l'épaule et te demander la permission avant de t'attaquer ? Crétin, tu aurais dû anticiper !

Edward voulut protester mais il savait qu'elle avait raison. Mais pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait avoué. Vexé, il rentra dans le magasin en prenant soin de passer loin de son maître. Izumi secoua la tête avant de s'accroupir et de saisir deux des petites sculptures réalisées par son invitée. Elles représentaient deux personnes, une femme d'abord, qui ressemblait un peu à Emma, et un homme qu'elle reconnut tout de suite, même s'il avait des cheveux longs et une barbe.

- WaveMaker, murmura-t-elle.

* * *

Dans la ville minière d'Ambre, non loin de North City, un homme marchait dans les rues enneigées, plié en deux pour échapper à la morsure du vent glacé. Il se dépêcha d'atteindre une maison en apparence normale. A la porte, il frappa trois coups rapides puis deux autres, plus lents, et on le fit entrer. A l'intérieur de nombreuses personnes se tassaient, essayant de trouver de la place. Il rejoignit un groupe de ses amis et ensemble, ils attendirent le début de la réunion.

L'un des hommes monta sur une caisse qui avait été posée au fond de la pièce, et le silence se fit.

- Les amis, lança-t-il, nous sommes là pour une réunion de crise.

Dans l'assemblée, les gens étaient inquiets. Seules deux personnes, au milieu de la foule, semblaient étrangères à cette agitation. Lust observait la situation en souriant, tandis que Gluttony, un doigt dans la bouche, regardait la foule autour de lui sans comprendre.

- Il y a des mouvements de troupe au sud de la ville, expliqua l'homme qui avait la parole. L'armée va réagir.

- On va leur montrer ! cria quelqu'un.

- Ouais, c'est fini cette dictature, on va se défendre !

- Calmez-vous, ordonna l'homme. Vous vous rendez bien compte des implications ? Ca veut dire faire la guerre au Généralissime lui-même, à Amestris tout entier ! On va devoir se battre contre des soldats surentraînés.

Ses paroles jetèrent un froid dans l'assistance. Tous ces hommes étaient des ouvriers, des marchands, des hommes du peuple qui ne savaient pas se battre. On leur avait fourni des armes, bien sûr, mais ils n'avaient reçu aucun entraînement particulier, et l'angoisse de devoir se mesurer à des soldats de métier commençait à se faire sentir.

- Il paraît qu'ils font venir des soldats de Briggs, lança Lust.

Des murmures se firent entendre. Des hommes de Briggs ? Leur réputation était terrifiante.

- Et ils envoient même le grand Flame Alchimiste contre nous, ajouta-t-elle.

Des cris retentirent. Tous connaissaient l'histoire d'Ishbal et la réputation de Mustang.

- On est morts, dit un homme, on n'a aucune chance.

- Ils sont dingues d'envoyer de telles forces !

- Vous savez quoi ? On dirait qu'ils veulent faire comme à Ishbal.

- Ouais, t'as raison, ils vont essayer de nous rayer de la carte.

- Ils veulent nous faire disparaître, parce qu'on leur fait peur.

- Mes amis, cria l'homme qui semblait être leur chef. Vous avez entendu comme moi. Ils sortent l'artillerie lourde. Ils veulent faire de notre ville un nouvel Ishbal. Ce gouvernement violent, liberticide et corrompu veut notre peau.

- Et bien qu'ils viennent la chercher, on les attend !

- Ouais, on va se battre ! Qu'ils viennent, s'ils l'osent ! cria la foule.

Un sourire cruel étira les lèvres de Lust. Dans l'Ouest, près de Collum City, et à Lior, Wrath et Sloth assistaient à la même scène. Des hommes levaient le poing et juraient la perte de l'armée. Ils voulaient se battre, il y aurait du sang il y aurait des morts.

A Ambre, un homme quitta discrètement la réunion. Ses cheveux longs et blonds, attachés en queue de cheval, bougeaient au rythme de ses mouvements. La lune se refléta dans les lunettes qui cachaient un peu ses yeux dorés. Il soupira. Cette femme, il l'avait bien observée. Il avait compris, avant même d'apercevoir le tatouage qui ornait sa poitrine. Un Homonculus.

* * *

Dans une chambre richement décorée et meublée avec goût, une jeune femme brune, aux cheveux courts, observait une carte d'Amestris. Elle poussa un soupir de contentement. Elle portait une magnifique robe pourpre, au décolleté profond garni de dentelle. Elle était jeune, pas plus de vingt ans, mais son regard était sans âge. Elle se retourna et posa les yeux sur un homme.

Il avait une trentaine d'années mais en paraissait le double. Vêtu de haillons et couvert d'ecchymoses, il se terrait dans un coin de la chambre, assis par terre, se balançant d'avant en arrière. L'automail qui remplaçait sa jambe gauche grinçait quand il bougeait. Ses cheveux longs et emmêlés étaient sales et lui retombaient devant son visage qui était caché par une barbe mal taillée. Derrière ses mèches crasseuses, on voyait des bleus clairs, fixes et éteints.

La femme s'approcha lentement de l'homme et s'agenouilla devant lui.

- Arthur Silver, murmura-t-elle, le grand et puissant WaveMaker, le génie…

Près de lui étaient posées des assiettes de nourritures encore pleines, qu'il n'avait pas touchées, et des couverts. Elle souleva une des assiettes devant son visage et l'homme eut enfin une réaction, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Son estomac gronda, mais il ne leva pas les mains pour prendre la nourriture.

La femme eut un petit reniflement méprisant. Elle plongea une cuillère dans l'assiette et la porta devant le visage de l'homme qui ouvrit mécaniquement la bouche. Elle le fit manger, s'amusant parfois à retirer la cuillère au dernier moment, ou lui présentant un couvert vide pour voir l'incompréhension dans son regard.

- Un légume, le génial alchimiste est devenu un légume… Tu ne comprends rien à ce que je te dis, hein ? Tu ne comprends pas, il ne se passe plus rien là haut, ajouta-t-elle en posant sa main sur la tête de l'homme avant de la retirer, dégoutée par sa crasse. Il est beau le puissant alchimiste, on dirait une poupée de chiffon. Voilà ce qu'il en coûte d'ouvrir la Porte.

Elle sourit en voyant le regard vide qu'il posait sur elle, et elle approcha un peu plus son visage du sien.

- Si tu savais ce que je suis en train de faire, susurra-t-elle. Ton pays va disparaître et ta fille… Ta fille chérie ! Elle va mourir tu sais, et je vais même la faire souffrir, longtemps.

L'homme n'eut aucune réaction et elle haussa les épaules avant de se relever. Soudain le téléphone sonna et elle décrocha le combiné qu'elle porta à son oreille.

- Quoi ?

- C'est moi, Envy, entendit-elle.

- Alors ?

- Euh… Je… Hum, ils n'étaient pas dans le train.

- Quoi ? explosa la jeune femme. Mais tu les avais vus monter dedans à Central.

- Je me suis fait avoir, ça devait être des leurres.

- Espèce d'incapable, hurla-t-elle.

Elle était folle de rage. Cet imbécile d'Eny avait encore échoué, cette fille ne cessait de lui filer entre les pattes. Elle serrait le combiné tellement fort que les jointures de ses doigts étaient blanches.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais ? demanda Envy. Je la cherche ?

- Pas pour l'instant, répondit finalement la jeune femme en se calmant. J'ai besoin de toi ailleurs. Et puis, aux dernières nouvelles, elle est toujours amnésique ?

- Rien ne dit que ça va durer…

- Si tu n'avais pas échoué comme un débutant on n'aurait pas ce problème, cracha-t-elle. Pour l'instant, tu as une autre mission. Tu vas aller à Drachma. Tu sais ce que tu dois faire.

- Compris.

- Un petit conseil en passant, Envy, murmura-t-elle d'une voix menaçante. N'échoue plus jamais…

Elle raccrocha violemment le combiné sans lui laisser le temps de répondre et fit les cent pas dans la chambre, furieuse. Cette gamine perturbait ses plans. Elle jeta un regard méprisant sur son père, toujours vautré sur le sol, et elle se précipita vers lui. Elle saisit une poignée de ses cheveux et lui releva la tête.

- Je vais la tuer de mes propres mains, tu entends ? Je vais l'entendre hurler et me demander pitié, et je l'enverrai rejoindre ta femme !

Elle le lâcha et quitta la chambre en claquant la porte. Arthur laissa retomber sa tête, le regard fixe. Une larme roula lentement sur sa joue et tomba sur le sol.


	10. Chapitre 8

_Bonjour les gens ! Regardez un peu comme je suis gentille, je pars quelques jours en vacances et je pense quand même à vous ! Franchement^^ Bon par contre il est un peu court, gomen ! Izumi va être un peu plus égale à elle-même dans ce chapitre (enfin, je sais pas, je remarque que je la fais beaucoup plus calme qu'elle ne l'est dans l'anime). J'espère qu'il va vous plaire !_

_A la prochaine_

_ps: à partir de ce chap je vais un peu changer la mise en page (juste un petit peu) parce que je viens juste de me rendre compte que le site ne gardait pas les alinéas, etc (grr). Je sais je publie depuis décembre et je viens seulement de m'en rendre compte, maintenant tout le monde sait que je suis un boulet^^_

**Chapitre 8**

Perdue au milieu d'un labyrinthe de livres au milieu duquel elle disparaissait, Sciezka poussa un cri de frustration avant de laisser tomber sa tête sur son bureau au milieu d'un nuage de poussière, découragée. Depuis la mort du lieutenant-colonel… Non, du Général de Brigade Hugues, elle cherchait à comprendre. Ce qu'il avait découvert, pourquoi on l'avait tué, et surtout qui.

Elle soupira. Elle se sentait tellement seule dans sa quête. Non seulement elle ne faisait plus partie de l'armée maintenant, Hugues l'avait renvoyée juste avant de se faire tuer, pour la protéger évidemment, mais en plus tous les militaires qu'elle connaissait et qui auraient pu l'aider avaient dû partir en mission, précipitamment.

Sciezka fronça les sourcils. Ca n'était pas normal, la seule explication à ces départs en catastrophe était qu'il se passait quelque chose d'important. Mais on n'en trouvait aucune mention dans les journaux, et personne ne semblait au courant. Cependant l'ambiance était tendue à Central, comme si les gens sentaient au fond d'eux qu'il se passait quelque chose. Mais tant que la presse serait muselée, personne ne saurait ce qui se passait. C'était louche… D'ailleurs, plus elle faisait de recherches et plus elle se rendait compte que tout ce qui touchait à l'armée était étrange et troublant, surtout depuis que King Bradley était Généralissime.

Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux châtains avant d'enlever ses lunettes et de les nettoyer sur son éternel pull vert. Elle désespérait de comprendre enfin ce qui était arrivé à monsieur Hugues. Elle serra les poings. Ca n'était pas à elle de faire ça. Tout était de la faute de ce parvenu de Mustang, le beau colonel, le grand alchimiste, le héros d'Ishbal… Le soi-disant meilleur ami du Général de brigade, même pas fichu de venger sa mort, ou même de chercher à savoir qui avait fait ça.

Elle essuya les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Ce type la répugnait. Monsieur Hugues avait tout fait pour l'aider, mais lui préférait s'aplatir devant ses supérieurs pour avoir sa mutation à Central plutôt que de faire ce qu'il fallait pour son ami. Et du coup, l'affaire avait été classée, et si elle ne faisait rien personne ne saurait jamais pourquoi il était mort, Elysia ne saurait jamais qui lui avait enlevé son papa qui l'aimait tant.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire toute seule ? Elle avait besoin d'aide. Et il n'y avait qu'une personne à qui elle pouvait s'adresser, même si elle ne savait pas trop où il se trouvait en ce moment. Mais sa décision était prise.

La jeune femme se dépêcha de se préparer, de peur que sa résolution cède devant tous les obstacles qu'elle imaginait déjà. Mais elle faisait ça pour monsieur Hugues. Elle prit quelques vêtements et tous les documents qui lui étaient indispensables, confia sa mère malade à une amie de la famille, et quitta sa maison sans un regard en arrière. Elle ferait juste un dernier arrêt avant de quitter Central, pour dire au revoir à Gracia Hugues et à sa fille, sûre que les voir renforcerait encore sa détermination.

**oOo**

Emma regardait par la fenêtre du magasin des Curtis. Elle s'ennuyait ferme, mais avait promis à Sigu de surveiller la boutique pendant qu'il allait faire des courses. Elle soupira en se demandant ce que faisait Ed, avant de se rappeler qu'il devait s'entraîner avec Izumi. En y repensant elle se redressa et frissonna.

- Je crois que je préfère encore être là, murmura-t-elle.

Black Hayate, couché près d'elle, émit un bref aboiement comme pour dire qu'il était d'accord. Par la porte ouverte, ils virent passer une femme souriante tenant par la main deux jeunes enfants.

_Elle se cache derrière un grand drap que sa mère est en train d'étendre. Elle attend, tendue. Soudain quelqu'un l'attrape et se met à la chatouiller et elle éclate de rire. Sa mère la prend dans ses bras en riant et l'embrasse avant de la redéposer sur le sol. Elle a cinq ou six ans. Un grand sourire illumine son visage, ses yeux pétillent alors qu'elle joue avec sa mère. Leur complicité est très grande. Elle court jusque dans la maison, poursuivie par sa maman. Devant la photo de mariage sur laquelle ses parents se regardent amoureusement, elle est rattrapée et sa mère la chatouille jusqu'à ce que la petite fille demande grâce. Epuisée, elle se laisse aller dans le bras de la femme qui lui caresse les cheveux en souriant, et elle regarde la photo de son père._

Emma sursauta en entendant Sigu rentrer dans le magasin les bras chargés de sacs. Elle ne demanda pas son reste et fila à l'arrière de la maison, Hayate sur ses talons, curieuse de voir comment se passait l'entraînement d'Edward. Elle s'arrêta au seuil de la porte de derrière, surprise. Dans le champ derrière la maison, Izumi et lui se battaient. Le jeune homme avait laissé tomber son débardeur et son automail luisait dans le soleil. Il transpirait abondamment et la sueur ruisselait sur son corps musclé. Son corps musclé ?

Etonnée, elle se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas vraiment le gringalet qu'elle imaginait. Il l'avait déjà tenue dans ses bras et elle savait qu'il était musclé, mais pas à ce point là. Elle se surprit à le détailler, appréciant la façon dont ses muscles roulaient sous sa peau lorsqu'il bougeait, admirant sa rapidité et sa souplesse quasi féline, remarquant l'expression presqu'adulte de son visage. Ce n'était pas un gamin qu'elle avait devant les yeux mais un homme fort et redoutable.

Mais face à lui il avait Izumi Curtis, et elle aussi était impressionnante. Ils se battaient sans utiliser l'alchimie mais la femme rivalisait aisément avec le jeune homme. Elle toucha Ed plusieurs fois mais il réussit à lui rendre les coups, chose qui n'était jamais arrivée jusque là. Elle multipliait les attaques mais il réussissait à esquiver, utilisant sa petite taille à son avantage, bougeant avec une rapidité impressionnante, et compensant ses lacune par un instinct presqu'infaillible. Finalement, ils s'interrompirent, tous les deux essoufflés.

Izumi regardait son élève avec un respect nouveau. Elle aussi comprit qu'il n'était plus un gamin. Il avait réussi à la toucher, elle, et il était si rapide…

- Tu t'entraînes toujours avec Alphonse, dit-elle, mais ça n'était pas une question. Te battre contre une armure vide t'a appris à développer ton agilité et ta rapidité.

- Et j'ai des automails parfaits, qui sont très légers, ajouta le jeune homme, toujours en garde.

Izumi hésita. Il avait l'air prêt à poursuivre l'entraînement, mais l'était-elle, elle ? Elle sourit en se rendant compte que le combat l'avait fatiguée, chose qui n'était jamais arrivée jusqu'ici. Soudain elle aperçut un mouvement venant de la maison.

- On a une spectatrice, lança-t-elle, mine de rien.

- Hein ?

Edward tourna légèrement la tête, vigilant, craignant un coup fourré de son maître, et il aperçut Emma. Aussitôt, il rougit. Il se rappelait très bien la menace de Mustang, concernant la tenue qu'il devait avoir devant la jeune femme.

- Pas la peine de rougir, crétin, remarqua Izumi en souriant. Elle a dû être impressionnée par ta performance.

- Je m'en fiche complètement, rétorqua-t-il trop rapidement.

- Dommage parce qu'elle a l'air d'avoir apprécié le spectacle…

Edward regarda à nouveau Emma, qui avait effectivement l'air impressionnée alors qu'elle l'observait, et il lui fit un petit signe.

- Emma, appela soudain son maître. Viens nous rejoindre.

Le ton de la voix était clair, c'était un ordre et c'est comme ça que le reçut la jeune fille. Elle fronça les sourcils. D'où cette femme se permettait-elle de lui donner des ordres ? Elle lui avait déjà dit qu'elle n'était pas son élève. Mais sa curiosité était la plus forte, elle se demandait ce qu'elle lui voulait. Et surtout, elle lui faisait trop peur pour se rebeller…

C'est finalement avec l'allure d'un condamné allant à la potence qu'elle se dirigea vers eux.

- Qu'est-ce que…, commença Ed.

- Tu veux des réponses, non ? Alors laisse-moi faire et quoi qu'il se passe, n'interviens pas.

Le jeune homme croisa le regard d'Izumi et comprit que ça ne servait à rien de protester. Il acquiesça et repartit vers la maison. En croisant Emma il lui adressa un sourire d'encouragement qu'elle ne sut comment interpréter avant d'arriver près du maître.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle se jeta en arrière par réflexe et dut à son instinct d'avoir évité le coup de pied lancé par Izumi. Mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide pour éviter le coup suivant. Elle le reçut dans l'estomac. La douleur la terrassa et elle tomba à genoux, une main sur sa cicatrice. La douleur de l'attaque d'Envy se rappela soudain à elle avec violence.

- Vous êtes dingue, cracha-t-elle en tentant de se remettre à genoux avant d'être cueillie par un nouveau coup de pied qui l'envoya valser un peu plus loin.

Près de la maison Black Hayate se mit à gronder et voulut se précipiter vers Emma, mais une ombre immense le recouvrit et une main énorme le saisit par le cou, calmant ses ardeurs. Ed pâlit en se mettant à la place du pauvre chien avant de reporter son regard vers le combat. Il était inquiet. Son maître avait parfois tendance à se laisser un peu… emporter par son enthousiasme, il en savait quelque chose. Il espéra que Mustang n'entendrait jamais parler de cet épisode.

Izumi continuait à harceler Emma de coups que la jeune fille encaissait sans y répondre.

- Mais pourquoi vous faites ça ? demanda-t-elle en évitant un nouveau coup de justesse.

- La domination de l'esprit passe par celle du corps, dit Izumi.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conn…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, recevant un coup de poing qui fit éclater sa lèvre supérieure.

- Bats-toi ! ordonna Izumi. Réagis un peu !

- Mais je ne peux pas me battre, haleta Emma, je sors juste de l'hôpital.

- Mauvaise excuse.

Un nouveau coup de pied l'atteignit au genou droit et elle cria en tombant.

- Mais je ne sais pas me battre ! Edward, appela-t-elle.

Le regard qu'elle lui lança était suppliant et ça lui broya le cœur de voir ça. S'il s'était écouté, il se serait précipité vers elle pour la protéger et la rassurer. Mais il savait pourquoi son maître faisait ça. Il se força à afficher un visage dur et impassible.

- Utilise l'alchimie, lança-t-il.

- Quoi ?

Emma tomba en arrière et évita _in-extremis_ un nouveau coup de pied.

- T'es dingue, cria-t-elle à Ed. Je ne sais pas faire d'alchimie !

- Fais comme à l'hôpital, contre Envy !

La colère monta en Emma. C'était donc ça. Après l'interrogatoire de la veille, il était à nouveau question de ça.

- C'était un accident, cria-t-elle, furieuse. Combien de fois il faudra vous le…

Elle s'interrompit en étant à nouveau frappée par Izumi.

- Tu as vu la Porte, dit celle-ci, toutes les informations sont dans ta tête.

- Lâchez-moi avec votre foutue Porte ! cracha la jeune fille.

Elle essuya le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre, laissant une traînée sanguinolente sur son menton. Le regard qu'elle lança à Izumi était chargé de colère. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de l'attaque d'Envy et de ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle sentait encore l'odeur de chair brûlée et elle revoyait les blessures qu'elle avait infligées à l'Homonculus. Celui-ci n'en avait pas souffert, mais rien que d'imaginer faire ça à Izumi…

- Défends-toi, insistait la brune.

- Jamais je n'utiliserai l'alchimie, je pourrais vous blesser !

La seule réponse qu'elle reçut fut un nouveau coup qui la projeta sur le sol. Elle avait mal à des endroits dont elle ignorait l'existence jusque là, son corps n'était plus qu'une grande douleur lancinante, elle n'avait plus la force d'esquiver. Elle se remit lentement debout et attendit le prochain coup, lançant un regard de défi à son adversaire. Celle-ci serra le poing, déçue, prête à administrer un nouveau coup à la jeune fille. Emma ferma les yeux et attendit le coup qui ne vint pas. Elle sentit quelqu'un se placer devant elle et rouvrit les yeux pour voir Ed bloquer l'attaque d'Izumi avec son automail.

- Je crois que ça suffit, dit-il, sérieux.

Son maître hésita un instant avant de finalement baisser son bras en acquiesçant, déçue que son idée ait échouée. Edward soupira et se tourna vers Emma avec un sourire d'excuse qu'elle effaça d'un coup de poing en plein visage.

- Emma…

- Salaud, cria-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Tu m'as piégée ! Tu l'as laissée me frapper !

- Mais…

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'expliquer car derrière lui Izumi gémit et tomba à genoux. L'effort qu'elle avait fourni était trop intense. Une main devant la bouche, elle était secouée de spasmes violents et crachait du sang. Sigu se précipita vers sa femme alors qu'Ed s'agenouillait près d'elle.

- C'est grave ? demanda Emma, un peu inquiète malgré la colère qu'elle éprouvait.

- Ca lui arrive souvent, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit le Fullmetal d'une voix mal assurée.

Son mari la rejoignit à ce moment et la prit délicatement dans ses bras avant de l'emmener dans la maison. Black Hayate avait rejoint sa protégée et la jeune fille le caressait, trouvant du réconfort à ce contact. Edward soupira avant de se retourner vers Emma.

- Excuse-moi…, commença-t-il.

- La ferme, le coupa-t-elle avec un regard à glacer le sang. Je ne veux pas entendre tes excuses.

- Mais attends, je sais que c'était nul de la laisser te frapper, mais on espérait que ça réveillerait quelque chose en toi… C'était pour l'alchimie…

- Lâchez-moi avec votre saleté d'alchimie, cria-t-elle. Je ne veux plus en entendre parler, je ne veux plus qu'on me parle de cette Porte, je veux oublier tout ça.

- Emma…

- Je déteste l'alchimie et tous les alchimistes, lança-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux, avant de le planter là.

Il la suivit des yeux alors qu'elle rentrait dans la maison, Black Hayate sur les talons. Il se sentait honteux et surtout triste comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi.

- C'était pas une bonne idée finalement, murmura-t-il avant de rentrer dans la maison.

**oOo**

Après cet incident, ils ne s'attardèrent pas et, quand l'heure du départ sonna, c'est dans une ambiance tendue que se firent les adieux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? demanda Izumi qui avait repris des forces.

- On va rejoindre Al à Resembool et après… On avisera, répondit Edward en regardant Emma qui l'attendait un peu plus loin en caressant Hayate.

- Elle m'en veut beaucoup ? demanda la femme.

- En fait je pense que c'est plus à moi qu'elle en veut, dit Ed en soupirant.

- Il va falloir que tu te fasses pardonner, lança Izumi avec un sourire en coin, provoquant immédiatement une rougeur chez Edward. Et je ne pense pas que tu aies trop de difficultés…

Le jeune homme fit une grimace en devenant carrément pivoine et son maître rit franchement. Il haussa les épaules et lui tendit la main. Izumi hésita un instant puis, cédant à une impulsion, elle le prit dans ses bras, surprenant le jeune homme.

- Fais bien attention à toi, Ed, chuchota-t-elle. Al et toi… Prenez soin l'un de l'autre.

- Comme toujours, répondit le Fullmetal quand elle l'eut lâché.

Ils se regardèrent et Ed lui fit un sourire gêné avant de s'éloigner, à la fois mal à l'aise et heureux de la voir se comporter comme une mère avec lui. Izumi, elle, s'approcha d'Emma qui avait observé la scène.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas voulu utiliser l'alchimie contre moi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je vous l'ai dit, j'avais peur de vous blesser, répondit la jeune fille.

- Tu es bien présomptueuse.

- Peut-être, sans doute même. Mais je me souviens de ce que j'ai fait à cet Envy, sans le vouloir. Je ne voulais pas prendre de risque.

- Tu raisonnes à l'envers Emma, lui dit la femme. Tu aurais pu me blesser parce que tu ne maîtrises pas ton alchimie, justement. Si tu en faisais l'effort, tu pourrais la contrôler et l'utiliser de la façon que tu veux.

- Vous pensez que je dois apprendre l'alchimie ?

- Un grand pouvoir implique de grandes responsabilités, expliqua Izumi. Toi, tu as une force immense à portée de main, mais elle est erratique, elle peut se manifester n'importe comment, et si tu n'apprends pas comment la maîtriser, c'est évident qu'à un moment ou à un autre tu deviendras un danger, pour les autres mais aussi pour toi-même.

- Mais je ne veux pas devenir alchimiste, je ne l'ai jamais voulu… enfin, je crois, ajouta-t-elle un peu trop précipitamment.

- Inutile de continuer ce petit jeu, je sais que tu commences à retrouver la mémoire.

- Vous l'avez dit à Ed ? demanda Emma, un peu inquiète.

- Non, ça ne me regarde pas, je m'en suis mêlée et ça n'a pas été une réussite, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Mais réfléchis bien à ce que je te dis. Tu es poursuivie par des monstres presqu'invincibles. Seuls des alchimistes très puissants peuvent les affronter, mais c'est dangereux.

- Je sais ce que vous allez dire, à cause de moi Ed est en danger, parce qu'il doit me protéger, dit sombrement la jeune fille.

- Exactement. Est-ce que tu ne veux pas être capable de te défendre toi-même ? Tu préfères rester une victime, une demoiselle en détresse qu'il faut protéger tout le temps ?

Emma accusa le coup. Une victime… C'était exactement ce qu'elle ne voulait pas être, mais depuis son arrivée à Central, c'était clairement ce qu'elle était devenue.

- Je vais y penser, dit-elle finalement sans regarder Izumi.

- D'accord, mais ne tarde pas trop. C'est dans ton intérêt, ajouta-t-elle. Et réfléchis, si tu as la moitié du talent de ton père, tu deviendras une alchimiste exceptionnelle.

- Qui vous dit que je veux ressembler à mon père ? rétorqua-t-elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, étonnant la brune.

Black Hayate aboya à ce moment et Emma se rendit compte qu'Ed l'attendait. Elle fit un signe de la main à Izumi et Sigu et le rejoignit rapidement, et ils se mirent en route silencieusement vers la gare, espérant pouvoir y louer une voiture pour continuer leur route.

Izumi resta longtemps à les regarder s'éloigner, inquiète. Son instinct lui criait qu'ils étaient tous les deux en grand danger et qu'Edward risquait sa vie en protégeant cette étrange jeune fille, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Il avait été son plus talentueux élève, il l'impressionnait et elle le respectait maintenant malgré ses mauvaises décisions, que ce soit la transmutation de sa mère ou son entrée dans l'armée. Mais elle savait qu'elle lui avait appris tout ce qu'elle pouvait et qu'il devait maintenant voler de ses propres ailes. Elle sentit Sigu se poster derrière elle et l'entourer de ses immenses bras avec une grande douceur.

- Je sais, se contenta-t-il de dire en regardant s'éloigner le petit blond.

* * *


	11. Chapitre 9

_Ohayô mina-san ! __Après le court chapitre de la semaine dernière, celui-ci est un peu plus long, promis^^ Merci à tous pour vos commentaires et vos encouragements, ça me fait toujours très plaisir._

_Encore un petit mot pour dire un grand merci à Matsuyama ma super bêta-lectrice qui en plus de corriger mes chapitres doit supporter régulièrement mes « c'est nul », « j'y arrive pas », etc etc. et elle réussit toujours à me redonner le moral et à me rassurer. Elle est très forte^^_

_J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une tite review si le cœur vous en dit ! Bonne lecture._

_Ps : merci aussi à Basilic qui a lu tous les chapitres précédents et a pris le temps de me laisser un com pour chaque chapitre. Quel courage^^ Et je n'ai même pas été fichue de lui faire une belle réponse digne de ce nom, gomen. Je me rattraperai pour la prochaine, promis !_

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Un cahot secoua la voiture qui roulait sur les routes défoncées du Sud, et Emma émergea de son demi-sommeil. Ils roulaient en silence depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Au départ, la jeune fille avait été incapable de dormir, trop inquiète à l'idée qu'Edward prenne le volant. Mais si au début il avait eu un peu de mal, il avait rapidement pris ses marques et elle avait fini par se détendre en voyant qu'il était finalement plutôt bon conducteur.

- Tu as bien dormi ? demanda le jeune alchimiste.

Depuis leur départ ils n'avaient pas échangé une parole. En fait, elle ne lui avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'elle l'avait frappé chez Izumi. Sa dernière phrase résonnait encore dans son crâne, il n'arrêtait pas de la tourner et la retourner. Elle avait dit détester l'alchimie et tous les alchimistes. C'était sa faute, il avait laissé son maître la frapper, il l'avait trahie, elle avait raison de le détester, mais ça lui fendait le cœur de penser qu'elle lui en voulait. Si seulement elle pouvait lui parler à nouveau…

- J'ai juste somnolé, dit Emma en s'étirant.

Ed fut tellement surpris que la voiture fit une embardée et la jeune fille se cogna contre la portière en poussant un petit cri de douleur.

- Mais c'est pas possible, tu m'en veux !

Il lui fit un sourire gêné et reporta son attention sur la route, même si son regard était toujours accroché par sa passagère. Son visage était tuméfié et elle avait une lèvre fendue, et en la voyant bouger il se rendit compte qu'elle souffrait des coups reçus. Et le trajet en voiture n'allait pas arranger les choses.

- Tu n'as pas trop mal ? demanda-t-il.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Et bien … Je sais d'expérience que mon maître peut faire très mal.

- Changeons de sujet, répondit-elle froidement.

- Je veux juste savoir si ça va, insista-t-il, tu es sûr que tu ne souffres pas trop ?

- Ca va, c'est bon, arrête de t'inquiéter comme ça… On dirait Mustang, ajouta-t-elle avec une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

- Quoi ? hurla-t-il alors que la voiture sortait de la route.

Sur la banquette arrière le pauvre Black Hayate gémit et se cacha la tête dans les pattes alors qu'Emma pâlissait. Ne plus aborder ce sujet tant qu'ils seraient dans la voiture. Elle nota cette consigne dans un coin de son esprit et la souligna mentalement, en rouge, avec des panneaux lumineux autour.

- Tu vas nous tuer, marmonna-t-elle en cherchant quelque chose à quoi elle pourrait s'accrocher.

- Exagère pas, rétorqua le Fullmetal, et puis c'est ta faute, aussi… N'aies pas peur, ajouta-t-il, fier de lui. Tu vois que je suis un très bon conducteur.

- Oui, c'est étonnant. Mais j'avoue que j'étais déjà surprise que tu atteignes les pédales, répondit Emma avec un sourire ironique.

- Tu dis que je suis si minuscule qu'il me faut un rehausseur pour voir la route ? cria-t-il, la faisant éclater de rire.

Il savoura ce son qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis longtemps. En fait, Emma ne riait quasiment jamais, elle lâchait parfois un petit rire amusé, ou un ricanement à ses dépens, mais est-ce qu'il l'avait déjà entendue rire aussi librement ? Il n'en était pas certain, et il adorait ça.

L'atmosphère entre eux s'était détendue, et même s'il détestait qu'elle se moque de lui comme ça, le fait qu'elle lui parle et qu'elle le taquine prouvait que leurs relations étaient redevenues normales, si on pouvait parler de normalité entre eux. Leur relation oscillait en permanence entre des moments de complicité et des prises de bec plus ou moins violentes. Mais il était heureux, elle semblait lui avoir pardonné sa trahison. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Tu as l'air heureux ? demanda-t-elle, soupçonneuse. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi content ?

- Hein ? Euh…, bredouilla-t-il, rougissant un peu et cherchant une bonne excuse. Et bien… En fait… Je suis content parce que tu ne me fais plus la gueule, avoua-t-il finalement avant de se reprendre. Mais en fait je m'en foutais, hein, après tout je suis juste ta nounou provisoire et tu sais que ça me gonfle. Hein ? C'est juste que c'est chiant de conduire en silence, comme ça, du coup c'est bien puisque tu me reparles maintenant, c'est mieux, enfin tu vois quoi, continua-t-il en s'enlisant dans des explications de moins en moins convaincantes.

- …

- Mais… Enfin… Je comprends que tu m'en aies voulu, c'était nul de laisser mon maître te faire ça et de vouloir te forcer la main, je m'excuse, continua-t-il, de plus en plus rouge et gêné. Il fait chaud ici, non ? ajouta-t-il en tirant sur son col.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa droite et vit qu'Emma regardait par la fenêtre. Son expression était indéchiffrable.

- Ed, dit-elle finalement, à voix basse. Excuse-moi.

- Hein ? Mais… Pourquoi ? demanda le jeune homme, complètement perdu dans les méandres de la pensée féminine.

- Je m'excuse pour ce que j'ai dit, c'est sorti tout seul, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Il resta silencieux quelques instants, les yeux fixés sur la route qui défilait devant lui. Il avait tout de suite compris à quoi elle faisait allusion, à la phrase qui le torturait depuis qu'elle la lui avait lancée en plein visage.

- C'est peut-être lié à quelque chose dans ton passé ? dit-il finalement, songeur. Est-ce que tu as des souvenirs qui te reviennent ?

_Elle dépose une assiette devant son père qui ne réagit même pas. Il a les yeux rivés sur la photo de mariage accrochée au mur en face de lui, la seule chose qui décore les murs nus de la sinistre maison. Elle a dix ans. Elle essaye de parler, d'attirer l'attention de son père. Mais il ne répond pas, elle semble ne même pas exister à ses yeux. Son regard dévie de la photo à la fenêtre. Il porte machinalement la nourriture à sa bouche, mais il ne semble même pas s'en rendre compte. Elle continue de parler, tentant désespérément d'attirer son attention, ou au moins de meubler le silence. Soudain son regard s'anime, il laisse tomber sa fourchette dans son assiette, renversant de la nourriture sur la table, avant de se précipiter dans son bureau en claquant la porte. Elle s'est arrêtée eu milieu de sa phrase, habituée. Elle soupire et se lève pour nettoyer et débarrasser les couverts de son père, et finit de manger seule dans la maison trop grande, et trop vide._

- Emma ? insista Ed en la regardant. Tu as des souvenirs ?

- Non, murmura-t-elle. Edward, reprit-elle après quelques instants, désirant changer de sujet, est-ce que tu peux me parler de Resembool ?

La question arrivait comme un cheveu sur la soupe, et il comprit qu'elle voulait juste arrêter de parler de sa mémoire. Il soupira. Mustang lui avait dit de tout faire pour qu'elle retrouve ses souvenirs, mais si elle luttait pour ne pas les retrouver, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire.

- Ed ? insista Emma.

- Tu veux que je te parle de Resembool, répondit-il. Pourquoi ?

- Et bien… Je ne sais pas. Enfin, c'est la ville où tu as grandi alors…

Elle s'interrompit et tourna un peu plus son visage vers la vitre pour cacher la rougeur qui colorait ses joues mais Edward avait parfaitement compris et il jubilait intérieurement. Elle voulait en savoir plus sur lui, tout simplement. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi il exultait comme ça.

- Bon et bien, c'est tout petit, y a pas grand-chose d'intéressant à voir ou à faire. C'est paumé.

- Tu devrais te reconvertir en guide touristique, commenta Emma.

- On y a passé toute notre enfance avec Al, continua-t-il en ignorant le sarcasme, perdu dans ses pensées. Avec notre mère d'abord.

- Et votre père ?

- Il… Il n'était pas avec nous.

Il n'ajouta rien mais Emma remarqua qu'il serrait le volant tellement fort que les jointures de sa main de chair avaient blanchies.

- Après que maman… Après sa mort, reprit-il, on est restés chez les Rockbell.

- Rockbell… Ce nom me dit quelque chose, murmura la jeune fille.

- Ce sont des fabricantes d'automail, elles sont incroyables, ce sont même les meilleures.

- Elles ?

- Winry et Pinako, sa grand-mère, répondit le Fullmetal, souriant en pensant à elle.

- Elles sont importantes pour toi, remarqua-t-elle en le regardant avec attention.

- Bah Pinako c'est la seule grand-mère qu'on ait eue, Al et moi. Et Winry… C'est notre meilleure amie, on se connaît depuis notre naissance, un peu comme une sœur. Ouais, ajouta-t-il, elles sont importantes, en fait elles sont notre famille. Mais ne dis à personne que j'ai dit ça, on croirait que je deviens sentimental !

- Winry… C'est ta petite amie ?

Edward donna un brusque coup de volant et la voiture manqua se renverser sur le bas côté. Emma s'accrocha à son siège alors que Black Hayate tombait de la banquette arrière dans un gémissement.

- T'es vraiment trop nerveux, dit la jeune fille qui craignait de ne jamais arriver jusqu'à Resembool.

- Mais c'est toi aussi ! cria Ed. Ca va pas de dire des trucs comme ça, je viens juste de te dire qu'elle était comme une sœur !

- D'accord, d'accord, j'en parlerai plus… De toute façon on ne va pas tarder à faire connaissance, je verrai bien comment est cette fameuse Winry. Remarque, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle, Havoc m'a déjà fait sa description…

- Quel espèce de vieux pervers, dit le Fullmetal en haussant les épaules.

- Il m'a dit que c'était un génie de la mécanique, et que c'était elle qui prenait soin de tes automails.

- Ah… Mais c'est quand même un pervers !

- J'ai hâte de la rencontrer, dit Emma en souriant.

Edward eut un frisson en entendant cela, sentant déjà des élancements marteler sa tête, comme s'il ressentait la douleur d'une clé à molette plantée dans son crâne avant même que ça n'arrive. Et rien que d'imaginer les deux jeunes filles se liguant contre lui, ça lui donnait des sueurs froides.

- Mais en fait, poursuivit Emma, je suis surtout pressée de rencontrer Alphonse. On m'a tellement parlé de lui, et toujours en bien. Tout le monde dit qu'il est sensible, intelligent, et que c'est le garçon le plus gentil du monde, s'emballa-t-elle. J'ai vraiment hâte de le voir.

Ed serra à nouveau le volant, serrant les dents alors que la jalousie s'insinuait en lui. Le silence retomba dans la voiture. Emma avait perdu son sourire et avait maintenant l'air soucieux.

- A quoi tu penses ? demanda finalement le jeune alchimiste.

- Au colonel Mustang… J'espère qu'il va bien.

**oOo**

Une immense carte de la région de Briggs s'étalait sur le mur de la salle et tous les militaires avaient les yeux rivés dessus. Les plus hauts-gradés étaient assis, et les autres restaient debout au fond de la salle. Le général Hakuro écoutait les derniers rapports des espions qu'il avait envoyés dans la ville d'Ambre.

Le colonel Mustang grimaça, il avait le dos et la nuque raide à force de rester assis. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa voisine, le général de brigade Olivia Armstrong. Il se sentait toujours mal à l'aise face à cette femme qui semblait ne voir en lui qu'un fumiste arrogant et pathétique. Elle lui lança un regard chargé de mépris, confirmant ce qu'il pensait.

- Brrr, murmura-t-il, fait froid ici, non ?

Pas de réponse mais un soupir plus qu'ostensible destiné à faire comprendre à tous à quel point il l'ennuyait. Roy grimaça. Il ne savait pas comment réagir face à elle. C'était une des rares femmes qui semblait totalement imperméables à son charme naturel, et ça le laissait complètement désemparé.

- Vous êtes de plus en plus ravissante à chaque fois que je vous vois, dit-il, espérant un miracle qui évidemment n'eut pas lieu.

- Et vous êtes de plus en plus lourd, siffla-t-elle en le clouant sur place de son regard polaire. Maintenant fermez-la ou changez de place.

Dans le fond de la salle, quelques personnes profitaient du spectacle. Les hommes de Mustang n'en revenaient pas. Une femme qui repoussait le colonel, non, mieux que ça, elle l'humiliait carrément, elle n'était absolument pas sous le charme… Havoc jubilait.

- Je suis amoureux les gars, murmura Jean qui n'avait d'yeux que pour le général de brigade.

- Méfie-toi, tu sais ce qu'on dit sur les mantes religieuses, répondit Breda.

- Je vais me marier avec cette femme, ajouta le sous-lieutenant sans tenir compte de sa remarque.

- On ne se marie pas avec un iceberg, marmonna Heymans avant de jeter un regard en coin à Hawkeye, vérifiant qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Et puis franchement, c'est une Armstrong. Tu imagines avoir le major comme beau-frère ?

Un long frisson secoua tous ceux qui entendirent ça et ils pâlirent.

- D'ailleurs où est-il ? demanda Fuery en remontant ses lunettes de l'index.

- Il a été envoyé dans le Sud pour réprimer la révolte de Madge City, répondit Riza.

Ils imaginèrent tous le major à moitié nu et entouré d'une aura scintillante serrant dans ses bras tous les rebelles, les larmes aux yeux.

- Mouais, marmonna Breda, je préfère être à ma place qu'à la leur.

Ils furent interrompus par une sortie du général Hakuro qui tapa du poing sur la table.

- C'est intolérable, gronda-t-il. Ce ne sont que des paysans, des ouvriers… Comment peuvent-ils nous tenir tête ?

- Les rebelles sont très bien armés, monsieur. Ca ne sera pas aussi simple que prévu.

Hakuro se mit à faire les cent pas en réfléchissant alors que les militaires murmuraient.

- Est-ce qu'on sait pourquoi ils se révoltent ?

Tous les regards se posèrent sur Mustang qui venait de poser cette question fondamentale, mais qui allait être mal reçue.

- C'est une obsession ! pesta le général. Vous et vos stupides scrupules.

- Mais monsieur…

- On ne connaît pas leurs motivations et on s'en contrefout Mustang ! Nous sommes là pour les mater, les écraser, ajouta-t-il en serrant le poing, et c'est ce qu'on va faire.

Les militaires recommencèrent à murmurer, inquiets. Le lieutenant Hawkeye resta stoïque, comme toujours, mais l'angoisse l'étreignit. Ca recommençait. Comme il y a treize ans. Les images des morts, des destructions, des survivants qui hurlaient leur douleur… Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et tenta de reprendre ses esprits pour suivre la suite de la réunion.

- Monsieur, protesta le colonel en se levant, nous ne pouvons pas…

- Taisez-vous un peu, Mustang, intervint Olivia en lui jetant un regard dépité.

- Quoi ?

- Le général a dit qu'on se fichait de leurs motivations, dit-elle. Monsieur, ajouta-t-elle en se levant et en se mettant au garde-à-vous, je pense qu'il faudra écraser les rebelles. Mais si nous faisons le ménage tout de suite, nous ne saurons pas qui se cache derrière tout ça.

- Vous n'avez pas tort Général de Brigade, approuva Hakuro en la regardant. Que suggérez-vous ?

- Envoyez des espions supplémentaires, monsieur, qui se fondront parmi les rebelles et nous tiendrons au courant de leurs mouvements. Et ensuite, nous leur apprendrons ce qu'il en coûte de s'opposer au Généralissime et à l'armée d'Amestris.

- Bien parlé Général Armstrong, dit Hakuro avec un sourire effrayant. Convoquez les meilleurs agents de renseignement à notre disposition, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de son aide de camp. Rompez !

Tout le monde salua et sortit de la salle pour rejoindre les tentes et les baraquements. Mustang, frustré par le déroulement de la réunion, retrouva rapidement son équipe qui l'attendait à la sortie de la salle.

- Colonel ? demanda Hawkeye en voyant l'expression soucieuse de son supérieur.

- Tout ça sent mauvais, répondit-il à voix basse. Ca rappelle de mauvais souvenirs.

- Sans l'intervention du général de brigade Armstrong il y aurait eu un massacre, fit remarquer Riza.

- C'est vrai que si elle n'était pas intervenue la discussion se serait sûrement envenimée entre le général et moi. Mais c'est reculer pour mieux sauter, ajouta-t-il en soupirant. Il faut comprendre ce qui se passe.

Il s'interrompit en voyant arriver Olivia Armstrong suivie de ses hommes de confiance. Elle ne lui adressa pas un regard, ainsi qu'à ses hommes, alors qu'Havoc lançait une œillade énamouré à la militaire.

- Merci pour votre intervention, lança Roy au moment où elle passait près de lui.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant et lui lança un regard noir.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, répondit-elle d'une voix aussi dure que l'acier. Et pourquoi il me regarde comme ça, celui-là ? ajouta-t-elle en montrant Havoc qui la dévorait des yeux. Dites-lui d'arrêter ça tout de suite où c'est moi qui vais me charger de lui enlever cet air d'abruti du visage… définitivement.

Elle avait posé la main sur son sabre en disant ça mais la menace sembla passer loin au-dessus de Jean. Hawkeye avait bougé, presqu'imperceptiblement, portant sa main vers son holster de ceinture. Son geste n'avait pas échappé au général de brigade et les deux femmes se jaugèrent quelques instants. Aucune n'était décidée à baisser les yeux.

Finalement Olivia se détendit et lança un sourire carnassier à Riza qui reprit son impassibilité habituelle.

- Vous me plaisez, vous. Suivez-moi, ordonna-t-elle au lieutenant. On va boire un thé et vous allez me dire ce que vous faites avec cet incapable.

- Je suis sa nounou, répondit Hawkeye qui avait tout de suite saisi de qui elle parlait. Si je ne le surveille pas il ne fait rien.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas.

Les hommes les regardèrent s'éloigner, bouche bée et Mustang frissonna en les imaginant toutes les deux, cassant du sucre sur son pauvre dos innocent.

**oOo**

Edward et Emma avaient laissé la voiture à la gare de Resembool et c'est à pied, Black Hayate sur leurs talons, qu'ils firent le chemin jusqu'à la maison des Rockbell. Ed souriait en voyant la jeune fille regarder avec avidité autour d'elle, notant les collines verdoyantes, les maisons aux couleurs vives et les gens qui leur souriaient en les saluant.

Mais plus ils approchaient, plus le Fullmetal perdait son sourire. Emma s'en rendit compte et elle finit par marcher en silence à côté de lui, le laissant se replonger dans ses souvenirs. Quand ils passèrent devant les ruines d'une maison, au milieu desquelles poussaient des herbes folles, il ne dit rien mais elle remarqua la tension de ses épaules et surtout l'expression de son visage.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il d'un air détaché. T'en pense quoi ?

- De quoi ? De la ville ?

- Ouais…

- Et bien… C'est petit mais c'est mignon, les gens ont l'air d'être heureux, et…, répondit Emma en le regardant.

_Deux petites filles se poursuivent dans les rues de la ville, au milieu des passants qui rient en les regardant. C'est une belle journée d'été et les gens sont aux terrasses des cafés, les marchands étalent leurs marchandises, le marché est animé, il fait bon vivre dans la petite ville. Elle se précipite dans les jambes de sa mère qui parle avec une autre femme, et la petite brune qui la poursuit en riant est déçue de ne pas avoir réussi à l'attraper. Emma rit et, à peine a-t-elle reprit son souffle qu'elle repart en courant entre les étals des marchands. Les deux femmes rient en les regardant et remarquent qu'elles ressemblent à deux sœurs._

- Et ? demanda Edward, étonné par son silence.

- Et… Et si les gens sont heureux, c'est tout ce qui compte, conclut Emma en regardant droit devant elle.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin en silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent en vue d'une grande maison jaune aux boiseries blanches. Ed se détendit et sourit, et il pressa le pas.

- C'est chez toi ? demanda la jeune fille.

- Oui, répondit-il alors que son sourire s'élargissait.

Sourire qu'il perdit rapidement alors qu'ils approchaient. Il avait l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important, mais il ne voyait pas quoi… Soudain il vit Alphonse sortir en courant de la maison et se précipiter dans leur direction en faisant de grands gestes.

- Qu'est-ce que…, commença Emma en voyant cette grande armure courir vers eux.

- C'est mon petit-frère, dit Edward en éclatant de rire.

- T'es sûre que c'est toi l'aîné ?

- Tu as vu comme il est content de me voir ? fit l'alchimiste sans relever le sarcasme. Hey, Al ! ajouta-t-il en se dépêchant de le rejoindre.

- Fais attention ! cria son cadet, trop tard.

Emma vit un objet brillant arriver vers eux à une vitesse hallucinante et frapper Edward en pleine tête. Le jeune homme s'écroula sous le coup, l'empreinte d'une clé à molette s'imprimant sur son visage. La jeune fille se précipita près de lui pour vérifier qu'il allait bien, ou du moins qu'il respirait encore.

- Ed ! rugit une voix féminine.

Relevant les yeux, la jeune fille vit arriver une blonde, sans doute de son âge, avec des yeux bleus et de longs cheveux attachés en queue de cheval. Le bleu de travail qu'elle portait était maculé de graisse et elle tenait une clé à la main. Mais c'était surtout son expression qui était déroutante. Elle semblait furieuse, et elle était franchement effrayante.

Derrière elle trottinaient une vieille femme minuscule avec une coiffure défiant les lois de la gravité, et un chien noir avec un automail à la patte gauche. Emma se releva en voyant le regard furieux que la blonde posait sur Edward. Près de son frère, Alphonse tentait de se faire tout petit, ce qui n'était pas gagné.

- Pourquoi t'es déguisé comme ça ? cria-t-elle. Et c'est qui cette fille ? Oh et puis je m'en fous en fait ! Ca va pas d'être autant en retard ? Je me suis vachement inquiétée, moi !

L'alchimiste comprenait enfin ce qui lui échappait depuis qu'il était arrivé à la gare. Il avait omis d'enlever son déguisement, bien sûr, mais surtout, il avait totalement oublié de prévenir Alphonse qu'il allait avoir du retard. Là dernière fois qu'il lui avait parlé au téléphone, le soir de l'attaque d'Envy à l'hôtel, il lui avait dit qu'il prenait le premier train. Et ça datait déjà de plusieurs jours…

- C'est de ma faute, intervint Emma, on est passés près de Dublith et c'est moi qui ait voulu qu'on s'arrête voir son maître parce que j'étais curieuse…

Elle s'interrompit en voyant la tête que faisait Winry. Et même Al qui n'avait pas de visage semblait transpirer la peur par tous les… pores, de son armure. Ils frissonnaient en pensant à Izumi. A ce moment la vieille femme les rejoignit et Emma la regarda avec curiosité avant de poser les yeux sur Ed qui se redressait en grimaçant.

- Oh je vois, dit-elle, vous êtes de la même famille. C'est d'elle que tu tiens ta taille, euh, ton épi, reprit-elle en voyant l'expression furieuse du Fullmetal.

- Trop tard, murmura Winry en se bouchant les oreilles.

- Tous aux abris, ajouta Alphonse.

- Ca va pas ! crièrent ensemble Pinako et Edward.

-Tu oses me comparer à ce nabot coléreux ?

- Tu me comparer à cette vieille pomme ratatinée ?

La jeune fille regarda la blonde avec sa clé et son air pas commode, Alphonse qui se tassait dans son armure pour se faire oublier, sans succès, la petite vieille furieuse et Edward avec son empreinte de clé en plein milieu de la figure, et elle se demanda fugitivement où elle était tombée. Elle commença à faire une grimace, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Et plus les autres la regardaient, perplexes, plus elle avait du mal à retenir son fou rire. Finalement elle n'y tint plus et elle éclata de rire, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, incapable de s'arrêter, surtout en voyant l'expression vexée du jeune alchimiste.

Black Hayate et Den, qui avaient fait connaissance, la regardèrent en penchant la tête, sans comprendre. Le fou rire d'Emma dura quelques minutes puis elle réussit à se calmer un peu, inspirant profondément, mais toujours secouée de spasmes. Ed, qui l'avait d'abord mal pris, souriait maintenant, appréciant de la voir rire aussi librement.

Ca avait au moins eu le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère, et finalement Ed put faire les présentations.

- Alors c'est elle Winry ? comprit Emma. Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'elle était aussi jolie…

- Je l'adore ! cria la mécanicienne avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, en serrant sa toute nouvelle meilleure amie dans ses bras.

Le Fullmetal soupira tandis que Winry entraînait une Emma surprise, et un peu inquiète de ce soudain changement d'attitude, jusqu'à la maison. Alphonse en profita pour se glisser discrètement jusqu'à son frère.

- T'exagère quand même, lança-t-il de sa petite voix haut-perchée.

- Hein ?

- T'aurais pu me le dire que tu voulais pas rentrer parce que tu t'étais trouvé une copine, insista Al d'un ton de reproche.

- Quoi ? Mais non ! cria son aîné en passant en mode « pivoine ».

- Non mais ça va, je m'en fiche moi, continua l'armure. Mais par contre, la ramener ici… fallait oser…

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda Ed qui ne comprenait décidément pas où il voulait en venir.

- En plus, blonde aux yeux bleus, c'est limite de la provocation… Tu cherches les problèmes.

- Mais elle est pas blonde en fait, c'est un déguisement, comme moi… Mais pourquoi ça serait un problème de toute façon ?

- Hey ! lança Winry qui était déjà arrivée devant la maison. C'est fini vos messes basses ? Dépêchez-vous un peu, votre amie vous attend.

- Notre amie ?

Al se frappa la tête du bras, ce qui produisit un curieux écho à l'intérieur de lui, et il se tourna vers son frère.

- J'avais complètement oublié, il y a…

- Scieska ? dit Ed en la voyant sortir sur le perron.

- Elle n'a pas voulu me dire ce qu'elle a, mais il y a un problème, l'informa Al.

Les deux garçons forcèrent l'allure et Ed salua la jeune femme en arrivant devant le perron. Mais il perdit son sourire en voyant son expression.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Emma qui avait remarqué la tension. Qui est-ce ?

- C'est l'une des assistantes de monsieur Hugues, répondit l'alchimiste. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là ?

- Ed ! cria Scieska en se mettant à genoux sur le perron, malgré les protestions du jeune homme. J'ai besoin de ton aide.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Pour venger la mort de monsieur Hugues !


	12. Chapitre 10

_Bonjour à tous les gens ! Je sais j'ai un jour d'avance (vous vous en plaignez ??^^). Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, je sais que je me répète mais c'est mon carburant préféré, qui me motive pour continuer et essayer de vous faire de beaux chapitres (j'ai dit essayer)._

_Les choses sérieuses commencent (ou continuent, à vous de voir) pour tous nos héros. Et Ed et Al vont enfin en savoir plus sur la disparition de Hugues (trop triste, c'était mon préféré). Je vous laisse découvrir leur réaction. J'espère que je n'ai pas fait d'OOC trop flagrant, c'est toujours ma grande crainte… J'espère que ça va vous plaire. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Une bourrasque plus forte que les autres balaya la rue d'Ambre et frappa de plein fouet l'homme qui avançait plié en deux, emmitouflé dans son manteau. La rue était vide à cette heure de la nuit et l'agent des renseignements de l'armée en profitait pour se déplacer discrètement. Il avait une planque, dans la cave d'une maison à l'abandon, dans laquelle il avait pu installer un poste de communication. Regardant prudemment autour de lui, il réussit à gagner la cave sans se faire remarquer et put ainsi se mettre à l'abri.

Une fois à l'intérieur il ne prit pas le temps de se réchauffer, il était en retard pour sa communication avec le général Hakuro.

- Mon Général ?

Au camp de l'armée, dans la grande salle, le général et les principaux gradés, qui attendaient tous avec une anxiété croissante d'avoir des nouvelles de l'homme, se ruèrent sur le téléphone.

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutiez ? s'exclama Hakuro. Vous êtes en retard.

- Pardon monsieur. J'ai réussi à infiltrer une réunion des rebelles ce soir, et elle vient de se terminer.

- Alors ? laissa échapper le colonel Mustang, tendu. Quelles sont leurs revendications ?

- Je… Je crois qu'ils n'en ont pas monsieur.

Le silence se fit dans la salle. Même Olivia avait l'air surprise par la réponse.

- Vous vous foutez de nous ?

- Non monsieur, répondit l'agent désemparé. C'est incompréhensible. C'est comme s'ils étaient entraînés par quelqu'un.

- Mais ils doivent bien réclamer quelque chose, intervint Hakuro, perplexe.

- Ils se plaignent, ils protestent, ils s'entraînent les uns les autres mais ils ne demandent rien.

- Je ne comprends pas, ragea le général en tapant du poing sur la table.

- Monsieur, intervint l'agent, là ils sont en train de s'échauffer en disant que si l'armée leur envoie le Flame alchemist et les hommes de Briggs, c'est pour les rayer de la carte, comme Ishbal…

Roy se tendit en entendant cela, pensant que les rebelles n'avaient pas totalement tort. Il jeta un regard derrière lui, vers le lieutenant Hawkeye qui se tenait en retrait, silencieuse. Leurs regards se croisèrent et il sut qu'elle pensait comme lui, les images d'Ishbal hantaient toujours leur mémoire à tous les deux. Il prit sur lui pour se reconcentrer sur la communication en cours.

- Ils sont armés, expliquait l'agent, mais pas entraînés. Mais ce sont des armes typiquement Drachmiennes.

- Je le savais, gronda Hakuro, ce sont forcément ces chiens qui sont derrière tout ça !

- Sauf votre respect monsieur, intervint l'espion, je ne pense pas que…

Sa phrase fut interrompue par un hurlement de douleur qui fit sursauter tous les militaires présents. Ils entendirent ensuite un râle suivi de bruits horribles, dégoutants, de mastication. La communication fut coupée alors que les gradés, pâles, se regardaient.

A Ambre, Lust retira ses ongles du corps de l'homme que Gluttony avait déjà commencé à dévorer. Elle eut un sourire blasé en regardant l'Homonculus se repaître du corps du militaire en poussant de petits cris de ravissement.

- Bon appétit Gluttony, lâcha-t-elle avant de se retourner.

**oOo**

Emma, appuyée contre la fenêtre de la cuisine, regardait dehors en écoutant les autres qui parlaient. Elle n'osait pas se mêler à la conversation ni s'asseoir avec eux, elle n'était qu'une étrangère qui arrivait dans un moment douloureux. Elle se retourna pour observer la scène.

Winry était en pleurs, assise près d'Alphonse. Le jeune garçon se sentait horriblement frustré par la situation. Il venait d'apprendre la mort de quelqu'un qu'il aimait beaucoup, un homme qui s'était toujours montré gentil avec lui et son frère, qui les avait protégés. Et là, non seulement il apprenait qu'on l'avait assassiné, mais en plus il était incapable de verser la moindre larme pour lui. Il supportait de plus en plus mal cette situation, et parfois il en voulait fugitivement à Edward qui, lui, ne pleurait jamais alors qu'il le pouvait.

- Sciezka, dit-il soudain, est-ce que tu peux tout me réexpliquer s'il-te-plaît ?

La jeune femme assise face à lui soupira. C'était au moins la troisième fois qu'elle racontait cette histoire, comme si Alphonse avait du mal à intégrer la vérité.

- Ça c'est passé juste après votre départ pour Resembool, expliqua-t-elle à nouveau. Après les évènements du laboratoire n°5, le général de brigade Hugues s'est lancé dans une grande enquête pour démasquer les coupables.

- C'est notre faute alors, murmura le jeune garçon d'une voix éteinte.

- Ne dis pas ça Al, s'écria Winry en le regardant de ses yeux pleins de larmes.

- Mais si on n'était pas allés dans ce foutu labo, comme on nous l'avait ordonné, monsieur Hugues serait…

- Arrête de te torturer Alphonse, intervint Pinako. Toi et Edward, vous n'y êtes pour rien.

Il n'était pas convaincu, ça se sentait, malgré tout ce qu'on pourrait lui dire. Emma regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre avant de sortir de la cuisine sans que personne ne le remarque. Elle arrivait au pire moment dans la vie des frères Elric, elle s'en voulait de leur imposer sa présence, elle avait l'impression de s'immiscer dans leur chagrin. Si seulement le colonel Mustang n'avait pas eu à partir dans le nord… Si elle savait se défendre seule, si elle comprenait pourquoi cet Homonculus voulait la tuer…

En réfléchissant elle avait fait le tour de la maison, espérant retrouver Black Hayate. Soudain elle s'arrêta, gênée. Le chien était bien là, mais il n'étais pas seul. Ed était là lui aussi. Il était assis sur une large souche d'arbre, la tête dans les mains. Il avait rapidement quitté la cuisine quand Sciezka avait commencé à raconter son histoire, et personne n'avait osé le suivre. Il n'avait pas réapparu depuis, il devait être là depuis tout ce temps.

Emma se sentait très mal. Elle ne voyait pas son visage mais sentait qu'il était mal et qu'il avait besoin d'être seul. Elle aurait voulu le réconforter mais elle ne s'en sentait pas le droit, elle avait l'impression de l'espionner. Elle voulut reculer discrètement pour le laisser tranquille mais il se redressa légèrement.

- Reste, dit-il simplement.

- Comment tu as su que c'était moi ? demanda la jeune fille avant de s'approcher de lui.

- Je sais pas…

Elle finit par le rejoindre et s'assit près de lui, en silence, Black Hayate s'allongeant à leurs pieds. Emma ne savait pas quoi dire, elle savait qu'aucun mot ne pourrait alléger la peine qu'il ressentait, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était rester près de lui et le soutenir par sa présence, en attendant qu'il soit prêt à lui parler.

Il hésita plusieurs fois avant de se reprendre la tête dans les mains, incapable de commencer.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, dit-elle finalement en voyant sa détresse.

Il releva la tête et la regarda, surpris.

- Ça n'était pas difficile de deviner à quoi tu pensais, ajouta-t-elle en voyant son étonnement. Tu es du genre à toujours prendre tous les torts, à vouloir assumer la responsabilité de tout ce qui ne tourne pas rond dans ta vie ou dans celle des autres.

- Mais là…

- Là c'est pareil. Monsieur Hugues a été tué et c'est triste. Mais tu n'es pas responsable. Tu sais qu'Alphonse pense comme toi ? ajouta-t-elle en le regardant. Il s'accuse, il dit que si vous n'étiez pas allés dans je ne plus quel laboratoire, ça ne serait pas arrivé.

- Mais il n'a pas à se sentir coupable de ça, protesta le Fullmetal, c'est ma faute.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Al ne voulait pas y aller, c'est moi qui aie insisté. De toute façon, ajouta-t-il d'un air désabusé, c'est toujours ma faute. C'est moi qui aie voulu ramener notre mère, c'est moi qui aie voulu m'engager, et pareil pour le labo.

- Arrête !

Les deux jeunes gens sursautèrent et se retournèrent pour voir Alphonse posté derrière eux. Il était impossible de lire ses émotions, à cause de l'armure, mais on sentait pourtant sa colère, lui qui était toujours si doux.

- On était deux, à chaque fois ! Depuis le début, on est deux.

- Mais Al, je suis l'aîné, je dois prendre…

- Tu dois prendre soin de moi, je sais. Non mais tu t'entends ? C'est toujours toi, toi, toi ! Et moi alors ? Je suis aussi capable de prendre des décisions, si je te suis c'est en connaissance de cause. Alors arrête un peu de toujours tout prendre sur toi.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais, on est responsables, tous les deux.

Winry, Sciezka et Pinako les avaient rejoints et avaient tout entendu. Un silence pesant s'installa, qui fut finalement brisé par Emma.

- Non mais vous vous entendez tous les deux ? dit-elle finalement. Et vous, vous les laissez dire ça sans réagir ? ajouta-t-elle en regardant les deux mécaniciennes.

- Emma tu ne comprends pas, intervint Ed.

- Je comprends très bien, au contraire, vous êtes tous les deux si imbus de vous-mêmes que tout ce qui arrive de mal à votre entourage doit forcément être votre faute. C'est dingue ! Tout ne tourne pas toujours autour de vous. Des gens meurent tous les jours vous savez, et ça n'est pas à cause de vous il me semble.

- Mais là c'est…

- Non Ed, ce n'est pas toi qui as pressé la détente à ce que je sache ? Al non plus ? Alors arrêtez un peu de vous auto-flageller, ça ne sert franchement à rien.

Sur ces mots elle se leva et, suivie de Black Hayate, elle les planta là. Les autres femmes la suivirent également, sentant que les deux frères avaient besoin de se retrouver seuls. Edward regarda Emma s'éloigner, troublé, avant de se rasseoir sur sa souche d'arbre. Son cadet vint le rejoindre et s'installa sur le sol, près de lui.

- Sacré caractère ta copine, murmura le jeune garçon avant qu'un long silence ne s'installe.

- C'est pas ma copine, protesta finalement son aîné, pour la forme. C'est juste… Je suis sa nounou, rien de plus.

- Si tu le dis. Mais tu sais grand-frère, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire dans la voix, on dirait plutôt que c'est elle qui veille sur toi que l'inverse.

- Arrête ça…

- En tout cas elle a l'air… Euh… J'allais dire gentille mais j'en suis pas sûr en fait, dit Al. Je ne sais pas trop.

- C'est compliqué, soupira Edward.

- Quoi ? La situation ?

- Ouais, et elle aussi elle l'est.

- Oh.

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre eux, qu'ils répugnaient tous les deux à briser. Finalement Ed serra les poings.

- Al ! gémit-il. Il est mort.

- Ouais, répondit son frère. Plus jamais il ne nous montrera de photo d'Elysia en nous saoulant…

- Oh merde ! Elysia. Et madame Hugues. C'est pas juste, elle devraient pas avoir à vivre ça. Il faut peut-être qu'on les appelle, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers son frère. Où alors il est trop tôt. Je sais pas comment faire.

- Trop tôt ? Mais d'après Sciezka ça fait déjà plusieurs semaines qu'il a été inhumé…

- Quoi ?

Le cri de l'alchimiste résonna dans le jardin, faisant s'envoler des oiseaux qui avaient élu domicile sur son frère. Il s'était levé et fixait l'armure d'Al, incrédule.

- Tu es parti avant qu'elle nous ait tout expliqué, rajouta Alphonse avant que son frère ne l'interrompe.

- C'est… Impossible, s'énerva Ed. On aurait été prévenus ? Pourquoi on l'a pas su ?

- C'est le colonel…

Les femmes qui s'étaient réunies dans la cuisine sortirent en courant en entendant un hurlement de rage venant du jardin. Elles s'y précipitèrent pour voir Ed, fou de colère, tapant du poing contre un arbre.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Winry, inquiète.

- Cet enfoiré de Mustang ! cria l'alchimiste. Sciezka ! ajouta-t-il en se précipitant vers elle et en la prenant sans ménagement par les épaules. Depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'il est mort ? Dis-moi !

- Aïe Ed, tu me fais mal…

- Depuis combien de temps ?

- Plus d'un mois !

Les yeux écarquillés, il la lâcha et recula de quelques pas. Il serrait les poings si forts que ses ongles laissèrent de petits croissants sanguinolents dans sa main de chair.

- Ed ! appela son frère.

- Je vais le tuer, dit-il plusieurs fois, de plus en plus fort. Je vais lui faire la peau ! hurla-t-il finalement en se laissant tomber à genoux. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'a rien dit ?

- Idiot ! intervint sèchement Pinako. C'est pour ça qu'il ne t'a rien dit, parce qu'il savait comment tu réagirais !

- Quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as envie de faire, là, maintenant ? Tu veux retourner à Central et tout retourner pour découvrir qui a tué Hugues et le venger ?

- Evidemment, s'énerva le jeune homme.

- Crétin, il a juste voulu vous protéger votre colonel, et tu devrais le remercier. Tu trouves que vous n'avez pas assez d'ennuis comme ça tous les deux ?

Le regard blessé que le jeune homme lui lança lui serra le cœur, mais la vieille femme ne broncha pas. Elle comprenait les motivations du militaire, même si elle détestait ce type. Il avait juste voulu les protéger.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit la vraie raison, intervint Sciezka qui retenait sa colère elle aussi. Je ne suis pas d'accord. S'il avait juste voulu les protéger, il aurait continué l'enquête de son côté. Mais il n'a rien fait ! cracha-t-elle, au bord des larmes. Monsieur Hugues a tout fait pour lui, c'était soi-disant son meilleur ami, mais lui il les a laissé enterrer l'enquête juste pour avoir sa foutue mutation à Central ! Ce n'est qu'un lâche, un parvenu, un sale égoïste, un…

- Ca suffit ! la coupa sèchement Emma. Taisez-vous tous !

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle, et si elle comprenait leur colère et leur tristesse, elle ne pouvait pas les laisser parler comme ça de Roy, pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle.

- Je ne connais pas le colonel depuis longtemps, dit-elle, mais je sais qu'il n'est pas comme ça. Il l'a prouvé. Réfléchis un peu Ed ! Madame Rockbell a raison. Tu as vu ta réaction ? Il a juste voulu t'empêcher de foncer tête baissée, comme tu allais le faire. Il prend soin de vous, même s'il le fait à sa manière, comme il l'a fait avec moi. Alors…

- Excuse-moi, intervint Sciezka mais tu ne connais pas la situation.

- Et alors ? C'est vrai que je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé et que je ne connaissais pas monsieur Hugues. Mais moi j'ai parlé avec Roy, longuement. Et s'il y a une chose que j'ai comprise sur lui, c'est que ses amis sont ce qu'il y a de plus précieux pour lui. Le général de brigade était son meilleur ami, vous pouvez douter de tout, mais pas de ça. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour ses amis, je le sais.

- Mais alors pourquoi il n'a rien fait ? insista Sciezka.

- Je ne sais pas, mais je suis persuadée qu'il avait une bonne raison. Toi tu l'as déjà jugé coupable, tu ne lui laisses même pas la possibilité de s'expliquer, ou de se défendre. C'est injuste. Laissez-lui au moins le bénéfice du doute, vous lui devez bien ça !

Elle s'interrompit, à bout de souffle. Ed n'avait rien dit, se contentant d'écouter. Ses arguments se tenaient, évidemment, mais la colère qu'il ressentait contre son supérieur était bien trop grande. Il se releva lentement.

- Ed ? demanda Alphonse en s'approchant. Je suis d'accord avec ton amie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda Pinako.

- D'abord, répondit lentement l'alchimiste, je pense qu'il faut appeler madame Hugues mais… Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire.

- Je m'en suis occupée Ed, intervint Winry qui avait encore les larmes aux yeux. Je lui ai présenté nos condoléances à tous.

- Oh. Merci.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? demanda son petit frère, inquiet.

Edward serra les dents, en proie à un terrible dilemme. Finalement il releva les yeux et regarda Emma.

- Rien pour l'instant. J'ai une mission.

- Quoi ? s'écria Sciezka. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a de plus important ?

- Je dois veiller sur elle, répondit Ed en fixant toujours la protégée de Mustang, semblant reporter sur elle la colère qu'il éprouvait à cet instant pour le colonel.

La froideur de son regard désarçonna complètement Emma. Il ne l'avait jamais regardée comme ça. Elle se sentit soudain très seule, et blessée par son attitude, mais elle soutint son regard jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne les talons et rentre dans la maison en claquant la porte.

**oOo**

La grande salle s'était rapidement vidée, mais Mustang était resté sur place. Il entendait encore les gargouillis et les horribles bruits de mastication qui avaient suivi le hurlement de l'agent des renseignements. Son instinct lui criait qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave, que ça n'était pas juste le meurtre d'un espion dans sa mission, qu'il y avait autre chose…

- Monsieur ? fit Hawkeye en lui tendant son manteau.

- Dites-moi lieutenant, demanda-t-il sans bouger, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de tout ça ?

- Pardon ?

- Je vous demande votre avis Hawkeye. Sur la situation, sur notre action ici, sur…

Il s'interrompit et se laissa tomber dans une chaise. Il se sentait fatigué. Le lieutenant scruta la salle des yeux, craignant que quelqu'un puisse les entendre, mais ils étaient absolument seuls.

- Tout ça sent mauvais, lança Roy d'un ton dépité. Ces révoltes… Elles n'ont aucun sens.

- …

- Et ces rebelles, ce sont juste de pauvres types, pas des militaires, ni des hommes entraînés. Pourquoi leur envoyer les soldats de Briggs ? Tout le monde connaît leur réputation. Surtout qu'en faisant ça le haut commandement met la forteresse de Briggs dans une situation délicate, quel est l'intérêt de dégarnir notre défense aux frontières ? Surtout si Drachma est mêlé à tout ça…

Riza ne répondit pas mais elle se sentait de plus en plus inquiète. Si quelqu'un l'entendait tenir de tels propos, ça pourrait être considéré comme de la sédition.

- Et pourquoi leur envoyer des alchimistes d'Etat si ce n'est pour les anéantir ? Ces types ont raison d'avoir peur, on est en train de dériver vers un nouvel Ishbal, c'est n'importe quoi !

Il s'interrompit en voyant Hawkeye sortir son arme et la braquer sur lui. Elle qui était d'habitude si impassible affichait soudain sa colère.

- Monsieur, dit-elle d'une voix un peu tremblante, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Mais…

- Vous tenez de tels propos… Ici ! Est-ce que vous avez envie d'être envoyé en cours martiale ? Vous voulez tout gâcher ? Je n'ai pas fait tout ça, je ne vous aie pas suivi et protégé toutes ces années pour vous voir tout gâcher. Je ne le permettrai pas.

Mustang accusa le coup et se rendit soudain compte de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Elle avait raison. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il soupira et tenta de reprendre une contenance, lui faisant son habituel sourire en coin, qui permit de désamorcer la tension entre eux. Riza baissa lentement son arme avant de la ranger dans son holster. Elle était redevenue parfaitement maîtresse d'elle-même, du moins en apparence.

- Monsieur, dit-elle en se mettant au garde à vous. Pardonnez mon insubordination manifeste, j'ai clairement manqué à tous mes devoirs et j'accepterai la punition que vous jugerez appropriée.

- Repos Riza, murmura-t-il en secouant la tête, se disant comme tous les jours qu'il était chanceux d'avoir une telle femme à ses côtés. On est entre nous et vous aviez raison. Je prends trop de risques en ce moment. Mais quand je vois tout ça… Tout recommence… Est-ce que vous vous souvenez ? lui demanda-t-il soudain en la fixant intensément.

La jeune femme hésita. Elle avait toujours mis des barrières très strictes entre eux, et le fait qu'il l'appelle par son prénom lui posait un problème. Mais elle sentait cette fois que ce n'était pas à sa subordonnée qu'il s'adressait… Et elle comprenait parfaitement les doutes qui le tenaillaient, sa peur de voir l'horreur recommencer, elle avait les mêmes craintes.

- Je me souviens de tout, répondit-elle finalement d'une voix douce en s'asseyant face à lui. Je n'étais pas au cœur des combats mais dans un sens c'était pire. Je tuais de loin, sans prendre de risque, lâchement.

- Arrêtez, intervint Roy. Vous nous avez sauvés plus d'une fois. Et vous obéissiez aux ordres, vous n'avez pas à vous sentir coupable.

- Ca ne change rien, je prenais quand même des vies. Vous aussi obéissiez aux ordres, ajouta-t-elle, et pourtant vous n'avez jamais pu vous défaire de votre culpabilité.

- Je les entends encore, dit-il doucement, perdu dans ses pensées. Les cris. Souvent je me réveille en sentant l'odeur de chair brûlé, je revois leurs visages…

- Ils nous hanteront toute notre vie, conclut Hawkeye. C'est notre croix, notre punition pour avoir pris tant de vies.

Il leva les yeux et leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils lurent chacun dans les yeux de l'autre la même souffrance contenue, et la peur que ça se reproduise. Ils se comprirent. Riza se leva, redevenant à cet instant le rigide lieutenant et tendit son manteau à son supérieur.

- C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas vous laisser mettre en péril votre carrière, monsieur. Un jour vous arriverez au sommet, ajouta-t-elle plus bas, et vous empêcherez ce genre de choses de se reproduire, à tout prix.

Mustang sourit et reprit son habituelle et irritante expression sûre de lui, arrogante. Elle avait raison, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de voir son projet échouer, il avait trop sacrifié pour en arriver là. Il se leva et prit son manteau des mains de sa subordonnée. Ensuite il fit quelques pas pour se placer devant elle, comme d'habitude. Mais alors qu'il la frôlait il posa sa main sur son bras et se tourna vers elle.

- Merci Riza, murmura-t-il si doucement qu'elle douta un instant l'avoir entendu.

Et comme s'il ne s'était rien passé il traversa la salle, la jeune femme sur les talons, et ils sortirent tous les deux dans le froid mordant du nord. La porte se referma sur eux et claqua. Ils traversèrent le camp rapidement pour aller retrouver leur équipe, sans s'apercevoir que quelqu'un les suivait des yeux. Sortant de l'ombre, Olivia fronça les sourcils avant de lâcher un léger sourire et d'aller retrouver ses hommes.

**oOo**

Lust regarda Gluttony se lécher les doigts avec délectation alors qu'il finissait de dévorer la dépouille de l'espion de l'armée. Elle avait l'habitude, ça ne lui arracha pas un froncement de sourcil, pas une grimace de dégoût. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur ce que lui disait son interlocutrice.

- Ca ne va pas assez vite !

L'Homonculus retint un soupir. Leur maîtresse était terriblement impatiente.

- Il va falloir accélérer un peu le mouvement, ajouta la femme.

- Comment est-ce que je fais ça ? demanda Lust.

- Il va falloir énerver un peu nos amis rebelles. Je te fais confiance pour trouver une idée, je sais que tu es pleine de ressource.

Et sur ces mots elle raccrocha avant que l'Homonculus ait pu répondre. Lust raccrocha le combiné de téléphone et fit signe à Gluttony de la suivre. Ils s'enveloppèrent tous les deux dans leur manteau et sortirent dans le froid. En pleine nuit les rues d'Ambre étaient totalement vides. Parfait. Elle allait avoir besoin de discrétion.

- Est-ce que je vais pouvoir manger Lust ? demanda Gluttony de son étrange voix presqu'enfantine.

- Pas cette fois, non. Pas cette fois.

Le lendemain matin, tout commença avec un hurlement. Tout le monde sortit de chez soi et se précipita à l'entrée de la ville, trouvant la femme qui avait crié évanouie sur le sol. Et elle ne fut pas la seule, alors que les hommes, une main devant la bouche, retenaient à grand peine leur nausée. Une bourrasque amena vers eux l'odeur de chair carbonisée, et même les plus résistants des rebelles craquèrent.

Devant eux il y avait le corps supplicié de leur porte-parole, attaché au sommet d'un poteau, faisant face au camp de l'armée. Sa peau était complètement brûlée, empêchant de voir les trous qui perçaient son abdomen, et son visage était figé dans une expression de terreur et de douleur intenses. Lust sourit sombrement en voyant les réactions des rebelles. Tout marchait comme prévu.

Le premier nom qui vint à l'esprit des rebelles en voyant le corps calciné de leur leader fut celui de Roy Mustang, le héros d'Ishbal, le Flame Alchemist. La colère les submergea. Ils n'avaient même pas encore essayé de parlementer…

- C'est ce foutu alchimiste d'Etat ! cria quelqu'un.

- Alchimiste au service du peuple, tu parles !

- Il nous faut sa tête !

Des acclamations suivirent ce cri, et les hommes levèrent le poing. Ils voulaient se battre ? Très bien… Deux des rebelles grimpèrent au poteau dans le but de récupérer le corps de leur ami pour lui offrir des funérailles décentes, mais ils tombèrent raides morts, le corps perforé de trous eux aussi. Tout le monde cria en voyant ça et la panique s'installa alors que Lust essuyait ses ongles sanguinolents.

- Des snipers ! hurla quelqu'un alors que les hommes se repliaient.

- Ils veulent faire un exemple…

- Aux armes ! hurla quelqu'un, son cri étant repris par toutes les voix.

Et ainsi commença le soulèvement d'Ambre qui devait entraîner le pays tout entier dans le chaos et la violence.

**oOo**

L'homme eut un sourire de loup en regardant par la fenêtre. Le dirigeant de l'empire drachmien n'osait pas croire à sa chance.

- Alors ? Je vous l'avais dit, c'est du tout cuit !

Il se retourna et jeta un regard perplexe vers l'étrange personne qui, actuellement assise sans façon sur son bureau, lui offrait Amestris sur un plateau. Envy laissa tomber le stylo avec lequel il jouait et se remit debout d'un bond.

- C'est incroyable, ça a été si rapide.

- Et oui mais on est efficaces, faut pas croire, répondit l'Homonculus avec un sourire inquiétant.

- Et qui est ce « on » ? demanda le chef de Drachma.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir, croyez-moi.

- C'est injuste, vous savez tout de moi, vous.

- Dites vous que nous sommes juste des ennemis d'Amestris, tout comme vous. Vous savez ce qu'on dit, les ennemis de mes ennemis…

- Sont mes amis, oui, je connais l'adage.

Ils furent interrompus par des coups frappés à la porte. Il lança un dernier regard à Envy qui lui faisait son plus beau sourire, et ouvrit en grand les portes de son bureau, affichant de nouveau son sourire carnassier.

- Monsieur, dit son secrétaire, c'est confirmé, les premiers affrontements ont éclaté à Ambre, et on vient de me dire qu'un contingent des meilleurs hommes du général de brigade Armstrong avait abandonné la forteresse de Briggs pour mater le soulèvement.

- Parfait… Messieurs, clama-t-il.

Tous les hauts gradés de son armée qui attendaient sa décision se mirent debout, au garde-à-vous.

- C'est le moment que nous attendions tous. La guerre est déclarée.

Envy lâcha un petit rire et se rendit à la fenêtre. A des centaines de kilomètres de là, dans le bureau du président de la République démocratique d'Aruego, Sloth et Wrath observaient la même scène, souriants eux aussi. La guerre… Ca ne faisait que commencer.


	13. Chapitre 11

_Bonsoir à tous ! Bon et bien que dire… Pas grand-chose pour une fois^^ Je vais vous remercier, comme toujours, pour vos commentaires. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Et bien sûr : bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

La jeune femme brune raccrocha le combiné du téléphone avec un sourire réjoui. Mais loin d'éclairer son visage au teint de porcelaine, il ne fit que durcir un peu plus son expression. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux coupés courts avant d'en placer une mèche derrière son oreille, dévoilant un carré de peau putréfié dépassant du col de sa lourde robe semblant dater d'un autre temps.

Elle grimaça et se plaça face à un grand miroir pour observer son cou attentivement. Elle commença à ouvrir le col de sa robe, puis le plastron, dévoilant le haut de son torse jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins. Son visage se tordit dans une expression de colère pure. Déjà. Elle n'utilisait ce corps que depuis quelques semaines et il montrait déjà des signes évidents de fatigue.

Elle faisait ça depuis des siècles, passant de corps en corps, mais à chaque fois son hôte résistait moins longtemps. Si ça continuait comme ça… Elle repoussa cette pensée avec colère et entreprit de se rhabiller avant de changer d'avis. Elle était énervée, mais elle venait d'avoir une idée qui l'aiderait assurément à se détendre. Elle se retourna en affichant un visage à la fois angélique et totalement diabolique. Son regard se porta sur l'homme prostré dans un coin de la chambre.

Arthur n'avait pas bougé depuis des heures et son corps était totalement engourdi, mais il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. La jeune femme était toujours surprise par son état. Il pouvait marcher seul, bouger, il pouvait manger seul si on l'aidait un peu. Il arrivait à tenir un crayon également. Il pourrait presque passer pour normal. Jusqu'à ce qu'on voit son regard.

Ses yeux étaient vides, dénués de la moindre étincelle de vie ou de compréhension, comme une poupée de chiffon. Comme s'il n'y avait plus personne à l'intérieur d'Arthur Silver. Il ânonnait quelques mots de temps à autres, des syllabes sans véritable sens. Et elle avait presque l'impression que, parfois, au fond de son esprit martyrisé par la Vérité, il restait encore quelques parcelles de la personne qu'il avait été, des bribes de souvenirs peut-être. A ces moments là, son regard reprenait un peu de vie, mais ça ne durait pas, comme la douleur qu'un amputé ressent parfois, le « membre fantôme ».

A ce moment précis, il avait les yeux braqués sur la grande carte d'Amestris qui était accrochée face à lui. Il la fixait depuis des heures, la bouche ouverte, une expression débile sur le visage. Si ce fameux colonel Mustang le voyait, son vieil ami, le génie de l'alchimie… La jeune femme sourit en pensant à ça. Elle s'approcha lentement de lui, comme un fauve tournant autour de sa proie.

- Tout se passe à merveille, susurra-t-elle. Bientôt Ishbal passera pour une simple bagarre de cour d'école à côté de ce qui se prépare.

Pas de réaction de son interlocuteur. Elle s'agenouilla face à lui et lui prit le visage dans les mains pour le forcer à la regarder.

- Pauvre chose décérébrée, murmura-t-elle sur un ton faussement compatissant. Est-ce qu'il reste quelques souvenirs quelque part là-dedans ? Ishbal, susurra-t-elle, cherchant une réaction. Est-ce que tu te souviens ? Le sang, les hurlements, l'odeur des corps carbonisés par ton cher ami Mustang ? Est-ce que tu te souviens de tous ceux qui sont morts par ta faute, de leur souffrance, des cris des mères qui trouvaient les cadavres de leurs enfants ? Toute cette souffrance que tu as infligée…

Un léger tremblement de ses lèvres fut la seule réaction d'Arthur. Le sourire de la femme s'élargit alors qu'elle lâchait le visage de sa victime pour prendre sa main droite. Elle la leva jusqu'à son visage et la posa sur ses lèvres.

- Tu imagines si c'était ta fille ? continua-t-elle alors qu'elle faisait descendre la main de l'ancien alchimiste jusqu'à son cou. Est-ce qu'elle ne mérite pas de souffrir ? Pour compenser tous les enfants que tu as torturés à Ishbal avec ton alchimie… Tu te rends compte qu'elle va payer pour tes erreurs ? Et tu ne peux rien y faire, tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. Quel genre de père es-tu, Arthur ?

Son sourire s'élargissait alors qu'elle le torturait, guettant une réaction. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et son regard se fit plus intense. Est-ce qu'il restait encore un homme dans cette coquille vide ? Elle fit lentement glisser sa main jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins et, si le visage d'Arthur ne traduisit aucune émotion, son souffle s'accéléra sensiblement. Bien...

Elle le releva et, le tenant toujours par la main, le conduisit jusqu'à l'immense lit à baldaquin qui trônait au centre de la chambre. Elle l'allongea sur le lit et il se laissa faire, même quand elle lui ôta ses vêtements. Il était d'une saleté repoussante mais malgré sa barbe maculée et ses cheveux trop longs, on voyait encore des traces de l'homme séduisant qu'il avait été. La femme enleva sa lourde robe, dévoilant son corps putréfié, et elle le rejoignit, s'installant à califourchon au-dessus de sa victime.

- Arthur, murmura-t-elle. Oh mais tu ne connais même pas mon nom, réalisa-t-elle avec un petit gloussement. Tu peux m'appeler Dante, ajouta-t-elle avant de se pencher vers lui et de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, sans voir la tristesse qui envahissait les yeux de l'homme. Dante…

_Arthur, plus jeune et resplendissant dans son uniforme d'alchimiste d'Etat flambant neuf, regarde sa femme avec amour. Ils sortent de l'église et sont acclamés par leurs invités qui leur jettent du riz et des pétales de fleurs. Les deux jeunes gens rient et s'embrassent sous les vivas. Mary est radieuse dans sa robe blanche et le jeune homme a dû mal à croire à son bonheur. _

_Toute la journée passe comme dans un rêve. Le vin d'honneur, les félicitations, le repas, la première danse sous les regards attendris de leur famille et de leurs amis. Et la fin de la soirée est certainement l'un des meilleurs moments quand, arrivant enfin devant leur petite maison, il prend sa magnifique femme dans ses bras et lui fait passer le seuil de la porte jusqu'à leur chambre, où il la lâche enfin. Ils échangent un baiser passionné et commencent à enlever leurs vêtements de cérémonie, presqu'avec urgence, brûlant de se découvrir enfin. Mary rit quand il pose une main sur son ventre et lui murmure à l'oreille qu'il veut avoir une fille._

**oOo**

King Bradley s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil et sourit en enlevant son bandeau, révélant son œil artificiel portant la marque de l'Ouroboros. Il cala le combiné du téléphone dans le creux de son cou et consulta rapidement le courrier qui avait été déposé sur son bureau.

- Tu as fait du bon travail à Ambre, Lust, dit-il. Maintenant tu dois aller à Lior. Ca ne devrait pas être trop difficile de les faire se soulever, surtout si Scar est dans les parages.

- Et depuis quand c'est toi qui donne les ordres ? répondit l'Homonculus.

- Sois une gentille fille et obéis sans discuter à ton « grand-frère », rétorqua Bradley d'un ton menaçant.

Lust allait répondre mais il raccrocha soudainement en entendant des coups frappés à la porte de son bureau. Il remit en place son bandeau et dit à l'importun d'entrer. Un militaire obéit, l'air très mal à l'aise.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger monsieur, dit-il en s'inclinant. Mais votre secrétaire n'est pas là et c'est assez urgent.

- Je lui ai donné des congés pour une affaire… familiale, répondit le Généralissime avec un sourire engageant. Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Monsieur, je… Des informations ont filtré sur la situation dans le pays, personne ne comprend comment, les ordres étaient pourtant clairs…

- Faites voir, ordonna Bradley.

Le militaire qui n'en menait pas large sortit le journal qu'il gardait dans son dos et le tendit au dictateur. Celui-ci s'en saisit et regarda la une, pensif. Une photo d'un rebelle s'étendait en première page et le journal décrivait par le détail l'émeute qui s'était déclarée à Ambre, l'envoi des hommes de Briggs et de Mustang pour la mater, et les différentes révoltes qui éclataient partout dans le pays.

- Comment ça a pu se produire ? gronda Bradley, qui connaissait parfaitement la réponse. Aucune information ne devait filtrer !

- Je ne sais pas monsieur, mais nous allons trouver les responsables, soyez-en…

- Monsieur !

Son aide de camp entra sans cérémonie dans le bureau, essoufflé, un papier dans sa main tremblante. Le Généralissime s'était levé et le premier militaire s'était tendu en entendant un début de panique percer dans la voix du nouveau venu.

- Que se passe-t-il encore ?

- Monsieur c'est… nous… Drachma… Aruego…, haleta-t-il.

- Et bien ? aboya Badley qui avait du mal à réprimer un sourire de contentement devant ces derniers évènements.

- Ils nous déclarent la guerre !

**oOo**

Emma ferma les yeux et sourit en sentant le soleil sur son visage. Elle était assise sur le perron de la maison des Rockbell, Black Hayate allongé à ses pieds. La journée était parfaite, un grand soleil, un ciel bleu sans nuage, une légère brise qui faisait voleter quelques mèches de ses cheveux.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et son regard se voila alors qu'elle perdait son sourire. Elle avait enfin retrouvé sa véritable couleur de cheveux, ainsi que cette mèche qu'elle détestait tellement. Ed, lui, avait retrouvé sa blondeur mais pas son sourire.

Elle soupira. Depuis la veille il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole, il évitait même de simplement poser les yeux sur elle, comme si la voir réactivait sa colère. Elle comprenait qu'il ne veuille pas passer de temps avec elle et elle avait soigneusement évité de croiser son chemin, même si ça lui coûtait. Elle se sentait seule, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point elle s'était habituée à l'avoir à ses côtés.

Ils s'étaient pourtant retrouvés seul à seul lorsqu'il lui avait redonné sa couleur naturelle. Elle était entrée timidement dans sa chambre, gênée en voyant qu'il était torse nu avec simplement une serviette autour du cou, ses cheveux blonds dégoulinants d'eau. Elle s'était un instant inquiétée qu'il voit la rougeur qui colorait ses joues mais c'était inutile, il ne lui avait même pas accordé un regard.

Elle s'était assise sur une chaise et avait dénoué ses cheveux, attendant avec appréhension qu'il s'approche d'elle. Ca avait été pire que ce qu'elle imaginait. Quand il avait posé ses mains sur sa tête il avait hésité et elle avait senti sa tension, comme si la toucher était une épreuve pour lui. Elle avait ressenti une grande déception, sans comprendre pourquoi elle éprouvait ce pincement au cœur.

Il lui avait rapidement rendu sa chevelure foncée avant de quitter la chambre sans un regard pour elle, en claquant la porte, la laissant seule et plus désemparée qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis leur rencontre.

Elle soupira et s'étira longuement, appréciant la chaleur du soleil qui délassait ses muscles tendus. Black Hayate leva les yeux vers elle et elle sourit en le caressant. Heureusement qu'il était là, elle se sentait un peu moins seule grâce à lui, mais il ne remplaçait pas la présence d'Ed, leurs discussions à bâtons rompus, leurs taquineries aussi, qui lui manquaient terriblement, ou simplement la présence rassurante du jeune alchimiste à ses côtés.

Elle ne lui en voulait pas pour son silence et son hostilité, elle comprenait sa colère. Il venait de perdre quelqu'un d'important pour lui et il avait besoin d'en vouloir à quelqu'un. Si ça lui faisait du bien, elle acceptait d'être cette personne. Même si c'était difficile elle le supportait, elle savait trop bien ce que c'était de perdre un être cher.

_Assise sur le perron de la maison de sa meilleure amie, âgée de neuf ans, elle fait des grimaces et les deux petites filles éclatent de rire. Elle reste quelques semaines chez eux pendant que sa mère est à Central pour son exposition. Soudain elles entendent un cri venant de la cuisine et le bruit de vaisselle qui se brise sur le sol. Elles se précipitent à l'intérieur et s'arrêtent, inquiètes. _

_La mère de son amie pleure, une main devant la bouche, tandis que son père raccroche lentement le téléphone. Le regard qu'il pose sur Emma lui glace le sang. Son amie rejoint sa mère qui la prend dans ses bras. Son père s'approche d'Emma, s'agenouille devant elle et pose ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle a un horrible pressentiment. Il hésite mais finit par lui dire qu'il y a eu un horrible accident… Sa maman…_

- Emma ?

La jeune fille sursauta. Perdue dans ses pensées elle n'avait pas entendu Alphonse et Winry s'approcher. Les deux adolescents s'assirent près d'elle, de chaque côté, et le silence s'installa quelques instants. Den, qui les avait suivis, s'installa près de Black Hayate et les deux chiens se couchèrent pour profiter du soleil.

- Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, dit finalement Alphonse, l'air gêné.

- Ed est comme ça, ajouta Winry en venant au secours de son ami.

- Depuis la mort de maman grand-frère est toujours en colère. Pardon pour… tout ça.

- Arrête un peu de t'excuser, répondit enfin Emma en lui souriant.

- Oui, décidément on dirait que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau entre eux. Al et Winry se sentaient assez mal à l'aise devant le mutisme d'Emma.

- Je ne lui en veux pas, dit-elle finalement. Je le comprends. C'est vrai que dans un moment pareil je suis un poids pour lui.

- Mais non, s'exclama Winry.

- Si, je suis sa mission.

- Je suis sûre qu'il a juste dit ça parce qu'il était énervé, il ne pense pas à toi comme à un fardeau, crois-moi.

Elle ne semblait pas convaincue et Alphonse s'en voulut pour son frère qui avait manifestement fait de la peine à la jeune fille. Winry, elle, la regardait avec attention, détaillant ses traits. Cette fille l'intriguait.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'Ed te protège ? lança-t-elle à brûle pourpoint. Tu es une alchimiste toi aussi ?

- Non je… Enfin…, hésita Emma.

- Winry ! intervint Alphonse. Elle n'a peut-être pas envie de tout nous raconter.

- C'est vrai, pardon, s'excusa la blonde, je suis indiscrète.

- C'est pas ça, je vous assure, c'est juste que… Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir le droit de vous parler de tout.

- Ed m'a dit qu'Envy te pourchassait, lui dit le jeune garçon.

- Et moi je suis au courant pour les Homonculus, ajouta Winry.

- Oh… Et bien, en fait je ne peux pas vous dire grande chose, dit Emma. Le colonel Mustang a demandé à Ed de me protéger car lui a été envoyé mater une révolte dans le Nord.

- Une révolte ? s'étonna Al. Mais personne n'en parle… Etrange, ajouta-t-il avant que le silence ne s'installe à nouveau entre eux.

Dans la cuisine, Edward était appuyé contre le mur et observait son frère et les deux jeunes filles par la fenêtre. Son regard était fixé sur Emma, il regardait son dos et sa nuque délicate dévoilée alors qu'elle avait attaché ses cheveux en chignon. Il soupira. Il s'en voulait de ce qu'il avait dit hier, mais il était tellement en colère contre ce con de colonel à ce moment là, et même contre le monde entier, que les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche sans qu'il puisse les arrêter.

Et maintenant, il était gêné. Il s'en voulait mais, surtout, il craignait que la jeune fille ne soit en colère contre lui. Il aurait voulu s'excuser mais elle l'évitait, et lui n'osait même plus la regarder. Il avait l'impression de lui avoir fait de la peine. C'était pourtant la dernière chose au monde qu'il voulait. Il soupira à nouveau. Parfois il regrettait de l'avoir rencontrée, sa vie était beaucoup plus simple avant quand il ne s'occupait que de lui et de son frère, sans se soucier de ce que les autres pouvaient ressentir ou penser de lui.

Mais c'était faux, en fait, il ne regrettait absolument pas sa rencontre avec Emma. Elle était devenue importante pour lui, et sa présence à ses côté lui manquait, même ses piques incessantes ou ses sautes d'humeur. Il savait qu'il devait s'excuser. Mais c'était difficile, il ne savait pas vraiment comme faire. Les femmes étaient un vrai mystère pour lui et il avait déjà remarqué, avec Winry, qu'en général il disait toujours le contraire de ce qu'il fallait, et qu'il s'y prenait très mal.

Il avait essayé pendant qu'il lui rendait sa couleur de cheveux. Mais il l'avait sentie si distante et gênée avec lui qu'il avait hésité. Et quand il avait voulu la toucher, il s'était senti idiot, maladroit, incapable…

- Cette fille est en danger ?

Il se retourna vers Pinako qui s'était approchée de lui et regardait par la fenêtre elle aussi.

- Ouais.

- Qui est-ce ?

- C'est compliqué, répondit-il simplement.

Ils furent interrompus par un petit cri de surprise et ils se retournèrent pour voir Sciezka se précipiter sur la radio, posée au fond de la cuisine, et remonter le son. Al et les deux adolescentes rentrèrent dans la maison, surpris, et ils se réunirent tous autour du poste.

- Ceci est un communiqué officiel de l'Etat-major du glorieux empire d'Amestris. De graves émeutes ont éclaté dans le nord du pays. Dans le même temps, nos ennemis héréditaires Drachma et Aruego ont profité de ces troubles pour attaquer nos frontières. Les premiers affrontements ont eu lieu dans le nord, dans la région de Briggs, et les premiers rapports font état de nombreuses pertes dans les rangs amestrisiens…

- Non, murmura Emma, les yeux écarquillés. Roy…

Ca n'était pas possible, pas juste. C'était le premier adulte qui montrait de l'intérêt pour elle depuis… Elle ne savait pas depuis quand, mais... Il s'était inquiété pour elle, et il avait promis de prendre soin d'elle. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Désemparée par ces émotions qu'elle ressentait mais qu'elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre, elle chercha le regard d'Edward.

Le jeune homme était toujours en colère et penser à Mustang n'arrangeait rien, même s'il ressentait surtout de l'inquiétude pour son supérieur et son équipe. Mais quand il croisa le regard d'Emma il lut une telle détresse dans ses yeux qu'il mit tout ça de côté. Il s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras, laissant la jeune fille s'accrocher à lui pour essayer de calmer ses tremblements, tentant de la rassurer par sa présence. Il ne sentit pas le regard de Winry posé sur eux, surpris et peiné.

**oOo**

Les balles sifflaient autour de Mustang mais il ne s'en souciait pas, seul son objectif comptait. Il se redressa et voulut claquer des doigts mais une main le saisit par le col et le tira en arrière, juste à temps pour éviter une balle qui frôla sa joue et y laissa une coupure sanguinolente.

Hawkeye avait suivi des yeux la trajectoire de la balle. Elle épaula son fusil, visa et tira, si rapidement que c'en était presque gracieux. Le sniper embusqué s'écroula, touché en pleine tête, et la jeune femme se remit à couvert.

- Lieutenant…

- Vous êtes dingues ? cria-t-elle, oubliant toute retenue. Vous voulez vous faire trouer la peau ?

- Mais…

- Arrêtez de jouer les kamikazes, compris ? Vous me rendez la tâche encore plus difficile.

- Vous oubliez à qui vous parlez, s'énerva le colonel, encore secoué d'avoir échappé de justesse à la mort. Et il faut à tout prix atteindre notre objectif, peu importent les risques.

- Ne dites pas n'importe quoi, répliqua Riza en le regardant. Votre objectif principal ce n'est pas juste de mettre le feu à un immeuble et de tuer quelques rebelles, il est bien plus important. Vous le savez, et mon boulot c'est de vous protéger jusqu'à ce que vous l'ayez atteint. Alors arrêtez de vous mettre en danger comme ça et laissez-moi vous couvrir… mon colonel, ajouta-t-elle pour la forme.

Roy resta silencieux, la regardant fixement, avant de tourner la tête pour cacher le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres. Elle avait raison. Son objectif final était d'arriver au sommet, pour que plus jamais il n'y ait de massacres de ce genre. Et comment pourrait-il échouer avec un tel ange gardien pour veiller sur lui ?

Un mouvement à sa gauche attira son attention. Le groupe mené par Havoc prenait position, restant le plus possible à couvert pour éviter les snipers rebelles. Heureusement pour eux, si leurs ennemis étaient lourdement armés, ils n'avaient reçu aucune formation et ne savaient pas vraiment comment se battre contre des militaires surentraînés.

Hawkeye lui fit un signe et, avec les hommes qui composaient leur groupe, elle commença à tirer pour couvrir le colonel qui se jeta en avant jusqu'à s'abriter derrière un mur à demi écroulé, près de leur objectif. La jeune femme le rejoignit rapidement et fit signe aux autres soldats de prendre position. Ils encerclaient le bâtiment dans lequel les rebelles se terraient.

Mustang leva la main droite et se prépara à claquer des doigts. Tout le monde se tendit. Mais rien ne vint. Riza se retourna et vit son regard, vide, sombre, alors qu'il regardait cette main qui avait déjà causé tant de morts. Les mêmes souvenirs hantaient leur mémoire. Ca ne dura qu'un instant, il se reprit rapidement et c'est finalement avec un regard déterminé qu'il claqua des doigts. Le bâtiment s'embrasa aussitôt et des cris retentirent à l'intérieur alors que les rebelles essayaient d'éteindre l'incendie.

Mais l'équipe d'Havoc s'était approchée assez près pour arroser le bâtiment d'huile, et y déposer des combustibles, et rapidement le feu ne put plus être maîtrisé, malgré la neige qui l'entourait. Les rebelles sortirent rapidement et furent cueillis par les balles de l'équipe d'Hawkeye qui les fauchaient sitôt qu'ils posaient le pied dehors. Ceux qui suivaient voulurent se retrancher dans le bâtiment qui flambait.

Mais ils ne tinrent pas longtemps et, lorsque les flammes atteignirent leurs vêtements, ils se précipitèrent dehors et se jetèrent dans la neige pour les éteindre, avant d'être atteints par les balles des soldats amestrisiens. Ceux qui leur échappèrent n'allèrent pas loin, ils furent consumés sur place par les flammes de Mustang. Tout fut terminé rapidement et les soldats du bataillon mené par le colonel investirent les lieux pour éteindre l'incendie et vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de survivants.

L'opération était un succès total et les hommes félicitèrent chaleureusement leur meneur, qui recevait les acclamations sans les entendre. Riza et Havoc furent également chaudement félicités par ces hommes. Les soldats avaient tous remis leur vie entre leurs mains, et ils appréciaient de les voir combattre en première ligne, comme eux.

Suivi comme son ombre par ses lieutenants, le colonel rejoignit rapidement le camp où logeait l'état-major. Tout ce qu'il voulait à ce moment c'était s'écrouler sur son lit de camp, fermer les yeux, et dormir jusqu'à ce que cette foutue guerre soit terminée. Mais il n'arriva pas jusqu'à sa tente, des éclats de voix l'arrêtèrent.

Il suivit les cris et approcha des quartiers réservés à Olivia Armstrong et aux hommes de Briggs. Autour de la tente de la Générale de brigade, les hommes baissaient les yeux, essayant de se faire tout petits pour ne pas risquer de provoquer la fureur de leur supérieure. En voyant Mustang et ses hommes qui s'avançaient vers la tente sans crainte ils frémirent. Des suicidaires…

L'alchimiste d'Etat commença à soulever le battant de la tente pour entrer quand la pointe d'un sabre se posa sur sa gorge. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Hawkeye sortir son revolver d'un geste et le pointer sur la tête d'Olivia. Tout le monde retint son souffle. Les deux femmes s'affrontaient du regard et le colonel commençait à se demander laquelle cèderait la première. Finalement quelque chose passa entre elles et elles baissèrent leurs armes en même temps, sans les ranger.

- Vous pourriez prévenir avant d'entrer comme ça ? aboya le Générale de Brigade en se retournant et en les invitant à la suivre. Vous avez envie de mourir ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Roy la suivit, ainsi qu'Hawkeye, tandis que Jean était invité à rester dehors. Il dut se contenter d'écouter la douce et mélodieuse voix de l'amour de sa vie, répétant aux soldats de Briggs qu'ils étaient les plus heureux des hommes d'être sous les ordres de la plus parfaite créature foulant cette Terre, malgré l'air rien moins que convaincu de ses interlocuteurs.

- On vous entend hurler dans tout le camp, dit Roy en regardant autour de lui. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je vous en pose des questions ? rétorqua Olivia d'un ton mordant.

Puis elle soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Le colonel attendit qu'elle en dise plus, il savait qu'elle lui parlait systématiquement sur ce ton, par habitude.

- Les troupes de Drachma ont attaqué Briggs, dit-elle finalement, sa main serrant la poignée de son sabre. Ils ont osé… attaquer… ma forteresse !

- Comment ça se passe ?

- Comment voulez-vous que ça se passe ? cracha-t-elle. Mal forcément, je ne suis pas là-bas pour la protéger et mes meilleurs hommes sont ici. Quelle connerie… Nous devrions être sur place pour protéger la frontière, pas ici à massacrer une bande de paysans qui savent à peine tenir une arme !

Elle avait soigneusement baissé le ton en prononçant cette dernière phrase mais sa colère contenue était encore plus terrifiante que ses hurlements.

- Le Général Hakuro va sûrement vous autoriser à regagner la forteresse, avança Mustang avant de s'interrompre en voyant son regard.

- Il refuse.

- Quoi ? s'exclama le colonel, sincèrement surpris. Mais c'est n'importe quoi, la situation est sous contrôle ici, on n'a pas besoin de vous.

- Vous croyez que je ne le sais pas ? Ca n'a aucun sens… Mais les ordres viennent d'en haut.

- Ils dégarnissent la frontière au moment où Drachma attaque, murmura Roy, perplexe, en faisant les cent pas. Ils dispersent les alchimistes d'Etat aux quatre coins du pays…

- Diviser pour mieux régner, dit Olivia à voix basse.

Les deux militaires se fixèrent en silence. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que Mustang ne sorte de la tente d'Olivia, sous ses railleries. Il la salua avec courtoisie, lui adressant son plus beau sourire, et les soldats ricanèrent. La générale était égale à elle-même. Havoc, de plus en plus amoureux, emboîta le pas à son supérieur et sa camarade.

L'alchimiste regagna rapidement sa tente et s'écroula sur son lit de camp, sans même prendre le temps d'enlever son manteau. Mais il ne dormit pas. La phrase d'Olivia tournait et retournait dans sa tête, ainsi que tout ce qu'il avait crû comprendre après la mort de Hugues. Il avait bien compris que son ami avait enquêté sur les hautes sphères de l'armée, et que ça lui avait coûté la vie.

Et il avait été à Ishbal, et maintenant il voyait la situation dégénérer à nouveau, sans que rien ne soit fait pour l'empêcher, bien au contraire. Ces émeutes et leurs voisins qui leur déclaraient la guerre au même moment. Tout était lié, il le savait. Il y avait quelque chose de pourri dans l'armée d'Amestris, mais il commençait seulement à se rendre compte de l'ampleur du problème.

Il finit par s'endormir au beau milieu de ses réflexions mais son sommeil, loin d'être réparateur, fut peuplé de cauchemars terrifiants où les voix de son ami Maes et des hommes qu'il avait tués aujourd'hui se mêlaient dans une longue plainte.


	14. Chapitre 12

_Bonsoir à tous et à toutes. Voilà la suite de _Mémoire en fuite_. Et oui, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé le super méga génial nouveau titre qui changera tout et qui sera comme une illumination, quand vous le verrez vous ferez « mais oui mais c'est bien sûr, c'est LE titre parfait ! »._

_Bah quoi ? Bon d'accord… Laissez tomber. _

_En tout cas merci beaucoup déjà de lire cette fic, et aussi de la commenter pour ceux qui font cet effort (mais oui mais oui, j'ai bien dit effort). C'est mon carburant préféré^^ Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à vous dire : Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

- Sciezka est encore plongée dans ses bouquins ? demanda Emma en s'asseyant sur les marches du perron, à l'arrière de la maison.

- Toujours, cette fille est un rat de bibliothèque, répondit Winry avec un sourire. Je n'ai jamais compris les gens comme ça. Oh pardon, réalisa-t-elle soudain, peut-être que toi aussi tu…

- Je n'en sais rien du tout, l'interrompit la brune.

- Ah bah ouais, ton amnésie, dit la mécanicienne, un peu gênée. Excuse-moi, le jour de la distribution du tact je devais être absente.

Emma lui sourit pour lui montrer qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, et elles reportèrent toutes les deux leur regard sur les frères Elric qui s'entraînaient dans le jardin. Mais la jeune fille ne les voyait pas vraiment, elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Ca faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils étaient là, et Ed leur avait tout raconté. Il leur avait également fait comprendre à quel point ses souvenirs étaient importants, il fallait tout faire pour l'aider à les retrouver…

S'ils savaient que sa mémoire revenait au galop, par bribes qu'elle ne comprenait souvent même pas. Ce n'était pas leurs efforts qui avaient réactivé ses souvenirs, mais l'annonce de la guerre et l'angoisse qu'elle avait éprouvée en pensant au colonel Mustang et à ses hommes.

Depuis son agression, son sommeil était peuplé de cauchemars où elle revivait sans cesse son attaque, ressentant encore la douleur de la lame perçant sa chair, sentant l'odeur de l'Homonculus qui la plaquait contre le mur. Elle entendait souvent sa voix moqueuse alors qu'elle se réveillait en sursaut, obligée de se mordre la main pour ne pas hurler. Son quotidien était aussi fait de flashes, plus ou moins nombreux et clairs, souvent aux moments où elle s'y attendait le moins.

Mais depuis l'annonce de cette guerre, c'était devenu de pire en pire. Elle avait flash sur flash, ça pouvait se passer à n'importe quel moment, elle avait des absences de plus en plus répétées et elle avait du mal à les cacher aux autres. Mais le pire, c'était les rêves. Elle se sentait complètement épuisée car elle accumulait les nuits courtes et agitées. Ses rêves étaient comme les pièces d'un puzzle qu'elle ne comprenait pas, qui ne s'emboîtaient pas car trop décousues, sans aucune cohérence.

Désormais elle gardait un bloc-notes et de quoi écrire à son chevet, pour pouvoir noter ce qu'elle retenait de ses rêves quand elle se réveillait. Ca n'avait jamais rien donné d'intéressant, du moins jusqu'à la nuit dernière.

_Les deux femmes étranges sont revenues, encore. En revenant d'aller chercher du bois elle les trouve devant la porte. Elle les observe attentivement. La plus grande, la brune aux cheveux bouclés, qui ressemble plus à une prostituée qu'à une femme respectable, frappe avec insistance à la porte. Près d'elle, l'autre est plus petite. Ses longs cheveux châtains cachent presqu'entièrement son visage, elle semble timide, effacée à côté de l'exubérance de l'autre. Elles ne semblent pas menaçantes mais c'est la troisième fois qu'elles viennent en quelques semaines, et à chaque fois elles se font plus insistantes. Et il y a quelque chose chez elles qui lui glace le sang. _

_Elle prend son courage à deux mains et leur demande ce qu'elles veulent. Elles se retournent lentement et Emma se dit que, contrairement aux apparences, c'est la femme discrète qui est la plus inquiétante. C'est pourtant l'autre, la grande, qui commence à parler et demande à voir son père. Encore une fois. Comme d'habitude, elle répond qu'il ne reçoit pas. La femme insiste. Emma ne se démonte pas et lui dit qu'il est sorti pour ses recherches. La grande brune s'apprête à répondre, énervée, mais l'autre femme pose une main sur son bras et lève les yeux pour les fixer sur la jeune fille._

_Emma sent à nouveau un long frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Cette femme a quelque chose d'effrayant, comme si elle n'était pas vraiment humaine. Elle dit qu'elle croyait que le WaveMaker ne pouvait plus se déplacer à cause de la blessure reçue à Ishbal. La jeune fille serre les dents mais ne montre rien. Elle n'a pas été assez prudente. Son interlocutrice se présente, Juliette Douglas, secrétaire du Généralissime. _

_La jeune fille fronce les sourcils. L'armée a fini par venir. La femme veut rajouter quelque chose mais la brune l'interrompt. Elles ont été gentilles jusqu'à maintenant mais elles en ont assez, elles veulent voir Arthur Silver. Emma persiste, il n'est pas là. Elle se retient de jeter un regard vers la fenêtre de la chambre de son père, espérant qu'il ne se fasse pas remarquer. _

_La brune semble sur le point de se jeter sur elle, mais la militaire la retient. Elle prévient qu'elles reviendront vite et que la prochaine fois elles verront l'alchimiste, même si elles doivent enfoncer la porte pour ça._

Emma s'était réveillée en sursaut après ce rêve, en proie à un vrai sentiment de panique. Elle avait aussitôt saisi son bloc-notes et tenté de retranscrire les visages des deux femmes, et surtout leurs expressions, sans y parvenir vraiment. Quelque chose lui échappait, elles étaient toutes les deux à la fois magnifiques et monstrueuses, un peu comme l'Homonculus qui la poursuivait.

Des bruits de métal sortirent la jeune fille de ses pensées. Edward et Alphonse poursuivaient leur entraînement. C'était impressionnant. Ils bougeaient si rapidement qu'il était difficile de suivre l'enchaînement de leurs mouvements. Les automails d'Ed brillaient au soleil et éblouissaient leurs spectatrices.

- Comment peut-il bouger aussi vite ? demanda Emma.

- Qui ça ? Al ? dit Winry en la regardant. Je crois que c'est parce que son armure est vide.

- Je le sais ça mais… Cette armure est énorme et pour bouger avec ce truc, il doit falloir avoir une force colossale. Mais lui, il n'a même pas de corps…

- Tu sais moi j'y comprends rien à tous ces trucs d'alchimie, marmonna la blonde avec une grimace. Mais toi tu devrais comprendre ? Tu es alchimiste toi aussi, non ?

Le visage de la jeune fille se ferma et Winry s'en voulut aussitôt d'avoir abordé ce sujet tabou. Edward leur avait pourtant dit de ne pas lui parler de ça, mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

Plus loin, les deux frères mettaient toute leur énergie dans le combat. Ils s'entraînaient ensemble depuis tellement longtemps qu'ils connaissaient parfaitement leur façon de se battre, anticipant les attaques de l'autre, percevant ses failles, le tout avec une rapidité incroyable.

Edward surtout était impressionnant. Il semblait à peine toucher terre. Il enchaînait les coups et les parades avec une fluidité qui confinait à la grâce. En le regardant, Emma se sentit soudain aussi faible qu'une enfant. Elle n'était pas capable de la moitié de tout ça. Elle ne pouvait pas se défendre.

Izumi lui avait demandé si elle voulait rester une victime et ça l'avait mise en colère. Elle n'était pas, elle ne serait jamais une demoiselle en détresse. Si seulement elle pouvait se défendre elle-même… Elle y pensait de plus en plus depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Resembool. Les Rockbell l'avaient tellement bien accueillie. Si cet Envy les attaquait, elles risquaient d'être blessées, voire pire…

Il n'y avait qu'une solution.

- Ca ne va pas ? demanda Winry. Je t'ai fait de la peine ?

- Non, ne t'en fais pas.

Elle ne vit pas le regard perplexe de la blonde et rentra dans la maison. L'alchimie… Izumi lui avait dit qu'elle avait un grand pouvoir mais qu'elle serait dangereuse et faible tant qu'elle ne saurait pas l'utiliser. Elle sentait qu'elle avait raison mais d'un autre côté… Il y avait quelque chose dans l'alchimie qui la dégoutait, elle éprouvait une vraie sensation de rejet pour cette science.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était arrêtée devant la porte du bureau des garçons. C'était la troisième fois que ça arrivait. Ed lui avait fait visiter la maison mais elle n'avait pas pu entrer dans cette pièce. Encore ce rejet de tout ce qui touchait à l'alchimie. Mais depuis, elle était revenue plusieurs fois devant cette porte, incapable d'aller plus loin. Et cette fois-ci encore, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle sentait confusément que si elle pénétrait dans cette pièce, elle ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière.

La question était de savoir ce qu'elle voulait vraiment. Apprendre l'alchimie pour pouvoir se défendre elle-même et ne plus être totalement dépendante d'Edward, et cela malgré son dégout ? Ou céder à sa répulsion, et rester une victime, les mettre tous en danger ? Hésitante, elle leva la main, avant de s'arrêter, le cœur battant. Elle devait se décider. Elle serra le poing un instant puis inspira un grand coup et posa finalement la main sur la poignée de la porte, avant de commencer à la tourner, lentement.

- Emma ?

La jeune fille sursauta et lâcha la poignée avant de se retourner. Ed, qui avait terminé son entraînement, la regardait. Elle allait lui répondre quand elle vit sa tenue. Il avait enlevé son débardeur trempé de sueur et l'avait négligemment jeté sur son épaule. La jeune fille résista mais ne put empêcher ses yeux de se poser sur le corps musclé de l'alchimiste. La sueur ruisselait sur son torse et sa tenue était plus qu'indécente. En tout cas, elle la mettait franchement mal à l'aise, et elle détourna rapidement le regard sans pouvoir empêcher le rouge de lui monter aux joues (voire même jusqu'aux cheveux).

- Ca ne va pas ? s'inquiéta-t-il en voyant son trouble.

- Si Mustang te voyait en ce moment qu'est-ce que tu prendrais…

L'alchimiste fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas tout de suite où elle voulait en venir, avant de baisser les yeux, puis de la regarder, et de rebaisser les yeux, de nouveau. Plusieurs expressions passèrent sur son visage, qui allaient de l'agacement manifeste à la gêne la plus totale. Finalement, elle se fixa sur un mix des deux qui donnaient à son visage une expression très… particulière, ce qui fit sourire la jeune fille.

- Je me fous complètement de ce qu'il pense, ce con de colonel, grogna finalement Edward en réenfilant quand même son débardeur.

- Ah oui ? Pourtant j'avais l'impression que ça t'avait marqué quand il t'a menacé de faire cramer ta tresse ?

- Pff, même pas peur.

- Ou quand il a dit qu'il allait te faire bouffer ton automail vis par vis ? ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

- Ca va j'ai compris l'idée, pesta l'alchimiste. Et je te signale que si j'ai pas répondu, c'est uniquement parce que t'étais là, mais je me le fais quand je veux moi le Flame Alchimiste, je peux le latter comme de le dire.

- Mais oui.

- Je te jure ! On s'est déjà battus et je l'ai ridiculisé, insista Edward.

- Oui, oui…

- Mais t'as qu'à demander à Al ! C'est vrai !

- Mais je te crois mon petit Edward, je te…

- Qui est petit ? hurla le jeune homme.

Son cri se perdit dans le silence qui régnait dans le couloir. Emma se contenta de le regarder, sans parler, pendant une longue, longue minute.

- Euh…

- Il faudrait vraiment que tu fasses quelque chose pour ce problème de susceptibilité, dit-elle enfin en lui lançant un regard désespéré.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel, dépité. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il se ridiculise devant elle ? Pourquoi ? Et surtout, pourquoi est-ce que ça le gênait autant ? Il s'en fichait de se taper la honte devant Winry par exemple. Il soupira et se rendit compte qu'elle regardait fixement la porte du bureau. Il l'observa plus attentivement et remarqua ses traits tirés et les cernes qui s'étaient récemment formés sous ses yeux.

- Emma… Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-il finalement, ne sachant pas bien comment s'y prendre.

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Euh, c'est juste que… Comment dire…

Pourquoi Al n'était-il pas là ? C'était lui qui se montrait sensible et compatissant, prévenant et délicat. Lui, il n'était que le rustre indifférent. Ca avait toujours bien fonctionné comme ça, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il change de rôle tout d'un coup ?

- Tu… Tu as l'air fatigué, dit-il enfin, gêné.

- Oh.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil et vit à son expression qu'il ne savait pas trop comment lui parler, il avait sans doute peur de la vexer. Elle hésita un instant à le faire un peu tourner en bourrique, mais elle eut pitié de lui finalement. Et puis elle était trop fatiguée pour ce petit jeu.

- Je dors mal en ce moment, répondit-elle. Je me sens fatiguée.

Edward fronça les sourcils, un peu inquiet, mais il comprit qu'elle n'en dirait pas plus. Il haussa finalement les épaules et la suivit lorsqu'elle quitta enfin le couloir pour rejoindre la cuisine, vide à ce moment. Elle s'arrêta devant le tableau suspendu au-dessus du téléphone, sur lequel étaient accrochées de nombreuses photos.

- Est-ce que c'est Al, là ? demanda-t-elle en montrant une photo où ils posaient tous les deux, à la pêche.

- Ouais, répondit-il. On adorait aller pêcher tous les deux.

Emma le regarda attentivement. A cet instant, il avait perdu son habituel air supérieur, assez énervant, et sa carapace. Il arborait un sourire, un vrai, un beau, qui le transformait totalement. Ses yeux dorés pétillaient, et on y lisait un amour immense pour son frère. Et de la nostalgie. Il était si beau à cet instant.

- J'adore le sourire d'Alphonse, dit Emma en reportant son attention sur la photo. Il a l'air… doux, et gentil. Il est mignon, ajouta-t-elle en le regardant de côté, mine de rien.

Ca ne rata pas, Ed se renfrogna et fronça les sourcils.

- On dit qu'il me ressemble beaucoup, lança-t-il.

- Je trouve pas moi.

Touché. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire en sentant son énervement. Il était si facile à manipuler.

- Là c'est Winry et toi ? Vous êtes mignons tous les deux, dit-elle en montrant d'autres photos. Et Al à nouveau ?

- Ouais, je me souvenais plus qu'il y avait autant de photos, répondit Ed en souriant, à nouveau nostalgique. Je les avais plus regardées depuis… Depuis longtemps, finit-il alors que de la tristesse envahissait son regard.

- Vous aviez l'air heureux.

- On l'était, c'était avant… avant tout.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instant. Emma sentait sa tristesse, ses questions avaient remué des choses qu'il aurait préféré laisser endormies. Elle eut soudain une furieuse envie de lui prendre la main. De lui faire comprendre qu'elle était là. Et qu'elle comprenait. Il dut le sentir car il la regarda et retrouva son beau sourire qu'elle aimait tant.

- Ce sont tes parents ? demanda-t-elle en montrant la dernière photo.

Elle montrait la mère des garçons, près d'un homme blond, tenant dans ses bras un nouveau né alors qu'Ed souriait, l'air heureux.

- Ouais, répondit-il simplement.

- Ils sont beaux, ils ont l'air… Je sais pas, bien, heureux. Tu as une belle famille Ed, tu as de la chance.

Il sentit l'amertume et l'envie dans sa voix et retint les paroles qui lui brûlaient les lèvres. Il comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment précis, elle qui n'avait aucune souvenir de sa propre famille. C'était pas le bon moment pour cracher sur Hoenheim…

- Tu ressembles à ton père.

C'était la phrase de trop, il se mit à tousser violemment, comme s'il s'étouffait, et elle lui tapa dans le dos, un peu inquiète.

- Ed, ça va pas ?

- Laisse tomber, dit-il finalement en reprenant son souffle.

Il s'éloigna et alla chercher un verre d'eau pendant qu'Emma reportait son attention sur la photo. Et plus particulièrement sur la femme qui souriait, son beau visage illuminé, plein d'amour et de joie. Elle ressemblait étrangement à la militaire dont elle avait rêvé. Elles étaient toutes les deux parfaitement semblables et en même temps complètement différentes…

- La mère des garçons, murmura-t-elle en touchant la photo du bout de l'index. Impossible…

**oOo**

A Madge City, dans le Sud, le Major Armstrong planta son poing dans le sol dans un geste majestueux. Des éclairs alchimiques l'entourèrent et un mur émergea de nulle part devant lui, coupant la route des rebelles qui fuyaient. Il entendit leurs cris de frustration. Ils étaient pris dans une souricière géante, un piège qui allait se refermer sur eux, inexorablement.

- Impressionnant, Major ! s'exclama l'un des hommes qui le suivaient.

Il ne répondit même pas. Il se dégoutait. Mais les ordres étaient clairs. Il entendait encore la voix du Généralissime. S'il ne remplissait pas sa mission, s'il se laissait bouffer par ses scrupules, comme à Ishbal, il n'y aurait pas de pardon, aucune clémence. Il serait exécuté pour trahison. Et la honte rejaillirait sur le nom des Armstrong, le marquant à jamais.

- Ils bougent Major, annonça son aide de camp. Il faut les suivre.

Les suivre. Pour leur couper la route. Encore. Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait. Il rejoignit sa nouvelle position la mort dans l'âme. Depuis le début du conflit, il n'était plus le même. Mustang et ses hommes auraient eu du mal à le reconnaître. Il avait perdu son bel enthousiasme, sa sensibilité légendaire. Il était… éteint. Et ça n'allait pas s'arranger.

Il se prépara à recommencer son travail de « terrassement » quand il sentit un regard posé sur lui, qui lui glaça le sang. Un coup d'œil dans son dos lui apprit qu'il était surveillé, et pas par n'importe qui. Le lieutenant-colonel Franck Archer, son supérieur, l'avait à l'œil. Ce type était un bloc de glace. Seuls lui importaient les succès qui lui permettraient de rapidement monter en grade. Il se fichait des causes, ou des conséquences. Il obéissait aveuglément aux ordres, sans se poser une seule question. Ce type n'était qu'un putain de robot.

- Tenez-vous prêt Major, lança Archer avec un petit sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Ils arrivent.

Armstrong fronça les sourcils et regarda devant lui. Et il comprit. Il pâlit et ses mains se mirent à trembler. Devant lui, il voyait arriver un groupe compact de citoyens. Mais ça n'était pas des rebelles. C'était…

- Allez Major, susurra Archer qui s'était rapproché pour ne rien rater de la scène. Ecrasez-moi ces cloportes.

Des femmes. Des vieillards. Des enfants. Certaines femmes avaient des bébés dans les bras. Quelques hommes armés de fourches les entouraient pour les protéger.

- Mais… Ce ne sont pas des rebelles, protesta l'alchimiste.

- Ils sont des citoyens de cette ville, ils se sont dressés contre le Généralissime, ils doivent payer. Tous.

- Mais les enfants…

- De futurs rebelles, des terroristes en herbe. Ecrasez-moi tout ça.

Des frissons secouaient le Major. C'étaient des civils, juste… Ils ne méritaient pas ça.

- Attendez, réagit-il enfin. Les écraser ? Je suis juste là pour les « guider » là où vous le souhaitez, rien de plus.

- Les ordres ont changé Armstrong, dit Archer. Vous voyez les deux immeubles abandonnés devant nous. Quand les rebelles passeront au milieu, vous devrez leur faire tomber dessus. Et là, ils seront vraiment écrasés pour le coup, ajouta-t-il avec un ricanement.

L'alchimiste aux bras puissants dut utiliser toute sa force mentale pour ne pas se jeter sur son supérieur et lui faire ravaler son mépris, et ce rire. Il regarda devant lui. Les civils approchaient.

La rue était assez large et bordée d'immeubles dont la plupart avaient été abandonnés depuis le début du conflit. Deux bâtiments plus grande et larges que les autres se dressaient, face à face. Leurs fondations avaient déjà été ébranlées par les combats, et il n'aurait aucun mal à les faire s'écrouler, même de là où il était. Il vit arriver la foule devant lui. Il était assez près pour entendre leurs cris, les pleurs des femmes et des enfants, il voyait leurs visages déformés par la peur.

- Allez ! insista Archer qui avait perdu son sourire. Sinon vous le regretterez !

Il serra ses poings tremblants. La sueur froide qui le recouvrait lui coulait dans les yeux. Ou bien étaient-ce ses larmes qu'il sentait ?

- Vite ! aboya le lieutenant-colonel.

- Laissez-les-moi.

Armstrong ouvrit la bouche. Cette voix. Il releva les yeux. Sur l'un des bâtiments qu'il devait faire écrouler. Il était là. Il n'avait pas changé. Il entendit un claquement de mains. Puis il y eut l'explosion et la déflagration. Enormes.

Il fut projeté en arrière par le souffle de l'explosion mais réussit à rester debout, bien campé sur ses jambes. Il leva un bras pour protéger son visage. La poussière avait envahie les lieux, on ne voyait plus rien. Mais il entendait les hurlements. La bile lui remonta dans la gorge et il dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas se laisser aller devant ses hommes. Mêlée à l'odeur de poussière, il sentait celle du sang.

Le vent se leva et commença à dissiper un peu la poussière. Le major se rendit compte qu'Archer s'était déplacé et se tenait maintenant à ses côtés. La présence de ce type près de lui était presqu'insupportable. Mais il l'oublia rapidement. Avançant dans la poussière, sa silhouette se dévoilant au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait… Il était là. Ses cheveux bruns, toujours attachés en queue de cheval, bougeaient derrière lui, au rythme de ses mouvements.

Comme il y a treize ans, il portait juste son pantalon réglementaire et un simple débardeur blanc. Comme il y a treize ans, on lisait la satisfaction dans ses yeux marron, presque dorés. Comme il y a treize ans, il se léchait les lèvres avec délectation après un nouveau carnage.

- Comment… Que…, balbutia Armstrong, abasourdi.

- Je crois que vous connaissez déjà le Major Kimblee ? dit Archer avec un regard appréciateur.

- Mais… Ce monstre a…

- Il a été blanchi de tout ce qu'on lui reprochait, le coupa son supérieur.

- Tout ?

- Mais oui, vous savez, d'avoir utilisé ses propres compagnons d'arme comme… combustible, d'avoir tué indifféremment amis et ennemis. Une rumeur calomnieuse, ajouta Archer avec un sourire terrifiant.

- Tout à fait.

C'étaient les premières paroles de l'Ecarlate. Il n'avait pas perdu son sourire, au contraire, il semblait même s'élargir alors qu'il fixait Armstrong. Celui-ci tremblait de plus en plus.

- Vu la situation actuelle, continua le lieutenant-colonel, il a été lavé de tout soupçon et réintégré dans ses fonctions initiales. Pour venir vous prêter main-forte.

- En renfort quoi, ajouta Kimblee en tendant la main au colosse.

Celui-ci le regardait avec horreur. Derrière l'Ecarlate, la poussière s'était enfin dissipée, et il pouvait voir le carnage. Les bâtiments étaient couverts du sang et des entrailles des victimes. Les corps s'amoncelaient, la plupart entièrement déchiquetés et non reconnaissables. Certaines victimes encore en vie, mais perdant leur sang, hurlaient à la mort. Des membres étaient épars, un peu partout. Il avait les yeux fixés sur un bras, un bras d'enfant, sa petite main pointée vers lui comme pour l'accuser.

La nausée le faisait trembler et il ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait la retenir alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Kimblee l'observait, se délectant de sa détresse. Il finit par lui prendre la main et la serra, sans que le colosse ne fasse le moindre mouvement. Archer s'éloigna pour donner ses ordres tandis que l'Ecarlate posait son autre main sur le bras d'Armstrong.

- Belle matière première, murmura-t-il. Quelle belle explosion vous provoqueriez, Major…

Non loin de là, sur les hauteurs, un homme observait la ville de Madge City. Il avait vu le tracé des rues changer et les éclairs alchimiques. Et puis il y avait eu l'explosion. Le vent avait ramené jusqu'à lui les odeurs, la poussière, mais aussi le sang. Et l'odeur de peur.

Le soleil se reflétait dans ses lunettes, cachant ses yeux dorés, alors que le vent s'engouffrait dans ses cheveux blonds. Il soupira et remonta ses lunettes de l'index.

- Les temps changent mais tout recommence, murmura Van Hoenheim en serrant plus fort la poignée de sa petite valise. Dante, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? ajouta-t-il sombrement.

Il se détourna finalement de la ville et regarda devant lui. Il se trouvait à un croisement. Il hésita un instant et prit finalement la voie de droite. Dans sa main droite, il tenait une photo. A l'arrière, un seul mot. Resembool.

**oOo**

Dans le Nord, toute la garde rapprochée de Mustang entourait Kain Fuery. Le jeune garçon, livide et tremblant, se balançait d'avant en arrière, les bras serrés autour de ses genoux relevés. Il avait enlevé ses lunettes et son visage était plein de larmes. Le colonel Mustang et Hawkeye, qui n'étaient pas avec eux, s'approchèrent finalement.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda le lieutenant.

- On a été envoyés dans le quartier nord après votre dernière intervention, répondit Havoc, les traits tirés. Pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait plus de survivants. Mais il en restait un.

- Un enfant, poursuivit Breda d'un ton fatigué. Il s'est jeté sur Fuery en hurlant. Il avait la moitié du corps brûlée mais il tenait encore debout.

Roy les écoutait, les yeux fixés sur Kain. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux d'ordinaire impeccablement coiffés, aujourd'hui en bataille. Lui aussi avait le teint pâle et les traits tirés, et les cernes violacés qui s'étendaient sous ses yeux montraient qu'il avait du mal à dormir. Son regard d'ordinaire vif et acéré était vide, éteint après avoir vu trop d'horreurs. Près de lui, Hawkeye était dans le même état.

- L'enfant était désarmé mais Fuery a été surpris. Il a pris son arme et… Il a vidé son chargeur sur lui.

- C'est la première fois qu'il tue quelqu'un, murmura Jean à son supérieur. Et il faut que ce soit un gosse désarmé…

Mustang se passa une main sur le visage. Il comprenait enfin la détresse de son Sergent-major.

- Je… Ce… C'est pas pour ça, marmonna le jeune homme.

- Quoi ?

- C'est pas pour ça, répéta-t-il en levant un regard désespéré vers Roy. C'est pas pour faire ça que je me suis engagé.

Sur le coup, personne ne répondit. Ils se regardaient, attristés qu'il ait eu à vivre cette épreuve, et frustrés de ne pas trouver les mots, de ne pas pouvoir lui expliquer l'inexplicable, justifier l'atrocité. Finalement Hawkeye s'accroupit face à lui. Fuery avait laissé son arme traîner sur le sol devant lui, il ne pouvait plus la toucher, elle lui faisait horreur. La jeune femme la prit.

- Il faudra la nettoyer, se contenta-t-elle de dire. C'est important.

Fuery détourna les yeux mais elle ne le lâcha pas du regard.

- C'est votre meilleure amie Sergent-major, n'en doutez jamais. Si vous prenez bien soin d'elle, elle ne vous laissera jamais tomber. Elle vous sauvera la vie un jour. N'en doutez jamais, répéta-t-elle avec conviction.

Elle lui tendit mais il ne fit aucun mouvement.

- Sergent-major, dit le colonel d'une voix dure. Regardez-moi. Regardez-moi, insista-t-il jusqu'à ce que son subordonné obéisse. Vous allez prendre cette arme, Fuery, et vous allez vous relever. Et vous allez continuer à vivre.

Son regard se perdit et Hawkeye sourit tristement. Il ne parlait plus de Fuery.

- Vous vous réveillerez toutes les nuits avec l'envie de hurler, vous vous trouverez monstrueux, vous penserez que vous ne méritez plus de vivre, mais vous continuerez quand même. Parce que vous n'avez pas le choix. Parce qu'il faut bien continuer à vivre. Pour que tout ça ne recommence jamais.

- Et pourtant ça recommence quand même, murmura Kain. Il y a eu Ishbal. Et maintenant…

- Je sais, Fuery, murmura-t-il en le fixant intensément. Mais croyez-moi. Suivez-moi. Aidez-moi à atteindre le sommet. Et ce genre de choses ne se reproduira plus. Jamais.

Sa voix était à peine audible dans le bruit du camp, mais ses paroles portèrent comme si elles avaient été clamées. Il sentait les regards de son équipe posés sur lui. Ils étaient ses fidèles. Ils étaient les premiers. Mais d'autres suivraient. Il serra le poing.

Fuery lut une telle détermination sur son visage que ses larmes se calmèrent. Il remit ses lunettes et baissa les yeux. Hawkeye, avec un sourire en coin, lui tendait toujours son arme. Il tendit la main et n'hésita qu'un instant avant de reprendre son revolver. Il le rangea et se remit debout lentement. Il ne se mit pas au garde-à-vous pour ne pas attirer l'attention, comme ses collègues, mais son attitude était suffisante.

- Est-ce que vous êtes avec moi ? demanda Mustang.

- Jusqu'à la mort, Monsieur.


	15. Chapitre 13

_Bien le bonjour chers lecteurs et lectrices !!! Hum… Comment ça je suis trop enthousiaste pour être honnête ? Mais alors… Pas du tout du tout. Je proteste énergiquement. Je vous sers aujourd'hui un long chapitre, très… euh… Comment dire ça ? Bon ok j'avoue, un chapitre où il ne se passe rien. Appelons-le un chapitre de transition si vous voulez bien (et même si vous ne voulez pas en fait^^). J'espère qu'il vous intéressera quand même un petit peu, et je vous promets un retour de l'action dès le prochain chapitre._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

- L'alchimie comporte trois phases, récita Edward, les yeux plongés dans un livre. Compréhension, décomposition et reconstruction. Explique-moi ce que ça veut dire.

Il leva les yeux et vit qu'Emma regardait par la fenêtre et qu'elle n'avait pas du tout entendu ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Elle semblait complètement perdue dans ses pensées, comme souvent ces temps-ci. Il grogna.

Ça faisait environ une semaine qu'elle lui avait demandé de lui réapprendre l'alchimie. Il se souvenait encore de sa réaction quand il avait ouvert la porte de leur bureau, à Al et à lui.

- Tu ne veux pas entrer ?

- Si…

Mais elle était restée longtemps sur le pas de la porte. Elle essayait de paraître impassible, mais il lisait sur son visage le conflit qui l'agitait, comme dans un livre ouvert. Cette répulsion qu'elle éprouvait pour l'alchimie… Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais rien que l'idée d'entrer dans le bureau et de toucher ses livres la faisait trembler.

Mais d'un autre côté, elle l'avait vraiment supplié pour qu'il lui donne des leçons. Lui avait hésité car il sentait qu'elle n'en avait pas réellement envie. Mais elle avait insisté jusqu'à ce qu'il cède. Il y avait de l'urgence dans sa voix à ce moment là, mais il ne comprenait pas ce qui la poussait à se lancer là-dedans. Il soupçonnait que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec ce qui s'était passé à Dublith, mais elle refusait de s'expliquer.

Il était resté de longues minutes à la regarder en silence, elle toujours bloquée à l'entrée du bureau. Il aurait voulu trouver les mots, mais il avait peur d'être maladroit. C'était difficile pour lui, jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait jamais fait preuve de tact, ni de délicatesse, avec personne. Comment devait-il s'y prendre pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était là pour elle ? Finalement il avait cessé de se torturer l'esprit et s'était approché d'elle.

La détresse qu'il avait lue dans son regard avait achevé de le décider. Il lui avait doucement pris la main, délicatement, comme s'il craignait de la casser. Et il l'avait faite entrer dans le bureau, pas à pas, avant de refermer la porte derrière eux.

- Emma ? appela-t-il en refermant son livre dans un claquement.

La jeune femme sursauta et le regarda, confuse.

- Alors ? La réponse ?

- La… réponse…, murmura-t-elle, cherchant à gagner du temps.

- Tu veux peut-être que je te répète la question ? demanda Ed avec un regard sévère. Vu que tu n'écoutais pas.

- C'est faux, mentit-elle avec aplomb.

- Mais tu es d'une mauvaise foi ! s'exclama-t-il en se mettant debout.

Ils étudiaient assis sur le sol, au milieu de piles de livres et de notes. C'était leur cinquième jour d'étude mais ils n'avançaient pas, Ed n'ayant rien d'un pédagogue, d'autant plus qu'il n'était pas connu pour sa patience, et Emma se montrant particulièrement rétive. Elle avait l'esprit de contradiction et était d'une mauvaise foi incroyable, et le cocktail des deux tapait sur les nerfs du jeune alchimiste.

- C'est toi qui m'as demandé de te donner des leçons, s'énerva-t-il. La moindre des choses c'est d'écouter ce que je te dis. Si t'es pas attentive et concentrée tu n'y arriveras jamais !

- D'accord, j'ai compris, répondit la jeune fille en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais tu peux me dire pourquoi on doit rester enfermés ici pour étudier ? On ne pourrait pas sortir prendre l'air, profiter un peu du beau temps ?

- Profiter du beau temps ? ironisa le jeune homme. Tu veux pas non plus un truc à boire et de quoi grignoter ? Et puis tant qu'à faire je te sors la chaise longue ?

- Et c'est reparti, grommela Emma avec une grimace.

- On étudie dans un bureau, avec des livres, et des notes, continua Edward. Pas en jouant les filles de l'air.

- Tu exagères, s'emporta-t-elle en se levant. Tu sais très bien que je ne supporte pas de rester enfermer comme ça, tu l'as bien vu quand j'étais à l'hôpital.

- Ouais j'en ai un vague souvenir…

- Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'on est obligés d'être assis par terre dans la poussière au milieu de tonnes de bouquins incompréhensibles pour que tu m'enseignes les bases de l'alchimie ? reprit-elle en s'étirant.

Elle s'attendait à une réponse cinglante mais rien ne vint, le Fullmetal étant trop occupé à l'observer s'étirer longuement, son t-shirt remontant et dévoilant son ventre…

- Ed ?

- Hein ?

Il secoua la tête et reprit ses esprits en se retournant, histoire qu'elle ne voit pas son expression de poisson rouge ouvrant et refermant la bouche sans rien comprendre. Il soupira. Il n'avait jamais autant soupiré que depuis qu'il la connaissait. Un regard par la fenêtre lui apprit qu'effectivement, le temps était magnifique. Ca donnait envie de sortir…

En réalité, il n'avait pas de bonne raison de la garder enfermée ici. A part une, qu'il n'aurait jamais avouée. Dans ce bureau il l'avait pour lui tout seul, il n'avait pas à la partager avec son frère ni les autres. Ils étaient seuls. Tous les deux. Il pouvait l'observer autant qu'il voulait lorsque, penchée sur un livre trop compliqué pour elle, elle fronçait les sourcils et que son regard se voilait, lorsqu'elle enroulait son étrange mèche blanche autour de son index, sans même s'en rendre compte, lorsqu'elle nouait ses cheveux en chignon pour être plus à l'aise, dégageant ainsi sa nuque délicate…

Il ne l'avait jamais autant regardée que pendant ses cinq jours et connaissait maintenant son visage par cœur, de ses longs cils foncés à sa façon de sourire en coin lorsqu'elle était d'humeur malicieuse. Il avait vu les bleus faits par Izumi s'estomper petit à petit. Il avait observé son visage se détendre au fil des jours alors qu'entrer dans le bureau devenait plus facile, plus naturel. Oui, il passait du temps à la regarder, sans que personne ne lui fasse remarquer. Parce qu'ils étaient seuls. Pour rien au monde il ne ferait ses leçons ailleurs que dans ce bureau. C'était leur lieu à eux.

- C'était quoi ta question ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

- Explique-moi les trois étapes d'une transmutation…

- La compréhension des éléments qui composent l'objet qui sera transmuté, de quoi il est fait. Ensuite la décomposition, élément par élément, qui n'est possible que si la première phase est exécutée parfaitement. Et enfin la reconstruction à partir de ces même éléments qui implique une connaissance parfaite de l'objet de base de la transmutation.

Elle se rendit compte qu'Edward la regardait, bouche bée.

- Ferme la bouche on dirait un petit poisson, lança-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

- Qui est si petit qu'il pourrait se noyer dans un verre d'eau ? cria l'alchimiste en serrant les poings, déclenchant l'hilarité de la jeune fille. Ca va, je suis pas susceptible, d'accord ? marmonna-t-il en piquant un fard.

- Bien sûr que non, personne ne dit le contraire, répondit-elle finalement en se calmant.

Encore ce rire qu'il adorait, tellement libre… Elle avait l'air plus jeune dans ces moments là et presqu'insouciante.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle finalement. Ma réponse te convient ?

- Elle est… parfaite, répondit Ed en fronçant les sourcils. Trop parfaite même.

- Comment ça ?

Il hésita un instant avant de prendre un livre, perdu au milieu du désordre qui encombrait la petite pièce. Il consulta la table des matières puis l'ouvrit avant de s'approcher d'Emma.

- Lis-ça, dit-il en se plaçant derrière elle et en lui indiquant un paragraphe.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel avant d'obtempérer. Et elle perdit son sourire. La phrase que lui indiquait Ed, c'était sa réponse. Presque mot pout mot.

- Tu as déjà lu ce livre ? demanda-t-il, penché au-dessus de son épaule pour lire en même temps qu'elle.

- Ca ne me dit rien mais… Peut-être…

_Elle a douze ans. Elle est dans le bureau de son père et observe une lettre officielle de l'armée qui vient d'arriver pour lui. Elle finit par prendre le coupe-papier et ouvre l'enveloppe. Ses mains tremblent un peu. Un mouvement à sa droite attire son regard. Arthur, assis à même le sol, a le regard vide et la bouche ouverte. Un mince filet de bave pend de ses lèvres et elle doit réprimer un frisson de dégout. Elle reporte son attention sur la lettre qu'elle sort de l'enveloppe._

_Elle a le souffle coupé. Elle a réussi. Elle tient dans ses mains un courrier officiel de l'armée, signé de la main du Généralissime King Bradley, qui reconnait au Wavemaker le droit de ne plus se déplacer pour passer l'examen annuel d'alchimiste d'Etat en raison de la blessure invalidante reçue à Ishbal. La seule condition est qu'il leur fasse parvenir chaque année un compte rendu de ses recherches. Son père doit signer le deuxième exemplaire de la lettre et la retourner à Central. _

_Elle se sent à la fois soulagée et inquiète. Elle a eu très peur qu'ils refusent et que quelqu'un vienne et se rende compte de leur situation, de l'état dans lequel il est. Mais finalement, sa lettre a été convaincante. Ils ne se sont pas rendu compte que ce n'était pas son père qui écrivait. Ils ont acceptés. Elle jette un nouveau regard à son père._

_- Tu es fier de moi, papa ? _

_Mais sa question n'obtiendra jamais de réponse, elle le sait. Il n'a jamais été fier d'elle, même avant tout ça. Elle soupire et cale cette mèche, qu'elle supporte avec horreur depuis des mois, derrière son oreille. Elle prend ensuite un stylo et signe à la place de son père avant de mettre la lettre dans une enveloppe et de la cacheter. Voilà. Plus moyen de reculer maintenant._

_Elle tend les bras et regarde ses mains. Elle les rapproche l'une de l'autre, hésitant à les claquer. Finalement elle baisse les bras et se tourne vers l'énorme bibliothèque pleine qui occupe tout un pan de mur du bureau. Des livres s'amoncellent aussi en piles sur le sol et des papiers couverts de notes sont épars partout dans la pièce. Elle s'approche de la bibliothèque et tend la main, hésitante. _

_- Par où je commence ? murmure-t-elle dans un soupir résigné._

- Alors ? insista Ed en la regardant.

Elle reprit ses esprits en sentant son souffle dans son cou. Troublée, elle referma le livre et se retourna vers lui, prenant soin de mettre un peu de distance entre eux.

- Tu t'en es souvenue, se contenta de dire le jeune homme en la fixant.

- Je ne sais pas trop, c'est possible que j'ai lue cette phrase et qu'elle se soit imprimée dans ma mémoire.

- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, insista-t-il. Tes souvenirs reviennent.

- Ne t'emballe pas, ça n'est vraiment pas grand-chose.

- Mais pourquoi tu n'es pas plus enthousiaste ?

Il essayait de la comprendre, vraiment. Mais à chaque fois qu'il pensait y arriver elle changeait d'humeur, elle s'éloignait de lui et redevenait distante. Elle était… insaisissable.

- On dirait presque que tu ne veux pas vraiment retrouver tes souvenirs.

Il se rendit compte qu'il était allé trop loin avant même qu'elle ne réponde. Lui et son tact légendaire. Elle serra les dents et darda sur lui un regard chargé de colère. Il se prépara à recevoir la gifle qui ne tarda pas, mais il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle y mettrait autant de force. Il n'y eut pas de cris, pas d'explication ni de larmes, mais finalement c'était encore pire. L'écho de la gifle résonna dans le bureau alors que les jeunes gens s'affrontaient du regard. Finalement, sans un mot, Emma quitta la pièce en claquant la porte, le laissant seul avec ses regrets.

Il se massa les tempes et donna un coup de pied dans une pile de notes, énervé contre lui-même. Il pouvait toujours dire aux autres de prendre des gants et de faire preuve de tact, de ne pas la brusquer… Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda à l'extérieur.

Emma sortit de la maison, furieuse. Mais elle ne savait pas tellement si c'était à cause d'Edward ou à cause d'elle. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait mise tellement en colère ? Qu'Ed ose douter de sa volonté de retrouver la mémoire ? Ou qu'il ait vu juste ? Qu'il ait mis des mots sur son problème ? Est-ce qu'elle voulait vraiment retrouver ses souvenirs ?

Elle essuya ses yeux du dos de la main, surprise de sentir des larmes au coin de ses paupières. Elle avait giflé son ami alors qu'il était formidable avec elle. Il ne lui mettait pas la pression, il la protégeait sans aucune contrepartie. Et s'il lui en voulait ?

Elle s'assit sur une souche d'arbre, dans le jardin. C'était elle qui avait voulu commencer les leçons d'alchimie. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de résister. Elle sentait pourtant qu'elle savait des choses. Certains des points abordés par Ed lui étaient complètement inconnus alors qu'à d'autres moments elle comprenait tout sans effort. C'était étrange. Mais elle commençait à comprendre.

Elle se souvenait maintenant. Quand son père était devenu incapable d'assurer son rôle d'alchimiste d'Etat elle avait eu peur que l'armée vienne aux nouvelles et se rende compte de ce qui se passait. Ca aurait impliqué trop de choses : son père interné ou devenant un sujet d'étude, elle placée ou, au pire, étudiée elle aussi, puisqu'elle l'avait vue… Elle n'aurait pas pu le supporter. Elle devait prendre soin de son père maintenant que lui n'en était plus capable.

Elle avait alors décidé de prendre sa place. Et d'étudier l'alchimie. Malgré le dégout qu'elle en avait. Elle n'avait jamais voulu suivre les traces de son père, à aucun moment elle n'avait voulu avoir ce pouvoir sur les choses, contrairement à bien des enfants. Et finalement elle se trouvait obligée de s'y mettre… En un sens c'était assez ironique.

Elle aurait pu expliquer tout ça à Edward. Il aurait compris, elle en était sûre. Mais ça impliquait lui parler aussi du reste. Et elle n'était pas encore prête. Avant, elle devait comprendre. Et puis, est-ce qu'elle voulait vraiment retrouver tous ses souvenirs ? Ca voulait dire redevenir celle qu'elle était auparavant. Avec sa solitude. Ses regrets et sa tristesse. Sa méfiance envers les autres.

Ca voulait dire redevenir l'Emma trop sérieuse, qui semblait avoir vieilli trop vite, qui ne savait plus rire ni même sourire. Est-ce qu'elle voulait vraiment redevenir cette personne ? Est-ce qu'Edward aimerait cette Emma là ? Rien n'était moins sûr.

Elle se prit la tête dans les mains et resta longtemps comme ça, à ruminer ses pensées. Elle ne sentit même pas qu'on s'approchait d'elle, lentement.

- Ca va ?

Emma sourit. Cette petite voix. Cette douceur qu'on sentait malgré ce « corps » de métal.

- La leçon a été difficile, comprit Al en s'asseyant près d'elle.

- On peut dire ça comme ça.

- Il faut excuser grand frère. Il est… comme il est.

- Il n'y est pour rien, répondit Emma en relevant enfin les yeux, c'est moi qui suis insupportable.

Le silence s'installa entre eux. Ils ne sentaient pas posé sur eux le regard d'Ed qui les voyait depuis la fenêtre du bureau. Le jeune alchimiste s'était tendu. Ils étaient encore ensemble. Et Emma souriait, il le savait, même s'il ne la voyait que de dos. Elle souriait toujours avec Al. Et il n'aimait pas ça… Il se rendit compte qu'il serrait les poings.

- Alphonse, dit Emma en le regardant. Est-ce que tu lui en as parlé ?

- Non, répondit le jeune garçon au bout de quelques instants.

- Merci, je sais que tu n'aimes pas avoir de secrets pour lui.

- Pourquoi tu ne lui en parles pas ? Ca serait plus simple, dit Al. Et moi je me sentirais mieux.

- Excuse-moi mais… Je ne peux pas. Je sens que ça ne lui plairait pas.

L'armure poussa un long soupir, ce qui produisit un son étrange. Ils se turent à nouveau et, au bout de quelques instants, une mésange vint se poser sur l'épaule d'Alphonse, arrachant un nouveau sourire à Emma. Même les animaux sentaient la douceur et la patience de ce garçon.

C'était une perle, le plus gentil garçon du monde. Avec ce qui lui était arrivé, il aurait pu se renfermer sur lui-même, devenir insupportable, faire payer sa situation aux autres. Mais au contraire il était devenu compatissant, sensible, encore plus qu'avant. Il avait appris à relativiser et à apprécier les derniers petits plaisirs qui lui restaient, comme par exemple devenir le perchoir préféré des oiseaux.

- Al.

- Oui ?

- C'est reposant d'être avec toi, murmura Emma en le regardant.

- Ah oui ?

Il rit nerveusement et la jeune fille sourit, persuadée qu'il aurait rougi s'il avait pu. Elle se leva finalement et lui tendit la main.

- Alors professeur, lança-t-elle avec un regard malicieux, si on reprenait où on s'était arrêtés ?

L'armure secoua la tête, faisant s'envoler la mésange, et saisit la main tendue d'Emma, même s'il n'en avait pas besoin pour se remettre debout. Ensemble ils se mirent en route, s'éloignant rapidement de la maison. Dans le bureau, Edward se retourna, les mâchoires serrées.

**oOo**

L'ambiance était tendue dans le bureau. La gifle de la veille avait laissé des traces, moins sur la joue d'Ed que dans leur esprit à tous les deux. Le jeune homme s'en voulait d'avoir manqué de tact. Quant à Emma, elle avait peur qu'il lui en veuille.

La jeune fille avait hésité avant d'entrer dans le bureau pour leur leçon. Elle craignait que son ami ne veuille plus travailler avec elle, et elle avait donc été soulagée quand elle l'avait trouvé déjà installé au milieu de ses piles de livres. Soulagement qui n'avait pas duré tant la tension ambiante était importante. A couper au couteau, même.

Le pire moment avait été lorsqu'Ed lui avait tendu un livre, lui indiquant d'un geste qu'il voulait qu'elle étudie un paragraphe. Elle avait tendu la main pour saisir l'ouvrage et leurs doigts s'étaient frôlés. Leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait comment réagir. Retirer sa main précipitamment c'était prendre le risque de vexer l'autre, et faire durer ce contact, même s'ils en avaient tous les deux envie, c'était presque pire.

- Lis le deuxième paragraphe à haute voix, dit Ed en retirant finalement sa main, gêné.

Il détourna les yeux, ce dont Emma lui fut reconnaissante. Elle s'éclaircit la voix et se força à ne penser à rien d'autre que l'alchimie. Il avait raison, elle n'était pas assez concentrée. Elle devait se reprendre.

- L'humanité ne peut rien obtenir sans donner quelque chose en retour. Pour chaque chose reçue, il faut en abandonner une autre de même valeur. En alchimie, c'est une loi fondamentale : l'échange équivalent.

- S'il n'y a qu'une chose que tu dois savoir sur l'alchimie, dit Edward en la regardant, c'est celle-là. Cette loi régit tout. Personne ne peut passer outre.

- A moins d'avoir la pierre philosophale, intervint Emma en le regardant.

- C'est vrai. Mais la pierre elle-même nécessite un énorme sacrifice. Le plus grand de tous. Même pour elle il y a un échange équivalent.

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact, dit Emma après quelques instants, songeuse.

Devant le regard perplexe de son « professeur » elle tenta de s'expliquer.

- Tu dis que l'alchimie et même le monde sont régis par cette loi et qu'on ne peut pas passer outre. Mais c'est faux Ed.

- Bien sûr que non. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Mais réfléchis, l'échange équivalent… Tu peux me dire où il est pour vous ? Toi et Alphonse vous avez donné tellement pour retrouver votre mère et finalement qu'est-ce que vous avez eu ?

La jeune alchimiste accusa le coup et la fixa, la bouche ouverte. En une phrase elle venait de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait depuis si longtemps, cette interrogation…

- Tu ne comprends pas, se défendit-il, nerveux.

- Mais si je comprends, je comprends parfaitement même. Qu'est-ce que vous avez reçu en échange de votre sacrifice ce jour-là ?

- Je… Et bien, j'ai reçu… le savoir, un savoir immense.

- Mais est-ce que ça valait le sacrifice ? Est-ce que ça méritait qu'Al perde son corps et toi deux de tes membres ?

- Arrête, s'énerva l'alchimiste en se levant. A quoi tu joues ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux me faire dire ?

Emma se leva à son tour. Le ton était monté et la tension était à nouveau palpable entre eux. Elle ne voulait pourtant pas qu'ils se disputent, mais elle ne comptait pas non plus lâcher le morceau tant qu'il n'aurait pas compris son point de vue.

L'échange équivalent. Elle comprenait parfaitement ce concept. Mais l'entendre dire que ça régissait tous, ça elle ne l'acceptait pas. Elle aussi avait vu la Porte. La Vérité. Elle avait tout perdu ce jour-là. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle avait gagné en échange ? Une connaissance dont elle ne voulait même pas. Où était l'équivalence dans tout ça ?

- Edward, je sais que tu comprends ce que je veux dire. Tu le sais. Il y a bien eu un échange ce jour-là, mais vous avez abandonné beaucoup plus que ce que vous avez reçu. Tu le sais. Vous vouliez ramener votre mère mais ça n'a pas marché.

Edward voulut détourner les yeux mais c'était déjà trop tard. Dans son esprit, l'image de la créature monstrueuse qu'ils avaient créée, et qui était sensée être leur mère, s'imposa à son esprit. Il serra les poings et les appliqua sur ses yeux. Il voulait qu'elle se taise. Il ne voulait plus penser à ça.

- Regarde-moi et dis-moi que ce jour-là vous avez reçu autant que vous avez perdu. Ed. Regarde-moi.

- Non…

Il serra encore les poings. Emma comprit seulement à ce moment là à quel point cette discussion l'avait bouleversé. Elle s'approcha de lui.

- Edward…, murmura-t-elle en voulant poser une main sur son épaule, mais il se défila et lui lança un regard chargé de colère.

- Je ne peux pas te laisser dire ça.

- Mais…

- Tu ne comprends pas. Si tu as raison alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait, avec Al ? Depuis toutes ces années, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? La seule chose qui nous a permis de tenir, c'était de penser qu'à force de chercher, de faire des sacrifices, de faire des efforts, on finirait par retrouver nos corps. C'est pour ça qu'on cherche, que je suis devenu un chien de l'armée. Si l'échange équivalent n'existe pas, ça veut dire que tous nos efforts risquent d'être inutiles. Et ça c'est insupportable. Tu m'entends ?

Il avait fini par crier. Il voulait qu'elle comprenne. Qu'elle arrête de parler et qu'elle l'écoute, qu'elle l'entende. Si l'échange équivalent n'était qu'un mirage, il perdrait tout espoir. Et ça, il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Pour Al. Alors il ne la laisserait pas dire ça.

Emma avait reculé de quelques pas et restait silencieuse. Depuis tout ce temps elle n'avait pensé qu'à la douleur d'Al. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point Edward souffrait. Ca allait plus loin que la simple culpabilité, il ne s'agissait pas juste d'assumer leur erreur, leur péché. Il était terrifié en fait. Il avait peur d'échouer et de ne pas réussir à rendre son corps à son frère. L'échange équivalent, c'était une sorte de gri-gri, de mantra qu'il se répétait pour garder le courage et la motivation de se relever malgré les coups durs, et de continuer leur quête. Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui enlever ça.

Elle allait le lui dire mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il se calma et posa sur elle un regard empreint de lassitude et d'une tristesse terrible. Mais sans larme. Ed ne pleurait jamais. Elle aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras et le réconforter, pour qu'il laisse enfin couler ses larmes et qu'il cesse de tout contrôler, qu'il se laisser aller. Mais elle hésita une seconde de trop. Le jeune alchimiste sortit et referma doucement la porte en la laissant seule.

Il sortit dans le jardin et desserra enfin les poings. Ses ongles avaient laissé des marques dans sa main de chair. Il resta un long moment à les regarder, s'efforçant de ne pas penser. Il ne devait pas penser à ce qu'elle avait dit. C'était trop risqué, il pourrait comprendre qu'elle avait raison.

Il resta longtemps dehors, seul. A l'intérieur de la maison, Winry, Pinako et Sciezka vaquaient à leurs occupations et essayaient de faire comme si de rien n'était, mais tout le monde avait entendu les cris d'Edward. Et ils avaient vu Emma sortir, livide. Al et elle étaient partis rapidement, le jeune garçon sachant parfaitement que son aîné devait rester seul. Winry était inquiète, et elle finit par sortir pour rejoindre son ami.

- Ed, murmura-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il était assis au pied des marches et regardait l'horizon. Elle s'assit sur les marches, près de lui.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Est-ce qu'elle m'en veut ? demanda le jeune homme sans prêter attention à la question.

- Pardon ?

- Emma… J'ai crié sur elle sans raison. J'espère qu'elle ne m'en veut pas.

Winry resta bouche bée, puis elle détourna les yeux. Elle serra les paupières aussi fort qu'elle put pour empêcher ses larmes de couler.

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit en colère, répondit-elle finalement d'un ton las. Je pense plus qu'elle s'en voulait de t'avoir fait de la peine.

- Oh… Je devrais aller m'excuser. Tu sais où elle est ? demanda-t-il sans la regarder.

- Elle est partie avec Al après que tu sois sorti du bureau. Ils ont dit de ne pas les attendre pour dîner.

Le silence se fit, mais il ne dura pas. Edward se retourna lentement vers elle, avec un regard surpris.

- Ils sont partis ? Tous les deux ?

Winry fronça les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu auparavant.

- Oui ils vont souvent se promener tous les deux, tu n'avais pas remarqué ? Ca dure depuis des jours. Pourquoi tu…

Elle s'interrompit en le voyant se lever, les poings serrés, et rentrer dans la maison en claquant la porte. Et elle comprit. Ses larmes coulèrent finalement, elle n'eut pas le temps de les retenir. C'était ça, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu dans sa voix. La jalousie.

Le dîner se passa dans un silence de mort. Sciezka essaya bien de détendre l'atmosphère mais abandonna rapidement devant la mauvaise volonté manifeste d'Ed et Winry. Sitôt le repas terminé, l'alchimiste sortit sous prétexte de se balader et la blonde se réfugia sans l'atelier. Pinako et la Sciezka l'entendirent donner des coups de marteaux, de plus en plus violemment, comme si elle voulait se défouler. Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard perplexe mais elles connaissaient toutes les deux assez Winry pour ne pas se risquer à lui poser des questions lorsqu'elle était dans cet état.

**oOo**

- Notre maître nous disait toujours que l'entretien du corps allait de paire avec l'apprentissage de l'alchimie, expliqua Alphonse en montrant un mouvement à Emma. Fais comme moi.

La jeune femme l'observa attentivement et se concentra. Prenant appui sur l'une de ses jambes elle plia l'autre et fit basculer son poids sur cette jambe avant de se pencher en avant. Dans le même temps elle étira ses bras et les tendit droit devant elle, se forçant à les garder tendus malgré la douleur. Cet exercice était plus difficile qu'il n'y paraissait, elle sentait travailler des muscles dont elle ignorait l'existence.

Ca faisait une semaine qu'elle avait demandée à Alphonse de lui apprendre à se battre. S'il avait été surpris ce jour-là il ne l'avait pas montré et avait accepté avec plaisir. Mais quand elle lui avait demandé de garder leurs entraînements secrets, de ne surtout pas en parler à Edward, il avait été plus difficile à convaincre. Mais il était trop gentil pour réussir à lui refuser quoique ce soit. Et surtout il avait compris l'importance que ça avait pour elle.

- C'est très bien, dit Al en l'observant exécuter les mouvements qu'il lui montrait.

- Mais quand est-ce que je vais apprendre à me battre ? demanda-t-elle en soufflant pour supporter la douleur.

- Patience, si on commence à s'entraîner avant que ton corps ne soit prêt, tu risques de te blesser. Il faut que tu deviennes plus souple d'abord.

- D'accord, si tu le dis je te crois. Mais qu'est-ce que ça fait mal !

- Je te crois sur parole… Miaou.

- Miaou ? dit Emma en s'arrêtant, surprise.

L'armure d'Alphonse était inexpressive, ce n'était qu'un simple assemblage de morceaux de métal. Mais étrangement, il réussissait à faire passer ses émotions. Et à ce moment là, elle était persuadée qu'il aurait piqué un fard s'il avait eu un corps.

- Je… C'est juste mon armure qui grince, balbutia le jeune garçon, gêné. Elle a besoin d'être huilée.

- Ah oui une armure mal huilée fait « miaou » ? C'est nouveau ça ? répondit Emma avant d'éclater de rire alors qu'un bruit typique de griffes frottant le métal se faisait entendre.

- Arrête ça, murmura Al.

- Quoi ?

- Mais non c'est pas à toi que le parle, dit-il avant qu'un concert de miaulements ne sorte de son armure, provoquant à nouveau l'hilarité d'Emma.

Edward marchait au hasard depuis une bonne heure. La nuit était tombée depuis peu, mais il ne remarqua pas les étoiles qui étincelaient dans le ciel sans nuages. L'odeur typique du bois dans lequel il avançait ne lui chatouilla pas les narines, il n'entendit pas les bruits des animaux nocturnes. Il était perdu dans ses pensées.

Il était parti de la maison sous prétexte de se balader, au hasard. Mais en fait, s'il avait été honnête, il se serait avoué qu'il les cherchait. Al et Emma. Mais il n'avait pas envie d'être honnête, ni avec les autres, ni avec lui-même.

Soudain quelque chose le tira de ses pensées. Un éclat de rire. Plusieurs en fait. Perplexe, il se laissa guider par ce son qu'il reconnut rapidement. Le rire d'Emma qu'il aimait tellement. Il déboucha rapidement dans une clairière, près d'un ruisseau où Al et lui venaient souvent s'entraîner pendant sa convalescence. Il s'arrêta devant le spectacle. Emma était pliée en deux de rire alors qu'Al battait des bras devant elle et tentait de se défendre.

- C'est pas drôle, protestait l'armure. Si grand-frère apprend que je continue à récupérer des chats il va me faire la peau. Miaou.

- Je te promets de ne rien lui dire mais il va falloir que tu fasses taire ton squatteur, réussit à dire la jeune fille entre deux éclats de rire.

- Je voudrais bien mais c'est un bavard.

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

Al et Emma arrêtèrent aussitôt de rire et de bouger. Seul le chat dans l'armure n'avait pas l'air de comprendre que l'heure était grave. Les deux adolescents se retournèrent lentement vers Edward qui posait sur eux un regard rien moins que sympathique.

- Euh…

Emma sourit devant la détresse manifeste d'Alphonse.

- C'est rien Ed, dit-elle. Il a trouvé un petit chat et il avait peur de te le dire.

Pendant qu'elle disait ça, le cadet sortit l'objet du délit de son armure. Le félin, un adorable chaton roux, regarda autour de lui d'un air méfiant avant d'apercevoir Edward. Et là, semblant répondre à l'instinct atavique du fauve qui sent un ennemi, il se jeta sur lui toutes griffes dehors et s'accrocha à son visage.

Sous les yeux incrédules d'Emma le jeune homme tomba en arrière et se roula sur le sol pour essayer de décrocher la boule de poils en furie qui lui labourait le visage. Al eut pitié de son pauvre grand-frère et récupéra le félin qui redevint instantanément une peluche adorable entre ses mains.

Le jeune fille se précipita vers Ed et l'aida à se relever. L'alchimiste était fou de rage. C'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase.

- Putain Al ! cria-t-il. Tu me fais chier avec tes saletés de chats ! Balance ce truc.

- Mais…

- Pas de « mais », tu m'obéis un point c'est tout sinon je vous balance tous les deux dans la rivière, compris ?

Le jeune garçon accusa le coup, Ed ne lui avait jamais parlé sur ce ton. Il serra un peu plus le chat contre lui, l'animal semblant sentir la détresse de son nouvel ami. Emma, elle, était carrément outrée.

- Non mais ça va pas ? Tu as vu comme tu lui parles ? s'énerva-t-elle.

- Te mêle pas de ça, c'est entre nous, rétorqua-t-il. Et qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? Qu'est-ce que vous tramez tous les deux depuis une semaine ?

Au fond de lui l'alchimiste savait qu'il allait trop loin et qu'il faisait de la peine à son frère. Mais il fallait que ça sorte. Le chat n'était que le truc en trop qui lui avait donné une excuse pour exploser.

- C'est pour ça que tu es en colère ? comprit Emma en le regardant. Parce que tu ne savais pas où on était ?

- Je dois te protéger, se défendit le blond. Ca implique que je dois toujours savoir où tu es, c'est pas dur à comprendre.

- Mais j'étais avec Al, je ne craignais rien.

- Ca c'est à moi de le décider, c'est moi qui dois te protéger, pas lui.

- Grand-frère…

Al se tourna légèrement vers Emma. Il aurait voulu avouer à son frère la raison de leurs escapades, mais la jeune fille lui avait fait promettre de garder le secret. Et il ne trahissait jamais sa parole.

- Arrête de t'en prendre à Al, dit finalement Emma. C'est de ma faute.

- Explique-toi.

- Je lui ai demandé… Je lui ai demandé de m'entraîner.

- De quoi ?

- De m'entraîner, t'es bouché ? De m'apprendre à me battre quoi.

L'alchimiste se passa une main sur le visage. Il était à la fois soulagé et fou de rage. Il se tourna vers son cadet.

- Si je m'écoutais je t'en collerais une, aboya-t-il. Elle sort juste de l'hôpital je te rappelle.

- Mais…

- Hey, intervint Emma, de plus en plus énervée. Ca t'a pas trop gêné quand tu as laissé ton maître me tabasser il me semble.

- Ca n'a rien à voir.

- Tu parles.

Le ton montait beaucoup trop vite entre les deux jeunes gens, et Al ne savait pas comment désamorcer la situation qui devenait explosive. Il tenta d'intervenir.

- Ne t'inquiète pas grand-frère, je lui ai juste fait faire des exercices doux, pour pas la fatiguer. On n'a pas encore vraiment commencé à s'entraîner.

- Encore heureux.

- Mais je suis pas en sucre, cria Emma. Vous me gonflez à la fin. Et arrête d'en vouloir à Alphonse, il voulait tout te dire mais je lui ai fait promettre de garder le secret.

- On peut savoir pourquoi ?

Ils s'affrontaient du regard et semblaient avoir complètement oublié l'armure pourtant massive qui se tenait près d'eux. Al comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre, que ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait avouer, mais qui les poussait à se disputer comme ça. Profitant que l'attention de son frère était attirée ailleurs, il s'éclipsa aussi discrètement que possible, tenant toujours son chat dans les mains.

Emma et Ed ne s'en rendirent même pas compte. Leurs regards accrochés l'un à l'autre, les poings serrés, ils étaient maintenant aussi énervés l'un que l'autre.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? demanda finalement l'alchimiste.

- Quoi ? Demander à Al de m'apprendre à me battre ou lui demander de ne pas t'en parler ?

- Les deux.

Emma hésita un instant et, finalement, elle desserra les poings et se retourna. Elle fit quelques pas. Sa colère était retombée comme un soufflé.

- Je… Je veux être capable de me défendre, murmura-t-elle.

- Quoi ?

- Je veux pouvoir me défendre toute seule, répéta-t-elle finalement en lui lançant un regard fatigué.

Edward ne comprenait pas. Il avança d'un pas.

- Mais pourquoi puisque je suis là pour te protéger ? C'est mon boulot.

C'était le mot de trop, elle se tendit et lui lança un regard noir. Un boulot ? Elle était un boulot ? Quel crétin… Elle serra le poing et voulut le frapper mais il esquiva sans aucune difficulté.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Elle insista et voulut à nouveau le frapper mais il l'attrapa par les bras et l'immobilisa. La jeune fille dardait sur lui un regard chargé de colère. Elle était essoufflée et la proximité du blond qui la tenait par les bras près de lui n'arrangeait rien.

- Emma…

- Lâche-moi, gronda-t-elle.

- Emma, répéta-t-il en plongeant son regard doré dans le sien.

Elle se calma finalement mais il ne la lâcha pas, se rapprochant encore un peu d'elle.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas demandé ? dit-il finalement. Pourquoi tu as demandé à Al et pas à moi ? insista-t-il, mettant enfin le doigt sur le vrai problème.

- Tu aurais accepté ?

Il hésita un peu avant de répondre. Il aurait voulu lui dire que oui, évidemment, il aurait accepté de lui apprendre à se défendre seule. Il aurait pu mentir. Mais ses yeux étaient accrochés aux siens, et il était persuadé qu'elle le saurait s'il lui mentait.

- Non, avoua-t-il finalement. Pourquoi tu veux apprendre à te défendre ? demanda-t-il après un instant. Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu as voulu apprendre l'alchimie ?

Elle ne put pas soutenir son regard et détourna le sien. Il la lâcha finalement et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Naïvement il avait crû qu'elle voulait apprendre l'alchimie pour retrouver sa mémoire, ou même, il y avait pensé un instant, pour se rapprocher de lui, pour qu'ils passent du temps ensemble. Il s'était bien planté…

- Tu es énervé ? demanda-t-elle presque timidement.

- Non. Je suis juste… déçu.

Elle baissa les yeux. C'était encore pire.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit finalement Edward en la regardant.

- Je ne veux plus être une victime, expliqua-t-elle sans relever les yeux, des larmes commençant à rouler sur ses joues. Je… Je ne veux plus dépendre autant de toi, ou du colonel Mustang.

Il ne répondit pas. Il pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. Mais il ne l'acceptait pas.

- Pourquoi ça te met dans un tel état ? demanda-t-elle finalement en s'approchant de lui. Je sais que tu me comprends pourtant… Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu réagis comme ça.

- Parce que tant que tu ne sais pas te défendre seule tu as besoin de moi, avoua-t-il dans un souffle. Si tu apprends à te battre…

- Ed…

Leurs regards se croisèrent et lorsqu'il vit les larmes qui inondaient ses yeux il s'approcha d'elle et passa sa main de chair sur son visage, essuyant ses pleurs. Elle lui prit la main lorsqu'il voulut la retirer, et pressa son visage contre elle. Le cœur battant il la prit dans ses bras et elle se serra contre lui, laissant libre court à ses sanglots. Lui, il lui caressa les cheveux en silence, appréciant de la serrer dans ses bras.

- Ed, souffla-t-elle, le visage dans son cou. Je ne fais pas ça pour m'éloigner de toi. J'aime quand tu me protèges. Crois-moi. Mais… C'est quelque chose que je dois faire. Tu comprends ?

Bien sûr qu'il comprenait. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps lui aussi aurait pu rester une victime, malheureux, victime de son orgueil. Il aurait pu tout abandonner et se satisfaire de cette vie sans ses membres, de savoir que son frère était en vie même s'il n'avait plus de corps. Il aurait pu laisser les autres le protéger et s'occuper de lui.

Mais au lieu de ça il avait décidé de se battre. Il avait effectué sa convalescence à une vitesse record, il était devenu plus fort. Malgré sa haine de l'armée il était devenu alchimiste d'Etat, parce qu'il le fallait. Pour atteindre son but. Oui il comprenait, mais…

- Ed…

- Je comprends, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Il ne lui dit pas le fond de sa pensée. Il avait peur qu'elle lui échappe si elle n'avait plus besoin de lui pour le protéger. De son côté, Emma n'avait pas été totalement honnête. Elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle se réveillait désormais en pleine nuit en pleurant parce qu'elle rêvait que les Homonculus le tuaient alors qu'il tentait de la protéger. Elle avait perdu tous ceux qu'elle avait aimés. Sa mère, son père… Elle s'était attachée à Roy et maintenant, il était peut-être mort quelque part dans les plaines de Briggs. Si elle perdait Edward…

**oOo**

Accoudée à la balustrade du balcon Winry attendait le retour d'Edward. Mais ce fut Al qu'elle vit finalement revenir, un chaton dans les bras.

- Où est Emma ? demanda-t-elle.

- Avec Ed… Ils ont des choses à régler ces deux là.

La blonde ne répondit pas mais le jeune garçon n'était pas dupe. Il s'assit sur les marches et poussa un soupir. Parfois, il se disait que la vie était plus simple pour lui. Parfois seulement… Il leva les yeux et regarda les étoiles, se préparant à une nouvelle nuit de veille, solitaire, alors que le chat se couchait en ronronnant sur ses genoux de métal.


	16. Chapitre 14

_Bien le bonjour, amis lecteurs ! Alors voilà, malgré le soleil et la chaleur qui m'appellent vers la chaise longue sur la terrasse, je pense à vous (sisi je vous jure). Et voilà donc le chapitre 14, où il se passe tout plein de choses (pour compenser le chapitre précédent^^). J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un pitit com si le cœur vous en dit._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

- Lieutenant-colonel ! hurla un jeune militaire avant de se jeter à couvert.

Une forte déflagration couvrit le son de sa voix. Le lieutenant-colonel Daman se couvrit le visage du bras pour ne pas être touché par les débris. Il sentit quelqu'un lui agripper le poignet. C'était le jeune militaire qui l'appelait.

- Sergent, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Monsieur, les troupes du secteur nord sont sur le point de céder, cria le jeune homme. Il nous faut des renforts.

- Et vous croyez que je crée les soldats en claquant des doigts ? rétorqua son supérieur, énervé. Je n'ai personne à vous envoyer, on est débordés. Il faut tenir.

- Mais monsieur…

- Lieutenant-colonel ! hurla quelqu'un. Nos troupes à l'extérieur vont être submergées !

Le militaire serra les poings et les pressa contre son visage. Les troupes drachmiennes attaquaient sans relâche la forteresse de Briggs depuis maintenant trois jours et ses hommes étaient à bout de forces. Leurs munitions étaient presqu'épuisées mais les soldats envoyés à Ambre demander de l'aide n'étaient jamais revenus.

- Monsieur, insista le militaire.

- Merde, ça ne peut pas finir comme ça, gronda Daman. Vous, cria-t-il à un lieutenant qui se mit aussitôt au garde-à-vous, réunissez nos dernières munitions et dites aux hommes de se préparer pour un assaut.

- Quoi ? Mais…

- La meilleure défense c'est l'attaque. C'est ce que ferait le général de brigade, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Dites aux hommes de se préparer, que les blessés qui sont encore capable de marcher se lèvent et nous rejoignent. Briggs ne tombera pas aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-il en serrant le poing.

Sa détermination était telle que tous les hommes qui l'entendirent sentirent quelque chose en eux, un courage et une fierté qu'ils pensaient avoir perdus. Ils se précipitèrent vers les postes de communication et passèrent le message. Aussitôt ce fut l'effervescence dans la base.

Le lieutenant-colonel, oubliant la fatigue terrible qui menaçait de s'abattre sur lui à chaque nouveau pas, traversa la base, encourageant quand il le fallait, menaçant aussi, distribuant les ordres. Tous devaient sentir qu'il était sûr de lui. Et pourtant…

Quand il sortit sur la terrasse nord et qu'il vit la scène qui s'étendait sous ses yeux, dans la plaine, il frissonna. Partout des hommes se battaient. La plaine était noire des troupes drachmiennes. L'empire avait certainement vidé toutes ses casernes, comment pouvaient-ils avoir autant d'hommes ? Ses propres soldats défendaient la forteresse, souvent au prix de leur vie. Les corps s'amoncelaient devant les murs de Briggs.

- Lieutenant-colonel, murmura une voix près de lui.

Daman ne se retourna pas et son aide de camp s'approcha lentement, retenant un gémissement devant le spectacle désolant qui s'offrait à eux.

- Est-ce que c'est la fin ? demanda-t-il.

- Peut-être bien, répondit Daman après quelques instants. Mais alors ce sera une fin qui restera gravée dans les mémoires, je vous le promets.

- Monsieur…, commença le jeune militaire avant d'hésiter.

- Vas-y. Pose la question.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne nous aident pas ?

Le lieutenant-colonel retint un soupir. Cette question tournait et retournait dans sa tête, sans trouver de réponse. Déjà lorsque la convocation était tombée il y a quelques semaines, et qu'il avait vu partir le général de brigade Armstrong et les meilleurs hommes de Briggs, il avait senti comme un étau se refermer sur lui. Comment lui, simple lieutenant-colonel, pourrait-il défendre la forteresse si Drachma attaquait ? C'était totalement illogique et surtout dangereux de dégarnir ainsi la frontière avec le plus vieil ennemi d'Amestris.

Et maintenant, malgré les nombreuses demandes de renforts envoyées au QG provisoire d'Ambre, rien ne venait. En moins de deux jours les hommes de Briggs, leur général et le Flame Alchimiste auraient pu être là et la situation aurait été toute autre.

- Est-ce qu'elle nous abandonne ? demanda encore le jeune militaire qui tremblait dans le vent nordique.

- Bien sûr que non, vous parlez d'Olivia Armstrong, là. Cette femme est une lionne. Si elle ne vient pas, c'est forcément qu'elle nous estime capables de défendre son fief.

Il se retourna vers son aide de camp et constata que de nombreux soldats étaient sortis derrière lui et l'écoutaient.

- Nous allons montrer à ces chiens que les hommes du Nord sont les meilleurs combattants d'Amestris. Nous allons sortir de la forteresse et renvoyer tous ces putains de drachmiens de l'enfer d'où ils viennent.

Il avait progressivement durci le ton en parlant, et c'est sur un cri qu'il termina. Il se tourna vers la plaine et leva son poing serré.

- Butez-moi tous ces enfants de salaud ! hurla-t-il avant qu'une grande clameur ne couvre sa voix. Pour Briggs ! cria-t-il. Et pour le général de brigade ! Allez !

Les hommes du Nord, galvanisés par le lieutenant-colonel, prirent tous les armes, les agents des communications comme les guerriers aguerris, les blessés comme les médecins. Ils se ruèrent tous hors de la forteresse, Daman en tête et, poussant des cris de guerre monstrueux, ils se jetèrent à corps perdu dans la bataille.

Les troupes drachmiennes, qui sentaient la victoire proche, ne comprirent pas ce qui leur arriva. Elles virent ces hommes se ruer vers eux, comme des démons, tirant, tranchant tout ce qui se trouvait devant eux, prenant tous les risques comme si l'ange de la mort lui-même était de leur côté et les protégeait.

Ce fut le début du carnage. Les hommes de Briggs recevaient des coups souvent mortels mais leur force et leur détermination étaient telles en cet instant qu'ils ne sentaient plus rien. Il n'y avait plus que la rage et le désir de tuer leurs ennemis, de plonger la lame de leurs sabres dans les corps drachmiens, le plaisir de voir leurs adversaires fauchés en pleine charge par leurs fusils.

A l'arrière, au fond de la plaine, le dirigeant drachmien poussa un cri de rage et de frustration. Il avait engagé toutes ses troupes dans la bataille, persuadé que sans leur leader les hommes de Briggs n'opposeraient qu'une faible résistance. Mais il s'était trompé.

- Ces hommes sont des démons, gronda-t-il. On dirait qu'ils ont plusieurs vies.

- C'est tout ce que vous pouvez faire ? demanda une voix moqueuse près de lui.

Il se retourna vers Envy qui observait tout ça avec un sourire satisfait.

- Ce sont mes hommes qui sont en train de se faire massacrer sous nos yeux, montrez un peu de respect pour la vie humaine !

- Du respect pour la vie humaine ? Vous plaisantez j'espère, ricana l'Homonculus. Vos petits soldats de plomb ne valent rien. Vous voulez savoir pourquoi vos ennemis vont vous battre, malgré leurs blessures et leur sous-nombre ?

- Allez-y !

- Ils ont perdu tout espoir, ils se battent avec l'énergie du désespoir. Ils n'ont plus rien à perdre, tout simplement.

Le dirigeant de Drachma voulut répliquer mais, en se retournant vers la bataille, il dut bien admettre qu'Envy avait raison. Les hommes pouvaient trouver des ressources inépuisables de force et de courage lorsqu'ils n'avaient plus d'espoir de survie.

- Je crois, murmura-t-il finalement, je crois qu'on va faire à votre manière finalement.

- A la bonne heure ! s'exclama Envy en se frottant les mains. Tucker ?

L'ancien alchimiste d'Etat, enveloppé dans un grand manteau sombre et coiffé d'un chapeau, s'approcha alors.

- Alors maître alchimiste ? lança le dirigeant drachmien, l'air las. Est-ce que vos talents vont nous permettre de gagner cette bataille.

- Mes talents ? Disons que ce sont mes… créations qui vont régler ça.

Envy fit un signe et des soldats drachmiens se dirigèrent vers les camions fermés qui attendaient depuis plusieurs jours déjà.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-dedans ? demanda le dirigeant de Drachma. Vous n'avez pas voulu me le dire…

- On ne dévoile pas une aussi belle surprise avant le moment idéal, répondit Envy. Admirez vos nouveaux soldats…

Les portes des camions s'ouvrirent et aussitôt des cris de bêtes se firent entendre. Des soldats un peu trop curieux qui regardaient à l'intérieur furent happés dans les camions et des bruits de lutte se firent entendre. Les hauts-gradés avaient pâlis. Ils virent les camions bouger et soudain les nouveaux combattants sortirent.

- Ce sont des montres ! hurla quelqu'un.

- Des chimères pour être plus précis, souffla Tucker avec un sourire satisfait.

- Et pas n'importe lesquelles, ajouta Envy.

Des chimères animales sortirent d'abord, la bave aux lèvres et le regard halluciné, avant de laisser la place aux autres.

- Mais…, commença le dirigeant de l'Empire avant de se précipiter vers Tucker pour lui arracher son manteau.

Il recula devant le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui. L'ancien alchimiste ôta son chapeau et tourna son regard fou vers les hauts-gradés. Son corps animal était gigantesque et les restes de son corps humain, décharné et pâle, offraient un contraste saisissant avec le pelage foncé qui recouvrait le reste de son « corps ».

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? gémit le tyran en reculant.

- Une chimère d'un nouveau genre, expliqua Envy alors que ses combattants se réunissaient derrière lui. Mi-homme, mi-animal. Le combattant ultime.

Derrière lui un rugissement de lion se fit entendre alors qu'un cri de gorille lui répondait, couvert par des barrissements énormes.

- Remettez-vous mon vieux, dit l'Homonculus en haussant les épaules. Et savourez votre victoire.

Daman exultait. Jamais il ne s'était senti comme cela. Son corps ne sentait plus la fatigue, la douleur ou la peur, son esprit était clair et acéré. Il était un surhomme en cet instant. Les drachmiens tombaient sous ses coups, comme des poupées de chiffon. Ses hommes l'entouraient, tous dans le même état.

- Pour Briggs ! hurla-t-il à nouveau, son cri étant aussitôt repris par tous ses hommes.

Mais une clameur formidable recouvrit leurs voix. Des cris de bêtes. Les hommes de Briggs, emportés dans leur élan, ne comprirent pas ce qui les faucha et ils moururent sur le coup. Des chimères se ruèrent sur eux, et déchiquetèrent les soldats les plus imprudents, amis comme ennemis. Mais ça n'était pas le pire.

Blancs et tremblants, leur exultation envolée, les soldats du Nord voulurent reculer mais ils n'en eurent pas le temps. Des rugissements retentirent et Daman vit fondre sur eux des combattants, mi-homme mi-lion, toutes griffes dehors. Ils fauchèrent ses hommes de quelques coups de pattes, sautèrent à la gorge des autres, savourant le sang humain qui maculait leurs faces et leurs uniformes.

D'autres, mi-homme mi-ours, se jetaient sur ses hommes et les écrasaient entre leurs pattes gigantesques, les éventrant et égorgeant avec leurs griffes.

- Non, gémit Daman en regardant le carnage fait par ces bêtes.

Il y en avait partout et ses camarades tombaient les uns après les autres sous leurs coups, leurs corps s'amoncelaient déjà autour de lui. Il jeta un regard vers la forteresse, majestueuse, imprenable, qui semblait juger ses pitoyables efforts…

- Briggs ne tombera pas ! hurla-t-il en se retournant.

Ce furent ses derniers mots, un combattant mi-homme, mi-gorille, lui brisa la nuque d'un geste avant de le laisser choir sur le sol.

Tout sembla se passer en un instant. Quelques minutes plus tôt les soldats du Nord défendaient vaillamment leur forteresse, l'imprenable Briggs, et maintenant, ils n'étaient plus que des corps sans vie qui seraient bientôt recouverts par la neige.

La pluie se mit à tomber à verse, sans prévenir, comme si le ciel pleurait en contemplant le massacre de ces hommes courageux. Les soldats drachmiens, eux, ne pleurèrent pas les morts. Ils se précipitèrent devant le mur principal de la forteresse et le minèrent, accumulant tous les explosifs qu'ils pouvaient avoir.

L'explosion fut énorme et le panache de fumée s'éleva très haut, recouvrant toutes la région. Le dirigeant drachmien sourit comme un enfant en contemplant le spectacle. Une brèche dans le mur de l'imprenable forteresse… et ses soldats qui s'y engouffraient par milliers. La victoire…

**oOo**

Des clameurs envahirent la salle. Tous les hauts-gradés s'étaient levés en apprenant la nouvelle. Hakuro lui-même avait pâli. Mustang tourna son regard vers le général de brigade Armstrong. Celle-ci n'avait pas bougé, pas un muscle de son visage n'avait tressailli, et ce depuis qu'ils avaient tous senti la déflagration. La fumée avait recouvert le camp, pourtant situé à plus d'un jour de marche de Briggs.

Tous s'étaient réfugiés dans l'espoir, il y avait un combat mais ils savaient la forteresse imprenable. Mais elle avait déjà compris. Elle l'avait senti dans sa chair, comme ses hommes. Briggs était tombée. Sa forteresse. Son bébé qu'elle avait toujours protégé, quel qu'en soit le prix.

Et maintenant ils la regardaient tous, attendant sa réaction. Ils attendaient qu'elle crie, qu'elle s'énerve, qu'elle pleure même. Après tout, elle n'était qu'une femme, incapable de maîtriser ses émotions.

Olivia Milla Armstrong se leva lentement de sa chaise. Elle ne dit pas un mot, pas un seul de ses cils ne bougea. Elle se retourna sans un regard pour ses collègues et sortit de la salle suivie de ses fidèles. Elle ne claqua même pas la porte.

- Quelle femme, lâcha quelqu'un.

Mustang n'en revenait pas. Elle n'avait pas manifesté la moindre émotion, son sang-froid était exceptionnel. Mais il savait que ce n'était qu'une façade. A l'intérieur elle bouillait de rage. Il l'avait senti lorsqu'elle était passée près de lui.

La jeune femme regagna rapidement sa tente, toujours sans un mot. Elle y entra, seule. Et alors, seulement à ce moment, elle lâcha la garde de son épée. Elle l'avait serrée aussi fort qu'elle l'avait pu dans la salle, pour ne pas se trahir. Et encore en traversant le camp, c'est ce qui l'avait empêché de tourner son regard vers le panache de fumé qui s'élevait de sa forteresse. Elle ouvrit lentement la main, dépliant ses longs doigts fins. Elle ne réagit même pas en voyant imprimés dans sa chair les armoiries de sa famille, gravées sur le garde de son sabre. Elle s'autorisa une larme, une seule, qui coula sur sa joue avant de tomber sur la paume de sa main.

Mustang sortit de la salle avec les autres hauts-gradés, peu de temps après. Il retrouva Riza qui l'attendait à l'extérieur. La jeune femme avait vu passer Olivia. Elles ne s'étaient pas adressées un regard mais la tension des épaules du général de brigade, sa main serrée sur son épée, son attachement à ne rien laisser paraître, tout ça était plus parlant qu'aucun cri.

- Je crois que ça ne peut pas être pire, soupira Mustang.

- Ne dites pas ça…

**oOo**

- Lieutenant-colonel Archer ! cria un militaire avant de s'écrouler, épuisé.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda le militaire, énervé d'être dérangé.

Lui, Armstrong et l'Ecarlate étaient sous la tente de commandement. Le général Raven et les plus hauts-gradés étaient partis sur le terrain, pour coordonner le combat contre les troupes d'Aruego qui attaquaient sans relâche la frontière depuis trois jours. Lui avait ordre de diriger les alchimistes d'Etat et de rester en sécurité avec eux dans les ruines de Madge city.

- C'est un messager, Monsieur, expliqua son aide de camp. Il est à bout de forces.

Le messager en question fut relevé sans ménagement et assis sur une caisse de munitions. Archer se posta devant lui, encadré par les deux alchimistes. Armstrong avait le regard vide, « des yeux de meurtrier » aurait dit Mustang. Kimblee, lui, avait pris des couleurs et souriait.

- Alors ? demanda le lieutenant-colonel avec impatience.

- Monsieur, murmura le messager. J'ai une information capitale à-à…

- Abrégez.

- Briggs est tombée.

Le silence s'abattit sur le camp. On n'entendait plus que le souffle du vent. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur le messager épuisé. Archer, les yeux exorbités, se passa une main sur le visage.

- Comment est-ce possible ?

Un cri le fit se retourner. Armstrong avait enfin compris. Il bouscula son supérieur et attrapa le messager par un pan de son uniforme, le soulevant de terre comme si c'était un chaton.

- Major vous êtes cinglé ! protesta Archer, furieux.

- Dites-moi, cria Armstrong. Le général de brigade…

- Je ne comprends pas, murmura le messager que l'alchimiste secouait.

- Dites-moi si elle est en vie ! hurla Alex. Le général de brigade Armstrong ! Ma sœur !

Les larmes menaçaient de couler de ses paupières, mais il s'en moquait. Tout le monde le fixait pourtant.

- Dites-moi si elle est en vie ! cria-t-il à nouveau.

- Elle était cantonnée à Ambre avec le général Hakuro, répondit le messager avant qu'Armstrong ne le lâche, le laissant tomber sur le sol.

Alex se passe une main sur les yeux, soulagé. Sa sœur était en vie. Il sentit les regards méprisants d'Archer et Kimblee posés sur lui, mais il s'en fichait. Olivia était en vie et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour lui à ce moment précis.

- Monsieur, intervint un jeune militaire. On vient de recevoir des nouvelles du front.

- Alors ?

- Ca va mal, Aruego aligne une armée impressionnante, ils ont des milliers d'hommes et… des chimères.

- Quoi ?

Les deux alchimistes se tournèrent vers le jeune militaire qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

- Vous devez vous tromper, Aruego n'utilise pas l'alchimie, dit Archer.

- Négatif monsieur, ça a été confirmé par le général lui-même. Ils ont des chimères animales mais aussi… mi-hommes, mi-animales.

- Comme celles de Tucker, murmura Alex, pensif.

- Génial, intervint Kimblee, ravi. Je déteste ces saloperies. Allons dégommer un peu de monstres.

- Ne bougez pas.

Archer avait tendu un bras devant l'Ecarlate, inconscient du danger. Celui-ci posa sur lui son regard halluciné.

- Qu'est-ce que vous dites ?

- Les ordres sont clairs, les alchimistes restent au camp, en sécurité.

- C'est n'importe quoi ! pesta Kimblee. Personne ne me dit quoi faire.

- Si, moi, répondit Archer en le regardant durement. Vous avez été blanchi et réintégré dans l'armée sous mes ordres, à condition que vous obéissiez. Sinon, je vous abats comme un chien. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Kimblee ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais rien ne sortit. Il n'avait jamais laissé personne lui parler sur ce ton. Il vit les soldats présents dégainer leurs armes pour protéger leur supérieur. L'Ecarlate serra les poings en lançant à Archer un regard lourd de menace. Mais celui-ci se contenta de sourire, satisfait. Si quelqu'un pouvait mater ce cinglé de Kimblee, ce serait lui.

- C'est comme à Briggs, lança soudain le messager qui se sentait un peu mieux.

- Quoi ?

- Drachma… Eux aussi avaient des chimères, animales et humaines.

- Mais eux non plus n'utilisent pas l'alchimie, dit le lieutenant-colonel. C'est impossible…

- C'est pourtant comme ça qu'ils ont massacré les soldats du Nord, Monsieur.

- Mais alors pourquoi nous empêcher d'aller sur le front ? demanda Alex.

Archer ne répondit pas, perplexe. Cette question, il se la posait lui aussi. Il savait très bien que seuls les alchimistes étaient en mesure de repousser des chimères. Alors pourquoi les forcer à rester à l'arrière. Le général lui avait dit qu'ils étaient trop précieux. Les ordres venaient d'en haut, du généralissime lui-même. C'était insensé.

- Ce sont les ordres, dit-il finalement. Vous n'avez pas à les discuter.

« Même si les ordres sont mauvais », pensa-t-il en sortant de la tente de commandement. Mais il s'en moquait. Le plus important était d'obéir et de marquer des points. Et de gravir les échelons. Il ne sentit pas le regard de Kimblee qui le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue.

**oOo**

A Resembool, le temps passait, paisiblement. Du moins autant que c'était possible.

- Putain Al ! cria Edward, fou de rage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a grand frère ? soupira le cadet.

- Ta saleté de chat a encore fait ses griffes sur mes fringues. Pourquoi il choisit toujours les miennes ?

« Parce qu'il te déteste », pensèrent tous les témoins de cette discussion, rassemblés dans la cuisine.

- Parce qu'il doit chercher ton odeur, mentit effrontément Alphonse. Ca veut dire qu'il t'aime bien.

L'alchimiste le regarda fixement, essayant de voir si son frère lui mentait. Le jeune garçon prit son expression la plus innocente, en tout cas il essaya. Même si ça ne faisait pas de différence flagrante avec l'expression habituelle de son armure. S'il avait osé il aurait siffloté d'un air détaché mais il avait peur d'en faire trop.

- Mouais, prends-moi pour un con, marmonna finalement Ed en s'asseyant sur une chaise, près d'Emma. Argh ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Il désignait, d'un air horrifié, une soucoupe pleine de lait posée devant lui.

- Hum… Tu veux que je t'explique précisément ce que c'est ? demanda la jeune fille, retenant un sourire.

- Je te remercie, je veux savoir ce que ça fout là.

- Bah c'est pour le chat, répondit Sciezka en relevant un instant le nez des notes de Hugues.

- T'inquiète pas Ed, on le sait maintenant que tu as peur du lait, dit Al.

- Tu as quoi ? s'exclama Emma, morte de rire.

Le jeune alchimiste gémit et lança un regard menaçant à son frère qui se tourna vers le mur, essayant de compter les fissures dans le crépi.

- J'ai pas peur du lait, se défendit le blond, un peu rouge sur les bords. J'aime pas ça, c'est tout.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Putain, Emma, ça sort des pis d'une vache ce truc, c'est crade !

La jeune femme éclata à nouveau de rire.

- Il ne faut pas s'étonner que tu sois si…

- Attention à ce que tu vas dire, la coupa Ed.

- Pâle, tu manques de forces, c'est parce que tu ne bois pas assez de lait c'est tout, se rattrapa-t-elle, _in-extremis_.

- Elle apprend vite la petite, murmura Pinako en souriant.

- Franchement Ed tu devrais faire un effort, c'est super bon le lait, insista Emma.

- Lâche-moi avec ça.

- Mais…

- Arrête ça, sinon moi je te dis que tu devrais faire un effort parce que c'est vachement bien l'alchimie, lança le Fullmetal avec un regard de défi.

Emma ouvrit la bouche pour répondre avant de se raviser. Ils se fixèrent en silence quelques instants puis la jeune fille céda et reporta son regard sur Sciezka.

- Un point pour toi, murmura-t-elle.

Edward retint difficilement un sourire triomphant. Il regarda à nouveau la soucoupe de lait posée sur la table.

- Al, il est où ton chat ?

- J'en sais rien. Pourquoi ?

- Bah il l'a pas bue sa saleté de lait. D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il, je pige pas pourquoi les chats aiment autant ça.

- C'est sûrement pour ça que vous n'arrivez pas à vous comprendre, lança Emma, mine de rien.

Ed voulut répliquer mais se retint finalement avant de se lever.

- Match nul, murmura-t-il à une Emma qui se retenait pour ne pas rire.

Il prit la soucoupe qu'il déposa sur le sol, le plus loin possible de lui, avant de sortir de la cuisine. La jeune fille tourna la tête vers Alphonse et lui fit un clin d'œil. S'il avait pu, le cadet aurait souri. Il avait du mal à croire que son grand-frère ait supporté sans broncher les moqueries de son amie. Et ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait plus hurlé à la simple mention du mot « petit ».

La jeune fille l'apaisait, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Elle le calmait vraiment, et tout le monde profitait de la bonne humeur manifeste d'Edward quand elle était près de lui. Une seule se sentait de plus en plus malheureuse, c'était Winry. Elle était encore enfermée dans son atelier, travaillent sur une nouvelle prothèse améliorée pour Ed. Al aurait voulu aller la trouver pour la consoler, trouver les mots, mais il sentait que ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Son amie était malheureuse et son frère ne s'en apercevait même pas.

Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant Pinako monter le volume de leur vieille radio.

- Mémé…, commença-t-il.

- Chut. Ecoutez.

Ils tendirent tous l'oreille en se tournant vers le vieux poste grésillant.

- Ceci est un communiqué officiel du glorieux Empire d'Amestris. Je laisse la parole à notre généralissime, le Fuhrer King Bradley.

Alphonse et Sciezka échangèrent un regard inquiet. La seule explication pour que Bradley prenne ainsi la parole, c'est que la situation s'envenimait…

- Mes chers concitoyens, lança soudain la voix posée du généralissime, l'heure est grave. Nos ennemis ancestraux, Drachma et Aruego, ont attaqué nos frontières simultanément. La forteresse de Briggs est déjà tombée sous leurs assauts et la frontière sud est actuellement le théâtre de violents affrontements. Mais notre armée est la meilleure du monde. Nous regagnerons le terrain perdu, n'en doutez pas, et nous jetterons l'ennemi hors de nos frontières.

Emma frissonna. Mustang et les autres…

- La situation à l'intérieur de l'Empire est préoccupante. Des fauteurs de trouble profitent des attaques aux frontières pour tenter de créer le désordre dans le pays. C'est intolérable, tonna King Bradley. Pour cette raison, en ma qualité de généralissime de l'Empire d'Amestris, je déclare à partir de cet instant l'état d'urgence.

**oOo**

A Central, c'était la panique. Les soldats avaient envahi la ville, fermant tous les lieux de réunion. Les presses des journaux étaient confisquées, la liberté de parole allait devenir un souvenir. Un couvre-feu strict avait été instauré. La population était inquiète. La nouvelle de la chute de Briggs avait créé une vraie panique, et maintenant l'état d'urgence…

Le pays tout entier était à feu et à sang. Des révoltes éclataient partout, suivant l'exemple d'Ambre et des premières cités à s'être révoltées. Le pays était maintenant complètement verrouillé, les déplacements vers Xing ou Creta étaient interdits, les frontières était hermétiquement fermées. Et les déplacements à l'intérieur même d'Amestris étaient limités au strict minimum, l'armée avait investi toutes les gares.

Tous écoutaient, incrédules, la voix de leur leader qui annonçait, implacable :

- Tous les citoyens pris à désobéir aux lois de l'état d'urgence, ou à tenter de fuir le pays, seront considérés comme des traîtres et des déserteurs. Et ils seront abattus sur le champ. Et ceux qui refuseront de payer le nouvel impôt militaire de soutien au pays en guerre subiront le même sort. Aucune excuse ne sera acceptée.

La création de cet impôt fut à l'origine du premier soulèvement de Central. Les habitants sortirent dans les rues pour protester. Mais les consignes étaient claires. Détournant les yeux, les soldats obéirent aux ordres et commencèrent à tirer sur la foule. Ce fut le début du massacre de la population de Central.

**oOo**

- Putain mais où est passé cette saloperie de chat ? pesta Edward, de plus en plus énervé.

Il le poursuivait depuis dix minutes à travers la maison, espérant lui faire passer l'envie de s'en prendre à ses vêtements, mais le félin lui échappait continuellement. Le jeune homme soupira. Il s'apprêtait à renoncer lorsqu'un mouvement à la périphérie de son champ de vision retint son attention. La porte de la chambre d'Emma venait de s'entrouvrir…

- Minou, minou, minou, susurra-t-il d'une voix aussi douce qu'un raclement d'ongle contre un tableau noir.

Il entra dans la chambre de la jeune fille, un peu gêné. Mais il oublia vite son trouble. Son ennemi était là. Il avait pris possession du lit d'Emma et se faisait allègrement les griffes sur le couvre-lit.

- Minou, minou…

Sa stratégie était simple. Endormir la méfiance de son ennemi avant de se précipiter sur lui, de le choper par la peau du cou et de la balancer par la fenêtre. Sans ouvrir ladite fenêtre tant qu'à faire. Le félin ne le quittait pas des yeux alors qu'il approchait et Edward était sûr qu'il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il était trop intelligent pour être honnête, ce chat.

- Gya ! cria-t-il en se jetant vers lui.

Mais celui-ci avait parfaitement anticipé le mouvement. Il se jeta hors de portée, non sans labourer le visage d'Ed d'un beau coup de griffe au passage, et il trouva refuge sous le lit. L'alchimiste, vexé, poussa un cri de rage avant de se mettre à quatre pattes devant le lit pour essayer d'attraper son ennemi.

Il tendit son bras de chair et le regretta amèrement lorsqu'il récupéra un nouveau coup de griffes.

- Saleté, grogna-t-il. Putain, Al…

Il se pencha et son regard croisa celui du chat. Celui-ci cracha, histoire de lui faire comprendre qu'il valait mieux qu'il ne tente pas de venir le chercher. Il cracha encore un peu plus fort, histoire de faire bonne figure, mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence. L'humain ne faisait plus du tout attention à lui.

Edward venait de remarquer quelque chose sous le lit, un bloc à dessin. Il hésita quelques instants. Si Emma l'avait caché sous son lit, c'était sans doute parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie que quelqu'un d'autre le regarde. D'un autre côté, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il était bien caché… Et puis il était curieux.

Le chat avait suivi son regard, et lui aussi était curieux. Il s'approcha du bloc et le renifla, craintif, avant de se rendre compte non seulement qu'il n'y avait aucun danger mais qu'en plus il pouvait se faire les griffes sur ce truc. Il s'apprêtait à l'étrenner, plein d'enthousiasme, quand Ed tendit son automail et posa la main sur le bloc. Le chat cracha à nouveau et tenta de chasser l'importun mais il poussa un petit gémissement quand ses griffes rentrèrent en contact avec le métal.

Ed eut un petit sourire satisfait en entendant ça et, malgré les protestations du félin, il récupéra le bloc et s'assit sur le lit. Il avait une bonne excuse pour l'avoir pris, c'était pour le protéger du chat d'Alphonse. Maintenant, il devait trouver une bonne raison pour l'ouvrir et regarder dedans. Bah, il trouverait bien…

Il ouvrit le bloc et son visage se détendit aussitôt. Il sourit en voyant un portrait du lieutenant Hawkeye et de Black Hayate. Le chien était très présent sur les premières pages, ainsi que les subordonnés de Mustang. Le colonel lui-même revenait régulièrement dans les pages suivantes, ce qui fit perdre son sourire à Ed.

Le chat, aussi curieux que son ennemi, était sorti de sous le lit et se tenait maintenant assis près du Fullmetal, regardant calmement les pages du bloc se tourner.

Emma avait un coup de crayon magnifique, ses dessins étaient criants de réalisme. Pour un peu il entendait la voix du colonel lui disant qu'il rapetissait à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, ou il sentait la « caresse » de la clé à molette, tenue par Winry, sur son crâne.

Il était fasciné par ce qu'il voyait sur le bloc. Il ne se souvenait pourtant pas avoir vu son amie dessiner, elle devait faire ça la nuit. Il y avait souvent des portraits de gens qu'il ne connaissait pas, une petite fille, mais surtout un couple. C'était sûrement ses parents.

Il fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'elle avait écrit certaines choses. Il hésita mais fut finalement incapable de résister, et il les lues. Il n'y comprit pas grand-chose, c'était assez décousu. Mais une chose était sûre, il avait eu raison. Elle lui mentait quand elle disait ne pas retrouver la mémoire. Ce bloc en était la preuve.

Il tourna encore quelques pages et sourit. Il avait déjà trouvé quelques portraits de lui dans les pages précédentes, mais il y en avait de plus en plus. Elle le croquait dans toutes les situations, autant avec son air arrogant de sale gosse que lorsqu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, ou lorsqu'il riait. Alors que les autres dessins étaient réalisés rapidement, souvent en quelques traits nerveux, ceux-ci étaient beaucoup plus travaillés… Il rougit et, sans y penser, caressa distraitement la tête du chat qui s'était lové près de lui.

Il tourna une dernière page et pâlit. Ses mains serrèrent le bloc, légèrement tremblantes. Le chat avait relevé la tête, étonné par le changement d'attitude du jeune homme. Edward fixait le dernier dessin réalisé par Emma.

- C'est… impossible, murmura-t-il, livide.

Sur la page, il y avait le portrait des deux femmes qui hantaient les rêves de son amie, celles qui cherchaient à voir son père.

Dans la cuisine, Emma regardait Sciezka déprimer, perdue au milieu des notes de Hugues.

- Je n'y comprends rien, gémit-elle.

- Est-ce que tu veux un peu d'aide ? demanda la brune. Je ne comprends pas trop ce que tu cherches mais peut-être qu'un regard neuf pourra t'aider ?

- Tu ferais ça ? demanda Sciezka avec espoir.

- Moi aussi je vais t'aider, intervint Alphonse. Pour Monsieur Hugues.

- Merci, dit la jeune femme, les larmes aux yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?

- Et bien… Lisez ça, dit-elle en leur montrant deux piles de livres. Et dites-moi si vous y comprenez quelque chose.

- Tu veux qu'on lise tout ça ? s'exclamèrent les deux adolescents, regrettant déjà leur geste de générosité.

- Emma…

Tous se tournèrent vers Ed qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine. Ils comprirent aussitôt que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le jeune alchimiste était pâle comme un mort.

- Tu as entendu la radio grand-frère ? demanda Al. C'est horrible, la situation est…

- Emma, répéta Ed sans bouger.

La jeune femme remarqua alors qu'il tenait son bloc à dessin dans une main. Le chat s'était glissé derrière lui et lapait maintenant son lait sans perdre une miette de ce qui se passait devant lui.

- Edward ? Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ?

- Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu as dessiné ça ? demanda-t-il finalement en montrant le dernier dessin.

- Oh ça… C'est un souvenir qui m'est revenu. Ce sont deux militaires qui venaient souvent chez moi pour voir mon père.

- Non.

Elle fronça les sourcils et Edward la rejoignit enfin, s'asseyant près d'elle. Al eut un hoquet de surprise en voyant le dessin.

- Mais si, insista la brune. Je vous jure que ce sont elles.

- Emma, celle avec les cheveux bouclés c'est…

- Quoi ?

- C'est un Homonculus qui s'appelle Lust.

La jeune fille accusa le coup. Un Homonculus. Comme cet Envy qui la pourchassait.

- Et l'autre femme ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- C'est impossible que ce soit elle, murmura Alphonse. Ed… C'est maman…

Emma comprit enfin la réaction d'Edward et elle posa une main sur son bras, doucement.

- Je comprends, moi aussi ça m'a fait un choc quand j'ai vu la photo ensuite… Elles se ressemblent beaucoup mais ça n'est pas elle, c'est sûr.

- Emma…

- Je vous assure. Elle a dit qu'elle était la secrétaire du généralissime et qu'elle s'appelait Juliette Douglas.

En entendant ça Sciezka tiqua. Juliette Douglas. Où avait-elle déjà rencontré ce nom ? Elle remonta ses lunettes de l'index et consulta rapidement ses notes.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle serait avec un Homonculus ? s'inquiéta Emma. Si c'est une militaire…

- Peut-être que c'en est un elle aussi ? lança Pinako du fond de la cuisine.

La jeune fille sentit Edward se crisper un peu plus en entendant cela.

- Mais non… C'est… Je n'y comprends plus rien, avoua-t-elle finalement.

- Edward, intervint Alphonse d'une voix tremblante. Ca ne peut pas être elle, n'est-ce pas ? C'est impossible que ce soit elle ? Ed ?

- A moins que ce ne soit aussi un Homonculus, dit Emma en réfléchissant à haute voix. Ed, tu as dit qu'ils naissaient quand…

Elle s'interrompit en voyant le regard désespéré de son ami. Il était glacé et il tremblait. Elle comprit et écarquilla les yeux, horrifiée.

- Tu dois te tromper, lui souffla-t-elle. Ed, tu dois te tromper.

- Ca y est ! cria Sciezka, les faisant tous sursauter.

Elle leur montrait une feuille, surexcitée.

- Je savais que j'avais déjà entendu ce nom. Juliette Douglas !

- C'est normal, répondit Alphonse. Si elle s'est présentée comme la secrétaire du généralissime…

- Mais non ! Ce nom… Je savais que je l'avais déjà rencontré dans les notes de Monsieur Hugues… Et il en parlé un jour je m'en souviens. Il a enquêté sur elle.

Ed n'avait pas bougé et écoutait Sciezka d'une oreille distraite. Il avait les yeux fixés sur le dessin d'Emma. Il avait envie de hurler. Ca ne pouvait pas être une simple coïncidence, une ressemblance frappante… La seule explication c'était que cette Juliette Douglas était un Homonculus elle aussi. Et ça voulait dire que c'était… Il retint un gémissement et ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir en sentant une main serrer doucement la sienne. Il rouvrit les yeux pour croiser le regard d'Emma. Elle serra un peu plus fort sa main. Il n'y avait rien à dire, elle ne pourrait pas trouver les mots. C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire.

- Où veux-tu en venir ? demanda Al à Sciezka. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de spécial cette Juliette Douglas ?

- Elle…, commença la jeune femme avant de s'arrêter, le cœur battant. Elle est sensée être morte. Mais surtout… C'est elle qui est à l'origine de la guerre d'Ishbal.


	17. Chapitre 15

_Ohayô gozaimasu ! En espérant qu'il fasse meilleur chez vous que chez moi (mais où est le soleeeeiiiil ?). Merci à tous pour vos commentaires. Et petite pub au passage pour une auteure géniale inscrite depuis peu sur le site : Hagarenn ! Je trouve ses fics formidables et si ma petite pub peut vous permettre de découvrir son « œuvre » (oui j'ose^^) alors j'aurais fait ma B.A !_

_Voilà le long chapitre 15, j'espère qu'il vous plaira (et ne ma balancez pas trop de pierres pour mon sadisme à la fin svp, chuis douillette^^). Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

- Magnifique travail Pride, murmura Dante, arborant un sourire satisfait.

King Bradley sortit de l'ombre. Il ne répondit pas mais marcha d'un pas raide jusqu'à la fenêtre. A l'extérieur s'étendait la ville souterraine, si majestueuse, qui courait sous l'actuelle Central. Si les habitants, au-dessus, pouvaient imaginer… L'architecture imposante, la magnificence de ces ruines, le théâtre immense, les rues pavées restées vides si longtemps…

Il ne se retourna pas en entendant Dante aller jusqu'à l'immense carte d'Amestris. La femme posa une main dessus, presqu'avec délicatesse, et ferma les yeux.

- Est-ce que tu la sens, Pride ? Cette colère qui gronde, cette haine… Je la sens émaner des habitants de ce pays, comme une onde magnifique… Tu ne sens pas leur peine ? Tu n'entends pas les hurlements des mères devant les corps sans vie de leurs enfants ? Des maris devant leurs femmes brûlées par ce Mustang ? Ou tuées par l'autre, l'Ecarlate ?

Il se retourna finalement et observa la femme. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

- Pride… Ma plus parfaite création… Tu ne ressens donc pas leur désespoir ?

- Je ne suis pas humain, moi, murmura l'Homonculus.

- C'est la meilleure chose qui soit pour nous, poursuivit-elle sans prêter attention à sa remarque. Ils vont tous se jeter à corps perdu dans la recherche de la pierre philosophale pour ramener les êtres chers qu'ils ont perdus… Les humains sont si prévisibles, ajouta-t-elle avec un rire sans joie. Vous allez bientôt avoir des frères et sœurs.

Bradley ne répondit pas mais son regard dériva vers l'homme prostré dans un coin de la chambre, entièrement nu, une expression débile sur le visage. Il fixa ensuite Dante, très légèrement vêtue. La femme soutint son regard, le défiant de dire quoique ce soit.

- Votre corps pourri rapidement, dit-il finalement en détournant les yeux.

- Oui il va très vite m'en falloir un nouveau, celui-ci n'était vraiment pas assez fort pour m'accueillir. Tu as une idée ?

- Peut-être… Une militaire très proche du colonel Mustang.

Dante fit une moue déçue et s'approcha d'Arthur, posant une main sur sa tête comme elle caresserait un animal de compagnie.

- Une militaire… Ca ne me dit rien, elles sont trop musclées, pas du tout gracieuses. Et puis je préfèrerais un corps plus jeune…

- Est-ce que vous avez des nouvelles de la fille et du Fullmetal ? demanda soudain Pride.

- Ils se tiennent tranquilles pour l'instant, ce qui est parfait.

- Vous n'avez pas peur qu'elle retrouve la mémoire ?

- Je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle sait, ou croit savoir… De toute façon je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de ça pour l'instant, et Envy est occupé ailleurs. Mais ça ne durera pas, ajouta-t-elle en s'agenouillant près d'Arthur et en l'embrassant.

L'Homonculus détourna les yeux non sans noter l'éclair qui avait traversé les yeux d'Arthur : de la détresse pure.

- Envy et les autres vont bientôt nous rejoindre, et là nous agirons. Cette sale gamine aura le traitement qu'elle mérite. Elle sera punie, susurra-t-elle à l'oreille de son prisonnier, très, très sévèrement, parce que c'est une très vilaine fille…

Elle rit en disant ça et s'assit à califourchon sur Arthur avant de commencer à faire courir sa langue sur son corps. Pride toussota et elle tourna la tête, visiblement contrariée d'être interrompue.

- Allez généralissime, lança-t-elle d'un ton ironique. Vas donc conduire ce pays à sa ruine. Sois un bon Homonculus, ajouta-t-elle en reprenant son manège, alors que le regard d'Arthur s'éclairait.

Homonculus…

**oOo**

_Arthur titube et manque tomber, il se rattrape de justesse. Il a le regard vide, un air hébété. Il erre depuis une heure déjà à l'extérieur du camp militaire, sans but. Il passe sa main sur son visage, sentant sa barbe naissante sous ses doigts. Il ne reste plus de trace du jeune homme enthousiaste qui a commencé cette foutue guerre…_

_Il n'a pas dormi depuis des jours. Son sommeil est perturbé par des visions d'enfants morts, des cris. La nuit dernière il a rêvé que sa femme et sa fille étaient dans les derniers bâtiments qu'il avait détruits, et qu'il trouvait leurs corps sans vie… Il s'est réveillé en sursaut, un hurlement bloqué dans la gorge, secoué par une nausée terrible._

_Il a quitté le camp discrètement, ne supportant plus d'être là-bas ni de sentir les autres militaires près de lui. Hugues a été renvoyé à Central, quittant le champ de bataille. Ne reste plus que Mustang, son ami. Ils se soutiennent, tentent de supporter ensemble l'horreur de ce qu'ils font, de ce qu'ils sont. Mais ce soir, même la présence de son ami lui est insupportable._

_Arthur traîne les pieds et trébuche sur une pierre, à nouveau. Il tombe à genoux, s'éraflant les mains sur la rocaille. Son estomac se contracte et il lutte quelques instants, secoué de spasmes. Finalement il se relève, tremblant. Un bruit derrière lui le fait sursauter. Il se retourne vivement, prêt à claquer des mains, mais ça n'est qu'un oiseau qui s'envole. Preuve qu'il reste encore un peu de vie dans ce gigantesque charnier qu'est devenue la région._

_Il regarde ses mains tremblantes, toujours tendues devant lui. Il entend à nouveau les cris de ses victimes et il gémit en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles. Mais ça ne change rien, leurs voix, leurs hurlements résonnent dans sa tête. Il plaque ses mains sur sa bouche pour camoufler son hurlement, et il se met soudain à courir droit devant lui, sans regarder. Il espère au fond de lui qu'un tireur ishbal sortira de nulle part et mettra un terme à cette vie qu'il ne supporte plus._

_Sa famille l'attend, il le sait. Sa femme. Sa fille qu'il a à peine connue, et qui grandit sans lui. Il brûle de les retrouver mais… Il est parti en voulant devenir un héros, il était le génie de l'alchimie admiré de tous. Et maintenant il n'est plus qu'un meurtrier, un vulgaire assassin… Il ne mérite plus de les retrouver. L'énormité de son péché est telle qu'il les souillerait. Il ne mérite plus de vivre._

_Il arrête soudain de courir et regarde autour de lui, hagard. Il est dans la ville. Il reconnaît ces lieux, ces ruines. C'est tout ce qu'il reste du quartier dont il s'est « occupé » ce matin-même. Un bruit parvient à ses oreilles et il se concentre. C'est un gémissement très faible. Il se laisse guider par ce son, gardant l'espoir que quelqu'un ait survécu. _

_Il finit par arriver devant un chien qui pleure doucement devant un amas de gravats. Il est couvert de poussière et semble blessé, du sang coule de ses oreilles. Arthur s'approche lentement, craignant que le chien ne l'attaque mais celui-ci réagit à peine. Il se contente de fixer le tas de pierre en pleurant. L'alchimiste remarque que ses pattes avant sont déchirées et ensanglantées et il comprend que l'animal a essayé de gratter le tas de gravats._

_Son cœur s'arrête dans sa poitrine et il se précipite près du chien, grattant la pierre de ses mains nues, encouragé par l'animal qui gémit. S'il y a quelqu'un là-dessous… Il s'arrache la peau des mains, ne prenant même pas garde à la douleur. Et il trouve… Le chien aboie une fois, faiblement. Arthur, lui, laisse enfin ses larmes ruisseler le long de ses joues. _

_Sous les pierres il vient de dégager le bras droit et le visage d'un vieil homme. Son visage est figé dans un masque de souffrance, et l'alchimiste comprend qu'il est responsable de la mort de cet homme. Le chien cesse un instant de gémir et lèche la main de son maître avant de se coucher le long de son bras en continuant à pleurer._

_Arthur le tire par le cou, voulant le forcer à se lever et à partir, mais le chien ne bouge pas. L'animal se contente de le regarder et le WaveMaker recule. Ses yeux. Cet animal a une telle tristesse dans les yeux que c'en est insupportable. L'alchimiste se remet debout et s'éloigne le plus vite possible, comme si c'était suffisant pour fuir sa culpabilité. Mais il ne lui échappe pas. _

_Il tombe à genoux près d'une maison et vomit enfin, pleurant en silence. Au bout de quelques instants il tente de se relever en s'appuyant au mur, s'essuyant la bouche de l'autre main. Il s'adosse au mur et soupire. C'est l'horreur à l'état pur, cet endroit est son enfer… Comment pourrait-il retrouver sa famille, les regarder et les serrer dans ses bras après tout ça ? Il sort de sa poche une photo de sa femme et sa fille, et il la regarde un instant avant de fermer les yeux. Sa main se crispe sur la photo. _

_De son autre main il prend son arme. Il met le canon de son revolver dans sa bouche et pose un doigt sur la détente. Il aurait préféré être tué au combat, sa femme aurait touché une pension. Là, non seulement elle ne touchera rien mais leur nom sera entaché de honte… Mais il ne supporte plus cette vie. Il va en finir. _

_Soudain il entend des voix venant de la maison contre laquelle il est appuyé. Il fronce les sourcils. Il resterait des survivants ? Le canon de son arme toujours dans sa bouche il rouvre les yeux. Sa curiosité est la plus forte, il baisse finalement son revolver, lentement. Il y a une brèche dans le mur, près de lui. Il s'en approche et jette un coup d'œil à l'intérieur avant de reculer, livide._

_A l'intérieur, une créature monstrueuse se traîne sur le sol en émettant des cris de bête blessée. Arthur se reprend et se rapproche, regardant la scène avec des yeux de scientifique cette fois. Cette chose, quoi qu'elle soit, a une apparence vaguement humaine quand on y regarde de plus près. Son corps est désarticulé, osseux, et son visage torturé présente une expression de douleur intense. Elle est couverte de sang et d'autres choses, indéfinissables mais qui laissent une traînée noirâtre sur le sol._

_Ses longs cheveux noirs tombent sur le sol lorsqu'elle bouge, dévoilant son crâne blanc et osseux. Cette chose, c'est l'horreur à l'état pur… Soudain l'alchimiste se tend. La créature n'est pas seule dans la pièce. Il bouge un peu et colle son visage contre le mur pour avoir un meilleur angle de vue. _

_- On dirait qu'on va avoir une nouvelle petite sœur, lance une voix sarcastique._

_- Sœur ? Envy je peux manger ? demande un petit homme rondouillard à l'air bête, un doigt dans la bouche._

_- Crétin ! crie l'autre qu'il a appelé Envy. Pas touche Gluttony, c'est compris ? Elle veut qu'on lui amène…_

_Arthur voit enfin l'autre personne. Il ressemble à un adolescent, garçon ou fille, c'est difficile à dire. L'alchimiste fronce les sourcils. Il y a quelque chose chez ces deux personnes… d'étrange. Elles ne lui semblent pas normales. _

_- Où est la pierre de ce cher Marcoh ? demande Envy._

_Marcoh ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir là-dedans ? Le Wavemaker suit la scène avec horreur. Il voit cet Envy sortir d'un sac une poignée de pierres philosophales, celles-là même qu'on leur a données, à lui et aux autres alchimistes. Comment ces personnes qui ne font à coup sûr pas partie de l'armée ont pu s'en procurer ? Et comment connaissent-elles Marcoh ?_

_- Allez, dit Envy en s'agenouillant près de la créature. Mange…_

_Arthur retient un cri. Il fait avaler la pierre à la créature. Celle-ci, d'abord effrayée et réticente, se jette désormais sur les pierres, les gobant littéralement. Et soudain elle change, sous ses yeux, son apparence se modifie._

_- Bien, commente Envy avec un sourire diabolique. Très bien… Mange petite Lust…_

_- Lust ? demande Gluttony. _

_- Qui-Qui… Suis-je ? coasse la créature. _

_- Chaque chose en son temps, répond l'adolescent. Elle t'expliquera tout ça. Pour l'instant il faut qu'on se tire d'ici, faudrait pas qu'on nous trouve là. Elle serait déçue si quelqu'un abîmait l'un de ses précieux Homonculus._

_Homonculus ? Non… Impossible… _

_- Debout, ordonne Envy à Gluttony, tu vas la transporter._

_- Et toi Envy ?_

_- Moi ?_

_Arthur émet un petit cri qu'il étouffe aussitôt. Sous ses yeux l'adolescent vient de se transformer en militaire. Il le reconnait, il est dans son unité. Il ne se souvient plus de son nom mais…_

_- Allons tuer un peu d'Ishbals, lance Envy. C'est pour ça qu'on est là…_

_- Pride a dit qu'il faut faire attention, dit le petit homme en chargeant la créature sur son dos._

_- Tu parles, ce vieux machin peut parler, il est tranquille dans son grand bureau de Central. Monsieur le Généralissime dit ceci, Monsieur le Généralissime dit cela… Et qui se tape le sale boulot pendant ce temps là ? _

_Arthur se mord la main pour ne pas hurler. Il recule et trébuche sur une pierre, faisant du bruit, mais il ne s'en soucie pas. Ces gens sont… _

_- Il y a quelqu'un !_

_Envy se précipite dehors à temps pour voir un militaire s'enfuir en courant comme si tous les démons de l'enfer étaient à ses trousses. Mais il est trop loin pour qu'il le reconnaisse._

_Arthur court à perdre haleine. Il ne comprend pas encore tout ce qu'il a vu mais ce qu'il sait c'est que ces monstres ont un rapport avec l'armée, et avec le massacre auquel il doit participer. Il se rend compte que la photo de sa famille n'est plus dans sa main, mais il ne peut pas s'en soucier. Tout ce qui compte maintenant c'est de rester en vie. Et de comprendre…_

**oOo**

Olivia tentait désespérément de ne pas entendre les explosions et les bruits de combat qui parvenaient jusqu'au camp, mais en vain. Le général Hakuro avait lancé la reconquête de sa forteresse depuis plusieurs jours déjà, mais sans succès. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on la disait imprenable… Ses hommes étaient partis prêter main forte aux soldats, mais ça ne servait à rien.

Ils se faisaient massacrer, littéralement. Les hommes de Drachma étaient d'excellents artificiers et ils pilonnaient la plaine sous les remparts, par où attaquaient les amestrisiens. Olivia avait voulu aller avec eux, donner les ordres, les guider. C'était sa forteresse, elle la connaissait par cœur, elle savait comment la reconquérir. Mais Hakuro avait refusé, préférant la garder près de lui, au camp d'Ambre. C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

Elle se souvenait encore de la réaction de Mustang lorsque ses propres hommes avaient dû partir sur le front, sans lui.

- Laissez-moi y aller ! avait-il crié.

- Reprenez-vous colonel, avait grondé la général. Vous vous donnez en spectacle, c'est indigne d'un haut-gradé.

- Pardon Monsieur mais…

Il s'était remis au garde-à-vous difficilement, retenant un cri de frustration. Lorsqu'ils avaient appris que les drachmiens disposaient de chimères, il avait pâli. Les soldats n'étaient pas de taille à lutter contre ce genre de créatures. D'autant plus qu'il y avait des chimères mi-humaines, mi-animales… C'était d'ailleurs étonnant, surtout que Drachma s'était toujours refusé à utiliser l'alchimie.

- Je serais d'une grande aide sur le front, Monsieur, tenta-t-il d'expliquer. S'ils utilisent des soldats issus de l'alchimie, il faut leur répondre…

- Non.

Hakuro se tourna vers la carte d'Amestris.

- Ce sont les ordres, les alchimistes ne vont pas au front.

- Mais pourquoi ? A quoi servons-nous si nous ne pouvons pas nous battre.

- Les alchimistes d'Etat sont trop précieux, répondit le général sans se retourner. Si vous étiez capturés, nos ennemis détiendraient une puissance terrible… Nous ne pouvons prendre le risque de vous mettre en première ligne.

- Vous préférez sacrifier tous nos hommes ?

Mustang serra les dents. Hawkeye, Havoc, Breda, Fuery… Ils étaient sous les murs de Briggs, se battant pour reprendre la forteresse alors qu'ici et à Central les dirigeants de l'Etat les sacrifiaient comme s'ils étaient de simples objets, sans familles, sans existence, insignifiants. C'était insupportable. Il risquait de les perdre. Il risquait de la perdre.

La réunion avait tourné court, Hakuro les avait tous congédiés, refusant de poursuivre cette discussion stérile. Les ordres étaient les ordres. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Comment pouvait-on être aussi con ?

Mustang traversait le camp comme un fantôme. Il se sentait vide, seul, abandonné. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point la présence de Riza, toujours dans son dos, lui était devenue indispensable, surtout depuis la mort de Hugues. Elle était son point d'ancrage, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur elle en toutes circonstances, dans le privé comme dans le travail.

Elle était son ange gardien. Elle lui était aussi indispensable que l'air qu'il respirait. Il avait besoin qu'elle soit là, près de lui, en permanence. Hagard, il ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite qu'il était observé.

- Mustang, appela soudain Olivia.

Il se retourna, surpris. Etonnamment il n'y avait pas trace d'animosité dans la voix du général de Brigade Armstrong. Ni de sarcasme. Leurs regards se croisèrent et il y vit le reflet de l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait pour ses hommes. Cette femme venait de tout perdre. La forteresse qu'elle s'était jurée de défendre, ses hommes de confiance dont on l'avait séparée.

Et on l'avait empêchée d'aller se battre elle aussi, sous prétexte qu'elle ne pourrait pas prendre de bonnes décisions, trop inquiète pour ses hommes, touchée trop personnellement. Hakuro n'écoutait même pas ses conseils. C'était à croire qu'il n'avait en fait aucune envie de reconquérir la forteresse.

Les deux militaires se regardèrent en silence quelques instants avant de commencer à parler. Longtemps. De tout. De rien.

- Avez-vous des nouvelles de votre frère ? demanda par exemple Roy.

- Ce pleurnichard inutile ? répondit-elle avec un reniflement méprisant. Il fait honte à notre nom, mes parents auraient dû l'empêcher d'entrer dans l'armée.

- Vous êtes dure.

- Et vous, vous êtes un mou, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement. Mon frère est un poids mort dont il faudrait se débarrasser.

Ils parlèrent aussi d'Hawkeye qui avait fait forte impression à Olivia, ainsi que de ses hommes à elle qui étaient des modèles de sérieux et de loyauté. Ils parlèrent longtemps avant de se séparer, chacun rentrant dans ses quartiers. Aussitôt arrivé à sa tente Mustang ordonna de ne pas le déranger et prit une feuille et un crayon, songeur.

Le code qu'ils avaient utilisé était simple, mais il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il avait crû comprendre. C'était capital, s'il se trompait, ou si elle le trahissait, s'en était fini de lui. Quand il eut fini de retranscrire leur conversation, plus aucun doute ne fut permis.

Le problème venait d'en haut. Tout concordait. Ils y avaient pensé chacun de leur côté et étaient parvenu aux mêmes conclusions. Non seulement il y avait quelque chose de pourri au sein de leur armée, mais en plus ça venait du haut commandement. Et sur le terrain, Hakuro était en train de décimer leurs troupes. Ca n'était pas une coïncidence, une simple accumulation de mauvaises décisions. C'était une destruction délibérée de l'armée, un sacrifice.

Mustang frémit. Il avait bien compris ce qu'elle avait voulu lui dire. Le seul moyen de survivre et de sauver leurs hommes, c'était de se débarrasser du général. Définitivement.

Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par des mouvements à l'extérieur et des cris. On bougeait dans le camp. Il claqua des doigts et attendit que la feuille soit complètement consumée avant de sortir. Il ne devait laisser aucune trace, c'était trop important. Sa vie et sa carrière étaient en jeu bien sûr, mais aussi celles de ses hommes, et de tout son pays.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il à un sergent qui passait en courant près de lui.

- Monsieur, des blessés et des morts viennent d'être rapatriés, répondit le militaire avant de repartir aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Mustang avait pâli. Son estomac s'était serré et son cœur avait manqué un battement. Il avait un pressentiment. Un horrible, terrible pressentiment. Il le sentait. Elle était là…

Il essaya de rester calme en traversant le camp mais il finit par courir. La pression sur sa cage thoracique se faisait de plus en plus forte, il pouvait à peine respirer. Pas encore. Il avait perdu Hugues sans pouvoir rien y faire, Arthur était dieu sait où, peut-être mort... Il ne pouvait pas revivre ça…

Il s'arrêta, pétrifié par le spectacle. Devant lui, allongés sur des brancards, les soldats morts se comptaient par centaines. Et d'autres arrivaient, encore et encore. Tous morts. Les médecin constataient leurs blessures et les recouvraient d'un drap, les uns après les autres. Il scruta les visages, terrifié à l'idée de reconnaître celui de l'un de ses hommes. Ou le sien. Et soudain il la vit.

Riza était pâle, le sang semblait avoir quitté son visage. Elle avait été rapatriée après avoir été blessée au combat. Elle avait bien failli y passer. Les drachmiens avaient fait une sortie et l'affrontement avait été sanglant, terrible. Elle était sniper, pas habituée à se trouver au milieu des combats. Elle prenait de mauvaises décisions, tentant de protéger ses collègues, sans se préserver elle-même.

C'était intenable. Elle avait entendu un cri derrière elle et s'était retournée, prête à tirer, avant d'hésiter. Et ça avait failli lui être fatal. Le soldat drachmien qui se jetait sur elle était jeune, brun, avec des lunettes. Il ressemblait tellement à Fuery... Au moment où il allait abattre son sabre sur la jeune femme, Havoc s'était jeté sur elle. Elle avait été blessée néanmoins, le sabre lui avait largement entaillé le bras et le sang s'était mis à couler à flot. Jean avait tué son ennemi et avait vérifié qu'elle était toujours en vie.

- Le colonel m'aurait cramé sur place si ce mec vous avait eue, s'était-il contenté de dire. Faites gaffe.

Mustang voulut l'appeler mais il se retint. Quelque chose n'allait pas, outre sa blessure. Elle semblait différente. Il l'avait quittée seulement trois jours plus tôt, mais elle semblait avoir vieilli de dix ans.

Elle errait au milieu des corps sans vie, scrutant les visages, hagarde, une main posée sur son bras blessé. Elle avait refusé d'être soignée, et devant l'urgence de la situation les médecins n'avaient pas pu la retenir, les blessés étaient trop nombreux pour perdre du temps avec elle.

Elle passait entre les corps, regardant leurs visages. Elle avait perdu les autres dans la bataille : Havoc, Fuery, Breda. Mais il y avait aussi les hommes de son unité, Milo le dragueur invétéré qui lui faisait des avances en riant, Mickels qui lui avait montré la photo de son fils, né juste avant le début de la guerre, Caroline aussi qui voulait devenir sniper, comme elle. Ils pouvaient tous être là, morts. Soudain, elle posa une main sur sa bouche et pâlit un peu plus. Elle s'agenouilla près d'un corps sans vie.

Roy voulut aller vers elle, pour la réconforter, mais un groupe de soldats en portant un autre, gravement blessé et hurlant sa douleur, passa devant lui. Le jeune homme les contourna mais trop tard. Riza avait disparue. Il se rendit près du brancard qu'elle observait et regarda la victime qui y était allongée. C'était un jeune homme, presqu'un adolescent. Il devait être juste un peu plus vieux qu'Edward.

Il soupira et se remit à la recherche de sa subordonnée. Il avait lu une telle détresse sur son visage… Jamais il ne l'avait vue comme ça. Enfin, pas depuis Ishbal. Ce jour-là, lorsqu'il l'avait trouvée devant la tombe de cet enfant, il s'était juré qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais à revivre ça. Encore une promesse non tenue.

Il traversa tout le camp, plusieurs fois, mais il n'y avait plus aucune trace de Riza. Il commençait à se dire qu'il avait rêvé, que c'était une espèce d'hallucination. Il ne dormait plus depuis des jours, hanté par ses crimes et ses cauchemars. Finalement il revint jusqu'à sa tente, sentant toujours cette boule dans son ventre, cette inquiétude qui l'oppressait.

Soulevant le battant de sa tente, il s'arrêta. Elle était là, assise par terre, les genoux remontés contre la poitrine, ses cheveux dénoués tombant devant son visage. Elle ne bougea pas quand il s'approcha doucement. Son bras gauche saignait, elle ne l'avait pas fait soigner. Roy prit dans son bagage de quoi désinfecter la plaie et faire un pansement. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et elle se laissa faire quand il entreprit de la soigner avec douceur.

- Riza…, commença-t-il.

- Ne dites rien, l'interrompit-elle sans relever la tête. S'il-vous-plaît.

Le cœur de Roy se serra. Sa voix… Elle était éteinte. Cette guerre était en train de la détruire. L'alchimiste serra les dents. Cette saloperie de guerre… Il repensa à sa conversation avec Olivia Armstrong. Elle avait raison. Il n'y avait plus à hésiter, il fallait agir. Il se rendit compte qu'Hawkeye le regardait et il se concentra sur elle.

- Riza…

- Il avait une femme, murmura-t-elle. Une femme. Ils étaient mariés depuis quelques mois. Ils ont un petit bébé, un garçon. Il est né juste avant qu'il soit mobilisé. Il avait… Une famille. Une famille qui l'attend.

Sa voix se cassa alors qu'elle prononçait ces mots et elle le repoussa en se levant.

- Calmez-vous, hey…

- Il avait une famille qui l'aime, répétait-elle en pleurant, tentant d'échapper à son colonel qui la retenait par un bras. Vous entendez ? Il ne devait pas mourir ici. Pas comme ça. Il avait une famille, qui l'attend. Et son fils va grandir sans son père. Ils l'attendent, vous entendez ?

Elle montait le ton et Roy commençait à avoir peur qu'on l'entende de l'extérieur. Elle sanglotait maintenant, complètement hors de contrôle. C'était la première fois qu'elle craquait, il ne savait pas comment la calmer, rien de ce qu'il disait ne suffisait. Finalement il fit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit et il la gifla.

L'écho de sa gifle résonna autour d'eux. Riza se calma et lui lança un regard peiné et chargé d'incompréhension. Ses larmes ruisselaient toujours sur ses joues, mais en silence. Roy la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui, murmurant des paroles réconfortantes à son oreille, lui caressant les cheveux. Finalement la jeune femme se calma et ses larmes se tarirent.

- Pardon, murmura-t-elle en s'accrochant à lui. Pardon…

- Chut, calmez-vous.

- Je m'excuse mon colonel, je… Je ne suis pas à la hauteur.

Elle se détacha de lui à regret et essuya ses joues trempées de larmes du dos d'une main. Elle n'osait plus regarder Mustang. Comment avait-elle pu se donner en spectacle comme ça ? Et devant lui en plus ? Elle venait de donner raison à tous les clichés qui poursuivaient les femmes depuis toujours : trop sensible, pas les nerfs assez solides…

- Ne dites pas ça, dit le Flame Alchemist en souriant. Je comprends…

- Je n'ai pas d'excuse, ma conduite n'est pas digne d'une militaire. Je comprendrais si vous étiez déçu, ajouta-t-elle en regardant le sol.

- Déçu ? Voyons, pour une fois que je me sens utile.

Etonnée Riza releva les yeux et croisa le regard presque malicieux de son supérieur. C'était la première fois depuis des semaines qu'elle retrouvait le Mustang qu'elle connaissait depuis si longtemps.

- Pour une fois, laissez-moi être l'ange gardien de mon ange gardien, dit-il en lui reprenant doucement le bras pour finir son pansement.

Elle se laissa faire, surprise, avant d'esquisser un timide sourire.

- Merci.

- C'est mon côté prince charmant, plaisanta-t-il. Je ne peux pas résister aux larmes d'une femme, je sauve les demoiselles en détresse.

- Je ne suis pas une…

- Laissez-moi vivre mon rêve, lieutenant, la coupa-t-il avant de s'interrompre, songeur.

- Est-ce que vous pensez à une autre demoiselle en détresse ? demanda Riza.

- J'espère qu'elle va bien…

**oOo**

Black Hayate gémit et s'étira. Emma sourit et lui fit une caresse sur la tête avant de s'étirer elle aussi. Le soleil était rayonnant, il n'y avait pas un nuage dans le ciel, une légère brise agitait les feuilles des arbres et caressait doucement son visage. Ca devait être ça le bonheur…

- Emma ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je t'attends ?

La jeune fille soupira et perdit son sourire. Le bonheur n'avait pas duré bien longtemps.

Elle n'en pouvait plus… Toutes ses matinées se passaient avec Edward, dans le bureau, à étudier encore et encore les principes de l'alchimie. Les après-midi, elle s'entraînait avec Alphonse. Et ses soirées étaient consacrées à l'étude des notes de Hugues avec Sciezka. C'était bien simple, elle avait l'impression de ne faire que travailler. Elle n'avait même plus le temps d'aller se balader avec Hayate. Et ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle n'avait pas pu parler avec Winry ou Pinako.

- Emma ! insista Edward en sortant.

Prise en flagrant délit de flemmardise au soleil. Elle se retourna pour affronter l'expression sérieuse de son professeur.

- Ed, plaida-t-elle. Tu ne veux pas qu'on laisse tomber pour aujourd'hui ?

- Laisser tomber ?

- Juste pour aujourd'hui, on prend un jour de repos. Regarde ce temps, insista-t-elle. Ca ne te donne pas envie de sortir du bureau ?

Le jeune alchimiste voulut répliquer mais lui aussi sentait la chaleur du soleil, lui aussi avait envie d'en profiter. Mais ils devaient travailler…

- Ed, continuait Emma, qui sentait qu'elle le convainquait. Tu ne préfèrerais pas aller te promener et profiter du beau temps ?

- Me promener ?

- Oui, on pourrait aller faire un tour tous les deux, tu me ferais visiter les environs, les petits coins que tu aimes…

Un tour tous les deux… La proposition était tentante. Le jeune homme sourit en pensant à la rivière dans laquelle Al et lui allaient pêcher quand ils étaient enfants, au rocher qui leur servait de trône dans la forêt et sur lequel ils s'imaginaient des histoires fabuleuses. Il repensa au verger du vieux Tommy dans lequel ils allaient voler des cerises tous les étés, avant de se faire courser par le vieil homme. Oui, il y avait plein d'endroits de son enfance qu'il pourrait lui montrer.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

- Emma… Je suis d'accord mais avant ça je veux que tu me montres si tu as bien compris notre dernier cours en réalisant…

La jeune fille soupira et se leva sans l'écouter.

- Tu vas où ? demanda-t-il en s'interrompant dans ses explications.

- Je fais grève, lança-t-elle en rentrant dans la cuisine où se trouvaient Sciezka et Winry. Et je ne serai pas la seule.

Les deux jeunes filles relevèrent les yeux, l'une des notes de Hugues, l'autre de l'automail qu'elle réparait.

- Vous avez vu la journée magnifique qu'on a ? C'est triste de rester enfermé à travailler…

- Tu n'as pas tort, répondit Winry en passant une main pleine de cambouis dans ses cheveux. Argh !

- Mais il faut bien qu'on le fasse, dit Sciezka d'une petite voix. C'est tellement important…

- Et tu crois franchement que quelques heures de plus ou de moins changeront quelque chose ? Tu vas te tuer à la tâche si tu continues. Il faut faire des pauses…

- C'est quoi cette mentalité de feignasse ? lança Ed avec une grimace.

- C'est toi qui dis ça ? rétorqua Winry. Monsieur Je-m'endors-partout ?

- C'est même pas vrai, protesta le blond en lançant un regard assassin à son amie d'enfance.

- Mais ouais…

- De quoi vous parlez ?

Alphonse venait d'entrer avec une pile de livres demandés par Sciezka.

- Je disais qu'il fallait qu'on prenne une journée de repos, où on ne travaillerait pas.

- Oh oui, répondit tout de suite le cadet avant de voir le regard de son frère. Enfin je veux dire…

- Non, non ! Tu as dis oui, exulta Emma. Ca fait deux voix pour.

- Et depuis quand on vote ? répondit le Fullmetal. On n'est pas en démocratie…

- Tss-tss-tss, tais-toi deux minutes, Ed. Winry, tu en penses quoi ? demanda la brune en se tournant vers la mécanicienne.

- Tu me dis pas de me taire d'abord, grommela le jeune homme.

- Je suis assez d'accord, répondit finalement la mécanicienne en reposant l'automail qu'elle faisait manœuvrer. Mamie n'est pas là aujourd'hui, elle ne reviendra que ce soir, alors c'est le jour où jamais.

- Mais…, commença Ed.

- Pas de mais, intervint Emma avec un grand sourire. Trois voix contre deux, la journée de farniente est adoptée à la majorité !

Al poussa un grand soupir qui résonna dans sa cage thoracique vide, et posa les livres sur la table avant de sortir dans le jardin. Winry le suivit rapidement, retenant un petit sourire devant la mine renfrognée d'Edward. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle avait répondu ça parce qu'elle avait envie de se reposer ou pour énerver le jeune homme. Sans doute un peu des deux. Emma la suivit en souriant avant de rejoindre Black Hayate et de lui lancer un bâton.

Finalement Sciezka haussa les épaules et sortit elle aussi. Elle s'étira comme un chat sur la terrasse avant de rejoindre ses amis, se disant que ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée finalement. Après tout, ça faisait des semaines qu'elle planchait sur tous ces documents sans parvenir à en extraire quoique ce soit. Peut-être qu'en prenant du repos et du recul elle aurait une illumination ?

Edward dut finalement les suivre, marmonnant dans sa barbe pour la forme. Il détestait perdre. Et là, en plus, c'était Emma qui le contredisait et qui avait gain de cause. Cette journée débutait mal… A ce moment il entendit un miaulement derrière lui et se tendit. Ca empirait… Il jeta un regard derrière lui et vit le chat avancer, très dignement, jusqu'à Emma qui le prit dans ses bras en le cajolant.

Une veine commença à enfler sur la tempe du Fullmetal qui grogna, comme Black Hayate qui vouait une aversion viscérale au chat, lui aussi. Celui-ci se contenta de les narguer en ronronnant un peu plus fort. Ed était sûr qu'il souriait.

- Alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ? demanda soudain Alphonse.

Un long silence se fit. Tous se regardèrent un long moment.

- Je le crois pas, marmonna Ed. Tout ça pour ça.

- Non mais en fait c'est ça l'idée, se défendit Emma. On ne fait rien.

- Rien du tout ?

- Enfin… Non, on peut faire ce qu'on veut, du moment qu'on ne bosse pas. Euh…

Son idée géniale était en train de se transformer en pétard mouillé. Une journée entière à ne rien faire ça allait vite être… insupportable.

- Bon écoutez, chacun fait ce qu'il veut, c'est quand même pas compliqué, intervint Winry. Moi je vais faire de la cuisine, ajouta-t-elle, prise d'une impulsion.

- Oh oui j'adore cuisiner, dit Sciezka. Je peux t'aider ?

- Bien sûr.

- Et toi Emma ? demanda Alphonse.

- Je crois que… Je vais peindre. Oui, ça fait longtemps que j'en ai envie. Tu ne voudrais pas être mon modèle ?

- Moi ? Euh… Je…

La jeune fille sourit. Si Alphonse avait eu un corps, il serait sûrement devenu rouge comme une pivoine. Elle rit finalement et le prit par la main avant de l'entraîner derrière la maison en lui expliquant ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Winry jeta un coup d'œil vers Ed et soupira. Il était jaloux comme une teigne, ça se voyait tout de suite. Elle haussa les épaules et rentra dans la cuisine.

- On dirait qu'on reste tous les deux, Hayate, dit finalement le jeune alchimiste.

Il baissa les yeux et se rendit compte que le chien l'avait lâchement abandonné pour aller poursuivre le chat roux dans la maison. Ed soupira et prit le chemin du village en traînant les pieds. La balade à deux avec Emma avait tourné court mais c'était sa faute. S'il avait accepté tout de suite au lieu de vouloir lui faire faire ses exercices…

- Mille pétards, quel boulet, marmonna-t-il en donnant un coup de pied dans une pierre.

Le temps passa rapidement et Emma libéra enfin son modèle, pas fâché de pouvoir bouger un peu.

- Je peux voir ? demanda Alphonse en s'approchant.

- Bien sûr, répondit la jeune fille en lui montrant son œuvre.

Le jeune garçon émit un sifflement appréciateur en voyant le résultat. Elle l'avait représenté assis sur une souche d'arbre, des mésanges perchées sur ses épaules, le regard tourné vers la ville qu'on devinait au loin. Il se dégageait de la scène une impression de calme, de sérénité même, paradoxale alors que le sujet était une gigantesque armure de guerre.

- Ca te plaît ? demanda la brune, un peu inquiète du mutisme d'Alphonse.

- C'est… magnifique…

- Ouf tu me rassures, il est pour toi alors il valait mieux qu'il te plaise.

- Pour moi ?

Le jeune garçon la regarda, ému. Un cadeau ? Pour lui ? Emma était perplexe. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il semblait si surpris, et pourquoi elle avait cru entendre des sanglots dans sa voix. Elle ne pouvait pas deviner que, depuis qu'il était dans cette armure, les seuls cadeaux qu'avaient reçus Al étaient des burettes d'huile ou des pièces neuves. Les premières années, Winry lui avait fait un gâteau pour son anniversaire, mais il n'avait jamais pu y gouter et ils avaient finalement arrêtés.

Un cadeau pour Alphonse, c'était des souvenirs qui revenaient en cascade. Ses anniversaires avec sa mère et Edward, ses premiers cadeaux, les fêtes avec ses amis de l'école, Winry qui lui faisait un baiser sur la joue et lui qui rougissait comme une pivoine. Ce cadeau, ça lui rappelait qu'il était encore humain malgré son apparence, alors que les gens autour de lui semblaient parfois l'oublier, lui et ses sentiments.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas savoir ça, et elle fut donc plus que surprise quand la gigantesque armure se pencha vers elle et la prit dans ses bras avec une délicatesse insoupçonnée.

- Merci, murmura Alphonse, la voix tremblante.

Emma sourit. Elle savait que le jeune garçon ne pouvait pas sentir son étreinte mais elle comprenait son besoin de contacts humains. Elle aussi en avait été privée trop longtemps, seule avec son père qui était plus un fantôme qu'un vrai compagnon. Alors elle comprenait très bien… Elle lui rendit donc son étreinte jusqu'à ce qu'un aboiement ne les interrompe.

Alphonse la lâcha et prit l'œuvre d'Emma avant de courir à la recherche de son frère pour lui montrer, voulant partager sa joie avec lui. La jeune fille sourit à nouveau et rentra dans la cuisine, s'attendant à y sentir l'odeur délicieuse d'un repas préparé avec amour. Mais elle s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte, surprise.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Assises chacune à un bout de la table, Sciezka et Winry se tournaient ostensiblement le dos et la tension était à couper au couteau dans la pièce. Tous les ustensiles et les ingrédients étaient sur la table, mais apparemment aucun n'avait servi. Un livre de cuisine était ouvert entre elles deux.

- Alors ? insista Emma.

- C'est de sa faute ! crièrent finalement les deux jeunes filles. Non c'est toi ! Arrête de répéter tout ce que je dis !

- Stop, on se calme. Sciezka qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Je croyais que vous deviez cuisiner ?

- C'est ce qui était prévu avant que **Madame** Winry ne décide de s'en mêler et de vouloir tout commander.

- Mais c'est **Madame** Sciezka qui voulait faire n'importe quoi, riposta la mécanicienne.

- Et c'est **Madame** Winry qui…

- Arrêtez ça ou j'en prends une pour taper sur l'autre, s'énerva Emma. C'est quoi le problème exactement ?

Ses deux amies se regardèrent en chiens de faïence avant de baisser les yeux.

- Il se trouve que Sciezka pense que la cuisine ça se fait au jugé, à l'instinct, sans suivre de recette, marmonna Winry.

- Et ?

- Et moi je suis pas d'accord !

- Ouais, intervint l'ex-militaire, elle pense qu'il faut suivre la recette à la lettre, peser les ingrédients au gramme près…

- Et alors ? s'énerva la blonde. La cuisine c'est une science…

- Nan, la cuisine c'est un art, ça se fait à l'instinct.

- Une science !

- Un art !

- Une science !

- Un art !

- Emma !

La jeune fille sursauta. Ses deux amies s'étaient tournées vers elle et attendaient visiblement qu'elle les départage.

- Euh… Est-ce que la cuisine est un art ou une science ? Et bien, hésita-t-elle, cherchant à gagner du temps. Hum… Un peu des deux ?

- Tu sais cuisiner au moins ? demanda Winry.

- Non. Enfin, reprit-elle, je n'en sais rien, je sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça. Après tout, poursuivit-elle, songeuse, ça n'a rien de compliqué, il suffit juste de suivre la recette sur le bouquin…

- Et bien tu n'as qu'à t'occuper du repas de ce soir ! dit la blonde en lui lançant son tablier.

- Oui, ce sera mieux je pense, ajouta Sciezka en lui lançant le livre de cuisine.

- Quoi ? Mais… Je croyais que vous vouliez vous en occuper…

- Plus envie, répondirent en chœur les deux jeunes femmes.

- Ah… Bon et bien, pourquoi pas ? Ca peut être amusant, dit Emma en haussant les épaules. Ca ne doit pas être bien compliqué après tout…

Quand Edward revint de sa longue balade, quelques heures plus tard, il fronça les sourcils. Avant même d'atteindre la maison, une étrange odeur flottait dans l'air. Ca n'était pas une odeur nauséabonde, ça ne retournait pas le cœur, ça ne faisait pas éternuer, ni ça ne brûlait les yeux. Mais c'était étrangement… désagréable.

Il pressa le pas, vaguement inquiet, avant de s'arrêter devant le perron. Sur les marches, Winry, Sciezka et Alphonse étaient assis, les yeux baissés, trouvant le temps long. A l'intérieur de la maison, des bruits de lutte se faisaient entendre.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

- On attend, répondit Alphonse.

- Euh… Mais où est Emma ?

- Là-dedans, dit Winry en désignant la cuisine.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est quoi ces bruits et… Et ça c'était un cri ? s'inquiéta le Fullmetal. Je dois y aller…

- Non ! crièrent en même temps son frère et ses amies.

- N'y vas pas grand-frère !

- S'il-te-plaît Ed !

- Tu es trop jeune pour mourir !

- Hein ?

Il les regarda comme s'ils avaient tous perdu l'esprit.

- Elle nous a tous virés de la cuisine, lui expliqua son cadet. Elle est en train de nous préparer le dîner et… Je crois qu'elle a pété les plombs, murmura-t-il en jetant un regard inquiet derrière lui, des fois qu'une certaine brune l'entende à travers les murs.

- Vous êtes dingues, répondit Ed en souriant. Vous n'avez pas peur d'elle quand même ?

- Regarde un peu ce qui est arrivé aux derniers qui ont essayé d'entrer, lui dit Winry.

Le jeune homme se retourna et trouva Hayate, Den et le chat roux, couverts de farine et terrorisés, cachés en tremblant derrière un arbre. Edward fronça les sourcils en se tournant à nouveau vers la maison. Il commençait à hésiter. Après tout, il avait déjà vu Emma en colère… Mais un nouveau cri le décida.

- J'y vais, c'est n'importe quoi d'avoir peur d'elle, dit-il en grimpant les marches et en ouvrant la porte.

Un objet volant, identifié comme étant une casserole lancée de toutes ses forces par une folle furieuse, le percuta de plein fouet et il tomba en arrière, la marque de l'objet en question s'imprimant en rouge vif sur son visage.

- Dégage de là !

Le jeune alchimiste, tombé dans le coma sous la violence du coup, ne répondit pas mais ses amis frissonnèrent et Black Hayate se mit à hurler à la mort, lugubrement.

Mais lui au moins n'eut pas à manger le résultat de cette après-midi en cuisine. Le dîner fut long, très long, terriblement long même pour les adolescents. Mamie Pinako n'était pas encore entrée, étonnamment, et à ce moment Winry regrettait vraiment de ne pas l'avoir accompagnée chez sa vieille copine. Et pourtant elle détestait la vieille bonne femme qui continuait à lui pincer la joue comme quand elle avait cinq ans en lui faisant remarquer qu'elle était beaucoup trop masculine pour une jeune fille, qu'aucune garçon ne voudrait l'épouser, et dans quel monde on vit.

Elle jeta un regard à Sciezka qui, elle, fixait Alphonse avec envie. Le jeune garçon aurait bien souri de triomphe s'il avait pu. C'était bien la toute première fois, depuis qu'il avait perdu son corps, qu'il était content de ne pas manger. Surtout quand il voyait l'aspect des plats en question. Et encore plus quand il voyait la tête des autres. Etrangement, alors qu'il était plutôt de nature compatissante, là il avait vraiment envie de rire.

Emma les regardait, anxieuse. Elle n'avait pas goûté ses créations qui ne lui inspiraient pas confiance. Elle avait galéré comme jamais. Elle ne pensait pas que ça pouvait être si difficile de cuisiner. Après tout, comme elle l'avait dit, il s'agissait juste de savoir lire les indications. Un chimpanzé neurasthénique pourrait le faire. Enfin ça c'était la théorie… La pratique s'était révélée plus… périlleuse, comme le montraient les poêles et casseroles, brûlées, ainsi que sa main, et les ustensiles de cuisine torturés.

- C'est si mauvais que ça ? demanda-t-elle finalement, les joues rouges.

- Et bien… Comment dire… C'est pire que ça, lança Winry.

- C'est infect, j'ai jamais rien goûté d'aussi mauvais, ajouta Sciezka.

- Vous exagérez, rétorqua Emma, un peu vexée.

Elle gouta une bouchée de son ragout et pâlit avant de la recracher dans sa serviette.

- Oh merde mais c'est horrible, cria-t-elle avant de tousser.

- Je pense que la mort doit avoir ce goût là, commenta la mécanicienne.

- Merci bien… Ed…, commença Emma en le regardant. Mais…

Le jeune alchimiste avait un peu verdi et sa main de chair tremblait violemment, mais il venait de terminer son assiette.

- Tu as tout mangé ?

- Edward va mourir, murmura Sciezka avant qu'un regard du Fullmetal ne la fasse taire.

- C'était… bon…, dit-il difficilement, comme si les mots et la « nourriture » se livraient une terrible bataille pour savoir qui sortirait en premier. Hum… Je crois que… Je vais prendre… du dessert.

- Quoi ?

C'était un véritable cri du cœur. Tous le regardaient, impressionnés. Même le chat qui observait la scène le considérait d'un œil nouveau.

- Ed, dit Emma, étrangement émue. Tu n'es pas obligé, je sais que c'est infect.

- Non non… C'est très… Bon. Je veux bien une part de… gâteau… S'il-te-plaît.

La jeune femme obéit, retenant difficilement un sourire. Il se forçait pour lui faire plaisir, elle le savait. C'était étonnamment gentil et délicat de sa part. Elle lui servit une part de sa… tarte ? C'était assez indéfinissable en fait, bizarrement trop cuit à l'extérieur et pas assez à l'intérieur. Edward inspira un grand coup et en goba un grand morceau, partant du principe que si on enlevait le pansement rapidement, ça faisait moins mal. Mais il se plantait royalement. Il devint livide et tous eurent peur que sa dernière heure soit arrivée.

- Grand-frère, gémit Alphonse, mort d'inquiétude.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

- Emma, qu'est-ce que tu as mis dans ta tarte ? demanda Winry.

- Euh… Des fraises et de la crème pâtissière.

- De la crème… Oh.

- Quoi « oh » ?

- Tu l'as faite avec du lait ta crème ?

- Bah oui, comment veux-tu faire autre… Oh.

Emma se tourna vers lui. On lisait une telle détresse dans les yeux d'Edward qu'elle fut submergée par une vague de culpabilité (et une petite vague de « mais c'est que du lait comment ça peut le mettre dans cet état ? »).

- Ed je suis désolée, j'avais complètement oublié ton aversion pour le lait… En plus j'en avais mis dans le ragout. Respire Ed, respire je t'en prie !

- Elle est morte, murmura Winry, attendant l'explosion avec une certaine satisfaction.

Mais elle en fut pour ses frais. Ed déglutit difficilement, après quelques essais. Il finit sa part, comme un condamné à mort allant fièrement au devant de la guillotine, avant de lever des yeux larmoyants vers Emma.

- C'était très bon, murmura-t-il d'une voix rendue tremblante par l'effort.

- Merci, répondit la jeune fille en réfrénant une envie furieuse de lui sauter au cou pour le remercier.

Alphonse et Sciezka échangèrent un regard et pensèrent en même temps « comme c'est mignon ». Mais Winry, elle, ne souriait pas. Elle se sentait mal. Presque trahie. Il avait mangé ces horreurs et lui avait dit que c'était bon. Avec elle, même quand c'était délicieux, elle n'avait droit à aucune compliment ni remerciement. Par contre quand ça n'était pas à son goût il ne se gênait pas pour le lui faire remarquer.

Elle ravala les larmes qui montaient à ses paupières et quitta soudainement la pièce pour se réfugier dans sa chambre. Adossée à la porte fermée, elle laissa enfin couler ses larmes. C'était fini. C'était clair maintenant. Il la considérerait toujours comme une sœur. Jamais il ne l'avait regardée comme il la regardait, elle. Jamais il ne s'était montré jaloux. Jamais il n'avait fait le moindre effort… Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, une fois pour toutes.

Elle ne bougea même pas en entendant des cris venir de la cuisine et le bruit d'une chaise qui se renversait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? cria Edward, fou de rage, difficilement retenu par Alphonse. Lâche-moi. Je vais lui exploser la gueule.

- Calme-toi un peu Ed, s'énerva Mamie Pinako. Je l'ai trouvé à la gare…

- T'avais qu'à l'y laisser ! Je vais lui faire ravaler son sourire à cette espèce de sale con !

- Arrête grand-frère…

L'homme blond entra dans la pièce et regarda autour de lui, un peu perdu.

- Hum… Vous avez l'air d'aller bien… les garçons, dit Van Hoenheim en se passant une main dans les cheveux, l'air gêné.


	18. Chapitre 16 partie 1

_Bijour les gens !! Merci pour vos reviews, ça me motive toujours. Cette fois-ci le chapitre est plus court que le précédent (y a pas de mal me direz-vous^^) mais il se concentrera exclusivement sur les évènements de Resembool. Et quels évènements ! Le retour du père prodigue. Comment Ed et Al vont-ils accueillir Hoenheim ? Réponse tout de suite._

_Bonne lecture et comme toujours n'hésitez pas à laisser un p'tit com, ça fait toujours plaisir à l'auteure !_

* * *

**Chapitre 16**** (1****ère**** partie)**

Quand Winry ouvrit la porte de la cuisine elle s'arrêta net. La tension qui régnait dans la pièce était terrible, comme si une chape de plomb s'était abattue sur la maison. La jeune fille était sortie précipitamment de sa chambre en entendant Edward crier, essuyant précipitamment ses joues pleines de larmes. Maintenant elle détaillait la scène qui s'offrait à elle.

Le jeune homme était debout, les poings serrés, tendu à l'extrême alors que son frère semblait ne pas savoir quelle attitude adopter. Emma et Sciezka se regardaient, hésitantes. Dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée, sa grand-mère dardait sur Edward un regard déçu alors qu'un homme très grand se tenait près elle, l'air de ne pas savoir ce qu'il faisait là.

Elle l'observa plus attentivement. Les épaules carrées, de longs cheveux blonds attachés en queue de cheval, un collier de barbe bien entretenu couvrait sa mâchoire carrée. Il portait une paire de lunettes, et la lumière du plafonnier de la cuisine qui se reflétait dans les verres empêchait pour l'instant de voir ses yeux.

Sentant qu'on l'observait, il la regarda et elle retint un petit cri. Ses yeux. C'étaient les même que ceux d'Edward.

- C'est lui, murmura Winry en tournant la tête vers le tableau sur lequel étaient accrochées les photos. C'est leur père…

Suivant son regard, Van Hoenheim vit les photos et s'en approcha lentement, suivi des yeux par tous les autres. Il les observa quelques instants, esquissant un léger sourire en voyant celles de sa défunte femme. Il tendit doucement la main vers le portrait de famille, la touchant du bout des doigts.

- Trisha, murmura-t-il, une lassitude terrible dans la voix.

- Arrête ça ! cria Ed en avançant d'un pas. Et barre-toi d'ici, on ne veut pas de toi.

- Ca suffit, intervint Pinako d'un ton sec. C'est moi qui l'aie amené ici, il est mon invité. Tâche de te calmer.

- Me calmer ?

Le jeune homme se passa les mains dans les cheveux, tâchant de reprendre une contenance. Mais il n'avait qu'une envie, se précipiter sur ce salaud pour lui faire sentir toute sa rage. Son père dut le sentir parce qu'il s'éloigna des photos et commença à se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre. Il n'osait pas regarder ses fils, gêné.

Il n'était pas le seul à être particulièrement mal à l'aise. Emma et Sciezka se sentaient de trop, elles n'étaient pas de la famille, ni l'une ni l'autre, et elles ne comprenaient pas tout ce que la présence de cet homme impliquait pour les frères Elric. Mais elles sentaient la pression qui montait inexorablement dans la petite pièce et qui paraissait pouvoir exploser à n'importe quel moment.

Alphonse était sûrement le plus malheureux de cette situation. Il avait bien reconnu son père grâce à la photo, et il se trouvait maintenant partagé entre des sentiments ambivalents. Il aurait voulu se précipiter vers lui et le prendre dans ses bras, lui poser plein de questions. Et d'un autre côté, c'était l'homme qui les avait abandonnés, et dont le départ avait rendu leur mère si triste qu'elle s'était laissé mourir de chagrin. Et puis, lui sauter au cou avec cette apparence, c'était impossible. Il allait falloir tout lui raconter et il serait déçu.

Mais surtout il sentait la colère d'Edward et il avait peur de la réaction de son aîné s'il essayait de parler à leur père. Van Hoenheim était certainement l'homme que l'alchimiste détestait le plus au monde, bien plus que le colonel Mustang par exemple, sans doute même plus que les Homonculus. Sa loyauté envers Ed le disputait à son envie de retrouver son père. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Les minutes passaient sans que personne ne prenne la parole, la situation devenait franchement inquiétante. Il y avait dans cette petite pièce une somme de tensions, de frustration, de colère refoulée, qui pouvaient exploser à tout instant. Edward surtout était une bombe à retardement. La première phrase qu'il prononcerait déciderait sans doute de la vie et de la mort d'Hoenheim.

- Vous avez bien grandi les garçons, dit finalement leur père en les regardant. Surtout toi, Alphonse.

- Ca veut dire quoi ça ? hurla Edward. Que je suis si petit qu'on dirait que je suis le petit frère nouveau né et lui l'aîné ? Je suis si minuscule qu'on dirait un petit bébé ? C'est ça ?

Il se débattait comme un beau diable pour échapper à la poigne d'Alphonse et Winry qui avaient tout de suite compris qu'il allait se sentir insulté par l'innocente remarque d'Hoenheim.

- Lâchez-moi je vais le tabasser, ce con !

- Mais calme-toi un peu, protestait WInry.

Emma n'en revenait pas. Elle avait l'impression de revoir Edward tel qu'il était au début, à Central, lorsque le colonel Mustang se moquait de lui. Dire qu'elle le trouvait plus apaisé, plus mature depuis quelques semaines…

- Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que le colonel qui pouvait te mettre dans cet état, lâcha-t-elle soudain.

- Ne me parle pas de ce con ! hurla le Fullmetal en cessant soudain de se débattre.

- Quel caractère…, marmonna Van Hoenheim en remontant ses lunettes, un peu dépassé par les évènements.

- N'en rajoutez pas, vous, lui glissa Pinako.

Alphonse prit son frère par les épaules, avec douceur, mais fermement.

- Respire un grand coup grand frère. Et calme-toi. Tu ne peux pas t'énerver comme ça, ni le tabasser…

- Al a raison, intervint Winry. Après tout, quoiqu'il se soit passé, c'est quand même votre père.

- Notre père ? explosa Edward.

Il jeta un regard méprisant à l'homme qui se tenait face à lui et le montra du doigt.

- Où il était quand Al a perdu sa première dent de lait ? Ou quand il s'est cassé le bras en tombant du cerisier du jardin ? Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait lorsqu'on j'ai eu le premier prix de sciences à l'école ? Et quand on a joué cette pièce niaiseuse sur la grande place, où j'ai dû embrasser cette peste de Stéphanie et où tout le monde s'est foutu de moi ? Et où il était quand maman a commencé à tousser ? Quand elle s'est évanouie la toute première fois ? Et bordel, ajouta-t-il en tremblant de rage, où est-ce qu'il se cachait quand on envoyait des lettres dans tout le pays pour le retrouver et lui demander de l'aide ?

Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Autour de lui, personne ne parlait, tous regardaient le sol. Le silence était pesant.

- Lui, reprit le jeune homme, il n'est pas notre père. Pour moi il est mort le jour où il nous a abandonnés.

Il défia Hoenheim de protester, mais celui-ci n'en avait pas l'intention. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que son fils pouvait lui en vouloir à ce point. Il revenait après de longues années pour s'apercevoir qu'il ne lui restait plus rien : sa femme était morte, sa maison était en ruines et même ses enfants ne voulaient plus le voir. Il baissa les yeux.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit Ed en constatant qu'il ne se défendait pas. T'as rien à faire ici.

- Si.

L'alchimiste leva les yeux vers son frère, surpris. Hoenheim également avait relevé la tête.

- Quoi ?

- Moi je veux qu'il reste, insista Al sans regarder son frère. Enfin, si mamie Pinako est d'accord.

La vieille femme hocha la tête en silence.

- Mais Al…

- Non Ed. Je veux qu'il reste, répéta-t-il en regardant son aîné cette fois-ci.

Les deux frères s'affrontèrent du regard. Autour d'eux, tous retenaient leur souffle. Edward ne savait plus quoi faire. Il pouvait affronter n'importe qui mais pas Al, surtout quand il sentait dans sa voix cette détermination teintée de peur et de tristesse. Le jeune homme hésita quelques instants puis, finalement, il serra les dents et sortit de la cuisine à grandes enjambées avant de claquer la porte derrière lui.

**oOo**

Edward lança un violent coup de pied jeté qui frappa le vide, avant de rouler sur le sol et de se relever d'un bond. Il transpirait abondamment sous le soleil d'été, se jetant à corps perdu dans son entraînement pour tenter de se vider l'esprit. En vain.

Van Hoenheim était là depuis deux jours maintenant, et seules ses séances d'entraînement intensif empêchaient Ed de lui faire la peau. Il fit un salto arrière et, prenant appui sur ses mains, se redressa avec souplesse avant de lancer un nouveau coup de pied vers son ennemi imaginaire.

Il s'entraînait seul, Alphonse n'était pas là. Ils ne s'étaient quasiment pas reparlés depuis l'irruption de leur père en plein dîner. Il y avait trop de rancune contenue entre eux pour l'instant, toute discussion aurait virée à l'affrontement.

Hoenheim. Tout était de sa faute. La violence de ses attaques augmenta alors que l'image de son père s'imprimait dans son esprit. Si seulement il pouvait l'avoir en face de lui, seul à seul, il lui ferait ravaler son petit sourire. Ce type était détestable. Et leur ressemblance, qu'il ne pouvait nier, lui était encore plus insupportable. Al avait de la chance de ressembler à leur mère.

Des images du temps passé défilèrent dans son esprit : ses parents enlacés, observant Al qui dormait à poings fermés dans son berceau, leur façon de danser ensemble à la fête du village qui donnait l'impression aux autres de ne pas exister, qu'ils étaient seuls au monde.

Mais aussi… La déception qu'il éprouvait quand il tentait d'attirer l'attention d'Hoenheim, sans succès la plupart du temps. Ou la détresse qu'il avait lue dans le regard de sa mère quand, le matin suivant le départ de son père, il l'avait trouvée assise seule dans la cuisine. Elle avait toujours tenté de faire bonne figure mais il était assez grand et sensible pour voir, derrière le sourire, la tristesse terrible qui s'était abattue sur la jeune femme.

Il revoyait son masque de douleur quand elle s'était écroulée dans le jardin, la première fois. Sa toux qu'elle ne parvenait pas à calmer, le sang qui perlait à la commissure de ses lèvres. Les cernes profonds qui marquaient ses yeux, ses joues qui se creusaient inexorablement, ses bras et ses jambes qui devenaient de plus en plus maigres à mesure que la maladie la terrassait.

Ed serra les poings et frappa l'air de sa jambe métallique, dans un sifflement. Il la revoyait sur son lit de mort, lui demandant de prendre soin de son frère pour elle. Il l'aimait tellement… Elle s'était laissé mourir de tristesse après le départ de ce con. Où était-il lui ? A parcourir le monde ? A se cacher ? Avec une autre femme, d'autres enfants ? Laissant ici une femme désemparée et des enfants perdus, qui avaient commis le pire des péchés pour ramener celle qu'ils aimaient plus que tout…

L'image de la créature hideuse et répugnante qu'il avait créée s'imposa à son esprit et Ed se laissa tomber à genoux dans un gémissement. Il posa la tête contre ses poings fermés et les pressa contre ses paupières closes. Mais c'était inutile. Ce qu'il avait vu ce jour-là resterait à jamais gravé dans son esprit, marque indélébile de son crime, vision d'horreur qui le hanterait toute sa vie. Sa punition pour avoir voulu jouer à Dieu.

Dire que ce type osait se pointer ici comme une fleur avec ses « Vous avez l'air d'aller bien les garçons », « vous avez grandis »… Il aurait voulu lui faire ravaler ses paroles, le frapper, effacer ce visage qui lui rappelait trop les jours heureux. Il aurait voulu faire souffrir Hoenheim au moins à moitié autant qu'il avait fait souffrir Trisha. Il le haïssait, ce con.

Si seulement c'était lui qui était mort au lieu de leur mère… La vie était trop injuste. Il devait payer pour toutes les larmes qu'elle avait versées pour lui.

Edward se remit debout et tourna la tête. Il entendait des éclats de rire. Il reconnut Al et Emma.

Hoenheim, assis sur les marches, sourit en voyant l'enthousiasme des jeunes gens. Alphonse lui tournait autour comme une abeille près d'un pot de miel, le noyant sous un flot de questions. Winry, Emma et Sciezka, assises sous un arbre, écoutaient ses réponses en riant de temps à autre.

Il ferma les yeux un instant pour se remémorer ses souvenirs. Il en avait tellement. Que le temps avait passé sans qu'il s'en rende compte. C'était pour lui une notion fluctuante, assez vague. Il ne le ressentait qu'en posant les yeux sur Pinako, qu'il avait connue jeune femme, ou sur Winry qu'il avait vue bébé.

- Comment c'est Xing ? demanda Alphonse.

Son fils était formidable. Intelligent, vif, drôle, il était aussi très doux et sensible. C'était le portrait de sa mère. Et d'après les photos, il ressemblait aussi physiquement à Trisha. Si au début Hoenheim avait regretté de ne pas pouvoir le voir tel qu'il était réellement, c'était finalement mieux. Revoir ces grands yeux marron aurait été trop dur, lui faisant sentir encore plus cruellement l'absence de la femme qu'il aimerait pour le restant de ses jours.

- Xing c'est d'abord la chaleur qui s'abat sur toi quelle que soit l'heure du jour ou de la nuit. Mais pas une chaleur lourde, ou moite, comme souvent à Amestris. Non, elle est sèche, brûlante, et on ne compte plus les malheureux qui sont morts de ne pas avoir voulu se couvrir et boire, comme les xingois.

- Ca donne pas trop envie, murmura Sciezka.

- Mais c'est aussi une explosion de senteurs, de couleurs, de sons aussi. Le parfum des épices le dispute à celui des fleurs, qui change selon l'heure de la journée. Je me souviens que les jardins du palais impérial embaumaient le chèvrefeuille très tôt le matin, puis les arums dégageaient leur parfum délicat en milieu de matinée. L'après-midi, les narcisses et les gardénias embaumaient le palais, jusqu'à vous donner le tournis. Et le soir, c'est la lavande qui reprenait ses droits, sa senteur délicate envahissait les rues alentours.

- C'est beaucoup mieux ça, commenta Emma, les yeux fermés pour laisser son imagination la porter dans les jardins du palais de Xing.

Hoenheim sourit en voyant ça et leva les yeux vers le ciel. Lui aussi était reparti là-bas.

- Où que tu poses les yeux dans la capitale de l'Empire, ça n'est que beauté et couleur. Les maisons sont peintes dans une variété de couleurs qui peut sembler folle au profane, à l'étranger en visite. Un parme côtoie un rouge vif, un bleu nuit avoisine un vert pomme… Mais tout cela prend son sens quand tu montes sur les hauteurs de la ville. Tu as le souffle coupé par le maelstrom de couleurs qui t'éblouie et t'enchante mieux que le plus bel arc-en-ciel que tu peux imaginer, mon fils. C'est… une explosion, comme si un peintre fou et génial avait laissé son esprit et sa main juxtaposer des teintes, sans aucune logique mais avec tout son talent.

- Ca a l'air tellement magnifique…

- Ca l'est. Cette variété tu la retrouves aussi chez les gens eux-mêmes. Il y a toujours eu une forte diversité à Xing, dans les peuples, dans les langues parlées, dans les cultures. Ce melting-pot qui chez nous peut conduire à la guerre, chez eux il se fait dans l'harmonie et la joie de vivre, la paix. Chacun apporte un peu de ce qu'il est. La langue xinoise est en fait une sorte de patchwork de tous les dialectes des nomades qui peuplèrent cette zone si désertique, il y a de cela des siècles et des siècles.

- Mais comment tous ces gens peuvent-ils cohabiter ?

- Parce qu'il y a un pouvoir fort qui gère le pays d'une main de fer, et qui accepte tout un chacun sans distinction de nationalité, de couleur de peau, ou de culture.

- Je ne comprends pas. Chez nous, les étrangers sont juste tolérés, et encore…, dit Alphonse, perplexe.

- Parce qu'ils sont vus comme des ennemis potentiels. A Xing au contraire, la famille royale a très tôt compris qu'une culture qui vit repliée sur elle-même meure, surtout dans de telles conditions de vie. Ils ont appris à accueillir les étrangers en prenant d'eux ce qu'ils avaient à offrir : leur civilisation, leurs connaissances dans tel ou tel domaine, leur langue, leurs arts… A ton avis, comment se fait-il qu'alors que ce sont des crétois qui ont les premiers utilisés les nombres, les mathématiques telles que nous les connaissons soient une invention xingoise ?

- Et bien… Parce que des crétois ont apporté leur savoir à Xing, par l'immigration. Et qu'en combinant les savoirs de Creta et des xingois, ils ont créé les mathématiques ?

- Exactement mon fils, tu comprends vite.

Le jeune garçon voulut se gratter la tête, fier que son père lui fasse un compliment, mais le raclement de ses doigts de métal contre son casque ne produisit pas l'effet escompté et leur fit grincer des dents à tous. Alphonse s'excusa platement alors que les filles protestaient et menaçaient de le passer au polissoir. Hoenheim rit en entendant ça. Cette jeunesse, cette fougue, il ne se souvenait même plus de ce que ça faisait d'être adolescent. C'était il y a si longtemps…

- Comment est le palais de Xing ? demanda soudain Emma.

- Et l'empereur ? Et les fils de l'empereur ? ajouta Winry, des étoiles plein les yeux.

- Et la grande bibliothèque alexandrine ? fit Sciezka, les yeux humides, avant de se rendre compte que ses amies la regardaient bizarrement. Bah quoi ?

- Ah le palais…

Hoenheim replongea dans ses souvenirs. Le marbre blanc sur le sol et les colonnes, les enfilades de pièces plus belles les unes que les autres, les tissus chatoyants, le mobilier taillé dans les bois les plus beaux, par des artistes au talent incroyable.

- C'est un enchantement de tous les instants, expliqua-t-il. Pour les yeux d'abord. Il se dégage une majesté de ce lieu, que je n'avais jamais vue ailleurs. Mais c'est aussi un endroit apaisant pour l'esprit. Je me souviens des longues promenades que je faisais dans les jardins, suivant les rivières qui les traversent, observant les animaux qui y vivent en semi-liberté. Je flânais entre les sculptures monumentales envahies par le lierre et le chèvrefeuille, laissant mon esprit vagabonder à sa guise.

Edward écoutait tout ça, de plus en plus furieux de voir que son père parlait avec tellement de nostalgie de ces années où il aurait dû être là au lieu de se balader dans les jardins de Xing. Il fulminait aussi de voir que son frère et ses amies étaient en admiration devant cet homme, buvant littéralement ses paroles. Finalement il n'y tint plus et s'approcha.

- J'ai appris la médecine xingoise là-bas et, en mettant en commun les connaissances amestrisiennes, xingoises, et mon alchimie, j'ai pu soigner l'empereur et…

- Plutôt que de t'occuper de ce type, empereur ou pas, t'aurais dû être là pour soigner maman ! lança sèchement le Fullmetal.

Hoenheim s'interrompit et son regard se voila. Les filles perdirent leur sourire, et Winry lança un regard attristé à son ami.

- Arrête grand frère, intervint Alphonse en se tournant vers son aîné. Il n'était pas au courant que maman était malade. Il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'on avait besoin de lui.

- Tu parles, s'il ne s'était pas tiré comme un voleur, elle ne se serait pas laissé mourir de chagrin.

- Tu exagères ! s'énerva Alphonse.

- Non, toi tu ne te souviens pas, tu étais trop jeune. Mais elle était tellement malheureuse qu'elle a arrêté de manger, elle est devenue faible, et c'est après que la maladie s'est déclarée. C'est de sa faute !

- Non ! cria son cadet. C'est…

- Attends Alphonse, le coupa doucement Hoenheim en se levant. Il a raison.

Le jeune garçon, surpris, resta bouche bée alors que son père se dirigeait lentement vers Edward.

- J'ai fait souffrir ta mère, et toi aussi, dit leur père. J'en suis désolé, si j'avais su…

- Tu serais resté ?

- Non, je ne pouvais pas. Je devais partir…

- Tu parles, t'es qu'un putain de lâche qui s'est rendu compte un jour que ça l'intéressait pas de jouer les pères de famille, cracha le jeune homme.

- Tu te trompes, les années que j'ai passées avec Trisha et vous ont été les plus belles de toute mon existence. Mais… Ma vie était, et sera toujours, compliquée, et dangereuse. Je me suis voilé la face pendant ces quelques années en pensant que je pourrais vivre comme tout un chacun et connaître moi aussi le bonheur. Mais ça m'est interdit…

Edward ne sut pas quoi répondre sur le coup. Il y avait une telle lassitude, et une si grande tristesse, dans son regard et dans ses paroles... Hoenheim avait l'air vulnérable, et faible, si différent de son souvenir. Mais sa haine envers cet homme était la plus forte, et sa colère qui avait manqué retomber se raviva.

- Tu te plains ? Tu viens là pour geindre sur ton pauvre sort ? Tu penses que je vais te taper sur l'épaule et te prendre dans mes bras en te disant que tout est oublié ? Tu déconnes ? cria-t-il, les poings serrés.

- Tu ne me pardonneras jamais de t'avoir laissé ? lui demanda son père.

- Tu oses me demander ça ? éclata le jeune homme. Tu comprends vraiment rien, c'est pas ce que tu m'as fait à moi que je peux pas te pardonner, c'est le mal que t'as fait à maman ! C'est d'avoir laissé Alphonse grandir sans son père, et de nous avoir laissé faire la plus grosse connerie de notre vie… T'as rien à foutre ici, je veux plus te voir, ni te parler, ni même penser à toi ! Pour moi t'es mort et enterré.

- Tu ne m'accompagneras pas sur la tombe de ta mère ?

Le coup partit sans qu'Ed puisse le retenir, et son père s'effondra sur le sol, la lèvre inférieure en sang.

- Ed ! cria Winry.

- T'es dingue ? explosa Alphonse en s'agenouillant près de son père.

- Cet enfoiré n'a pas le droit d'aller sur la tombe de maman, je t'interdis de l'y emmener compris, cria Edward. Jamais.

Et sans attendre la réponse de son frère il s'enfuit dans la maison. Il avait frappé de son poing de chair, voulant sentir le choc du coup. Maintenant sa main était enflée et douloureuse mais il s'en fichait. Il pensait que ça le soulagerait, mais non. En fait il se sentait encore plus mal qu'avant.

Cet enfoiré… Il ne se défendait même pas. Quel soulagement il pouvait avoir à frapper un type qui ne cherchait même pas à se défendre ? C'était encore pire qu'avant en fait… Il entra dans sa chambre et referma doucement la porte, sa colère envolée. Ne restait plus que la culpabilité et la honte.

**oOo**

Alphonse et Hoenheim marchaient lentement sur le chemin de la maison des Rockbell, en silence. Après la dispute avec Edward, le jeune garçon avait tenu à accompagner son père sur la tombe de leur mère. Ils n'avaient pas parlé, Al ne savait pas ce qu'il pourrait dire pour excuser l'inexcusable. Son frère l'avait frappé. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait dire après ça ?

Il avait regardé son père s'agenouiller devant la tombe de Trisha. Hoenheim n'avait pas pleuré. Comme Ed. Décidément, ils se ressemblaient étonnamment. Alphonse ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir jaloux de cette proximité entre eux. Lui, qu'est-ce qu'il avait de son père ? Il l'observait attentivement mais ne trouvait rien. Même leurs caractères étaient différents. Tandis qu'Ed, qui avait tant de choses à partager avec lui, n'en profitait même pas. Quel crétin…

Finalement, au bout de ce qui lui avait semblé des heures, son père s'était relevé et ils avaient repris le chemin de la maison. Le soleil couchant inondait la plaine de ses rayons orangés, et l'odeur du foin fraîchement coupé avait envahie les lieux. Alphonse s'en souvenait, il détestait cette odeur qui le faisait toujours éternuer quand il était enfant. Il aurait tout donné pour la sentir de nouveau…

- Alphonse…

- Oui ? répondit le jeune garçon en se tournant vers son père.

- Raconte-moi.

- Euh…

Si son corps existait toujours quelque part, comme le pensait Ed, son cœur devait être sur le point de transpercer sa poitrine tant il battait fort.

- Tu veux que je te parle de maman ?

- Non, je pense que tu m'as bien compris, le coupa Hoenheim sans le regarder.

- Tu veux que je te parle de cette nuit-là ? dit finalement Alphonse en soupirant. Et bien… Je me souviens qu'on avait tout préparé avec Ed, on avait travaillé pendant des mois pour ne rien laisser au hasard. C'est drôle, je crois que je n'avais jamais vraiment essayé de me souvenir… Mais maintenant je me rappelle. Il y a eu un orage terrible ce soir-là, et la pluie… C'était le déluge. C'est bête mais je me demande si ça n'étaient pas les larmes que maman versait du ciel en voyant ce qu'on allait faire.

Hoenheim ne répondit pas mais se tourna vers son fils qui était perdu dans ses souvenirs. Malgré ce corps de métal, il avait l'impression de pouvoir apercevoir le jeune garçon, du moins de pouvoir l'imaginer.

- Je me souviens qu'on a activé le cercle de transmutation avec une boule au ventre. Tu sais, je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne mais… C'est ma faute tout ça. Je savais que ça allait mal tourner, je le sentais, presque comme une prémonition. J'aurais dû arrêter Ed.

Il s'attendait à ce que son père tente de le convaincre qu'il n'y était pour rien, qu'il était trop dur avec lui-même. Mais rien ne vint, Hoenheim se contentait de l'écouter en silence.

- Edward se tient pour seul responsable. Mais je suis autant coupable que lui.

- Et tu en payes le prix toi aussi.

- Oui, on peut le dire. Tu as compris tout de suite ?

- Votre réputation vous précède. Les automails d'Ed, son jeune frère en armure… Et puis cet écho qu'on entend quand tu parles, ça ne laisse aucun doute quand on sait ce qu'on cherche. Comment ça c'est passé ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mon dernier souvenir c'est l'activation du cercle. Et ensuite… Je suis dans cette armure, Ed gît dans son sang et… Au milieu du cercle il y a…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase mais Hoenheim avait compris. Son regard se fit plus dur alors qu'il fixait son plus jeune fils. Est-ce qu'il avait conscience des conséquences de leur geste ? Est-ce qu'il savait ce que ça impliquait ? Il n'en avait pas l'impression. Qu'est-ce qu'Edward lui avait raconté ?

- Ed m'a dit qu'il a vu la Vérité, à travers la Porte, et qu'il s'en est servi pour attacher mon âme à cette armure. Je sais qu'il a sacrifié un de ses membres pour faire ça. Et c'est lui qui se sent coupable…

Mais Hoenheim ne l'écoutait plus. Il en était sûr, Alphonse ne connaissait pas les conséquences d'une transmutation humaine. Il ne savait pas… Et Ed ? Il devait le prévenir. Mais ça impliquait tellement de choses. Est-ce qu'il s'en sentait capable ? Il vit le pignon de la maison jaune se profiler à l'horizon et sentit son souffle s'accélérer. Il avait peur. Il allait devoir parler à son aîné, et il avait peur. Mais c'était trop important. Ce qu'ils avaient fait ce jour-là avait des conséquences bien plus graves que ce qu'ils imaginaient.

**oOo**

- Tout se passe comme prévu, dit King Bradley en calant le combiné du téléphone dans son cou. Nous sommes…

Il s'interrompit en entendant des coups frappés à la porte de son bureau.

- Entrez, lança-t-il sans raccrocher.

- Monsieur, veuillez m'excuser, dit un jeune militaire en s'inclinant. Votre secrétaire…

- Elle n'est pas là je sais, l'interrompit le généralissime pressé. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Et bien…

Le jeune soldat se tordit nerveusement les mains, indécis. Son supérieur l'avait envoyé annoncer la nouvelle au généralissime. Lui. Pourquoi lui ? Il ne savait même pas si c'était une information importante ou non ? Et si King Bradley lui en voulait de l'avoir dérangé pour une chose sans importance ? Et s'il le renvoyait ?

- Vous avez avalé votre langue ? demanda l'Homonculus avec un regard amusé.

- Monsieur, se reprit le jeune homme, encouragé par le généralissime. Nos services de renseignement dans le sud nous ont indiqué qu'un homme recherché depuis dix ans avait été repéré dans la région de Madge City.

- Quel homme ?

- Et bien… Il correspond à la description d'un alchimiste, Van Hoenheim dit…

- Hoenheim le lumineux, murmura Bradley, intéressé. Vous êtes sûr que c'est lui ?

- Et bien… Selon nos agents il ressemble trait pour trait au portrait fourni à l'époque mais… C'est étrange, il semble ne pas avoir vieilli alors que ça fait dix ans… Du coup les hommes ne sont pas sûrs.

- On sait où il allait ?

- Il semble avoir pris la route de Resembool.

- Resembool, dit Pride. Bien sûr…

Il sourit soudain au jeune soldat et lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Ca n'est sûrement pas lui, dit-il. Il est forcément mort depuis tout ce temps. Oubliez ça.

- Mais monsieur…

- Allez, et ne vous inquiétez pas pour tout ça.

Le soldat, qui sentait que le généralissime le congédiait, sortit et referma la porte du bureau en fronçant les sourcils.

- Vous avez entendu ? demanda-t-il à son interlocuteur une fois que le soldat fut parti.

- C'est parfait, répondit la voix de Dante. Vraiment parfait.

* * *

_Vui je sais j'ai un jour d'avance mais il y a des chances que je ne puisse pas poster demain et comme j'aime pas être en retard... mieux vaut être en avance!^^_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu._


	19. Chapitre 16 partie 2

_Bijour à tous ! Et oui, encore une publication le vendredi mais ne vous y habituez pas, c'est juste que demain je risque de ne pas pouvoir publier, et si je le fais que dimanche je vais avoir l'impression d'être en retard hors je déteste ça ! Vous vous en fichez ? Je le sais bien et alors ?^^_

_Un petit mot pour vous remercier pour les reviews, comme toujours, et notamment deux personne : d'abord « heu… peu importe » (c'est pas de ma faute la review anonyme a été enregistrée sous ce nom^^) pour ton com auquel je voulais répondre dans le chapitre précédent (mais j'ai la mémoire d'un poisson rouge neurasthénique alors…) ; en tout cas merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un commentaire, je suis contente que ça te plaise autant. Ensuite un grand merci à une demoiselle, Nikita-Lann, qui a tout lu en moins de deux jours !! Si, si, je vous jure ! Je sais pas quelle est sa vitesse de lecture (et je préfère pas le savoir, à mon avis je me sentirais nulle après). Merci à toi d'avoir reviewé cette histoire et pour tous les compliments, je te jure je plane encore !_

_Bon allez, j'arrête de faire durer le plaisir (clin d'œil à Hagarenn elle comprendra^^) et je vous laisse lire le chapitre qui va peut-être vous surprendre, voire vous décevoir, ou peut-être que je me plante et il vous plaira. En tout cas j'ai essayé de rester fidèle aux personnages tout en apportant un regard différent de celui de l'anime. J'espère que c'est réussi. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un tit com et de toute façon : bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 16**** (2****ème**** partie)**

Ed, appuyé contre le mur de sa chambre, regardait dehors. Il avait vu avec colère Al et Hoenheim partir en direction du cimetière. Il avait pourtant été clair, il était hors de question que cet enfoiré aille sur la tombe de leur mère. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ? Il avait déjà frappé leur père, et il savait qu'Al devait lui en vouloir pour ça. S'il l'empêchait d'aller au cimetière maintenant, son frère risquait de le détester.

Après avoir rendu leur mère malheureuse comme les pierres, voilà que ce bâtard s'immisçait entre son frère et lui, eux qui s'entendaient si bien. Al et lui étaient soudés, unis comme rarement deux frères l'avaient été. Hoenheim risquait de gâcher ça…

Tout à sa colère, Edward n'entendit pas la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Il finit par sentir une présence dans son dos, et un regard posé sur lui, et il se retourna.

- Winry ?

- Est-ce que ça va ?

La jeune fille avança de quelques pas, gênée. Elle avait longuement hésité avant de suivre son ami, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi lui dire. Mais elle avait finalement sauté le pas, profitant qu'Emma n'était pas avec lui pour une fois. Si elle voulait avoir une chance de se rapprocher de lui, c'était maintenant ou jamais.

- Pourquoi ça irait pas ? lança-t-il sèchement. Je rêvais de lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule depuis dix ans…

- Ah… Tu es sûr ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien pourtant.

Elle s'approcha encore, nerveuse et rougissante, alors que le jeune homme lui lançait un regard perplexe, les bras croisés. A quoi jouait-elle ?

- Ce qui me gonfle c'est qu'Al l'ait emmené au cimetière alors que je lui avais interdit !

- Et de quel droit tu lui avais interdit ça ?

Winry se raidit et se retourna. Décidément, se retrouver seule avec Edward tenait maintenant lieu du miracle. Emma venait d'entrer dans la chambre et elle avait l'air furieux.

- Emma ?

- De quel droit tu peux lui interdire de parler avec son père ? lança-t-elle sans tenir compte de la mécanicienne.

- De quoi tu te mêles ? protesta Ed, ulcéré. Ca ne te regarde pas…

- Je m'en fous. Je vais quand même te dire ce que je pense, répondit la jeune fille. Tu es… Tu n'as pas honte ? Tu l'as frappé…

- Et lui ? explosa l'alchimiste. Il nous a abandonnés et il a fait du mal à maman. Il le méritait !

- Ed, calme-toi, dit doucement Winry mais il ne lui prêtait plus aucune attention.

- Et ton frère ? Il méritait la façon dont tu lui as parlé ?

- Mais tu l'as vu ? A lui tourner autour en lui posant plein de questions, à l'admirer. Et t'étais pas mieux espèce de traîtresse, ajouta-t-il sans pouvoir cacher plus longtemps sa déception et sa jalousie.

- T'es grave, tu le sais ça ? répliqua Emma. Il a plein de choses à te faire découvrir et à t'apprendre, si tu faisais l'effort de lui parler.

- Je m'en fous, s'il voulait m'apprendre quelque chose il avait qu'à le faire avant, maintenant il est trop tard.

- Tu es tellement orgueilleux et buté que tu vas priver Al de la compagnie de son père juste parce que tu le détestes ?

- Orgueilleux et buté ? Mais merde ! cria Ed. J'y comprends rien, c'est lui qui nous jette il y a dix ans mais c'est moi le méchant de l'histoire ?

- Mais non Ed personne n'a dit ça, intervint Winry.

- Exactement, la coupa Emma. Tu es égoïste aussi.

- C'est n'importe quoi ! explosa le Fullmetal en s'approchant d'elle. Tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire.

- Tout ce que je vois c'est que tu as la chance d'avoir ton père toi, en vie et capable de s'intéresser à toi. Il a fait des erreurs par le passé qui sont difficilement pardonnables, mais au moins il fait l'effort d'être là, pour vous. Tu ne te rends même pas compte de la chance que tu as !

Le jeune homme accusa le coup et sa colère retomba. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux maintenant, et elle le regardait avec une expression accusatrice, ou même… presqu'avec envie. Winry, elle, soupira en voyant le visage d'Ed. Il s'inquiétait pour elle. Comme toujours. Comment pouvait-elle lutter ? Il ne s'inquiétait jamais pour elle, qu'elle soit triste, fatiguée ou malheureuse. Mais il suffisait qu'Emma apparaisse pour qu'il devienne attentionné et sensible. Elle sortit précipitamment de la chambre, persuadée qu'aucun des deux adolescents ne s'en rendrait compte. Et elle avait raison.

- Pourquoi tu parles comme ça ? demanda Edward à son amie. Ton père est en vie toi aussi.

- Tu ne comprends rien, rétorqua Emma.

- Explique-moi alors.

- On ne parle pas de moi, là. Il est question de toi et de ton attitude !

Le jeune homme soupira et se passa une main sur le visage, fatigué. Maintenant que sa colère était retombée, il ne restait plus que la honte de son geste et sa culpabilité. Et autre chose. Il fit quelques pas et s'assit sur son lit, la tête dans les mains.

- Que tu ne veuilles pas lui parler, ça se comprend, tu en as le droit, reprit la jeune fille, un peu calmée. Mais avec ton attitude tu empêches Alphonse de profiter de la présence de votre père. Toi tu as des souvenirs de lui, mais pas Al. Il me l'a dit. Il rêvait de retrouver son père un jour pour pouvoir lui poser des questions, faire sa connaissance, voir s'il lui ressemblait. Aujourd'hui il a cette chance. Mais il se retrouve obligé de choisir entre vous deux. C'est horrible ce que tu lui fais…

Ed releva les yeux vers elle et elle vit qu'elle avait touché juste. Elle hésita puis vint s'asseoir près de lui avant de lui prendre la main.

- Pardon d'avoir crié sur toi, dit-elle. Et de t'avoir traité d'égoïste, je sais bien que c'est faux. Al est tout pour toi…

- Non tu as raison. Mais mon père…

Il grimaça et serra sa main un peu plus fort. A l'extérieur, appuyée contre le mur, Winry écoutait, des larmes perlant au coin de ses paupières.

- Ca fait dix ans que je me répète tous les jours que je le déteste, que c'est un lâche et un con. Et puis un jour, il se pointe comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et je m'aperçois que non seulement on se ressemble… La vache ça me fait mal de dire ça, murmura-t-il avec une grimace qui arracha un sourire à Emma. Mais en plus de ça, le pire… C'est que j'ai envie de parler avec lui, de savoir qui il est vraiment. C'est dingue…

- Non, c'est normal. Si j'avais la chance d'avoir mon père près de moi, capable de me répondre, j'aurais tellement de choses à lui demander. Comment il a rencontré ma mère ? Comment était notre vie avant Ishbal ? Pourquoi il a voulu devenir alchimiste ?

Edward la regardait à présent, sourcils froncés.

- Tu te souviens de quoi ? demanda-t-il soudain.

- Quoi ? De rien, protesta Emma, consciente de son erreur.

Elle voulut se lever et retirer sa main mais elle était prise dans un étau et Ed la força à se rasseoir près de lui.

- Emma, tu me mens je le sais bien. Moi je t'ai avoué quelque chose que j'aurais jamais dit à personne d'autre sur mon père. A ton tour, ajouta-t-il sérieusement.

- Mais…

Le regard ambré du jeune alchimiste rivé au sien, elle sut qu'elle allait lui parler. Elle ne pouvait pas résister à ses yeux. Et surtout, elle avait besoin d'enfin partager ce poids.

- Je… J'ai des souvenirs de mon père qui me sont revenus…, avoua-t-elle finalement, les yeux baissés. Il, comment dire ça… il lui est arrivé quelque chose pendant la guerre d'Ishbal. Roy m'a dit que ce qu'ils avaient vécu là-bas était horrible et il avait raison. Quand il est revenu ma mère était déjà morte et il n'y avait plus que moi. Moi, je pensais retrouver un père. En fait, il ne ressemblait plus du tout à la description que ma mère m'en avait faite.

Son regard dériva par la fenêtre, découvrant le coucher du soleil sur la plaine de Resembool. Ed suivit son regard et serra un peu plus sa main dans la sienne pour l'encourager. Au passage il rendit compte que, jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait jamais fait ça, tenir la main de quelqu'un pour le réconforter. C'était plutôt agréable…

- Ma mère m'avait tellement parlé du jeune homme enthousiaste, rieur, qui croquait la vie à pleines dents que… Quand je l'ai vu revenir, il ne ressemblait plus aux photos, il avait l'air d'avoir vingt ans de plus. Il était couvert de cicatrices et il avait un automail à la jambe gauche. Mais surtout, c'était comme s'il était mort à l'intérieur. Il ne montrait plus d'émotions, il était comme anesthésié en permanence. J'étais transparente, c'est tout juste s'il me voyait. Il passait son temps à regarder sa photo de mariage avec ma mère, ou enfermé dans son bureau. Il s'est lancé à corps perdu dans l'alchimie et moi… Je suis restée toute seule.

Une larme roula sur sa joue qu'Ed essuya du bout des doigts. Emma soupira. Elle ne lui avait pas tout dit, c'était déjà suffisamment difficile de ressasser ces souvenirs.

Si elle lui avait raconté qu'après avoir ouvert la Porte il était devenu un vrai légume qui ne la reconnaissait même plus… Il aurait sûrement encore mieux compris sa colère. Mais il était trop tôt, elle ne voulait pas en parler. Si elle pouvait oublier tout ça…

- Edward, dit-elle en posant sa tête sur son épaule, à la grande surprise du jeune homme. Je sais que tu le hais, et tu as de bonnes raisons. Mais pour Alphonse, tu ne voudrais pas faire l'effort de le supporter ?

Le jeune homme commença à lui caresser doucement les cheveux de sa main de chair, réfléchissant. Il la sentit se détendre contre lui et sourit en effleurant son front de ses lèvres. Emma tressaillait à ce contact et leva les yeux vers lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent et la jeune fille posa doucement la main sur sa nuque avant de l'attirer vers elle.

Le cœur battant, Edward ferma les yeux et il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser quand des aboiements furieux retentirent dans la cour, les faisant sursauter. Winry, qui était toujours adossée au mur, à l'extérieur de la chambre, essuya ses larmes et rentra dans la pièce. Aussitôt les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent, gênés, mais elle ne leur accorda pas un regard.

- Ce sont sûrement Al et ton père qui reviennent pour le dîner. Vous descendez ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

- On arrive Winry, répondit le jeune homme sans se rendre compte de son trouble.

La mécanicienne se retourna vivement et ils l'entendirent dévaler les escaliers. Edward se leva, un peu déçu de cette interruption. Il se dirigea vers la porte avant de se rendre compte qu'Emma ne le suivait pas.

- Tu ne descends pas ?

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question tout à l'heure, dit-elle. Est-ce que tu vas faire un effort pour ton frère ?

Le Fullmetal fit la grimace. Elle n'oubliait que ce qu'elle voulait décidément. Devant son regard déterminé il soupira et s'approcha d'elle en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever. Mais elle ne fit pas un mouvement.

- Alors ?

- Je vais essayer, lâcha-t-il finalement. T'es contente ?

Pour toute réponse Emma lui fit un sourire rayonnant avant de prendre sa main et de se lever. Passant près de lui, elle déposa un léger baiser au coin de ses lèvres, provoquant la surprise du jeune homme, avant de l'entraîner à sa suite hors de la chambre.

Dans la cuisine, tout le monde mettait la main à la pâte pour préparer le dîner et mettre la table. Seul Hoenheim, un peu perdu, ne savait pas quoi faire. Winry, très pâle et les yeux un peu gonflés, évitait les regards des autres et tentait d'oublier ce qu'elle avait vu. Ca n'était pas chose facile. Elle l'avait perdu, elle l'avait su dès qu'elle avait vu comment Ed regardait sa protégée. Elle avait essayé de se convaincre qu'elle se faisait des idées, se mentant à elle-même. Mais maintenant elle avait compris. Elle sentit de nouvelles larmes lui brûler les yeux et les retint difficilement.

- Ca ne va pas Winry ? lui demanda doucement Al, inquiet.

- Les oignons, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Le jeune garçon ne répondit pas, faisant mine de croire son mensonge alors qu'il avait très bien vu qu'elle ne manipulait pas d'oignons. Il posa doucement une main sur son épaule et la jeune fille, un peu réconfortée par ce contact, lui sourit.

A ce moment la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit sur Ed et Emma. Le jeune alchimiste, le rouge aux jours, souriait largement en tenant son amie par la main. Quand il vit ça, et en sentant la tension qui émanait soudain de Winry, Alphonse comprit et il serra son épaule un peu plus fort.

Le Fullmetal perdit son sourire dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur son père, assis à la table. Il faillit faire demi-tour et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Mais Emma, derrière lui, l'encourageait par sa présence. Et le regard qu'Hoenheim posait sur lui l'encouragea. L'alchimiste observait son fils en souriant, amusé de le découvrir sous un autre jour. Il était amoureux de la jolie brune qui le tenait par la main, ça crevait les yeux, et Hoenheim avait l'impression de se revoir à son âge, il y a des siècles de cela.

Edward hésita, mais il sentait posés sur lui les regards de tous ses amis et surtout de son frère. Il se tourna vers lui et finalement, il soupira avant de lâcher la main d'Emma et d'aller s'asseoir près de son père, les mains dans les poches et la mine renfrognée. Pinako sourit en voyant ça, et Al eut du mal à cacher sa joie. Il alla aussitôt s'installer de l'autre côté d'Hoenheim dans un grand fracas métallique. La jeune fille brune s'assit près d'Ed en lui faisant un clin d'œil qui arracha un sourire au Fullmetal, et les trois autres femmes s'installèrent face à eux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez tous pour manger ? lança finalement Pinako après plusieurs minutes de silence. Que ce soit froid ?

L'atmosphère se détendit aussitôt et le dîner se passa dans une ambiance relativement agréable. Ed ne parla pas à son père mais il ne l'agressa pas, il lui passa même le sel sans le lui balancer à la figure, ce qui semblait être un grand effort pour lui.

Soudain, au milieu des rires et des discussions, Al se pencha et attrapa le petit chat roux qui passait par là. Il le tendit à bout de bras vers son père :

- Regarde un peu notre nouvel ami !

Dès que le regard du félin croisa celui d'Hoenheim quelque chose passa entre eux. La peluche adorable se transforma en fauve feulant, toutes griffes dehors, alors que l'alchimiste pâlissait. Le chat se jeta sur son nouvel ennemi et lui laboura le visage de ses griffes. Hoenheim tenta de se défendre, mais la bête était agrippée et bien décidée à ne pas lâcher prise.

Finalement, une poigne de fer s'abattit sur lui. Ed le souleva par la peau du cou, à bout de bras. Le chat tenta bien d'allonger la patte pour lui griffer le visage, mais le Fullmetal s'y attendait et le narguait.

- Mince, dit Hoenheim, le visage couvert de griffures sanguinolentes. Je n'ai jamais compris mais les chats me détestent, dès que j'en croise un ça se termine comme ça.

Ed ouvrit des yeux ronds alors que tout le monde éclatait de rire autour de la table, sous le regard étonné de l'alchimiste.

- J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ?

- Bah, faut croire que c'est dans le sang, répondit finalement le Fullmetal en se rasseyant près de lui, non sans savoir balancé le chat à l'autre bout de la pièce. Tu me passes le poulet ?

**oOo**

Hoenheim était assis sur la souche d'arbre, derrière la maison. Il regardait les étoiles. Il avait oublié que le ciel pouvait être si clair dans cette région. Les astres brillaient de mille feux, éclairant la campagne d'une étrange lumière blanchâtre, presque fantomatique.

Il sentit quelqu'un s'approcher lentement de lui en traînant les pieds. L'alchimiste sourit, il reconnaissait ce pas caractéristique.

- C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hein ? répondit Edward, ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait.

- Les étoiles… On a tellement l'habitude de les voir qu'on ne prend plus le temps de les admirer.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, surpris, avant de lever les yeux. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres. Il avait raison. Ce ciel étoilé avait quelque chose de féérique. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas pris le temps de les observer ?

- Est-ce que tu te souviens de nos leçons d'astronomie ? lui demanda soudain son père.

- Nos leçons ? Tu veux dire « notre » leçon, rétorqua le jeune homme en s'accroupissant près de lui, les yeux toujours levés vers le ciel.

- C'est vrai… Des fois je pense que j'idéalise un peu mes souvenirs et le père que j'ai été pour toi.

- Il semblerait, répondit Ed en faisant une grimace.

- J'étais si nul ?

Cette fois-ci le Fullmetal retint la réponse cinglante qui s'apprêtait à jaillir et se contenta d'un regard éloquent. Hoenheim se gratta la tête, un peu gêné.

- Est-ce que je ne t'ai rien apporté ? Rien appris ?

- Et bah… Tu m'as donné envie de devenir alchimiste, répondit finalement Edward, de mauvaise grâce. Et puis tu m'as appris à reconnaître les constellations.

- Tu t'en souviens ?

- Evidemment.

Ed soupira en se replongeant dans ses souvenirs. Al était encore un bébé, inintéressant et accaparant toute l'attention de leur mère. L'aîné se montrait jaloux depuis la naissance de son petit frère, et Trisha avait convaincu Hoenheim de passer un peu de temps avec lui. L'alchimiste s'était fait un peu prier mais, finalement, un soir, il avait réveillé Edward en pleine nuit avant de l'emmener en haut de la plus haute colline de Resembool.

Le petit garçon encore à moitié endormi avait eu beau grogner et protester, son père n'avait pas cédé. Il avait installé une couverture sur le sol, puis une autre sur les épaules de son fils, avant de lui demander de regarder les étoiles. Et là le petit garçon avait eu un vrai choc, une révélation. Il n'avait jamais vu, et il ne reverrait sans doute jamais quelque chose de plus beau que ces astres miroitant dans la nuit si claire qu'on voyait la voie lactée.

- Là, c'est la Croix du Sud, dit soudain Edward en tendant un doigt vers le ciel. C'est la plus petite des constellations. Et là ce sont les trois étoiles d'Andromède.

- Et celle-là ? demanda son père en en montrant une autre.

- C'est l'Hydre, la plus grande des constellations.

- Tu te souviens alors…, dit-il avec un sourire ému en observant son fils.

Il était beau. Quand il voyait son profil fin et élégant et ses yeux dorés, il avait l'impression de se regarder dans une glace le montrant tel qu'il avait été il y avait des siècles de cela.

- Dis-moi, lança-t-il soudain, c'est qui cette Stéphanie ?

Edward piqua un fard terrible et émit un gargouillis étrange, arrachant un éclat de rire à son père.

- C'était… personne, répondit-il de mauvaise grâce. Juste… une fille.

- Juste une fille ?

- Bah disons que c'était… Rien, laisse tomber, lança soudain Ed en massacrant les brins d'herbe autour de lui.

- Tu as dû l'embrasser pour cette pièce ? insista Hoenheim. Comment ça c'est passé ?

- Mal, répondit le jeune homme un peu honteux, mais replongé dans ses souvenirs. J'avais jamais embrassé une fille, et j'avais personne à qui demander de conseils.

Hoenheim grimaça en entendant cela. C'était le genre de conseils qu'on demandait à son père, et lui n'était pas là. Encore une chose pas très glorieuse à mettre à son actif de père calamiteux.

- J'ai fini par demander conseil à un grand de l'école, et il s'est foutu de moi… Et le jour de la représentation, quand j'ai embrassé Stéphanie, elle a fait la grimace et m'a mis une claque devant tout le monde.

- Dur…

- T'as pas idée.

- J'aurais payé cher pour voir ça, marmonna Hoenheim en retenant un sourire.

- Tu dis ?

Edward secoua la tête et lui aussi sourit. Il avait eu honte très longtemps après cet incident, et il avait interdit à Al et Winry de seulement l'évoquer en sa présence. Mais finalement, en y repensant, c'était assez drôle. Et il éprouvait une sensation étrange à partager ça avec son père…

- Et la jolie brune, tu l'as déjà embrassée ?

- Quoi ? Que, je…, balbutia le Fullmetal en tentant de trouver un moyen de couper court à cette conversation.

- C'est ta petite amie, non ?

- Mais… Non… C'est… Je la protège parce que Mustang il… Enfin…

Le regard de son père était éloquent et le jeune homme se calma. Il ne trompait personne. Il finit par relever la tête vers le ciel, espérant que l'obscurité cacherait sa rougeur.

- C'est pas exactement ma petite amie, répondit-il finalement. C'est compliqué…

- Mais tu es amoureux d'elle.

- …, répondit Edward en soupirant.

- Mais tu ne l'as pas encore embrassée… Hum… Je me souviens quand j'ai rencontré ta mère, dit soudain Hoenheim. Elle était plus jeune que moi, de beaucoup. J'avais de l'expérience, j'avais connu des femmes avant elle. Et pourtant, à chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur moi ou qu'elle me regardait, j'avais à nouveau quinze ans, j'étais gauche, incapable d'aligner trois mots sans être ridicule, ou de prendre la moindre initiative.

Le jeune homme l'écoutait avec intention, buvant ses paroles. Jamais il n'avait su comme ses parents s'étaient rencontrés.

- Je passais quelques jours à Resembool, en passant. Et finalement je suis resté. Le jour de mon départ elle s'est avancée sur le quai de la gare, alors que j'allais monter dans mon wagon. Elle m'a pris la main et m'a retenue. Moi j'étais paralysé. Elle était si jeune pourtant, ajouta Hoenheim, les yeux dans le vague. Mais elle m'a dit plus tard qu'elle n'avait pas eu peur parce qu'elle savait que c'était moi, et pas un autre. Là, sur le quai de gare, devant tout le monde, elle m'a embrassé. Et c'était… parfait. Ce souvenir est inoubliable, il est gravé dans mon esprit, dans les moindres détails. Il faut chérir ce genre de souvenirs Edward, dit-il soudain en regardant son fils. Alors prends ton temps, et quand tu embrasseras enfin cette jeune fille, ce sera un moment inoubliable pour vous deux, crois-moi.

Les deux hommes se sentaient étrangement bien à ce moment précis, et tous les deux comprirent pourquoi au même moment. Ils partageaient une discussion père-fils, un vrai moment de complicité comme ils n'en avaient plus eu depuis cette nuit où ils avaient regardé les étoiles. Ils se parlaient à cœur ouvert, sans rancune ni gêne. Et c'était bien.

- Après le baiser il y aura l'étape suivante qui est encore meilleure, lança soudain Hoenhein. D'ailleurs il faut peut-être qu'on en parle est-ce que tu as déjà…

- Oh regarde une étoile filante ! s'écria Edward en montrant le ciel, à la limite de la panique de voir que son père voulait aborder « ce » sujet.

Hoenheim, pas dupe, secoua la tête en riant avant de lever une main pour ébouriffer les cheveux de son fils. Mais il arrêta son geste au dernier moment en sentant le jeune homme se tendre près de lui. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, ils n'étaient pas juste un père et son fils regardant les étoiles et parlant des femmes. Ils l'avaient crû quelques instants, l'illusion était parfaite et ils s'étaient tous les deux pris au jeu. Mais il y avait trop de choses entre eux, dites ou encore tues, mais qu'ils ne pouvaient mettre de côté. L'homme soupira. Leur bon moment était passé, mais ça resterait un souvenir qu'il chérirait. Mais c'était terminé, c'était le moment…

- Edward, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là pour vous empêcher de faire ça.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas mais serra son poing métallique en le regardant.

- Oui. Moi aussi je le regrette, répondit-il finalement.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous avez tenté une telle folie ?

- On était seuls. Malheureux. Perdus. Et puis on pensait que l'alchimie pouvait tout faire. On n'était que des enfants stupides. On payera toute notre vie pour cette erreur.

- Oui. Le prix est immense. Encore plus élevé que ce que tu crois, sans doute.

Edward fronça les sourcils et se leva en se postant face à son père. Celui-ci regarda ses mains croisées.

- Edward, Al m'a dit que tu protégeais cette jeune fille des Homonculus. C'est vrai ?

- Oui. Ils ont essayé de la tuer à Central, plusieurs fois.

Il ne demanda pas à son père comment il connaissait l'existence des Homonculus. Il se doutait depuis longtemps que le grand Hoenheim le Lumineux n'était pas un alchimiste ordinaire.

- Mais on a brouillé nos traces avant de venir ici, et ça a marché on dirait.

- Ne te méprends pas, le coupa son père. Ils n'abandonnent jamais. S'ils ne vous poursuivent plus pour l'instant c'est parce qu'ils ont quelque chose de plus urgent en cours.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Cette guerre qui vient de se déclarer, ces massacres… Ce sont eux. Comme Ishbal. Et comme la guerre de religion il y a 150 ans. Et avant cela, il y a eu d'autres conflits comme celui-ci, des massacres, des génocides.

- Attends, tu dis que ce sont les Homonculus qui sont à l'origine des guerres qu'à connu le pays depuis des siècles ? Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça leur rapporterait ?

- Sais-tu comment naissent les Homonculus, Edward ?

Le Fullmetal referma la bouche et fit quelques pas en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Sa conversation avec Greed, juste avant sa mort, lui revint en mémoire.

- Ils… Ils naissent des transmutations ratées… Des transmutations humaines ratées…

Le jeune homme s'interrompit, la voix tremblante. Ca impliquait tellement de choses pour lui…

- Je suis étonné que tu le saches, lui dit son père. Mais tu as raison. Tu as vu la… chose, qui naît de la transmutation. Elle n'a rien d'humain, et elle ne peut pas survivre. Du moins, elle ne le peut pas normalement. Sauf si quelqu'un lui donne la nourriture dont elle a besoin pour grandir et se transformer.

- La nourriture ?

- Pour devenir des Homonculus, il leur faut avaler une pierre philosophale incomplète, matérialisée dans une pierre rouge.

- La pierre rouge sert de nourriture aux Homonculus ? s'écria Edward, franchement horrifié. Mais elle est fabriquée… Elle… Ca veut dire qu'ils se nourrissent de vies humaines ? comprit-il.

- Je vois que tu sais déjà beaucoup de choses… Tu as bien compris. C'est ce qui leur donne ces étranges pouvoirs, et surtout la capacité de se régénérer. Ca les rend presqu'invincibles.

- C'est horrible, murmura le jeune homme. C'est encore pire que ce que je croyais… Mais quel est le rapport avec la guerre ?

- Le plus grand désir d'un Homonculus c'est de devenir humain, expliqua Hoenheim. Et le seul moyen pour eux d'y parvenir, c'est d'avoir la pierre philosophale.

- Mais ils ne peuvent pas utiliser l'alchimie. Donc… Le seul moyen pour eux d'y parvenir, c'est que quelqu'un la fabrique pour eux, dit Ed en réfléchissant à haute voix.

- Ils provoquent des guerres et des massacres, ils poussent les humains au désespoir…

- Pour qu'ils se lancent dans la recherche de la pierre philosophale. Je comprends mieux maintenant.

Il lança un regard en coin à son père.

- Mais qui leur donne la pierre rouge qui les nourrit ?

- La question que tu devrais te poser c'est plutôt, comment les battre ? dit son père en éludant le sujet.

- Greed m'a dit que lorsqu'ils sont en contact avec les ossements du corps dont ils sont issus, ils deviennent faibles et meurent.

- Greed ? L'avide ? Tu l'as rencontré ? demanda Hoenheim, franchement surpris.

- Nous nous sommes battus, expliqua Edward. Il avait enlevé Al, et il a attaqué une vieille femme à Dublith, Dante.

Perdu dans ses souvenirs, il ne vit pas le malaise de son père. Le cœur d'Hoenheim avait manqué un battement au nom de « Dante ».

- Mais c'est étrange, ce n'était pas trop le style de Greed de tuer sans raison. Et il faut voir dans quel état était la vieille femme…

- Tu t'es battu contre lui ?

- Nous nous sommes battus, oui, répondit Ed en regardant ses pieds. Et… Je l'ai… Je l'ai tué.

- Tu as vaincu un Homonculus ? s'exclama Hoenheim, incrédule.

Son fils, qui n'assumait toujours pas d'avoir dû tuer, même un ennemi, ne répondit pas alors que son père le regardait d'un œil nouveau. Il était étonnant… Il n'était plus un enfant, ça ne faisait plus aucun doute. Il était plus fort et plus intelligent qu'il l'avait imaginé. Et plus déterminé aussi. Un doux sourire joua sur son visage, il se sentait fier de lui. Et d'Alphonse aussi.

Ils avaient vécu le pire mais au lieu de se laisser aller, de devenir des victimes, des assistés, ils avaient décidé de prendre leur destin en main, et de quelle façon ! Oui, il était fier de ses enfants. Il n'avait peut-être pas tout raté finalement.

- Edward, dit-il enfin. Les ossements peuvent bloquer un Homonculus, ils ne peuvent pas s'en approcher, ça les rend très vulnérables. C'est leur principal point faible. S'ils sont mis en contact avec l'os de la personne dont ils sont issus, ça peut te permettre de les vaincre. Mais il y a un autre moyen de se débarrasser d'un Homonculus. Il faut le sceller.

- Le quoi ?

- Le sceller avec l'alchimie, avec un cercle de transmutation qui les force à recracher la pierre rouge qu'ils ont ingérée.

- Et donc ça les affaiblit…

- Ca bloque leurs capacités de régénération. Donc si tu les frappes suffisamment longtemps, tu dois pouvoir les tuer.

Edward réfléchit à toutes ces informations qu'il venait de recevoir en si peu de temps, tout se mélangeait un peu dans sa tête. Il vit son père se lever et se diriger vers la maison en s'étirant.

- Si je te demande comment tu sais tout ça, demanda soudain le Fullmetal, le visage sombre, tu me répondras ?

Son père se contenta de sourire en rentrant dans la maison. Mais dès qu'il eut refermé la porte, son visage s'assombrit. Dante… Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait en tête ? Elle avait déclenché une opération de grande envergure, elle mettait le pays à feu et à sang. Et pourquoi en avait-elle après cette jeune fille, Emma ? Il soupira en montant dans sa chambre. Il y avait trop de questions, et une seule façon d'avoir des réponses.

**oOo**

Dante serra les dents, contenant sa colère devant l'entêtement de son interlocuteur au téléphone.

- C'est sûr ? cria Envy, à l'autre bout du fil.

- Les informations de Pride sont toujours sûres, tu le sais bien.

- Alors ce con est de retour ? Pas croyable. Je vais enfin pouvoir lui faire la peau, exulta l'Homonculus.

- Non Envy, on s'en tient au plan.

- Je vais le retrouver et l'écharper de mes mains, en prenant le visage de ses chers fils, ou de sa femme. Oui, je vais le faire pleurer…

- Envy tu suis le plan !

- Alors comme ça il est reparti à Resembool, dans son trou paumé ? Bien… Je vais aller lui rendre une petite visite, et en même temps je me ferai le nabot blond.

- Je te l'interdis ! cria Dante, hors d'elle. Obéis-moi !

- Mais…

- Ca ne sert à rien d'aller à Resembool, reprit-elle, un peu calmée. Je connais Hoenheim. Par cœur, même. Il saura me trouver, d'ici peu il viendra ici. Crois-moi.

- Et je fais quoi moi en attendant ? s'écria Envy. Du tricot ? Si j'allais là-bas je pourrais me débarrasser du vieux et de ses gamins, et je ramènerais la fille.

- Tu t'en tiens au plan, insista Dante en faisant des efforts surhumains pour ne pas hurler. Envy ? Tu m'entends ? Envy ?

Mais l'Homonculus avait déjà raccroché violemment le téléphone. Pas question d'attendre que ce salopard rentre tout seul au bercail, il allait le retrouver lui-même et lui faire payer le prix fort. Le prix du sang. Un sourire cruel étira ses lèvres.

**oOo**

_L'Homoculus androgyne sourit cruellement en la plaquant contre le mur de la ruelle. Il prend son menton d'une main et lui relève brutalement le visage, dévoilant sa gorge. Il va la tuer, elle le sent. Mais elle ne peut pas se laisser faire, son père a besoin d'elle. Elle est venue chercher du secours, elle ne doit pas abandonner. Elle se débat, tente d'échapper à la prise de son agresseur mais il se contente de ricaner en serrant sa gorge d'une main. _

_L'air commence déjà à lui manquer. Il a approché son visage du sien et elle voit son expression de plaisir alors qu'il la tue. Sa vue se fait moins claire, et ses oreilles bourdonnent. Elle va mourir. Soudain il la lâche et elle s'écroule le long du mur. Sa vue s'éclaircit. L'Homonculus se bat contre quelqu'un. Elle ne le voit pas très bien. Des vêtements noirs, un éclat argenté, des éclairs alchimiques… Des cheveux blonds. _

_- Ed, coasse-t-elle, mais il ne l'entend pas._

_Elle veut se lever pour l'aider mais elle n'a plus de forces. Elle ne peut rien faire et elle doit assister à ce combat, impuissante. Ed a transmuté son automail et s'apprête à frapper son adversaire mais l'Homonculus change de forme, prenant l'aspect d'Hoenheim. Ed est surpris et hésite un instant de trop. Son ennemi empoigne le sabre qu'il n'avait pas lâché et le plonge dans le ventre du jeune homme._

Emma plongea son visage dans son oreiller pour y étouffer son hurlement. Son visage était ruisselant de larmes alors qu'elle était secouée de violents tremblements. Encore ce rêve. Ce cauchemar. Son pire cauchemar. Toutes les nuits elle se réveillait ainsi désormais, assistant encore et encore à la mort d'Edward.

La jeune fille se calma au bout de quelques minutes qui lui parurent une éternité, et s'assit sur le bord du lit, passant une main sur son visage pour essuyer ses larmes. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus se rendormir, dès qu'elle fermait les yeux l'image d'Edward baignant dans son sang s'imposait à son esprit. L'expression de douleur qui s'imprimait sur son beau visage… Et ses yeux ambrés posés sur elle qui se voilaient alors qu'il s'écroulait aux pieds de l'Homonculus. Elle tremblait encore lorsqu'elle se leva pour se diriger vers la fenêtre. Et là elle oublia son cauchemar.

Il y avait quelqu'un dehors, devant la maison. Alors qu'Emma se penchait pour mieux voir, elle reconnut la silhouette du visiteur nocturne et fronça les sourcils. Elle le vit s'éloigner d'un pas traînant, la tête basse. La jeune fille n'hésita qu'un instant avant d'enfiler quelques vêtements et de sortir à sa suite.

Edward s'accroupit devant la tombe de sa mère et laissa tomber sa pelle sur le sol. Il regarda la stèle quelques instants avant de suivre du bout de ses doigts de chair le tracé des lettres gravées dans la pierre : Trisha Elric. Elle lui manquait cruellement, à chaque instant de sa vie. Parfois il sursautait en entendant le rire d'une femme, croyant reconnaître celui de sa mère. A d'autres moments c'était son parfum qu'il sentait, et qui faisait battre son cœur un peu plus vite. Oui elle lui manquait, comme si une partie de son être était morte avec elle ce jour-là.

Les paroles de Greed et de son père n'avaient pas cessé de tourner dans son esprit. Les homonculus naissaient de transmutations humaines ratées. Dès que le Bouclier ultime avait prononcé ces paroles il avait compris ce que ça impliquait. Mais il l'avait d'abord refusé de tout son être, les implications étaient trop importantes. Ce qu'ils avaient fait cette nuit là, en tentant de ramener leur mère, c'était déjà le crime suprême, le pire des péchés. C'était en soi tellement horrible, il ne pouvait pas imaginer que ce qu'ils avaient créé cette nuit-là soit devenu…

- Un Homonculus, murmura-t-il. Maman, ajouta-t-il dans un gémissement, pardonne-moi.

- Ed ?

Il sursauta et se retourna vivement, comme pris en faute. Emma se tenait derrière lui, les cheveux défaits et ondulant légèrement dans le vent. Elle avait les traits tirés et les yeux gonflés, comme si elle avait pleuré.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demandèrent-ils en même temps.

- Je t'ai vu sortir de la maison comme un voleur alors je t'ai suivi, expliqua-t-elle. J'avais l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait penser ça ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Une intuition. J'avais tort ? demanda-t-elle en posant les yeux sur la pelle qu'il avait amenée avec lui.

Il retint une grimace. Elle commençait à trop bien le connaître, c'était assez énervant cette faculté qu'elle avait de toujours deviner ce qu'il pensait et ressentait, parfois même avant qu'il en ait lui-même conscience. Et en même temps, il n'aurait jamais crû partager une telle complicité avec quelqu'un. C'était aussi étrangement grisant…

- Emma, dit-il finalement en reportant son regard sur la tombe de Trisha. C'est ma mère.

Elle ne répondit pas mais s'accroupit tout près de lui.

- Je sais que c'est pas trop l'heure pour une leçon d'alchimie, mais tant pis. Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit sur la naissance des Homonculus ?

- Oui.

Elle n'ajouta rien de plus mais lui prit la main et la serra. Elle avait compris dès qu'il le lui avait dit. Ca impliquait que la… chose qu'Al et lui avaient créée en voulant ramener leur mère, cette chose était peut-être devenue un Homonculus. Elle frémit en repensant à son rêve.

- Je voulais pas le croire, reprit le Fullmetal à voix basse. Et ça n'est pas certain, Hoenheim m'a expliqué qu'il fallait en quelque sorte nourrir la chose créée pour qu'elle devienne un Homonculus. Oui, il n'y a quasiment aucune chance que…

- Mais même s'il n'y a qu'une chance sur un million pour qu'elle soit devenue un de ces êtes, continua Emma, tu ne peux pas l'occulter.

- Je sais. Et puis quand j'ai vu le dessin que tu as fait des deux femmes qui te harcelaient, j'ai compris. Il n'y a plus vraiment de doute maintenant.

- Est-ce qu'Al est au courant ?

- Non. Ne lui dis pas je t'en prie, lui demanda-t-il en la regardant. Il a assez payé. C'est mon crime, mon erreur, c'est à moi de l'assumer.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils mais ne répondit pas. Toujours cette culpabilité, elle avait l'impression qu'il portait tout le poids du monde sur ses frêles épaules. Mais c'était aussi quelque chose qu'elle aimait chez lui, cette façon de s'inquiéter pour les autres sous ses airs indifférents, sa volonté d'assumer ses erreurs quel qu'en soit le prix. Si seulement il pouvait être moins malheureux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? lui demanda-t-elle finalement.

- Il n'y a pas cinquante moyens pour se débarrasser d'un Homonculus, expliqua-t-il d'un air las. Le sceller par l'alchimie, avec un cercle particulier que je ne connais pas…

Il ne s'aperçut pas que son amie s'était tendue en entendant ça, sans qu'elle sache elle-même pourquoi. Ce mot, « Sceller ». Ca évoquait quelque chose en elle…

- Ou alors, l'autre moyen c'est de les mettre en présence des ossements de l'humain qu'on a voulu ramener, termina Ed.

- Les ossements ? s'écria-t-elle en reprenant ses esprits. Tu veux dire que tu vas…

- Ouvrir sa tombe. Oui.

- Mais Edward tu ne peux pas faire ça ! s'exclama Emma en se remettant debout et en lâchant sa main. Surtout sans en parler avec Al. C'est…

- C'est horrible, et irrespectueux. Je sais tout ça. Mais tu l'as dit toi-même. Même s'il n'y a qu'une chance sur un million pour que j'ai créé un Homonculus, alors je ne peux pas l'occulter.

Il ne la regardait pas mais ses épaules tremblaient en disant ces mots. Elle devait le prendre pour un monstre. Quel fils pourrait profaner la tombe de sa mère adorée pour récupérer ses ossements ?

- Tu dois penser que je suis un monstre sans cœur, et tu as sûrement raison. Je ne sais pas trop si je crois à un paradis, ou à un truc dans le genre, ajouta-t-il la voix tremblante. Mais si ça existe et qu'elle me voit, elle doit avoir honte de moi.

Il ne savait pas qu'elle réaction il attendait d'Emma, mais ça n'était assurément pas celle-là. Il sentit soudain les bras de la jeune fille se refermer autour de lui alors qu'elle se mettait à genoux près de lui. Il ne se posa pas plus de questions, appréciant de sentir son étreinte réconfortante dans ce moment.

- Tu n'es pas un monstre Ed, excuse-moi d'avoir réagi comme ça. Tu as raison. C'est horrible, mais tu n'as pas le choix. Ecoute-moi, reprit-elle en s'écartant un peu de lui pour le regarder. Tu n'as rien d'un monstre. Il faut un courage immense pour faire quelque chose comme ça. Ed, je suis fière de toi. Et je vais t'aider.

Hoenheim, appuyé contre un arbre un peu plus loin, sourit en entendant ça. Il n'était pas sûr qu'Ed ait le cran de le faire, il s'était préparé à récupérer lui-même des ossements de Trisha. Mais son fils était courageux, son amie avait raison. Bien plus que lui ne le serait jamais. Une nouvelle vague de fierté et même d'amour pour ses fils menaça de le submerger.

Malgré toutes ses erreurs et ce qu'il avait perdu en faisant le choix d'épouser Trisha, il était heureux d'avoir contribué à la naissance de ces deux garçons exceptionnels. Sa vie n'aurait pas été vaine finalement. Il avait manqué à tous ses devoirs, et il continuait en sachant qu'ils seraient tous les deux peinés et en colère demain, en se rendant compte qu'il s'était enfui une fois de plus. Mais cette fois, il n'allait pas fuir loin de ses responsabilités. Au lieu de ça, une fois dans sa vie, il allait faire quelque chose pour eux. Il allait les protéger.

Hoenheim jeta un dernier regard aux deux adolescents qui s'étaient mis au travail, puis il s'éloigna en jetant son sac sur son épaule. Il devait faire vite, la route allait être longue jusqu'à Central. Et jusqu'à elle.

**oOo**

Couverts de poussière et assez honteux, Ed et Emma reprirent le chemin de la maison des Rockbell, silencieux. De quoi pouvait-on parler après avoir profané une tombe ? Mais ils se tenaient par la main, se réconfortant mutuellement par ce simple contact. Le jeune homme sentait dans la poche de son pantalon la boîte dans laquelle il avait glissé un fragment d'os de sa mère. Etrangement, ce poids était réconfortant, comme une sorte de talisman.

Ils empruntèrent le même chemin que lors de leur arrivée, repassant devant la maison en ruines. Emma vit des pans de murs, qui tenaient à peine debout, au milieu des herbes folles et des fleurs sauvages. Ce lieu était à l'abandon, et à la lumière de la lune il aurait pu être effrayant. Mais bizarrement, elle ne ressentait que de l'apaisement, de la tranquillité ici.

- Là c'était l'entrée de la maison, dit soudain Ed en s'arrêtant.

Emma l'imita, étonnée. Lors de leur arrivée, il s'était renfermé en passant ici, comme si des souvenirs particulièrement difficiles étaient liés à cet endroit.

- Là maman étendait le linge entre deux pruniers, continua-t-il en tendant la main pour lui désigner l'endroit. Ici, il y avait une cabane de jardin toute miteuse continua-t-il en souriant. C'est mon père qui nous l'avait faite, peu de temps avant de partir. Il avait voulu utiliser l'alchimie mais maman l'avait forcé à se débrouiller tout seul. Je me souviens qu'il s'était enfoncé des échardes dans les doigts, et que le marteau avait pas frappé que les clous. Ouais, il était nul en bricolage… Et elle était moche cette cabane, des planches de travers, des trous dans le toit, des clous qui dépassaient… Mais on l'adorait, parce que c'était lui qui l'avait faite.

La jeune fille sourit en l'observant. Il était nostalgique, perdu dans ses souvenirs. Apaisé. Elle avait raison, cet endroit avait quelque chose de spécial, une force particulière.

- Là c'était le bureau de papa, continua-t-il en lâchant sa main et en avançant au milieu de ruines. On n'avait pas le droit d'y entrer, il pouvait y passer des journées entières. Là la cuisine. Et là, c'était notre chambre à Al et moi. Ce qu'on a pu s'y bagarrer…

Il était reparti en arrière et avait à nouveau cinq ans. Il tournait sur lui-même, se souvenant de la position de chaque objet, revoyant la moindre lézarde dans les lambris, ou l'encadrement de porte où sa mère faisait des marques pour suivre leur croissance. Finalement il se tourna vers Emma et, pour la première fois, elle vit qu'il avait les yeux brillants de larmes longtemps contenues.

- C'était ma maison Emma, et je l'ai brûlée. Avec Al, avant de partir pour Central, on l'a fait. On a pensé que si on n'avait plus d'attaches, on serait plus libres dans notre quête, et que faire ça, ça ferait de nous des adultes. On pensait qu'avoir un chez nous ça nous empêcherait d'être libres. On s'est trompés, ajouta-t-il en se laissant tomber à genoux dans l'herbe. Pourquoi on a fait ça ? C'était notre maison…

Il y avait une telle détresse dans sa voix et dans son regard qu'Emma se précipita vers lui et s'agenouilla avant de le serrer contre elle. La tête sur son épaule il laissa enfin couler ses larmes trop longtemps retenues. Dans sa poche, il sentait encore plus vivement le poids de la boîte, comme si sa mère elle-même était là avec eux. Il finit par rendre son étreinte à son amie, la serrant encore plus fort alors qu'elle lui murmurait des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille. Il ne les comprenait pas mais le son de sa voix lui-même était apaisant, et petit à petit, il commença à se sentir mieux.

Il s'écarta un peu d'elle, mais sans la lâcher. Sortant sa montre d'alchimiste d'Etat de sa poche, il la lui tendit après l'avoir entrouverte.

- C'est mon plus grand secret, murmura-t-il.

Surprise et intriguée, Emma ouvrit la montre et, gravée dans le couvercle, elle vit inscrit « N'oublie pas le 3 octobre 1910 ».

- C'est le jour où on a brûlé la maison, Al et moi. Ce souvenir c'est ce qui me pousse à continuer à chercher malgré les doutes, et les désillusions. Pour ne pas oublier tout ce qu'on a laissé derrière nous. C'est ma carotte en fait, ajouta-t-il d'un air gêné. Même Al n'a jamais vu ça. C'est mon secret.

- Tu ne l'as jamais montré à personne ?

- Winry l'a vu parce ce qu'elle a forcé ma montré, répondit-il avec une grimace. Cette sale curieuse… Mais non, à part elle, tu es la première.

Elle resta muette quelques instants et il crut qu'elle trouvait ça puéril, ou idiot. Le rouge commença à lui monter aux joues et il se traita de tous les noms. Il avait pensé qu'en partageant quelque chose d'aussi personnel avec elle ça les rapprocherait, il avait le sentiment qu'elle pouvait comprendre sa démarche et ce qu'il ressentait. Mais il s'était peut-être trompé…

Emma, elle, n'en revenait pas. Il lui faisait une telle confiance… Il lui avait montré sa maison, et son plus grand secret, il avait pleuré dans ses bras pour la première fois depuis très longtemps. Il avait une confiance absolue en elle. Elle ressentait une étrange sensation de bien-être, de plénitude même. Elle n'aurait jamais crû que cette complicité entre eux puisse lui apporter autant de joie. Elle se sentait un peu coupable de ne pas partager ses propres secrets avec lui, mais surtout elle avait peur.

Elle ne s'était plus sentie si heureuse depuis tellement longtemps, et si tout s'arrêtait ? Si ses rêves prenaient vie et qu'elle le perdait ? Est-ce qu'elle supporterait de retrouver sa solitude ? Est-ce qu'elle supporterait de ne plus l'avoir à ses côtés ?

- Emma, je sais que c'est bête, j'aurais pas dû te montrer ça, commença-t-il en voulant récupérer sa montre. Je…

Elle scella ses lèvres d'un baiser. Les yeux fermés elle s'abandonna complètement dans ses bras, caressant sa nuque d'une main et s'accrochant à sa montre de l'autre. Elle avait peur de l'avenir et de ce qui risquait de lui arriver mais, à ce moment, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était sentir ses bras autour d'elle, et ses lèvres sur les siennes. La suite viendrait bien assez vite…


	20. Chapitre 17

_Bonjour à tous ! Un petit tour par ici pour publier ce chapitre avant de retourner m'occuper de ma petite choupinette de nièce adorable « la plus belle petite fille du monde » (nan chuis pas gaga, chuis très objective^^). J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

Des coups de feu retentirent et l'homme se plaqua contre le mur de la petite ruelle dans laquelle il s'était réfugié. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il entendit le bruit de leurs bottes. Les soldats se rapprochaient. S'ils le trouvaient, il était mort. Il ferma les yeux.

- Retrouvez ce fils de pute ! cria quelqu'un.

- Oui sergent !

Le groupe de soldats d'Amestris courait dans la grande rue, à la recherche du fuyard. Aucun ne pensa à regarder dans la minuscule ruelle envahie par les ordures. Heureusement pour lui. Il ne rouvrit les yeux que lorsque le bruit de leurs bottes martelant le pavé eut diminué. Il s'autorisa alors à respirer de nouveau et se détacha du mur avec un gémissement.

La balle logée dans son épaule le faisait souffrir, plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. C'était comme avoir un charbon ardent enfoncé dans le corps, il en sentait la brûlure à chaque mouvement, comme il sentait son sang qui coulait et imbibait sa chemise. Il ne tiendrait plus longtemps à ce train-là, les soldats le retrouveraient mort, et ils n'auraient même pas à la conduire sur la place. La place…

Il frémit et s'interdit d'y penser. Il avait une mission. Il devait regagner leur abri, aussi précaire soit-il. Pour Central, et pour Amestris tout entier.

Le couvre-feu était parfaitement respecté, à part lui il n'y avait pas un chat dans les rues. La population se terrait, craintive, terrorisée même. Comme toutes les nuits des enfants devaient se réveiller en hurlant en entendant les coups de feu et le martèlement lugubre des bottes des soldats. Tous savaient ce que signifiaient ces bruits…

Et le lendemain, tous devraient à nouveau se masser sur la grande place de Central et assister aux exécutions, effectuées devant le mur du Musée de l'Histoire impériale. Ces murs avaient tout vu, des massacres des guerres de religion à la prise de pouvoir militaire. S'ils avaient pu parler, ils auraient sûrement des récits d'atrocités à raconter. Mais seraient-ils pires que ce qu'ils vivaient aujourd'hui ?

Tous les jours, à midi pile, le peloton d'exécution se mettait en place devant le mur. Et sous le regard implacable du généralissime, les dissidents étaient amenés un par un. Dissidents réels ou malchanceux frappés par le sort, peu importait en fait. Le résultat était le même. Les soldats armaient leurs fusils. Le bandeau qui couvrait les yeux du prisonnier était enlevé, pour qu'il voit la mort fondre sur lui dans une odeur de poudre. Le mur était maintenant couvert de sang et d'impacts de balles qui rappelaient à tous qu'ils pouvaient eux aussi se retrouver devant le peloton d'exécution, à tout moment.

La population vivait maintenant dans la peur constante : des soldats, de leurs contrôles inopinés, de leurs fouilles nocturnes des maisons, des arrestations arbitraires, des jugements hâtifs, de leurs exactions aussi. L'armée était la même partout, en situation de guerre, certains perdaient tout contrôle et faisaient payer leurs propres frustrations au peuple.

Les gens étaient donc dans un état de terreur et de tension permanent. A cela s'ajoutait une terrible crise économique, qui frappait tout le pays. Le manque d'approvisionnement des pays étrangers créait un grand manque. Creta, le grenier à blé de la région, ne pouvait plus fournir Amestris puisque les frontières étaient fermées. De même pour Xing qui était un grand pourvoyeur de fruits. Les vivres commençaient à manquer, le principal étant réquisitionné pour nourrir l'armée.

Et l'inflation faisait maintenant rage à Central, rendant le quotidien quasi-insupportable. Oui, la situation économique était désastreuse et s'ajoutait au contexte politique difficile. La vie dans la cité du Centre devenait épouvantable.

Fatigués d'être maltraités, ruinés et affamés par l'armée et les dirigeants du pays, quelques personnes avaient décidé de résister. Ils avaient d'abord été désorganisés, chacun agissant de son côté. Les actions allaient du simple tag contestataire au sabotage, voire même à l'empoisonnement des vivres des militaires, pour les plus téméraires. Mais ils n'étaient pas organisés, n'avaient pas de plan ni de but précis. Et ils avaient été dénoncés. Par des voisins, des amis, de la famille même, contre une promesse de sécurité et un peu d'argent. Ils avaient été exécutés en grande pompe, par le généralissime lui-même.

Mais ça n'avait pas suffit. Si la déception, la peur et la colère pouvaient être de bons moteurs pour les hommes, le désespoir en était un autre, bien plus fort. Il créait des combattants qui n'avaient plus peur de rien et qui prenaient tous les risques. Et ceux-là étaient vraiment dangereux. Ils n'avaient plus rien à perdre.

Un médecin, qui agissait dans l'ombre depuis le début des évènements de Central, soignant les blessés au péril de sa vie dans la cave d'un immeuble abandonné depuis longtemps, avait fait se rencontrer les combattants les plus acharnés, les enjoignant à se battre ensemble. Et ainsi, dans l'obscurité et l'humidité de cette cave, était née la Résistance.

- Docteur Knox !

L'homme grogna et se retourna. La lumière tremblotante des lampes à pétrole se refléta dans ses lunettes rectangulaires, cachant un instant son regard las. Brun, avec une mâchoire carrée, un petit bouc habillant son menton, et une cigarette pendant au coin de sa bouche, il ne ressemblait pas à l'idée qu'on se faisait habituellement d'un médecin. Mais dans cet hôpital clandestin humide et insalubre, entouré des résistants blessés par les soldats, il était pour ses patients un sauveur, et un héros, ni plus ni moins.

Il avait été médecin légiste dans l'armée, même si ça semblait être dans une autre vie. Il se souvenait vaguement d'un temps où il avait été jeune et enthousiaste, et heureux aussi, avec sa famille. Avant Ishbal, avant l'horreur. Ce qu'il avait vu là-bas, ça l'avait détruit de l'intérieur. En rentrant, il avait quitté l'armée, quitté sa vie pour sombrer dans la dépression, quitté les siens aussi, même si physiquement il était toujours présent. Mais son esprit, l'homme qu'il avait été, étaient restés dans le désert. Sa famille était partie, et il s'en était à peine aperçu.

Il s'était retiré du monde, le laissant continuer à tourner sans lui, se coupant de tout et de tous. Il refusait de se mêler de ce qui se passait hors des murs de sa petite maison, il ne s'y intéressait même pas. Jusqu'au jour où il avait entendu les bottes des soldats frappant les pavés de sa rue, et fouillant les maisons à la recherche d'un dissident, un journaliste qui refusait de se laisser museler comme les autres. Il les avait vus lui tirer une balle dans la tête devant sa famille, ses enfants. Alors il était sorti de sa retraite.

Il avait laissé l'horreur se produire une fois, il y avait même participé dans un certain sens. IL ne resterait pas les bras croisés pendant que ça recommençait. Il allait se battre, à sa manière.

- Vaughn, dit Knox en se tournant vers l'homme qui venait d'entrer et qui s'appuyait contre le mur pour ne pas s'évanouir. Vous êtes blessé ?

L'homme eut un sourire sans joie et repoussa le col de son manteau, dévoilant sa chemise trempée de sang. Aussitôt le médecin comprit et se précipita vers lui. Aidé d'un volontaire il allongea le blessé sur une table de fortune et l'examina. La balle avait pénétrée dans l'épaule et l'avait traversée. L'homme avait perdu énormément de sang, il devait à tout prix arrêter l'hémorragie.

Autour d'eux, les nombreux blessés le regardaient opérer. Il avait toujours travaillé sur des cadavres et n'avait donc pas la douceur d'un médecin classique. Mais il était animé d'une volonté inébranlable, s'il avait décidé que quelqu'un devait survivre, la mort elle-même ne pourrait lui arracher son patient.

Il travailla deux heures durant sur la blessure de Vaughn mais réussit à le stabiliser. Ensuite, épuisé, il se laissa choir sur une chaise et se passa une main sur le visage. Son patient était endormi mais tellement affaibli par la perte sanguine que ce serait un miracle s'il n'attrapait pas un microbe en restant ici, dans cet endroit insalubre, humide, pourri, forcément infesté de toutes les cochonneries possibles et imaginables. Comment soigner correctement ces hommes dans de telles conditions ? Soudain, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et sursauta.

- Vous faites du bon boulot doc, dit une petite voix qu'il reconnut, se détendant aussitôt.

Il se retourna et croisa le regard confiant d'un petit garçon blond, d'une dizaine d'années. Il lui sourit et ses deux yeux gris semblèrent pétiller, arrachant un petit rire au docteur qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Merci Fletcher, ça fait du bien d'entendre ça de temps en temps.

- Quand est-ce qu'il va se réveiller ? demanda un jeune homme blond, très grand et mince, l'air tendu.

Russell Tringham, le frère aîné de Fletcher, était inquiet. Vaughn avait été envoyé en mission de reconnaissance pour trouver des informations sur ce qui se passait dans le reste de l'Empire. Ancien journaliste, il avait un réseau d'informateurs important, et il était influent. Lui seul était capable, jusqu'à maintenant, de les tenir au courant de la situation dans le reste du pays. C'était capital pour eux…

- Sois patient, petit, répondit Knox.

- Patient ? Comment voulez-vous que…

Le jeune homme serra les poings. Lui et son frère étaient alchimistes, et doués en plus. Pas aussi bons que les frères Elric, qu'ils avaient rencontrés quelques années auparavant, mais ils travaillaient dur et espéraient bien égaler Edward un jour. Depuis que l'état d'urgence avait été déclaré, ils se cachaient car ils n'avaient pas de papiers, se contentant souvent d'usurper l'identité du Fullmetal Alchemist. Mais désormais c'était impossible et s'ils étaient capturés par l'armée, ils finiraient au mieux en prison, au pire sur la place…

Ils avaient rapidement décidé de mettre leur alchimie au service de la Résistance, et depuis ils prenaient tous les risques, autant pour saboter le matériel militaire que pour détruire les moyens de communication du QG. Leur grand projet était d'établir une ligne de communication sécurisée avec l'extérieur, en utilisant le réseau ferroviaire. C'était ambitieux, sans doute irréalisable, mais pour ça ils avaient absolument besoin des informations de Vaughn.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre et tout le monde sursauta. Un jeune homme brun à lunettes, qui était à l'origine du vacarme, leur fit un sourire penaud et s'excusa. Près de lui, une antique et monstrueuse presse d'imprimerie lui donnait du fil à retordre.

- Ca avance, Danny ?

- Elle résiste mais j'en viendrai à bout, répondit le jeune homme.

- Tu parles de la presse ou de ta prochaine petite copine ? lança un homme, déclenchant les rires gras de tout le monde.

Knox rit également. C'était stupide mais ce genre de blague, aussi vaseuse soit-elle, leur faisait du bien, leur permettant d'oublier un instant le contexte et le lieu où ils se trouvaient.

Danny rougit en entendant tout le monde rire à ses dépens et se replongea dans son travail pour cacher sa gêne. Ca faisait des jours qu'il tentait de faire fonctionner cette antiquité, la plus vieille rotative de toute la ville, qu'ils avaient trouvée dans cette cave. L'enjeu était de taille. La presse était muselée par le QG, alors ils allaient lui donner un peu d'air.

Il savait qu'ils ne pourraient imprimer que de petits tracts, en quantité limitée, mais c'était le geste qui comptait. Ils ne toucheraient peut-être qu'une poignée de citoyens avec leurs tracts, mais ces personnes sauraient alors que Central avait encore une voix. Et c'était ça le plus important.

- Comment vous croyez que ça se passe dans le nord ? demanda soudain Fletcher, d'une petite voix.

- Et bien aux dernières nouvelles Briggs est tombée, mais on comptait justement sur Vaughn pour en savoir plus, répondit Knox en regardant son patient endormi.

- Dites, vous croyez vraiment qu'on peut se battre contre l'armée et le généralissime ? demanda l'enfant après quelques instants de silence.

Au départ, personne ne lui répondit. Cette question, ils se la posaient tous. Ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient quasiment aucune chance de s'en sortir vivants, et encore moins de sauver Central et ses habitants. Mais c'était soit se battre, soit rester sans rien à faire à regarder tous les jours les exécutions sur la place, jusqu'à ce que ce soit leur tour. Alors ils se battaient. C'est ce que Knox répondit à l'enfant qui buvait ses paroles.

- Mais on ne peut rien seuls, intervint l'un des blessés. L'armée de Bradley est bien trop forte. Si les militaires ne se révoltent pas à l'intérieur même de l'armée…

- Doc, vous êtes sûr que vos potes militaires vont se bouger ? le coupa Russel. Parce que les soldats on les connaît…

- Petit, j'en étais un moi-même il n'y a pas si longtemps, répondit Knox. Il y a des hommes et des femmes d'honneur dans l'armée, soyez-en sûr. Laissez-leur juste un peu de temps pour agir…

**oOo**

- Envoyez le groupe d'intervention numéro 4 contre le mur d'enceinte, expliqua Hakuro à ses subalternes, penché sur une carte de la vallée de Briggs. Pendant ce temps, les groupes 3 et 5 attaqueront sur les flancs et…

- Ca ne marchera pas.

Le général sursauta en entendant cette voix bien connue, froide comme la glace et tranchante comme un sabre. Lui et son état-major se retournèrent brusquement pour poser leurs yeux sur Olivia Armstrong et Roy Mustang, qui venaient de pénétrer dans la tente de commandement.

- Général de brigade ? Colonel ? Que faites-vous ici ?

- Comme je vous l'aie déjà expliqué, mon général, reprit la jeune femme sans lui répondre, ce genre de pitoyables petites attaques ne les inquiéteront jamais. Elles ne feront que causer davantage de pertes dans nos rangs.

- Qui commande ici ? aboya Hakuro, revenu de sa surprise. Vous deviez rester à Ambre, avec le Flame Alchimiste.

- On avait besoin d'air, se contenta de répondre Mustang avec un petit sourire.

- Vous serez puni pour votre insubordination, gronda l'un des subordonnés du général. Tous les deux.

- Je ne pense pas.

Droite comme la justice, Olivia s'approcha d'Hakuro, à pas lents mais décidés. Rien ne pouvait la faire reculer. Alors qu'elle s'approchait de son supérieur, elle posa une main sur la garde de son sabre. Aussitôt les soldats présents voulurent sortir leurs armes mais en quelques claquements de doigts Mustang les en dissuada. La jeune femme sortit enfin son sabre dont la lame sembla briller de milles feux, tel un glaive vengeur, et elle en appliqua la pointe contre la poitrine d'Hakuro.

- Vous êtes folle ? Vous irez en cours martiale pour ça !

- Peut-être que oui, répondit-elle sans manifester la moindre émotion. Peut-être que non. Vous par contre, je sais où vous allez vous retrouver d'ici moins de deux minutes si vous ne faites pas ce que je dis.

Hakuro pâlit. Il y avait une telle détermination dans le regard d'Olivia, et une rage contenue qui devenait encore plus dangereuse. Mustang lui non plus ne tremblait pas, concentré sur son objectif. Le général jeta un regard près de lui, cherchant le soutien de ses hommes, mais ils étaient réduits à l'impuissance par la menace de l'alchimiste. Ils savaient pourtant qu'il ne pourrait pas tous les avoir d'un simple claquement de doigts. Mais aucun de ces lâches ne voulait prendre le risque de devenir la première cible du colonel.

- Que voulez-vous ?

- Pas grand-chose, répondit la jeune femme en s'autorisant enfin un léger sourire. Remettez-moi le commandement.

- Quoi ? Vous êtes cinglée !

- Mauvaise réponse, dit-elle en appuyant un peu plus la pointe de son sabre contre sa poitrine.

Ressentant la pression de l'arme, il grimaça. Que voulait faire cette folle ? Devenir calife à la place du calife ? Mustang le voulait aussi, alors pourquoi s'allier à elle ? Jamais ils ne prendraient le risque de tout perdre uniquement pour prendre le commandement des troupes du Nord. A moins de fomenter un coup d'Etat…

- C'est un putsch ? demanda Hakuro, perplexe.

- En quelque sorte. Mais nous préférons appeler ça une libération, répondit Mustang.

- Nous souhaitons gagner cette guerre, reprendre Briggs, sauver le pays et le débarrasser de la vermine qui le tue de l'intérieur.

- Rien que ça ?

- La première étape, continua le général de brigade, c'est de se débarrasser de vous. Mais je n'ai pas encore décidé si je vous laissais en vie ou pas. Ca dépendra de votre coopération…

Elle avait relâché la pression juste un instant, mais c'était déjà trop. Hakuro la frappa durement à l'épaule, faisant dévier la lame de son sabre. Ses hommes en profitèrent et voulurent attaquer mais Mustang veillait. Le général entendit les cris de ses subordonnés et l'odeur de la chair brûlée mais il ne s'arrêta pas.

Comment avaient-ils pu entrer dans le camp, et dans sa tente ? Mais surtout comment avaient-ils pu croire que ce serait si simple ? Ces jeunes imbéciles allaient avoir la pire désillusion de leur vie. Vie qui allait s'arrêter aujourd'hui. Il sortit précipitamment de la tente et s'apprêta à appeler à l'aide, mais il s'arrêta, livide.

Devant lui, encerclant le camp, ses soldats le regardaient durement, avec colère pour certains, avec lassitude pour d'autres. Les blessés étaient tous là, certains tenant à peine debout. Ils se mêlaient aux autres militaires. Tous le fixaient avec animosité. Devant eux, les hommes de Mustang et ceux d'Armstrong souriaient légèrement.

Ils avaient effectué un vrai travail de sape de l'autorité d'Hakuro dans les rangs des soldats, les convaincant que le général les envoyait tous à la mort. Les soldats n'avaient pas été difficiles à persuader, même les bleus comprenaient qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance de reprendre la forteresse en multipliant les assauts désespérés, et surtout sans le général de brigade qui connaissait Briggs par cœur, et sans l'alchimie de Mustang. Oui, ils n'étaient que la piétaille, la chair à canon facile à sacrifier.

Mais c'était terminé. Tous avaient décidé que le général Hakuro ne leur donnerait plus d'ordres, leur commandant c'était Olivia Armstrong. Ils avaient tous confiance en elle pour reprendre la forteresse et les sauver. Ils la suivraient jusqu'en enfer s'il le fallait, quitte à se mutiner.

- Ce ne sont plus vos hommes désormais, dit Olivia en sortant de la tente, Mustang sur ses talons.

- Nous ne supporterons pas plus longtemps des ordres insensés et dangereux, ajouta le Flame Alchimiste.

- Cédez-moi le commandement, insista la jeune femme. Sinon vous ne verrez pas la fin de cette journée.

- Bien…

Bien. Ils se retournaient tous contre lui. Il n'avait pourtant fait qu'obéir aux ordres lui aussi. Des ordres calamiteux, il le savait, mais qu'importait quelques milliers de vie sacrifiées. Le généralissime le lui avait ordonné, récompense à l'appui. Alors il avait obéi. Et maintenant il allait le payer de sa vie.

- Bien, répéta Hakuro.

- Vous êtes d'accord ?

- Je…

C'était fini pour lui, il le savait, il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il pourrait peut-être se rendre et être épargné, mais ça signifiait perdre toute fierté, et ça c'était hors de question. Non, il allait montrer à cette arrogante qui il était vraiment. Quitte à mourir, il allait l'emmener avec lui.

- Général ? demanda-t-elle en approchant. Il est temps de vous décider.

Soudainement, avec un cri de rage, il sortit une dague de la ceinture de son uniforme et, se retournant vers Olivia, il la plongea dans son bras. La jeune femme pâlit légèrement et sortit son sabre mais Hakuro se jeta sur elle et, tendant ses mains, enserra son cou délicat avec toute la force dont il disposait. Aussitôt la jeune femme sentit l'air lui manquer. Mais elle n'était pas femme à appeler à l'aide et à se laisser faire. Malgré la douleur elle agrippa la poignée de son sabre et le plongea dans le corps du général. Celui-ci ouvrit de grands yeux et émit un gargouillis, alors que du sang commençait à couler au coin de ses lèvres, mais avec un rictus il accentua encore la pression de ses mains et la jeune femme tomba à genoux.

Tout s'était passé en un instant et les hommes n'avaient d'abord pas eu le temps de réagir. Ils se reprirent rapidement et voulurent se précipiter sur Hakuro mais un claquement de doigts retentit. Olivia, sur le point de perdre connaissance, sentit l'air s'embraser autour d'elle et vit le visage d'Hakuro se déformer sous le coup de la douleur. Il la lâcha juste avant de se transformer en torche humaine devant elle. L'odeur de la chair carbonisée lui emplit soudainement les narines et elle dut utiliser toute sa volonté pour ne pas vider son estomac sur le champ. Les hurlements du général lui vrillaient les tympans alors qu'il se consumait.

- Achevez-le, ordonna-t-elle à l'un de ses hommes qui s'exécuta sur le champ, au grand soulagement de tous.

Les cris s'arrêtèrent aussitôt mais l'odeur, elle, resterait longtemps présente dans le camp, même après qu'ils aient enterré le corps. Les hommes d'Hakuro, qui avaient tous vus la fin de leur supérieur, laissèrent tomber leurs armes à leurs pieds, résignés.

Reprenant rapidement ses esprits, Olivia s'aperçut qu'elle était à genoux. Elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Elle ne pouvait pas rester comme ça, les hommes la regardaient et elle devait leur montrer qu'elle était forte, invulnérable, intouchable. Mais elle savait que si elle tentait de se relever, elle n'y arriverait pas et se couvrirait de ridicule. Soudain, elle vit une main se tendre vers elle et elle releva les yeux.

Mustang lui tendait la main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle faillit l'envoyer promener, ce coureur ne pouvait décidément pas s'empêcher de faire son numéro, malgré les circonstances. Mais elle croisa son regard et accepta finalement sa main. Dans ses yeux, nulle trace d'arrogance, de suffisance. Ce n'était pas un geste de galanterie, de séduction. Il avait juste compris son problème et l'avait aidée. Pas parce qu'il en avait envie. Mais parce qu'ils devaient s'entraider pour atteindre le but qu'ils s'étaient fixé.

- Alors ? lança-t-elle à la cantonade en reprenant une contenance, s'appuyant discrètement sur le bras du colonel. Vous êtes prêts ? Vous avez bien compris l'enjeu de ce qui vient de se passer ? Nous sommes tous des traîtres désormais. Si vous voulez partir c'est maintenant.

Personne ne bougea, on n'entendait que le souffle du vent glacé dans le camp. Olivia eut un sourire satisfait et leva son poing serré.

- Pour Briggs ! cria-t-elle, sa clameur aussitôt repris par tous. Et pour Amestris !

**oOo**

Emma esquiva de justesse l'attaque et lança un violent coup de pied à son adversaire. Elle manqua sa cible d'un cheveu. Il profita de son déséquilibre pour l'attraper par la cheville et la faire tomber. Mais au lieu de chuter lourdement, elle posa ses mains sur le sol et réussit à retrouver son équilibre _in-extremis_. Elle roula au sol et se redressa avant de se mettre en garde. Essoufflée, elle lança un regard de défi à son adversaire et Edward sourit.

Alphonse, Winry et Sciezka observaient le duel, étonnés des progrès accomplis par la jeune fille.

Tout avait commencé quelques jours plus tôt, après le départ d'Hoenheim. Quand Al s'était levé, il avait cherché son père, en vain, comprenant qu'il était reparti, encore une fois sans prévenir. Il s'était senti un peu triste, mais moins que ce qu'il aurait cru. Il avait vécu si longtemps sans lui… Ces quelques jours n'avaient été qu'une parenthèse dans sa vie, rien de plus. Il en garderait un bon souvenir. Mais sa famille, c'était Edward, Winry et Pinako, et son maître et son mari.

Etonnamment, Edward avait plus mal pris le départ de son père. Le jeune homme s'y attendait pourtant, il avait senti que leur dernière conversation était un adieu. Mais… Même s'il n'avait pas voulu se l'avouer, la présence d'Hoenheim lui avait fait du bien. Et il aurait aimé qu'il reste plus longtemps, qu'ils apprennent à se connaître. Mais il était reparti…

Alphonse sursauta en entendant Emma pousser un cri de rage alors qu'Ed esquivait son attaque, une fois encore. Elle lui lança un coup de pied très violent qu'il para avec son automail. Dans le même temps il s'accroupit sur sa jambe mécanique avant de lui faire un croche-pied de sa jambe droite. Emma s'en rendit compte et sauta pour l'éviter.

Ca faisait presqu'une semaine. Une semaine qu'elle ne parvenait plus à dormir, une semaine que ces mots résonnaient dans son esprit, que des flashes parasitaient sa concentration.

Sceller les Homonculus.

Depuis qu'Edward avait prononcé ces mots, au cimetière, ils tournaient dans sa tête. Sceller les Homonculus.

_Emma fouille le bureau de son père, avec urgence, faisant tomber les livres des étagères des bibliothèques. Où est-il ? Elle doit le trouver. Vite._

Sceller les Homonculus.

Avec un cri elle se précipita vers lui et Edward dut se jeter en arrière pour éviter son poing. Il fronça les sourcils. Il y avait une telle rage en elle, qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Il y avait encore quelques jours, elle voulait juste apprendre à se défendre, avec Alphonse, et avec lui pendant leurs cours d'alchimie. Elle faisait ça presque contrainte, pour ne pas être une victime comme elle le lui avait expliqué.

Mais depuis cette nuit, au cimetière et dans les ruines de sa maison, elle avait changé. Ils s'étaient pourtant rapprochés, il lui avait ouvert son cœur, il avait pleuré devant elle. Et elle l'avait serré dans ses bras et embrassé. Quand il fermait les yeux, il sentait encore le goût de ses lèvres, la caresse de sa langue sur la sienne. Il chérissait ce souvenir, d'autant plus que depuis, elle était différente.

Deux pas en avant, trois en arrière. Ca résumait bien leur relation. Il ne la comprenait pas. Depuis cette nuit, elle se montrait à nouveau froide et distante avec lui, comme au début. Comme si elle avait quelque chose à cacher, quelque chose qui la rongeait. C'était ça, il le savait. Les cernes qui s'étendaient sous ses yeux comme sa soudaine passion pour l'alchimie et le combat, tout ça montrait qu'elle avait un problème. Mais elle refusait de lui en parler, elle le fuyait.

Elle s'était lancée à corps perdu dans l'étude de l'alchimie, presqu'avec boulimie, ingurgitant purement et simplement tout ce qu'elle pouvait trouver sur le sujet. Elle avait réalisé ses premières transmutations, sans rechigner, recommençant encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle y arrive.

Et elle s'était entraînée des heures durant avec Alphonse, jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, voire plus tard, malgré la fatigue et les courbatures. Avec rage. Comme si elle avait une mission.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne réussit pas à esquiver son attaque et le pied d'Emma le faucha, le faisant tomber au sol. Il se releva aussitôt, et eut un sourire sans joie. Elle apprenait vite mais elle était loin d'être capable de le battre. Il se remit en garde.

Sceller les Homonclus.

C'était la clé de tout, elle le sentait. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, ce souvenir restait caché pour elle, pourtant elle y était presque.

Sceller.

_Une main devant la bouche, livide, elle tourne les pages rapidement. L'écriture fine de son père couvre les pages de pattes de mouche qu'elle déchiffre avec peine. Il raconte tout. Elle comprend. Les Homonculus…_

Plongée dans son souvenir, elle ne vit pas le coup arriver et ne l'esquiva pas. Le poing d'Ed percuta sa pommette et elle cria en lui lançant un regard furieux. L'alchimiste n'avait pas frappé fort, mais il culpabilisa quand même et tendit la main vers elle pour s'excuser. Il n'en eut pas le temps, elle serra le poing et le frappa elle aussi, au menton, avec toute sa force.

Winry et Sciezka grimacèrent en voyant ça.

- Il faudrait peut-être les séparer ? dit la mécanicienne, un peu inquiète.

- Ne te gêne pas, lui répondit Al, moi je ne m'en mêle pas…

Essoufflée, Emma réfléchit. Elle n'avait aucune chance de le battre, elle le savait, mais elle était déjà contente d'avoir pu le toucher. Mais ça ne serait pas suffisant contre un ennemi… Elle devait devenir plus forte, encore plus forte. Pour les battre…

Sceller. Les Homonculus.

Elle reprit sa position de combat, aussitôt imitée par Edward qui comprit qu'elle n'en avait pas encore assez. Il allait finir par lui faire mal, mais s'il interrompait le combat elle lui en voudrait à mort. Il la vit lever les bras et se prépara à parer des coups, mais elle le surprit.

Elle s'entraînait depuis des jours pour ce moment. Elle claqua des mains et s'accroupit, les plaquant au sol. Alphonse émit un sifflement appréciateur alors que ses deux amies ouvraient de grands yeux en voyant ce qui se passa. Emma se releva et, de sa transmutation naquit une lance. Edward sourit. Elle avait utilisé les pierres du sous-sol pour créer une pointe en silex, redoutablement pointue et effilée, et des branches mortes recouvrant le sol à cet endroit elle avait fait une longue hampe, qu'elle avait consolidée avec la terre. Elle apprenait vite et bien, et il se sentait plutôt fier de son élève à cet instant. Mais pas suffisamment pour la laisser gagner.

Elle voulait jouer, ils allaient jouer. Il transmuta son automail en lame, émoussée afin de ne pas risquer de la blesser. Et il se prépara à subir son attaque, qui ne tarda pas. Les deux armes s'entrechoquèrent et Emma fut repoussée à quelques pas par la violence du coup. Mais elle se reprit et se jeta sur lui avec un cri.

Les Homonculus… Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à se souvenir ? Elle sentait que c'était vital. Dire qu'elle luttait contre sa mémoire depuis des semaines, tentant de la bloquer, d'endiguer le cours de ses souvenirs dont elle ne voulait pas. Et finalement, c'étaient eux qui pouvaient la sauver. Qui pouvaient tous les sauver. Quelle ironie…

_Elle court dans les bois, un paquet sous le bras. Elle voit les lumières de la ville, au loin. Elle doit y arriver. Mais elle a peur, si peur. Les deux femmes doivent déjà être à sa poursuite maintenant…_

Elle y était presque. Sceller les Homonculus…

_- Papa tu dois manger, dit Emma en mettant la cuillère dans sa main._

_Arthur, une expression débile sur le visage, ne la regarde même pas. La bouche ouverte, il attend la nourriture. Elle prend sur elle pour ne pas hurler, prend sa main qui tient la cuillère et la porte à sa bouche. Elle le fait manger comme un petit enfant, ou un vieillard sénile. La déchéance du génial Wavemaker... S'ils savaient, tous ces admirateurs à Central._

_Elle soupire et constate qu'une fois encore, elle ne mangera pas. Elle a tellement maigri que ses vêtements flottent sur elle. Mais elle ne peut pas le laisser se débrouiller pour s'occuper d'elle, elle sait bien qu'il en est incapable. C'est à elle de prendre soin de son père désormais, elle n'a plus que lui. Tant pis pour elle._

_Elle s'apprête à recommencer la manœuvre quand des coups frappés violemment à la porte l'interrompent. Aussitôt, sa gorge se serre, et elle sent un grand poids sur sa poitrine. Ce sont elles. Elle le sent._


	21. Chapitre 18 partie 1

Bijour à tous et à toutes ! Juste un pitit mot pour tous vous remercier pour vos coms, comme toujours. Les choses sérieuses commencent (parce qu'avant elles n'avaient pas commencées me demanderez-vous ? Bah si mais j'avais envie d'utiliser cette expression^^). Bon j'arrête de parler (écrire) pour ne rien dire et sur ce, Bonne lecture !!

* * *

**Chapitre 18**** (1****ère**** partie)**

_- Papa tu dois manger, dit Emma en mettant la cuillère dans sa main._

_Autant donner un couteau à une poule. Arthur, une expression débile sur le visage, ne la regarde même pas. La bouche ouverte, il attend la nourriture. Un peu de bave coule au coin de ses lèvres et, avec une grimace, la jeune fille l'essuie. Elle a quinze ans, mais des fois elle a l'impression que c'est elle le parent dans leur famille. Famille… Est-ce que c'est vraiment ce qu'ils sont ?_

_Déjà en rentrant d'Ishbal ils n'en formaient plus vraiment une. Ils étaient deux étrangers. Le lien qui existait entre eux, Mary, était mort. Ils ne se connaissaient pas du tout, Emma était tellement jeune quand il était parti à la guerre. Elle n'avait que les souvenirs de sa mère, les histoires qu'elle lui racontait, et les photos. Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise quand elle avait eu devant elle son père, si différent du jeune homme enthousiaste, drôle, sociable, généreux dont elle avait tant entendu parler._

_Celui qui était rentré de la guerre paraissait vingt ans de plus que son âge, il était handicapé et surtout, il était comme mort à l'intérieur. Il avait versé quelques larmes en apprenant la mort de sa femme, mais il semblait comme anesthésié, extérieur à tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il s'était contenté de prendre sa fille avec lui, presque comme un fardeau, avant de rentrer chez eux. Mais il ne reconnaissait plus rien, ni personne, il s'était coupé du monde._

_Ils étaient restés quelques mois dans leur maison, et Emma avait pu trouver ailleurs l'affection qui lui manquait avec son père. Celui-ci s'était plongé dans l'alchimie comme si sa vie en dépendait, commandant toujours plus de livres, faisant toujours plus d'expériences. Elle ne le voyait plus que pendant les repas, quand il pensait à manger, lui laissant la charge de la maison désormais trop grande pour eux deux._

_Parfois elle se disait qu'il ne l'aimait pas, ou qu'il lui en voulait d'être vivante alors que sa mère était morte. Mais la vérité, c'est qu'il la voyait à peine, comme s'ils étaient deux étrangers cohabitant sans vraiment se rencontrer. Comme des fantômes. Il savait que sa fille était là, bien sûr, mais il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'idée d'interrompre ce qu'il faisait pour lui parler et s'intéresser à elle. Elle était là, et c'est tout. Et ce qu'il faisait était trop important. Parfois, la nuit, Emma l'entendait vociférer dans son bureau, comme s'il s'en prenait à des ennemis invisibles. Mais elle n'était pas vraiment malheureuse avec lui. Elle avait encore ses amis._

_Et puis un jour il avait décidé de déménager. Il se sentait épié, poursuivi. En danger. La petite fille ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais il était sûr de lui. Quand elle avait protesté, il l'avait regardée, semblant prendre conscience de sa présence pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Et quand il l'avait fixée de son regard vide, un long frisson lui avait parcouru l'échine. Qu'avaient pu voir ces yeux ? Elle avait cessé de protester et l'avait suivi._

_Ils n'avaient rien emmené de leur vie d'avant, sauf les ouvrages de son père et la photo de mariage. Emma avait aussi gardé une petite photo d'elle et sa mère, qu'elle avait cachée dans son portefeuille, et un médaillon qui se transmettait de mère en fille dans sa famille depuis longtemps. Ils avaient laissé tout le reste derrière eux. La petite fille avait à peine dix ans et elle avait quitté sa ville, sa maison et ses amis sans un regard en arrière, sachant que si elle voyait le visage plein de larmes de sa meilleure amie, la douleur serait trop forte. Alors elle s'était blindée, forgé une carapace que plus rien ne percerait, elle y veillerait. Pourquoi s'attacher si les gens qu'on aime nous sont enlevés ?_

_Ils avaient quitté les plaines verdoyantes du sud ouest pour les sombres montagnes du Kent, recouvertes de forêts profondes et inquiétantes. C'était une région sinistre. La ville la plus importante, dans cette région, s'appelait Rowena et ressemblait plus à un trou à rats qu'autre chose. Leur nouvelle maison était perdue dans les montagnes, au milieu de la forêt, loin de tout et de tous, à une plusieurs heures de marche de la ville. _

_La maison en elle-même était aussi sombre que la région. C'était un ancien manoir à l'abandon, aux hauts plafonds et aux grandes fenêtres, avec des enfilades de pièces peu éclairées, et effrayantes pour une si jeune enfant. Mais elle était difficile à trouver, et coupée du reste du monde, et c'était exactement ce que voulait Arthur. Ainsi, il avait l'impression d'être sur son île déserte, protégé de la curiosité des gens, et surtout loin de ses propres démons. Du moins c'est ce qu'il espérait._

_La maison était bien trop grande pour eux, et trop loin de tout. Emma ne pouvait pas aller à l'école à Rowena, elle dut arrêter sa scolarité. Son père s'en fichait royalement, et il ne prit même pas la peine d'engager un précepteur. Il eut cette phrase lapidaire quand elle se plaignit :_

_- Tu sais lire ? Vu le nombre de livres dans cette maison tu devrais être capable de te débrouiller._

_Mais est-ce que les livres remplacent les contacts humains ? avait-elle voulu hurler. Mais elle n'avait rien dit, se contentant de se renfermer encore plus, si c'était possible. Et elle lut ses livres. Longuement. Avec difficulté pour certains. Elle se forgea sa propre culture et apprit tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les ondes alors que les enfants de son âge apprenaient la socialisation. Quand les filles de dix ans donnaient leur premier baiser, elle s'acharnait à apprendre les théories métaphysiques des grands penseurs. Quand les autres s'amusaient, elle regardait par la fenêtre de la grande maison vide, seule. _

_Le seul être humain qu'elle côtoyait, en dehors de son père, c'était Pierre. Ils l'avaient rencontré à leur arrivée, c'était le fils du maire de Rowena. Il avait seize ans et était, selon les dires de son père « un crétin fini dont il ne pourrait jamais rien faire ». Pour lui, Pierre était juste à bon à livrer les marchandises de leur magasin, rien de plus. Cette désaffection manifeste, et les brimades, auraient pu faire de Pierre quelqu'un de méchant, d'hargneux. Mais c'était pour Emma le garçon le plus gentil du monde, le rayon de soleil qui éclairait sa morne existence. Son ami._

_Ils avaient tous les deux été trop heureux de partager leur solitude, leur ennui, leur peine. Malgré la différence d'âge, ou peut-être à cause d'elle, Pierre avait pris Emma sous son aile. Il venait deux fois par mois environ, quelques heures à chaque fois, pour livrer de la nourriture aux Silver. Il était toujours heureux ces jours-là, d'une part parce qu'il pouvait prendre la camionnette de livraison de son père, et ensuite parce qu'il allait voir Emma sourire. _

_Pierre n'était pas beau, ni intelligent. Affublé de grosses lunettes disgracieuses pour corriger sa vision déficiente, il était le sujet de moquerie des enfants et des jeunes femmes de la ville. Et son esprit, parfois un peu lent, faisait le reste, achevant de l'isoler des autres jeunes de son âge, qui se privaient de sa gentillesse. C'était un cœur d'or qui vivait dans son monde, un doux rêveur qui s'inventait des histoires abracadabrantes. Et qui avait trouvé en Emma un public enthousiaste._

_Malgré sa lenteur apparente, et son air un peu idiot, il était un fin observateur, et il comprenait sans un mot ce que les gens avaient au fond d'eux. Chez son père, il avait rapidement vu la déception qu'il éprouvait d'avoir pour seul enfant un demeuré. Et chez Emma il avait tout de suite vu la tristesse, la solitude, et l'impression d'avoir déçu son père, de ne pas être aimée. Ils s'étaient tout de suite compris, tous les deux._

_Lorsqu'elle entendait la camionnette monter la côte menant à la maison, Emma sortait en courant dans la cour et lui faisait de grands gestes, folle de joie. Dans ses moments-là, elle ressemblait vraiment à une enfant et ça lui faisait chaud au cœur. Il lui montrait ce qu'il avait réussi à chaparder dans le magasin de son père : des magazines et des illustrés, des bonbons, parfois même des « trucs de fille », un peu de maquillage, une fois un bandeau pour ses cheveux, ou de la dentelle. _

_Le plus beau cadeau qu'il lui avait fait était une belle poupée, aux boucles brunes et aux yeux clairs. Une cliente mécontente l'avait rapportée, se plaignant que la poupée ne fermait pas les yeux quand on la couchait et que ce regard étrangement fixe, presque dérangeant, faisait peur à sa fille. Son père, en pestant copieusement, avait balancé la poupée à la poubelle, pensant s'en débarrasser. Mais dès qu'il l'avait vue, Pierre avait cru revoir son amie, avec ses yeux bleus si tristes. Alors il la lui avait offerte. Elle avait pleuré pour la première fois depuis la mort de sa mère, et le jeune homme s'était excusé, pensant lui avoir fait de la peine, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le rassure et lui saute au cou. Elle n'avait pas reçu de cadeau depuis si longtemps…_

_Pendant deux ans, ils avaient continué leur manège, appréciant ces petits moments de répit dans leur existence morne et triste. Mais un jour, Emma avait changé._

_Ce jour-là, il était arrivé très heureux, avec un cadeau pour ses douze ans. C'était un petit journal intime, avec une serrure à code, dans lequel elle pourrait noter tous ses secrets. Il était persuadé qu'elle l'adorerait, il était vraiment très beau avec sa reliure de cuir. Il était pressé de le lui offrir. Mais dès qu'il s'était approché de la maison, il avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il y avait comme une aura sombre entourant le manoir. Quelqu'un d'autre n'aurait sûrement pas prêté d'importance à ce genre de choses, mais Pierre, avec sa sensibilité, sentait que quelque chose clochait. Qu'un malheur avait frappé cet endroit._

_Il avait frappé plusieurs fois à la porte, inquiet, prêt à forcer l'entrée s'il le fallait, quand il avait entendu des pas à l'intérieur. La clé avait tournée dans la serrure et la porte s'était entrebâillée sur le visage hagard d'Emma._

_Ses yeux étaient gonflés d'avoir trop pleurés, et son regard avait changé. Il semblait tourmenté mais aussi étrangement vide, comme éteint. Comme s'il avait vu des choses que personne ne devrait voir. C'était un regard sans âge qu'Emma posait sur lui. Pour la première fois elle avait refusé de le laisser entrer dans la maison, prétextant du désordre et un dégât des eaux. Mais Pierre n'était pas complètement idiot, contrairement à ce que tous croyaient. Il avait vu tout de suite qu'elle mentait. Quand elle avait voulu refermer la porte, il l'en avait empêchée et l'avait ouverte en grand. Et il avait ouvert de grands yeux._

_Partant de sa temps et se perdant dans ses cheveux, habituellement bouclés et cascadant sur ses épaules, aujourd'hui ternes et sans vie, un peu comme elle, Pierre avait vu une longue mèche de cheveux blancs. Quand il avait avancé la main pour la toucher, son amie avait sursautée comme s'il l'avait frappée. Elle lui avait demandé de mettre la nourriture dans la remise et de partir, refermant la porte sèchement. _

_Interloqué, ne comprenant pas tout, il avait obéi et déposé avec les vivres son cadeau, pour son anniversaire. Il était idiot, il était lent. Il le savait. Mais il savait aussi reconnaître quelqu'un qui était terrorisé. Et c'était le cas d'Emma._

_Par la suite il avait tenté de savoir ce qui s'était passé, mais il y avait un fossé entre eux, qui s'était creusé ce jour-là. Elle était distante, sur ses gardes, même si elle tentait de le cacher. Quelque chose avait changé. Et elle avait constamment peur, il le sentait. Ce n'était plus son Emma. Elle semblait maintenant beaucoup plus vieille, et comme extérieure à tout. Et il avait parfois l'impression qu'elle luttait contre elle-même._

_Elle ne l'avait plus jamais laissé entrer dans la maison. Et elle n'avait plus jamais souri. Pendant trois ans._

_- Papa, fais un peu attention ! _

_Emma s'en veut aussitôt de s'être emportée en lisant l'incompréhension dans le regard de son père. Il est comme un petit enfant, ou un vieillard sénile et grabataire. Même les gestes les plus simples sont une épreuve pour lui. Quand elle l'avait retrouvé dans cet état, à son réveil, le lendemain matin, elle avait espéré que ce serait temporaire. Elle s'était complètement trompée…_

_Il avait fallu tout lui apprendre. Lui réapprendre. Elle avait beaucoup pleuré, crié, tempêté, elle avait même voulu le frapper. Elle lui en voulait tellement de la mettre dans cette situation. Oui, elle lui en voulait. Pour ces années où il l'avait ignorée d'abord. Et pour ça. De la forcer à abandonner sa jeunesse, son insouciance, pour s'occuper de lui._

_Ca n'aurait pas dû être à elle de l'habiller, de le nourrir, comme un petit enfant, de lui couper les cheveux, de tailler sa barbe. Il gâchait sa vie et elle le détestait pour ça._

_- Allez mange, ordonne-t-elle en mettant la cuillère remplie dans sa main et en la guidant jusqu'à sa bouche. _

_Oui elle lui en voulait à mort, elle avait souvent envie de s'enfuir, de l'abandonner là, pour lui faire payer. Est-ce qu'elle avait été malheureuse ? Non. Il ne l'avait jamais frappée, pas violentée, elle avait toujours été nourrie, n'avait manqué de rien si ce n'est d'amour et d'attention. Il l'avait ignorée et c'était encore pire que tout. Elle avait l'impression d'être morte en même temps que sa mère. Elle avait perdu son père et sa mère, et elle s'était perdue elle aussi. _

_Elle entend du bruit dehors alors qu'elle fait manger Arthur. Son regard se voile. C'est Pierre, elle le sait. Son ami. Elle brûle de courir et de se jeter dans ses bras, pour qu'il la console, qu'il la comprenne, parce qu'elle existe pour lui. Mais elle ne peut pas, personne ne doit savoir ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là. Elle l'aime trop son ami, elle ne doit pas l'impliquer dans tout ça. Et personne ne doit apprendre pour son père…_

_Elle le voit par la fenêtre de la salle à manger. Debout près de la camionnette il regarde la maison. Il n'a pas changé alors qu'elle… Elle a maigri, beaucoup trop, perdant toutes ses formes naissantes. Elle est sèche, osseuse, comme son père. Ses cheveux sont ternes, elle les attache et tente de camoufler cette mèche blanche qu'elle hait, le symbole de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là, sans succès. Elle a les joues creusées et des cernes sous les yeux. Elle ne ressemble plus à rien, elle se fait peur quand elle se voit dans la glace. Même ses yeux bleus, qui faisaient l'admiration de tous, sont éteints._

_Elle se secoue. Elle ne doit plus penser à son ami. Désormais il n'y a plus qu'elle et son père. Elle soupire et sa main se crispe sur la cuillère alors que son père émet de petits cris, affamé. S'il pouvait au moins parler. Au moins ça. Quand il était concentré au maximum il réussissait à se tenir à peu près droit. Il pouvait presque passer pour normal. Tant qu'il ne parlait pas. Et tant qu'on ne voyait pas son regard absent. _

_Mais de temps en temps, elle avait l'impression que son père était encore là, quelque part dans cette coquille vide. Et qu'il pourrait resurgir, d'un moment à un autre. Il se passait quelque chose, comme un éclair de compréhension dans son regard. Mais cette lueur s'éteignait aussi vite qu'elle était venue. _

_Elle s'ébroue en grognant. Elle est sans cesse perdue dans ses pensées en ce moment. A quoi ça sert ? L'introspection, quelle arnaque. Est-ce qu'elle se sent mieux en admettant qu'elle déteste son père ? Pour ce qu'il est ? Pour ce qu'il a fait ? Est-ce qu'en admettant qu'elle préfèrerait qu'il soit mort à Ishbal, elle est soulagée ? Non, c'est encore pire en fait. Après, elle culpabilise._

_Elle entend Pierre ouvrir la porte de la réserve et commencer à décharger la camionnette. Elle ne le voit plus là où il est. C'est peut-être mieux comme ça en fait. Elle soupire à nouveau. Ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui qu'elle mangera chaud. Ou qu'elle mangera tout court d'ailleurs. Mais elle doit s'occuper d'Arthur. Elle n'a plus que lui._

_Soudain des coups frappés violemment à la porte la font sursauter. Sa gorge se serre. Cette brutalité… Elle a peur, instantanément. Ce sont elles, ces deux femmes de l'armée qui cherchent son père et la menacent. Son cœur bat tellement fort qu'il va sans doute lui perforer la cage thoracique. Elle tente de se calmer, respire par le ventre. _

_Ca ne sert à rien de devenir paranoïaque. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que ce soit elles. C'est sûrement Pierre qui veut lui parler. Elle doit lui ouvrir sinon il continuera inlassablement. Mais la première chose à faire, c'est de cacher son père. Elle le prend par la main, fermement et l'entraîne dans son bureau, malgré sa mauvaise volonté évidente. Mais il ne peut pas rester là, c'est trop dangereux. Il est son secret._

_Finalement il se calme et elle court à la porte alors que les coups redoublent d'intensité. Elle ouvre la porte en grand, s'attendant à voir Pierre, avant de pousser un cri et de la refermer. Mais une main gantée de noir s'interpose et repousse la porte avec une violence incroyable, faisant reculer Emma._

_- Alors petite, dit Lust avec un sourire cruel. On t'avait dit qu'on reviendrait. Maintenant tu vas être une gentille fille et nous dire où est ton père._


	22. Chapitre 18 partie 2

Bien le bonjour les gens ! Un petit mot rapide pour vous remercier pour tous vos commentaires, et pour vous souhaiter une bonne lecture avec la fin du flash-back d'Emma ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire.

* * *

**Chapitre 18**** (2****ème**** partie)**

_- Alors petite, dit Lust avec un sourire cruel. On t'avait dit qu'on reviendrait. Maintenant tu vas être une gentille fille et nous dire où est ton père._

_Emma recule, terrorisée. Il y a une lueur purement diabolique dans le regard de cette femme, et elle sent qu'elle n'a qu'une envie : qu'elle résiste pour qu'elle puisse enfin mettre ses menaces à exécution. Derrière elle, celle qui s'est présentée comme étant Juliette Douglas, secrétaire du généralissime, regarde derrière elle, l'air blasé. On dirait presque qu'elle s'ennuie. Elle observe un instant la réserve dans laquelle du bruit se fait entendre. _

_Pierre. Emma pourrait crier, appeler à l'aide, mais quelque chose lui dit que ces deux femmes n'hésiteraient pas un instant à tuer son ami s'il s'interposait. Elle doit éviter ça à tout prix._

_- Où est-il ? demande Lust en tendant un doigt vers elle. Dis-le moi sinon…_

_- Du calme, intervient Juliette Douglas. Ca ne sert à rien de s'énerver, cette jeune fille a bien compris que nous sommes sérieuses et elle va se montrer… raisonnable. Dans son propre intérêt._

_C'est définitif, celle-ci est encore plus effrayante que l'autre qui la menace. Il y a quelque chose de visqueux chez elle, comme un serpent qui semble endormi mais qui peut mordre à n'importe quel moment. Emma sent un frisson lui parcourir l'échine._

_Elle n'a qu'une envie, les conduire à son père et s'enfuir, les laisser se débrouiller. Elle ne sait pas ce que ces femmes lui veulent mais elle est sûre que ça a un rapport avec l'alchimie. Il n'avait pas tort finalement quand il se disait épié et menacé. L'alchimie. Elle serre les poings. Cette chose qu'elle déteste régit pourtant toute sa vie, malgré elle, et maintenant elle la met en danger. Oui, qu'elles entrent ces deux femmes et qu'elles voient ce que l'alchimie a fait du grand génie, le Wavemaker… Elles vont avoir une surprise._

_La secrétaire de Bradley, qui a senti le conflit interne qui agite la jeune fille, pose une main sur le bras de sa compagne pour lui faire signe d'attendre. Elle jette un coup d'œil vers la réserve dans laquelle Pierre chantonne en travaillant._

_Emma s'est mise à trembler. Elle en a envie… Abandonner son père. Le laisser à la merci de ces soi-disant militaires. C'est si tentant. Elle pourrait s'enfuir, recommencer une nouvelle vie, loin de l'alchimie, loin du vieillard sénile et impotent qui lui tient lieu de parent. Oui…_

_Mais elle ne peut pas faire ça, prétendre le contraire serait idiot, comme se mentir à soi-même. Elle a déjà perdu sa mère, elle n'a plus que lui maintenant. Abandonner son père maintenant c'est… inconcevable. Et si elle faisait ça elle s'en voudrait pour le restant de ses jours, elle le sait, elle vaudrait encore moins que lui. Lui au moins ne l'a pas abandonnée à son retour d'Ishbal, même si elle l'aurait parfois préféré._

_Emma inspire profondément. Ces femmes vont la tuer, c'est à peu près sûr. Mais elle ne peut pas leur livrer son père. _

_- Il n'est pas là, ment-elle en les regardant droit dans les yeux, essayant de cacher sa peur._

_- Tu mens, explose Lust en frappant du poing contre la porte ouverte. Espèce de petite garce…_

_- Du calme. Tu es sûre de toi ? demande l'autre femme avec un petit sourire. Réfléchis bien. Tu peux encore faire marche arrière. Je te laisse une dernière chance, saisis-la. Après il sera trop tard pour vous deux._

_Saisir sa chance. Emma en a envie, tellement envie. Elle se gifle intérieurement. Cette femme, avec sa douceur apparente, est en train de la manipuler. Elles rejouent la scène éculée du bon et du mauvais flic. Mais le résultat sera le même…_

_- Je vous assure qu'il n'est pas là, répond la jeune fille avec aplomb. Je lui dirai que vous êtes passées, ajoute-t-elle en voulant refermer la porte._

_A ce moment une main gantée de noir l'attrape par le cou et commence à serrer, en la soulevant de terre comme une poupée. Avant que la douleur ne devienne intolérable, Emma a juste le temps de se demander comment une femme en apparence si frêle peut avoir autant de force._

_- Ca suffit ! tonne Lust en resserrant un peu plus sa prise. Tu vas nous dire où il est._

_- Pou-pourquoi ? réussit à coasser la jeune fille en manque d'oxygène._

_- On doit savoir ce qu'il sait !_

_- Lust !_

_Mais la brune n'écoute pas sa compagne. _

_- Tu le caches, je suis sûre que tu sais tout, toi aussi. Sloth, cette fille est au courant._

_- Je… ne… comprends… pas…_

_- Lâche-la, ordonne l'autre femme._

_- Qu'est-ce que ton père sait sur les Homonculus ?_

_Juliette Douglas frappe Lust au bras, juste assez fort pour lui faire lâcher prise et Emma s'écroule sur le sol, portant immédiatement les mains à sa gorge et cherchant à retrouver sa respiration._

_- Ne fais plus jamais ça, gronde la brune._

_- Et toi évite de divulguer ce genre d'information, répond l'autre, très calme. Il est évident que cette enfant ne sait rien, c'est son père qui est important, pas elle._

_Homonculus. Cette brute a prononcé le mot Homonculus. Alors qu'elle respire encore par à-coups, Emma réfléchit à toute vitesse. Les connaissances qu'elle a, malgré elle, lui ont permis de tout de suite comprendre. Elle avait raison. Ces femmes n'ont rien d'humain. Ce sont des monstres… La panique l'étreint._

_- Laisse-moi m'occuper de cette gamine, je vais la faire parler._

_La peur la paralyse, Emma sent que cette… chose ne plaisante pas. Elle va mourir, et son père aussi. S'il était lui-même il pourrait se défendre, ces deux femmes ne feraient pas le poids contre lui. Mais dans l'état où il est tout ce qu'il pourrait essayer de faire ce serait de la griffer avec ses ongles trop longs. Et elle…_

_Elle regarde ses deux mains. Elle n'a jamais essayé de réaliser de transmutation, mais elle sait qu'en claquant des mains, elle pourrait le faire. Toutes les connaissances sont en elle. Elle n'a qu'à se faire confiance, et se décider à utiliser ce pouvoir qu'elle a, malgré son dégout. _

_- Ca ne sera pas nécessaire, dit Sloth avec un regard fatigué. Souviens-toi des ordres, tout ce qu'on veut c'est son père._

_- Au diable les ordres, gronde Lust avant de se retourner vers la jeune fille._

_C'est maintenant où jamais. Elle doit le faire. Emma commence son mouvement…_

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?_

_Les trois femmes sursautent et Emma retient un cri. Pierre. Elle l'avait complètement oublié. Le jeune homme a quitté la réserve et observe maintenant les deux femmes. Il sent que quelque chose ne va pas et qu'Emma est en danger. Il ne sait pas ce qui se passe, mais il est hors de question pour lui de ne pas aider son amie._

_- C'est qui ce gêneur ? gronde la brune en commençant à se tourner vers lui._

_- Attendez ! intervient Emma, complètement paniquée maintenant. C'est juste Pierre, c'est mon ami. Il…_

_- Fais-le dégager d'ici._

_- Je ne peux pas, ment la jeune fille dont le cerveau fonctionne en pilotage automatique, il doit venir chercher son argent pour la livraison. Et c'est le fils du maire, ajoute-t-elle, s'il ne revenait pas toute la ville se lancerait à sa recherche…_

_Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle raconte, tout ce qui compte à ce moment précis c'est de sauver Pierre. Elle a fait tellement d'efforts pour ne pas le mêler à toute cette histoire, il est hors de question que ces deux femmes lui fassent du mal. Et elle est sûre qu'elles le feraient, sans hésiter. _

_Finalement Sloth soupire et la regarde._

_- Tu ne nous facilites pas la tâche, petite. Ca pourrait pourtant être si simple… Nous voulons juste ton père, après tout. Tu ne nous es d'aucun intérêt, toi._

_- Je ne sais pas ce que vous lui voulez, je ne comprends rien, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il n'est pas là, répond Emma en la fixant sans ciller. Je vous le jure. _

_La femme semble hésiter, regardant alternativement la jeune fille et Pierre qui se rapproche doucement. Finalement elle émet une espèce de claquement de langue, laissant percevoir son énervement pour la première fois, et descend les marches du perron rapidement. La brune serre les dents, frustrée de devoir une fois de plus battre en retraite alors qu'en quelques secondes tout pourrait être réglé. Si seulement « elle » n'avait pas donné ordre de faire profil bas et de ne pas laisser de traces… Mais elle n'a pas le choix, si elle désobéit sa punition sera terrible, elle le sait._

_- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, lance-t-elle à Emma sans la regarder. Nous allons revenir très vite et cette fois, si ton père n'est pas là pour répondre gentiment à nos questions, on obtiendra les réponses par la force. Et crois-moi, ajoute-t-elle, vous ne voulez pas qu'on en arrive là._

_Emma s'apprête à répondre quand la femme a un mouvement de la main, très rapide, presque imperceptible. Aussitôt la jeune fille sent une brûlure sur son bras gauche, et en le touchant elle se rend compte qu'elle saigne abondamment. La femme brune descend les marches et rejoint sa compagne, et elles s'éloignent rapidement alors qu'Emma reste sur place, la bouche ouverte et les yeux exorbités._

_Des Homonculus. Son instinct lui hurle de fuir, le plus vite possible, quitte à abandonner son père, si elle ne veut pas mourir. Mais elle reste prostrée. Qu'est-ce qu'il a pu faire pour qu'elles soient à sa recherche ? Quel secret inavouable connaît-il ? Elle se rend soudain compte que quelqu'un la tient par les épaules et la secoue, et elle croise le regard de Pierre._

_- Emma ? Tu es blessée ? Qui sont ces femmes ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande Pierre, fou d'inquiétude devant le mutisme de son amie._

_Pierre. Malgré sa froideur et la façon dont elle l'a ignoré depuis presque trois ans, il est encore là et c'est à lui qu'elle doit le départ des femmes. Et il l'appelle, il s'inquiète. Son ami… Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes et Emma se jette dans ses bras, sanglotant. Le jeune homme ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive mais il a lu la détresse dans ses yeux. Elle a besoin d'aide. Il la serre dans ses bras et la laisse pleurer en lui tapotant le dos. _

_Ils ne savent pas depuis combien de temps ils sont là, quand un bruit sourd venant de l'intérieur de la maison les fait sursauter. Ils se retournent en même temps et voient une porte s'ouvrir sur Arthur, hébété et chancelant, émettant de petits cris plaintifs. _

_Pierre ouvre de grands yeux. Il reconnaît cet homme, mais c'est comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Arthur Silver ressemble à un vieillard, et il n'y a plus trace de l'intelligence qu'on lisait dans son regard, il n'y a pas si longtemps. Là, ses yeux sont vides. Emma, près de lui, ne dit rien. Elle attend sa réaction : va-t-il s'enfuir en courant ? Va-t-il courir raconter ce qu'il a vu ? _

_Son père appelle, il pousse des gémissements déchirants et elle finit par le rejoindre, énervée. Elle lui avait pourtant ordonné de rester caché dans sa chambre, s'il était arrivé pendant que les femmes étaient là, elles les auraient sûrement tous déjà envoyés _ad patres_._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande-t-elle en le prenant brutalement par le bras. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Pourquoi tu n'obéis pas ?_

_Ca y est, ses larmes qu'elle pensait taries repartent de plus belle. Mais ce sont des larmes de colère cette fois, et même de rage pure. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour que des monstres pareils soient à sa recherche ? Quelles recherches menait-il en secret ? Il l'a mise en danger, tout ce temps, et maintenant qu'il n'est plus bon à rien tout retombe sur elle, alors qu'elle n'a rien demandé. _

_- Je te déteste ! lui lance-t-elle en le secouant. Tu gâches tout, je te hais ! _

_Elle continue à le secouer, de plus en plus violemment, en hurlant sa colère. Son père se contente de la regarder en gémissant, il ne comprend pas ce qu'elle dit, ni ce qui la met en colère. Elle voudrait le frapper, vraiment, même si elle sait que c'est mal. Ca fait trois ans qu'elle en meure d'envie et qu'elle se retient._

_Soudain des mains se posent sur ses épaules et ce simple contact la calme instantanément. Elle se retourne et Pierre lui fait un sourire rassurant. Il prend ensuite le bras d'Arthur et, avec une immense douceur, il l'entraîne jusqu'à la table et l'aide à s'asseoir. Emma les suit en reniflant, essuyant ses yeux._

_Elle s'en veut, maintenant que sa colère est retombée. Elle avait déjà eu des accès de colère, souvent même. Mais dans ces moments-là elle parvenait toujours à se contrôler, attendant que son père soit endormi pour laisser libre cours à ses émotions. Elle sortait de la maison et hurlait sa rage vers la forêt. Mais jamais jusqu'à maintenant elle ne s'en était prise à lui, malgré l'envie qu'elle en avait. Et il avait fallu qu'elle perde pied devant Pierre, qui l'avait vue maltraiter son père impotent et sénile. Après la rage, c'est maintenant la culpabilité qui la submerge._

_Mais une fois encore son ami la sidère. Il a calmé son père en quelques instants, avec sa douceur et sa gentillesse, et maintenant il se tourne vers elle. _

_- Je comprends, murmure-t-il._

_Et ces deux mots sont une libération pour Emma. Il ne la juge pas, il ne la regarde pas comme un monstre sans cœur. _

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demande-t-il finalement._

_- Je… Je ne peux pas te le dire, répond-elle en évitant son regard. Tu serais encore plus en danger que tu ne l'es déjà. Ces deux femmes…_

_- Qui sont-elles ? J'ai eu une peur terrible en les voyant, explique-t-il, sourcils froncés. J'ai ressenti quelque chose d'étrange, comme si elles n'étaient pas vraiment…_

_- Humaines ?_

_- C'est ça. Je suis pas très malin, ajoute-t-il après quelques instants, mais je pense que ça doit être lié à l'alchimie, non ?_

_- Ne dis plus jamais que tu n'es pas malin, répond simplement Emma avec un léger sourire. Tu es la personne la plus sensible et la plus intelligente que je connaisse._

_Ca n'est pas une vraie réponse mais ça suffit pour réchauffer le cœur du jeune homme. Il ne s'est donc pas trompé. Il n'a jamais perdu son amie. Elle a des problèmes qu'elle n'a pas voulu partager avec lui, et il commence à comprendre pourquoi. Mais elle est toujours la même Emma au fond, sa seule amie. Malgré les circonstances terribles et éprouvantes ils se sentent étrangement heureux tous les deux en cet instant, heureux de se retrouver enfin._

_- Pierre, dit soudain Emma en redevenant mortellement sérieuse. Je vais te demander quelque chose de très difficile, de dangereux, et je comprendrais si tu…_

_- C'est d'accord._

_- Mais attends, répond-elle. Tu ne sais même pas ce que je vais te demander !_

_- Je m'en fiche, c'est d'accord. _

_Elle veut protester mais son sourire éclatant l'en empêche et elle soupire avant d'esquisser elle aussi un léger sourire. Il n'a pas du tout changé._

_- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?_

_- Ces deux femmes ont dit qu'elles allaient revenir très rapidement, explique Emma, et je suis sûre qu'elles disent vrai. Elles veulent mon père._

_- Pourq…, commence Pierre avant de s'interrompre. C'est même pas la peine que je pose la question, hein ?_

_- Je préfère pas effectivement… Pierre, ajoute-t-elle en lui prenant la main. Est-ce que tu pourrais le prendre avec toi, dans ta camionnette, et l'emmener en ville pour le cacher quelques temps ? Juste le temps que je comprenne ce que veulent ces femmes, et ensuite je te rejoindrai et je me débrouillerai._

_- Je vous emmène tous les deux, répond le jeune homme. Maintenant. Vas chercher vos affaires et de quoi soigner ton bras…_

_- Non._

_Elle recule de quelques pas et le regarde gravement._

_- C'est mon père que tu dois emmener. Moi je reste._

_- Quoi ? s'écrit-il. Ca va pas ? Tu penses que je vais te laisser seule avec ces deux femmes bizarres qui rôdent dans le coin ? T'es dingue ?_

_Emma ouvre de grands yeux. Elle le connaît depuis longtemps mais c'est la toute première fois qu'il s'énerve et crie sur elle. Il se rend compte de sa surprise et tâche de se calmer._

_- Excuse-moi de m'être énervé, reprend-il plus doucement. Mais il n'est pas question que je te laisse là._

_- Mais si, tu vas le faire. S'il-te-plaît, ajoute-t-elle sans lui laisser le temps de protester. Comprends-moi, je dois savoir ce qu'elles veulent. Et je dois aussi veiller sur mon père. Mais je ne peux pas faire tout ça seule, je m'en rends compte maintenant. J'ai besoin de ton aide, Pierre. S'il-te-plaît, répète-t-elle._

_Elle a gagné, elle le sait déjà. Il n'a jamais pu résister quand elle lui fait son regard suppliant. Mais elle sent le conflit qui l'agite, l'idée même de la laisser seule dans cette situation le met hors de lui. _

_Finalement il accepte, pour elle, parce qu'elle le lui demande. Il va l'aider du mieux qu'il pourra, il ne peut rien faire de plus. Mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment, sans doute parce que ces deux femmes si menaçantes lui ont fait peur alors qu'il ne les a qu'aperçues. Et aussi parce que, pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaît, il a vu Emma vraiment désemparée et même paniquée. Et c'est sans doute ça le plus effrayant._

-oooo-

_Emma referme la porte de la maison dans un soupir. La pression est retombée et elle se sent vidée de toute énergie. Son bras la fait souffrir, mais elle n'a même pas l'énergie d'aller le soigner. Elle ne rêve plus que de se glisser dans son lit et de s'endormir, pour des heures, voire des jours. Peut-être qu'en ouvrant les yeux elle se rendra compte que tout ça n'a été qu'un pénible cauchemar ?_

_Elle se secoue. Elle ne peut pas se reposer maintenant, elle doit profiter que la maison est vide pour trouver les réponses qu'elle cherche. Les femmes peuvent revenir à n'importe quel moment, elle ne peut pas prendre le risque de se faire surprendre._

_Les Homonculus. Elles ont dit que son père savait quelque chose à ce sujet. Ca a forcément un rapport avec les recherches qu'il menait avant de… avant cette nuit-là. Emma fouille sa mémoire. Il passait tout son temps enfermé dans son bureau, à consulter des centaines de livres, prenant des notes et menant des expériences dans sa tanière, son antre. Le grenier. _

_La jeune fille frissonne et tourne la tête pour se regarder dans la glace poussiéreuse accrochée au mur de l'entrée. Elle aperçoit son visage hagard et cette horrible mèche blanche, qu'elle déteste. Elle la touche du bout des doigts et, à nouveau, un long frisson la secoue. Elle n'a plus mis les pieds dans le grenier depuis cette nuit-là, et plus jamais elle n'y retournera, elle en a scellé la trappe avec l'alchimie, en suivant les conseils lus dans l'un des livres d'Arthur. Elle ne peut même pas envisager d'y remonter, c'est au-dessus de ses forces. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à espérer que les réponses qu'elle cherche ne se trouvent pas là-bas._

_Elle va dans la salle à manger et regarde autour d'elle. Elle ne sait même pas ce qu'elle cherche… Son père faisait des recherches mais étrangement, quand elle a fouillé ses dossiers pour reprendre ses recherches il y a trois ans, elle n'a trouvé nulle part la mention des Homonculus, ou de quelque chose s'y rapportant. La seule explication c'est qu'il garde ses autres recherches ailleurs._

_Tout en déambulant dans la maison vide et silencieuse, Emma replonge dans ses souvenirs. Il lui semble qu'un jour elle a vu son père écrire dans une sorte de carnet en cuir, tout simple… Elle se souvient. C'était peu après son retour d'Ishbal. Elle avait entrouvert la porte du bureau d'Arthur et s'était approchée doucement. C'était le jour anniversaire de la mort de sa mère et elle se sentait triste, à en mourir, elle avait besoin d'être réconfortée. Il lui tournait le dos, assis à son bureau et écrivant avec urgence, en laissant parfois échapper des jurons et des phrases sans queue ni tête pour la petite fille qu'elle était._

_Elle s'était approchée jusqu'à se retrouver près de lui et avait regardé ce qu'il faisait. A ce moment il avait pris conscience de sa présence et caché ce qu'il faisait d'un bras avant de l'attraper par l'épaule, serrant et lui faisant mal. Il avait crié sur elle, lui interdisant d'entrer dans son bureau, la faisant pleurer. Finalement, il s'était rendu compte qu'il était allé trop loin mais, au lieu de s'excuser, il s'était juste levé et l'avait tirée par un bras derrière lui avant de l'éjecter du bureau et d'en claquer la porte._

_- C'est ça, dit Emma en fonçant vers le bureau de son père._

_Elle se souvient que ce jour-là il écrivait dans ce carnet en cuir, et vu sa réaction et la façon dont il l'avait protégé quand elle avait regardé, c'était quelque chose de très important. Elle doit retrouver ce carnet._

_Mais elle se rend rapidement à l'évidence. Il n'est nulle part, elle a pourtant fouillé toute la maison. Elle a commencé par explorer le bureau, tranquillement d'abord, puis avec urgence. Elle a fini par mettre la pièce à sac, littéralement, fouillant tous les livres et les jetant au sol, vidant les tiroirs, inspectant tous les coins. Mais il n'y a rien, rien du tout. _

_Alors elle a fini par faire subir le même sort à toutes les pièces de la maison, excepté le grenier. Maintenant elle est assise sur la seule chaise encore debout dans la salle à manger, au milieu du carnage. Les tiroirs des meubles gisent sur le sol, leur contenu répandu par terre, les livres les ont tous rejoints, la vaisselle aussi. Mais il n'y a toujours aucune trace du carnet. Ca veut sans doute dire qu'il est au grenier…_

_Finalement, désespérée, elle va dans la chambre de son père. Elle a déjà fouillé cet endroit, de fond en comble, sans rien trouver. Elle observe les vêtements jonchant le sol, les cadres retournés. Elle va jusqu'au lit et se couche dessus. Juste pour quelques instants._

_C'est fini. Il n'y plus que le grenier et elle sait qu'elle est incapable d'y remonter, ça ferait rejaillir trop de souvenirs qu'elle ne pourrait pas supporter. Si seulement elle pouvait perdre la mémoire, se débarrasser de ces souvenirs horribles, à cause desquels elle se réveille encore en hurlant la nuit. Si seulement…_

_Elle sursaute et s'assoit au bord du lit. Elle est vaseuse, a les paupières lourdes et elle comprend qu'elle s'est endormie. Quelle idiote, elle pourrait se gifler. Elle voit par la fenêtre que la nuit commence doucement à tomber. Et elle, sombre crétine, au lieu de s'enfuir et de rejoindre son père et Pierre, elle fait une sieste, tranquille, comme si deux psychopathes n'étaient pas à ses trousses. Elle pose ses mains de chaque côté d'elle et prend appui dessus pour se lever, mais elle arrête son mouvement, sourcils froncés. Elle sent quelque chose de dur sous sa main. Surprise elle tâte le matelas ; il n'y a pas de doute possible, il y a quelque chose dessous._

_Le cœur battant, n'osant pas espérer de peur d'être déçue, elle se jette à genoux sur le sol et glisse une main sous le matelas. Rapidement elle rencontre ce qu'elle a senti et le ramène vers elle. C'est le carnet… Elle n'ose même pas y croire. Enfin elle le trouve, il était là depuis tout ce temps. _

_Elle se relève, les mains tremblantes. Elle a peur de ce qu'elle va trouver là-dedans, mais elle sait qu'elle n'a pas le choix. Elle a les lèvres aussi sèches que si elle venait de traverser le désert, et un goût métallique dans la bouche. C'est une erreur, elle le sent, sa vie ne sera plus la même après avoir lu ça. Mais c'est trop tard, elle l'a déjà ouvert._

_« _Journal d'étude d'Arthur Silver_ ». Elle suit du bout de l'index les belles lettres calligraphiées avec soin. Elle reconnaît l'écriture de sa mère. Sur la couverture intérieure, Mary a laissé une petite annotation qui la retourne complètement._

_« _Emma et moi t'offrons ce petit carnet pour qu'il soit le témoin de tes aventures, de tes succès, de tes faits d'armes bons comme mauvais, de tes joies et de tes peines. Malgré la tristesse de la séparation, nous savons toutes les deux que tu te montreras digne de notre confiance. Mon chéri, ne doute jamais de notre amour pour toi, il est immense, et infini. Et ça ne changera jamais. Mary et Emmanuelle_ »_

_Elle essuie ses larmes d'un revers de main. Elle peut presque entendre la voix de sa mère alors qu'elle lit ses phrases. Cette femme n'était que douceur et amour, pour sa famille, pour son prochain. Elle voudrait tellement lui ressembler un peu plus… _

_Ainsi donc sa mère a offert ce petit carnet à Arthur avant qu'il parte à Ishbal. Si elle le lit, elle va enfin savoir ce qui a pu lui arriver là-bas pour qu'il devienne cet homme amer et aigri, cet homme brisé._

_Mais c'est peut-être une erreur. Après tout, c'est une sorte de journal intime, dans lequel il a dû coucher ses doutes, ses espoirs, ses peurs… Ce serait un viol de son intimité, elle ne pense pas en avoir le droit. Et pourtant elle se rend compte avec surprise qu'elle a déjà ouvert le journal, au hasard, et dès que ses yeux se posent sur les premières phrases elle est littéralement happée par le texte._

16 avril : la guerre et ses horreurs. Je pourrais écrire un livre, voire même une encyclopédie sur le sujet. Et encore, pour l'instant, les autres alchimistes d'Etat et moi-même n'avons pas encore eu de vraies opérations sur le terrain. Je me contente de faire du terrassement. Mais mon cœur me dit que le jour approche où, comme les autres soldats, je vais devoir tuer, moi aussi. Et ça me terrifie.

24 juin : heureusement qu'ils sont là. Maes Hugues et Roy Mustang, le Flame Alchemist. Mes amis. Mes remparts contre l'horreur. J'ai tué pour la première fois de ma vie, aujourd'hui. C'était encore pire que tout ce que j'avais imaginé. Quand ça été fini, je me suis enfui comme un lâche pour vider mon estomac. Et là, mes deux amis, mes frères d'armes, ils étaient là, me soutenant et m'aidant.

_Emma est plongée dans le récit de son père, totalement immergée. Elle ne peut plus s'arrêter de lire. Une part d'elle lui hurle qu'elle n'a pas le temps de tout lire, qu'elle doit trouver le secret que son père a découvert, mais elle ne peut plus s'en empêcher. Elle tourne les pages et dévore les souvenirs d'Arthur. Et au fil des mots elle comprend. Au début elle retrouve le jeune homme que sa mère lui décrivait, si enthousiaste, honnête, amusant. Et petit-à-petit elle le voit changer, alors que les horreurs se succèdent._

6 aout : l'odeur des corps carbonisés par Roy a envahi le camp, personne ne peut y échapper, comme un rappel au fer rouge de ce qu'on a fait ce matin. Nous ne sommes que des meurtriers. Maes est reparti à Central, lui, quelle chance. Je n'ai même pas pu lui faire mes adieux. Et pourtant je sais que je ne le reverrai pas. Je vais mourir ici.

_Le désespoir le gagnait petit-à-petit, au fil des jours. Seule la présence de ces deux amis l'aidait à tenir le coup là-bas. Et ce qui le maintenait en vie, c'était la perspective de les retrouver un jour, elle et sa mère. Emma se sent étrangement émue en lisant cela, elle n'aurait pas cru qu'il était aussi attaché à elles. Il faut dire que son attitude, depuis son retour, démentait cela. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose…_

11 aout : Je ne mérite plus de vivre, je ne suis plus un homme. Assassin. Meurtrier. Tueur. Les synonymes ne manquent pas, mais tous me désignent. Ils nous désignent tous. Comment peut-on programmer ainsi l'extinction de tout un peuple, juste parce qu'il a des croyances différentes ? Quel genre de monstre peut décider d'un tel génocide ? Et quel genre de personnes peut suivre de tels ordres sans protester ? Quand je pense que ce matin, on nous a en plus remis des pierres rouges, à nous autres alchimistes au service du peuple ! Tu parles… Elles sont sensées amplifier nos pouvoirs. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent qu'on fasse de plus ? Ca ne leur suffit pas de voir la douleur, la peur et la haine dans les yeux des rares survivants ? D'entendre les hurlements des victimes ? Moi ça me hante… Je me sens mal, ma gorge se serre et j'ai comme une enclume qui m'écrase la poitrine. Je ne supporte plus cet endroit, je ne supporte plus ces hommes qui m'entourent, même la simple vue de Mustang m'est insupportable. Je dois partir, quitter cet endroit, m'éloigner, m'isoler. Si seulement un sniper pouvait m'abattre, mes souffrances s'arrêteraient enfin. Et ma culpabilité. Et Mary et Emma ? Au moins mes péchés ne rejailliraient pas sur elles. C'est bien ça, je dois mourir…

_Emma frissonne. Elle comprend enfin ce changement d'attitude qui l'a tant surprise au départ, cette impression d'avoir un autre homme devant elle. Elle comprend ce regard vide et dénué d'émotions. Ce qu'il a vu là-bas l'a marqué à un point qu'elle n'imaginait pas. L'horreur de la guerre, elle commence enfin à l'envisager._

_Elle se passe une main dans les cheveux. C'est affreux d'imaginer son père dans cette situation. Ces mots qu'elle lit laissent entrevoir son désespoir. Et c'était avant sa blessure et son amputation, avant son retour pour découvrir que sa femme, qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde, était morte. Elle ne se demande même plus pourquoi il s'est autant renfermé mais comment il a pu résister à tout ça ? Comment a-t-il pu trouver la force de continuer à vivre ? Elle ne sait pas si elle aurait eu cette force à sa place._

_Elle tourne la page et fronce les sourcils. Quelque chose à changé. Les belles lettres rondes, écrites avec application, laissent la place à des caractères tracés à la va-vite, avec urgence. En les regardant de plus près Emma voit au tracé que les mains de son père tremblaient. Oui il a dû se passer quelque chose le 11 aout, car l'attitude de son père a changé._

12 aout : c'est horrible. Jamais je n'aurais crû. C'est horrible. Homonculus.

_Ca y est. Elle a trouvé. Elle se concentre sur le texte, le cœur battant._

Ce que j'ai vu jamais je ne l'oublierai. Homonculus. L'être humain artificiel. C'est un tabou, un interdit. Comment peut-on créer de tels êtres ? Qui les a créés ? Et comment peuvent-ils survivre ? Et quels sont ces pouvoirs, cette faculté qu'avait l'un d'eux de se transformer ? Ces questions tournent dans ma tête, en permanence. Homonculus. Et cette chose que j'ai vue, l'horreur a l'état pur, mon estomac proteste rien que d'y repenser. Et l'autre qui lui donnait des pierres rouges. Je ne comprends pas, la pierre de Marcos. Je sais comment elle est créée, c'est pour cette raison que je refusais de l'utiliser. C'est horrible. Ces choses s'en nourrissent. C'est horrible. Et il a dit… Il a dit… Je ne peux le croire. Il dit que le généralissime serait l'un d'eux ? Comment est-ce possible ? Je veux comprendre… Je veux comprendre. Je veux comprendre !

_Elle arrive presque à l'entendre crier ces mots. Comprendre. Est-ce que c'est ce qu'il cherchait avec tant d'acharnement dans ses livres, dans ses recherches ? Elle se replonge dans sa lecture et un passage l'arrête._

14 aout : je pense que je commence à comprendre ce qui se passe ici. Cette guerre, ce massacre, tout est organisé par les Homonculus. Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi ils le font mais j'ai cette certitude au fond de moi. Ils ont un plan et ces choses qui ne devraient même pas vivre, ce sont elles qui sont derrière tout ça.

Ces choses sont responsables, c'est à cause d'elle que je suis devenu un meurtrier. Je me fais horreur. Comment est-ce que je pourrais continuer cette guerre ? J'avais déjà des doutes, mais maintenant c'est clair, je ne peux plus continuer à tuer pour eux. Pas question. Ils ont fait de moi un monstre. Ils doivent payer.

_Payer ? Est-ce que son père s'en est pris à ces Homonculus ? Emma saute une page mais se rend compte qu'il y a un écart de dates important. Elle réfléchit puis comprend. En fouillant dans ses affaires elle a trouvé un rapport de l'armée retraçant l'attaque dont il a été victime. Elle ne se rappelle pas de la date exacte, mais elle se souvient que c'était en aout. Il a dû être blessé peu après. A priori son groupe est tombé dans une embuscade, et il a été le seul survivant, même s'il a été mutilé. _

_Le paragraphe suivant date de plus d'un mois après sa blessure. Et il lui fait froid dans le dos._

21 septembre : le médecin m'a dit que je pouvais sortir demain, que j'allais retrouver ma famille. C'est bien. Mais je n'arrive pas à être heureux. Le soleil se reflète sur le métal de ma prothèse. Amputé. Je ne suis plus qu'un handicapé. Cette guerre m'a tout pris, mon honneur, ma fierté, ma jambe, mes illusions et mon innocence. Mais j'ai gagné quelque chose de bien plus fort que tout ça. La rage. La haine. Je vais me venger, en mon nom mais aussi pour tous ceux qui sont devenus des assassins comme moi. Et pour les morts qui sont ensevelis dans le sable, là-bas. Je vais me venger. Je vais comprendre ce qu'ils sont, et je vais les tuer. Je chercherai le temps qu'il faudra mais je trouverai. Et je leur ferai payer le prix du sang.

_Comment le jeune homme doux du début de ce journal a pu se transformer ainsi ? C'est incroyable, c'est un changement radical. Elle comprend mieux son attitude maintenant. Tout ce temps qu'il passait dans son bureau, à étudier, à chercher, avec frénésie… Et cette peur constante, cette impression d'être en danger. Oh oui elle comprend maintenant le but qu'il s'était fixé._

_Les pages suivantes sont consacrées à ses recherches. Les dates s'espacent et les paragraphes ne contiennent plus rien de personnel. Il ne fait même pas mention d'elle, ni de la mort de sa femme, et la colère et la rancune de la jeune fille se réveillent. Il n'y plus que formules d'alchimie, gribouillages, notes décousues. Il cherchait apparemment comment détruire les Homonculus. Les informations sont rares, et ça explique les centaines de livres qu'il a commandés pendant ces quelques années, certains très anciens. Il était à la recherche de la moindre bribe d'information. _

_Et a priori il a compris. Son dernier paragraphe a été rédigé d'une main tremblante, non pas de peur mais d'excitation, comprend-elle._

9 janvier : c'est le grand jour. J'ai enfin compris. Je n'y arriverai pas seul, je n'ai pas assez de connaissances, et les livres ne m'aideront plus. Mais je sais où chercher maintenant. C'est pour ce soir. Je vais l'ouvrir, la Porte, je vais voir le grand œil. J'ai trouvé la première mention de la Porte dans le journal d'un des premiers alchimistes, devenu fou paraît-il. Peu importe. Il m'a donné la clé. Je vais ouvrir la Porte et voir la Vérité. Et après je saurai enfin comme les détruire, comment les sceller une bonne fois pour toutes. Oui, sceller les Homonculus, c'est le but que je me suis fixé et je ne reculerai pas. Je sais qu'il y a des risques, et que je devrais sacrifier quelque chose. Mais je suis prêt. J'espère juste ne pas mourir en tentant de l'ouvrir, je ne voudrais pas qu'Emma se retrouve seule. Mais c'est un risque à courir. J'ai rédigé un testament que j'ai fait parvenir à un notaire à Central. S'il m'arrive quelque chose, c'est Maes qui en aura la garde. Je sais qu'il s'est marié peu après être rentré du front, et qu'il a eu un enfant. C'est bien, je suis heureux pour lui. Maes et Roy… Leur présence m'a sauvée là-bas, mais moi je les ai laissés tomber. J'espère qu'ils vont bien et qu'ils ne m'en veulent pas. Mais je connais bien Hugues, il ne me refusera pas son aide. Et il prendra soin de ma fille.

C'est le moment. Elle dort. Je dois monter au grenier, dans mon antre, comme elle dit quand elle pense que je ne l'écoute pas. Ma fille. Pour elle et pour tous les enfants, pour qu'ils n'aient jamais à vivre ce genre d'horreur, je dois réussir. Je vais ouvrir la Porte.

_Les larmes d'Emma ruissellent sur ces joues. Les souvenir de cette nuit-là hantent ces souvenirs depuis trois ans, et elle les voit maintenant sous un nouveau jour. Alors il a pensé à elle ? Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de courir un tel risque ? Ouvrir le Porte… Et ce Maes Hugues a qui il voulait la confier si ça tournait mal ? Ca devait vraiment être quelqu'un de bien, si elle l'avait su plus tôt elle aurait pu lui demander de l'aide… Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si secret ? Elle lui en voulait tellement pour ça…_

_Elle s'apprête à tourner la page mais elle s'arrête. Est-ce qu'il a eu la réponse à sa question ? Est-ce qu'il sait comment sceller les Homonculus ? Imaginer qu'il ait sacrifié autant, qu'ils aient tous les deux payé un tel prix, pour rien… C'est insupportable. Elle tourne finalement la page et pâlit._

_Il n'y a plus rien. Plus que des gribouillis, des mots jetés sur le papier sans aucun sens, sans cohérence aucune. Des dessins parfois, mais toujours inachevés. Ca n'a aucun sens, et comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Elle est même étonnée qu'il ait réussi à tenir un crayon et à écrire dans l'état où il est. C'est d'ailleurs étrange… Elle est pourtant sûre qu'il n'en est pas capable, il n'arrive même pas à manger seul. Et quand a-t-il eu le temps d'écrire tout ça ? Elle pensait qu'il s'endormait à peine tombé dans son lit ? C'est en tout cas l'impression qu'il lui donnait…_

_Est-ce qu'il jouait la comédie ? Emma sait que, parfois, un éclair de lucidité passe dans son regard, et elle est persuadée que quelque part au fond de lui, il reste quelque chose d'Arthur Silver. La Vérité n'a pas tout pris, elle en mettrait sa main à couper. Et si ces lignes apparemment décousues et sans le moindre sens étaient en fait le moyen que trouvait Arthur pour communiquer ?_

_Elle se rend à peine compte qu'elle s'est levée et qu'elle marche de long en large. Peut-être que ces mots et ces dessins sont une sorte de code ? Peut-être qu'ils sont la clé pour comprendre ? Mais elle n'y entend rien, elle n'a pas assez d'expérience, seul un alchimiste pourrait éventuellement y comprendre quelque chose. _

_- Réfléchis Emma, réfléchis…_

_Elle s'exhorte en faisant les cent pas et soudain elle a une illumination. L'alchimiste avec qui son père était à Ishbal, Roy Mustang. C'est le célèbre Flame Alchemist, même elle en a entendu parler. Un scientifique d'une telle renommée pourrait peut-être comprendre quelque chose à ce charabia ? Et son père avait confiance en lui et en ce Hugues…_

_Mais comment lui faire passer le journal ? Comment le rencontrer ? Sans compter qu'elle doit retrouver son père chez Pierre, et échapper aux deux femmes. Si jamais elles mettent la main dessus, c'en sera fini d'eux et de leurs chances de se débarrasser d'elles. Mais comment faire ?_

_Elle serre le journal dans ses mains tremblantes et soudain quelque chose en tombe. C'est une photo d'un homme brun, avec des lunettes et un sourire réjoui, près d'une jeune femme aux cheveux châtain et à l'air fatigué, qui serre un petit bébé dans ses bras. Derrière la photo, quelques mots. « Elysia. Maes ». Et une adresse. Emma regarde à nouveau la photo. Ce serait le fameux Maes Hugues ? Il a l'air… joyeux, heureux, gentil. Ce bonheur la rend nostalgique et son cœur se serre dans sa poitrine. Elle n'a jamais vu son père comme ça mais imagine qu'il était aussi heureux à sa naissance. Pourquoi ce n'est pas ce Maes qui a compris pour les Homonculus ? Pourquoi son père n'est pas rentré en gardant ses illusions ? Ils auraient peut-être réussi à être heureux… Elle comprend qu'elle est jalouse de cette petite fille qu'elle voit sur la photo et se secoue intérieurement. Elle n'a pas le temps pour ça._

_Soudain elle a une idée et court jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle sait enfin comment transmettre le journal à ces hommes. Elle se jette sur son armoire dont elle ouvre la porte à la volée et, sous une pile de vêtements, elle trouve ce qu'elle cherchait. La poupée que lui offert Pierre, celle qui lui ressemble étrangement. Elle a enfouie au fond du meuble car la simple vue du jouet lui rappelait à quel point son ami lui manquait._

_En la sortant, elle ressent une vague de tristesse et de nostalgie qui manque la submerger mais réussit cette fois à se contrôler. Ca n'est pas le moment, elle n'a pas le temps de se laisser aller à pleurer sur son sort. Elle a une mission et pas une seconde à perdre._

_Elle a découvert, peu après que Pierre la lui ait offerte, que cette poupée était un don du ciel. Elle a un secret. Dans son dos, sous la robe en dentelle, il y a une ouverture qui permet de glisser quelque chose à l'intérieur du corps de la « demoiselle ». Elle introduit la main à l'intérieur et récupère ce qu'elle y a caché il y a de cela plusieurs années. Son secret._

_C'est une médaille, accrochée à une chaine en or. Elle est simple, ovale, sans autre inscription qu'un léger dessin représentant un lys. Mais pour elle c'est un trésor. Cette médaille était à sa mère, et à sa grand-mère avant elle. Elle se transmet de femme en femme dans sa famille depuis des générations. Elle la serre dans sa main droite et se mord les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer. C'est tout ce qu'elle a voulu garder des affaires de sa mère, son bien le plus précieux. Mais il y a plus important._

_Elle prend le journal qu'elle déleste de sa couverture, pour qu'il soit moins épais, et tente de le glisser par l'ouverture. C'est difficile, le carnet est presque trop grand, mais en forçant elle y arrive. Elle replace ensuite la robe et tente de camoufler la déformation du corps de la poupée._

_Elle prend ensuite une feuille de papier, et y écrit quelques mots, envoyant la poupée pour la petite Elysia de la part de son père. Elle y réfléchit longuement, tentant d'y glisser des allusions à des choses qu'ils ont partagées à Ishbal. Une sorte de code, qui permettrait au militaire de comprendre qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un cadeau anodin. Emma a un coup au cœur au moment de cacheter l'enveloppe. De quel droit met-elle ces gens en danger ? Ces femmes pourraient très bien s'en prendre à eux ? Mais d'un autre côté, est-ce que ce que contient ce journal ne mérite pas un tel risque ?_

_Finalement elle prend sa décision et emballe le cadeau. Soudain un bruit à l'extérieur la fait sursauter et elle attend, le cœur battant. Mais il ne se passe rien, pas de coups violents à la porte, pas de cris. Mais ça n'est que partie remise, elles peuvent arriver à tout instant._

_Il faut maintenant qu'elle emmène le paquet en ville, pour qu'il parte par le premier train pour Central. Mais elle sait que les femmes doivent guetter sa maison. _

_- Est-ce que j'ai le choix ?_

_Entendre sa voix, qui casse le silence pesant qui règne dans la grande maison, lui fait du bien. Elle hésite un instant à garder la médaille mais, à l'idée qu'une de ces psychopathes mette la main dessus s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, c'est insupportable. Il y a une plinthe un peu abimée, dans un coin de sa chambre. Un coup dedans suffit à la desceller, et la jeune fille glisse la médaille derrière, non sans l'avoir embrassée une dernière fois. Ensuite elle attache ses longs cheveux, s'habille en noir, de vêtements chauds adaptés à une course dans les bois. Elle prend le temps de poser un pansement sur son bras. Elle a perdu du sang dans toute la maison, elle voit les goutes sur le sol, il doit même y en avoir sur le journal, mais ça n'a plus d'importance. Elle se regarde une dernière fois dans la glace. Elle est prête. Si elle tarde trop, elle sait que sa peur va la rattraper et qu'elle n'aura plus le courage d'agir. Mais pour son père, et pour elle aussi, elle doit réussir._

_Elle sort de la maison par la cave, profitant de la nuit tombée maintenant. Il fait juste assez clair pour qu'elle y voit à quelques mètres devant elle et, dès que ses yeux se sont habitués à l'obscurité, elle se lance dans la forêt. A ce moment elle se félicite d'avoir régulièrement parcouru les bois pendant ces longues années d'ennui. Elle les connaît parfaitement, d'autant plus que Pierre lui a montré des pistes cachées et des raccourcis pour arriver jusqu'en ville. _

_Elle court le plus vite possible, son paquet caché sous un gilet un peu trop large. Elle ne perd pas de temps. Les bruits de la forêt, qu'elle aime d'habitude, la terrorisent maintenant. A chaque craquement, à chaque oiseau qui s'envole, elle imagine la femme brune se jetant sur elle. Elle se sent suivie, épiée, et commence à comprendre ce que ressentait son père. Dire qu'elle ne voyait en lui qu'un paranoïaque insupportable… Elle accélère encore l'allure, sans prêter attention à la douleur qui lui laboure le côté, sans tenir compte de la brûlure de ses poumons. Et quand elle voit enfin les lumières de la ville, elle y croit. Elle va pouvoir envoyer la poupée et retrouver son père. Et tout recommencer._

_Mais rien ne se passe comme prévu._

**oOo**

- Emma ? Emma ?

Edward la secouait sans ménagement, et l'inquiétude s'entendait dans sa voix. Assis au-dessus de la jeune femme allongée sur le sol, il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

Ils étaient en train de s'entraîner, peut-être un peu brutalement, quand elle avait changé d'attitude tout à coup. Ses yeux s'étaient agrandis, son souffle s'était accéléré et elle avait pâli avant de tomber en arrière. Edward, emporté par son élan, était lui aussi tombé sur elle. Il avait d'abord crû être responsable de son état mais il s'était rapidement rendu compte que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle était ailleurs, prononçant quelques mots sans aucun sens pour lui, comme évanouie mais le regard étrangement fixe.

- Emma !

- …

Elle reprit soudain vie sous ses yeux en poussant un cri. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et elle se redressa avant de se jeter à son cou, tremblante.

- Ed… Je sais… J'ai compris. J'ai tout compris. Les Homonculus. Mon père. Pierre… Ed…

Elle s'écarta de lui et le regarda, alors que l'incompréhension se lisait sur le visage de l'alchimiste.

- Je dois retourner chez moi. Vite.


	23. Chapitre 19

_Bonjour à tous ! Merci encore à vous, chers lecteurs, pour les commentaires qui me motivent toujours à écrire. Les deux chapitres précédents étaient très importants, et je suis contente qu'ils aient été aussi bien reçus. Maintenant concernant celui-ci je dois dire un immense, gigantissime (au moins ça) merci à Hagarenn, auteure formidable et qui m'a beaucoup aidée à organiser mes idées et travailler ce chapitre. Je ne suis pas sûre que j'y serai arrivée sans son aide, alors encore merci. _

_Maintenant passons au sujet qui fâche (qui me fâche en tout cas). Je vais devoir ralentir mon rythme de parution car je n'ai malheureusement plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire, et ça ne va pas s'arranger dans les semaines à venir. Je ne peux donc pas vous dire quel rythme je vais adopter, je pense que ça dépendra des moments et du temps dont je disposerai. J'espère que vous continuerez à suivre cette histoire que je promets de ne pas abandonner (promis, juré) et je vais essayer de me dégager des créneaux pour écrire._

_Bon, sur ce je vous laisse avec ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira._

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

Les balles sifflaient tout autour d'eux et les hommes ne les évitaient que par miracle. Leurs visages burinés par le soleil étaient couverts de sueur et de poussière alors qu'ils couraient dans les rues de Lior pour échapper aux soldats qui les poursuivaient. La ville n'était plus qu'un champ de ruines, les immeubles bombardés menaçaient de s'écrouler à tout moment. Les hommes résistaient encore mais pour combien de temps ?

- Par ici ! hurla l'un des fuyards en entraînant ses compagnons dans une ruelle.

Mais il s'arrêta au bout de quelques mètres en se rendant compte que les immeubles s'étaient tous écroulés et bloquaient la voie. C'était un cul-de-sac. Les hommes se retournèrent, décidés à faire face à leurs ennemis jusqu'au bout. Les soldats investirent les lieux et braquèrent leurs fusils sur les hommes de Lior.

- Rendez-vous ! cria l'un des militaires.

- Pas la peine, lança son supérieur avec un rictus. Les ordres sont clairs, on ne laisse pas de survivants.

Quelques murmures vite étouffés se firent entendre dans les rangs des soldats alors que les hommes de l'Est se contentaient de les toiser sans répondre. Finalement, à la grande surprise des militaires, ils se mirent à sourire, voire même à ricaner un à un.

- Qu'est-ce que…, commença le militaire qui commandait les opérations avant de pousser un juron.

Sans prévenir des hommes armés tombèrent littéralement du ciel, des immeubles tenant encore debout, alors que d'autres sortaient de sous les gravats.

- On se replie ! cria le soldat en se retournant.

Mais il était trop tard, d'autres combattants venaient de surgir de nulle part, bloquant la ruelle derrière eux. Sans un cri les hommes de Lior se jetèrent sur leurs ennemis pris par surprise et en sous-nombre et, en quelques gestes précis, ils les égorgèrent.

Un jeune soldat réussit néanmoins à leur échapper et à se faufiler entre eux, espérant trouver du renfort. Mais alors qu'il pensait s'en sortir, un bras étonnamment musclé et couvert de tatouages se tendit devant lui et lui barra le passage. Le militaire sursauta et eut un mouvement de recul en voyant un homme sortir de l'ombre.

Le teint foncé et les yeux rouges, le visage barré de deux larges cicatrices, il prit le jeune homme par la gorge et le souleva de terre sans effort apparent. Il n'y avait nulle pitié dans ces yeux-la, et le soldat sut instantanément qui il avait devant lui. Scar, le criminel le plus recherché d'Amestris, l'Ishbal tueur d'alchimistes d'Etat. Il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir.

Des éclairs rouges illuminèrent les lieux et dans un hurlement, le jeune homme explosa littéralement de l'intérieur devant le visage inexpressif de l'Ishbal. En entendant cela, les autres combattants le rejoignirent et comprirent instantanément ce qui venait de se passer. Ils levèrent les yeux vers celui qui était leur leader, qui leur avait appris à se battre et donné le courage de résister, et ils lui firent un signe de tête. Encore une mission réussie, les soldats gisaient tous morts dans l'impasse.

- Encore dix aujourd'hui, lança l'un des hommes à Scar. C'est pas croyable, ils continuent à les envoyer, toujours aussi nombreux, alors qu'ils savent bien qu'on a le dessus dans la ville.

- On dirait presque qu'ils se moquent de sacrifier tous ces soldats, ajouta quelqu'un.

- C'est vrai ça, pourquoi ils nous envoient que la piétaille ? Dans le reste du pays ils ont envoyé les alchimistes d'Etat, alors pourquoi pas ici ?

- C'est comme s'ils nous envoyaient tous ces soldats pour s'en débarrasser…

L'Ishbal, lui, ne disait rien. Il se posait les même questions que ses hommes, et ce depuis le début du conflit. Mais un cri le sortit de sa réflexion.

- Scar ! cria un jeune garçon en courant vers lui, trébuchant sur les gravats.

- Tommy ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- C'est… moment… bébé… Rose… C'est le moment ! répéta-t-il en reprenant son souffle.

Dès qu'il fut sûr que Scar avait compris le message il repartit en courant dans l'autre sens, l'Ishbal sur les talons. Derrière eux les combattants reprirent position, attendant les prochains groupes de soldats qu'ils pourraient piéger dans les ruelles de Lior.

Arrivant devant une petite maison tenant encore debout par miracle, Scar en ouvrit la porte à la volée et fut accueilli par un hurlement déchirant. Il cilla à peine en voyant le spectacle. Rose était allongée sur le sol, le visage figé dans un masque de douleur et ses cheveux châtains collés sur son crâne par la transpiration, comme les deux étranges mèches roses qui encadraient son visage. Deux femmes se tenaient près d'elle, l'une près de sa tête pour lui passer un linge mouillé sur le visage, l'autre près de ses genoux relevés, suivant la progression de l'accouchement.

La sage-femme se leva et braqua un regard réprobateur sur Scar en s'approchant de lui.

- Tu n'as rien à faire ici, lança-t-elle en pointant un index accusateur sur lui. C'est une affaire de femmes et… Tu écoutes ce que je dis ? glapit-elle en voyant l'Ishbal se diriger vers la jeune fille allongée sur le sol.

Il se tourna alors et, sans un mot, la fixa de son regard rouge si particulier. Elle soutint ce regard quelques instants mais compris rapidement que rien ne pourrait empêcher cet homme de faire ce qu'il voulait. Elle haussa alors les épaules et grommela dans sa barbe contre les hommes qui se mêlaient des affaires de dame nature, tout en reprenant sa place au chevet de Rose.

Scar, lui, s'agenouilla près de la jeune fille et prit le linge mouillé des mains de l'autre femme pour le passer sur le visage de la future mère. Les mâchoires complètement serrées et des larmes coulant sur ses joues, elle lui agrippa la main et la serra aussi fort qu'elle put alors qu'une nouvelle contraction la secouait, la faisant hurler de douleur.

- Il faut qu'elle pousse ! cria la sage-femme. Sinon nous perdrons l'enfant !

- Non… Je ne veux pas, gémit la jeune fille en regardant Scar. Pourquoi moi ?

Il y avait une telle panique dans le regard brun de Rose que l'Ishbal ne sut pas quoi répondre sur le moment. Il comprenait qu'elle soit terrifiée, elle était tellement jeune. Et cet enfant, loin d'être le fruit de l'amour, était plutôt le résultat de la monstruosité et de la violence des hommes. Comment, dans ces conditions et dans le contexte actuel, ne pas avoir peur de le mettre au monde ?

Devant son regard implorant il s'assit derrière elle, en tailleur, et appuya la jeune fille contre lui avant de lui caresser les cheveux avec une douceur étonnante pour un tel homme. Rose essayait de reprendre sa respiration, tentant de suivre les conseils des sages-femmes, et la présence de l'Ishbal l'y aida, elle se calma un peu. Mais ses larmes, au lieu de se tarir, redoublèrent.

- Pourquoi moi ? répéta-t-elle. Je ne peux pas, je n'y arriverai pas. Je ne suis pas prête, je ne suis pas assez forte. Je ne veux pas…

- Rose…

- Cet enfant ne devrait même pas venir au monde !

Les deux femmes la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, choquées par de telles paroles alors qu'elle baissait les yeux, en colère contre le monde entier.

- Rose, dit soudain Scar sans cesser de lui tenir la main. Tu vas avoir cet enfant, tu vas y arriver parce que tu es forte. Tu vas le mettre au monde, même s'il est le fruit de la pire des horreurs. Et tu vas l'aimer, tu seras la meilleure des mères parce que tu es comme ça. Tu es… une bonne personne, Rose.

- Je n'y arriverai pas, protesta-t-elle, pas seule.

- Tu ne seras jamais seule, se contenta-t-il de répondre en lui serrant un peu plus la main.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais se tut finalement et respira profondément. La sage-femme comprit qu'elle était prête désormais et fit signe à son assistante de la rejoindre. Rose se prépara, sentant la contraction suivante arriver. Serrant les dents et fermant les yeux, elle poussa aussi fort qu'elle put et hurla.

Scar ne l'encouragea pas, se contentant d'être là et de la rassurer par sa présence. De l'extérieur il entendait des tirs et des cris. Les combats avaient repris. Elle avait raison, ça n'était pas dans un tel monde qu'un enfant devait venir au monde. Il fallait en finir.

**oOo**

- Vous êtes tous prêts ? Il est trop tard pour reculer maintenant, dit Olivia en toisant ses hommes. Peu importe ce qu'on va trouver là-dedans, il faudra vaincre et reprendre la forteresse.

Mustang acquiesça en silence, comme les autres, et il se tint prêt. D'ici quelques instants l'enfer allait se déchaîner autour d'eux.

-ooooo-

Les jours suivants la mort d'Hakuro avaient été consacrés à la préparation de la contre-attaque. Le général de brigade et ses hommes avaient reconstitués de mémoire le plan exact de la forteresse et de ses environs.

Des tunnels existaient depuis la création de Briggs, prévus pour une évacuation en cas d'urgence, et débouchant pour certains dans la vallée ou dans les montagnes environnantes. Ils étaient soigneusement dissimulés, et la plupart des occupants de la forteresse en ignoraient l'existence. Olivia était persuadée que les drachmiens ne les avaient pas trouvés. La forteresse était truffée de galeries, de coins et recoins dissimulant des secrets, des passages, des chausse-trappes. C'était un vrai labyrinthe qu'ils n'avaient sûrement même pas exploré au quart de sa surface.

Ils avaient décidé de lancer une énorme offensive à l'extérieur, contre les murs de Briggs, une sorte de charge héroïque pour détourner l'attention des troupes drachmiennes. Pendant ce temps, un groupe réduit investirait la forteresse en toute discrétion, mené par Olivia et Mustang, et ferait le ménage parmi les chimères.

A l'extérieur, c'était une vraie mission suicide, le but étant d'attirer le plus possible l'attention de leurs ennemis. Il y aurait énormément de pertes, tous en étaient conscients. Mais personne ne rechignait, ils connaissaient tous l'enjeu. Même les anciens proches du général Hakuro étaient maintenant totalement fidèles à Armstrong et Mustang, comprenant qu'eux seuls étaient capables de les mener à la victoire.

Les deux militaires travaillaient de concert, avec leurs proches respectifs, et la jeune femme devait avouer qu'elle était agréablement surprise par l'attitude et les compétences du colonel. Elle l'avait toujours pris pour un jeune loup aux dents trop longues, arrogant, trop sûr de lui et de son alchimie, juste bon à cirer les pompes de ses supérieurs. Mais il se révélait un vrai meneur d'hommes, intelligent et vif, avec une conscience et une éthique poussées, accordant de l'importance aux vies de ses soldats. Ceux-ci, même s'ils avaient un peu peur de ses flammes impressionnantes, avaient confiance en lui. Ils savaient qu'il se battait en première ligne, avec eux, et qu'il les protégeait avec son alchimie. Ils avaient tous foi en lui.

C'était également un excellent tacticien, qui savait mettre en pratique les heures passées à jouer aux échecs avec le général Grumman, dans l'Est, montrant que tout ça n'avait pas été vain. En fait cet homme n'avait qu'une seule faiblesse mais elle était de taille : ses hommes. Et surtout elle, son bras droit. Elle avait été la cause d'une dispute terrible entre lui et Olivia, qui avait fait trembler tout le camp et avait dû s'entendre jusqu'à Central.

Tout avait commencé alors qu'ils mettaient au point les derniers détails au plan de reconquête de Briggs.

- Les hommes savent ce qui les attend, dit l'un des anciens proches d'Hakuro.

- Bien. Il faut qu'ils soient tous conscients des risques et des enjeux pour que le plan fonctionne, répondit le général Armstrong.

- Combien d'équipes participeront à l'assaut ?

- On a six groupes, expliqua Mustang en désignant le plan des lieux, qui attaqueront simultanément ces points stratégiques. Le but est simple. Foutre le plus gros bordel possible, les aveugler, les rendre sourds à toute autre chose, attirer toute leur attention pour qu'ils soient débordés par les évènements afin qu'on puisse s'introduire discrètement dans la forteresse. Il faudra vraiment faire le plus de bruit et de dégâts possibles.

- Bien compris.

- Général, demanda l'alchimiste en se tournant vers la jeune femme blonde. Est-ce que l'équipe qui va s'introduire dans la forteresse est enfin au complet ?

- Ce sera un groupe réduit, répondit-elle en lui tournant le dos pour regarder le camp, à l'extérieur de la tente de commandement. Dix personnes en tout, en nous comptant tous les deux. Rajoutez Miles et Buccaneer, mes deux adjoints qui connaissent la forteresse presqu'aussi bien que moi. Sherman, Hawks et Miller pour les commandos. Et enfin, vous trois, messieurs, ajouta-t-elle en regardant trois des anciens hommes d'Hakuro. Vos talents de combattants à l'arme blanche sont connus dans tout Amestris, nous aurons besoin de vous.

- Nous sommes à vos ordres, répondirent les intéressés d'une seule voix.

- Qui d'autre ? demanda Mustang.

Olivia se tourna enfin vers lui, sourcils froncés.

- On a fait l'impasse sur les cours d'arithmétiques ? demanda-t-elle d'un air sarcastique. Le groupe est complet.

- Oh… Vous ne retenez donc aucun membre de mon équipe ? Je pensais que le lieutenant Hawkeye, au moins, serait…

- Les membres de votre équipe sont compétents, et ils auront tous un rôle à jouer. Vos deux lieutenants surtout, L'œil de faucon et le fumeur.

- Mais alors…

- Ils coordonneront l'assaut à l'extérieur et commanderont des unités…

- Non !

Le colonel n'avait pu retenir ce cri du cœur qui avait éclaté, comme un coup de feu, faisant sursauter les hommes présents. Seule Olivia n'avait pas bougé. Son regard s'était juste durci.

- Pardon ?

- Vous m'avez bien compris, répéta fermement l'alchimiste en la fixant. Mes hommes ne participeront pas à l'assaut. Point.

Incrédule, Olivia ne sut pas quoi répondre. C'était bien la première fois, depuis très longtemps, qu'un homme était capable de lui clouer le bec ainsi. Un ange passa dans la tente et, sans même se consulter, les soldats laissèrent leurs deux leaders seuls.

La jeune femme n'en revenait toujours pas. Elle fixait le visage de Mustang et n'y trouvait plus trace de son habituelle arrogance, de cet air supérieur qui la hérissait toujours. Cette fois-ci, il affichait une expression butée et inflexible, et il n'hésitait pas à la fixer sans ciller. Ce diable d'homme recelait décidément bien des surprises.

- Et en quel honneur je vous prie ? demanda-t-elle soudain, reprenant ses esprits.

- Je…

En un instant il venait de perdre sa belle assurance. Il se retourna et passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns, les ébouriffant. Elle avait raison. De quel droit décidait-il que ses hommes ne participeraient pas à l'assaut alors que tous les autres iraient

Il serra les dents. Il était attaché à ses hommes, ils étaient ses subordonnés bien sûr mais pas seulement, ils étaient devenus au fil du temps des alliés, des frères d'arme, des amis. Savoir qu'ils allaient se jeter dans la gueule du loup, contre les infranchissables remparts de Briggs, dans une mission dont ils n'avaient quasiment aucune chance de revenir, c'était… Il soupira. Il avait tort de réagir comme ça, ils étaient tous forts et courageux, et ils savaient parfaitement ce qui les attendait. Et puis la mission passait avant tout le reste.

Oui, même si c'était une déchirure, il était prêt à les voir partir pour le bien commun, pour la mission. Parce que l'objectif final les dépassait tous et qu'il méritait le sacrifice d'hommes valeureux. Mustang savait tout ça, il le comprenait, l'acceptait. Mais pas pour elle.

- Mustang, lança Olivia d'une voix trop douce pour être honnête. C'est quoi votre problème ?

- …

- Vos hommes savaient bien ce qu'ils risquaient en s'engageant, ou quand ils se sont mutinés avec les autres. Alors encore une fois, quel est le problème ?

Le jeune homme ne répondait toujours pas mais elle voyait à la tension de sa nuque et de ses épaules qu'il était crispé. Elle plissa les yeux et l'observa encore un instant, puis la lumière se fit dans son esprit et son regard devint aussi dur que la lame de son sabre.

- C'est à cause d'elle, siffla-t-elle. L'œil de faucon.

Ca n'était pas une question et Mustang ne prit même pas la peine de nier. Il était suffisamment en colère contre lui-même, contre ce maelström d'émotions qui le submergeait. Pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça ? Quel était son problème ?

Est-ce qu'il pouvait lui expliquer que la seule idée d'être séparé de son lieutenant le rendait malade ? Qu'il avait autant besoin d'elle que de l'air qui gonflait ses poumons ?

Quand elle était près de lui il se sentait fort, serein, puissant. Il ne craignait rien, il ne surveillait pas ses arrières, se contentant de regarder droit devant lui vers son objectif. Parce que son ange gardien, sa nounou comme disait Edward, était derrière lui. Hawkeye était ses pas, son ombre, tout autant mère protectrice, subordonnée zélée, qu'amie fidèle. Elle était aussi comme une amante, son regard lui renvoyait un reflet flatteur et il se sentait plus intelligent, plus sûr de lui, capable de porter le monde sur son épaule

Il sentait sur sa nuque le regard polaire, chargé d'incompréhension, du général de brigade.

Est-ce qu'il pouvait lui dire que la peur de la perdre le paralysait ? Il avait déjà perdu son meilleur ami, et il savait que certains de ses hommes les plus proches ne survivraient pas à cette guerre. Il avait même accepté l'idée qu'Arthur, son frère d'arme, ait disparu et qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Oui, il avait accepté tout ça. Difficilement. Parce que c'était la guerre et qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Et encore maintenant, il était prêt à tout accepter pour reprendre cette foutue forteresse et sauver son pays.

Tout. Ou presque. Il ne serait jamais prêt à sacrifier Riza.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? s'énerva soudain Olivia, le forçant à se retourner. Vous vous laissez perturber par… vos sentiments, ajouta-t-elle d'un air méprisant. Est-ce que vous êtes devenu fou ? Vous seriez prêt à mettre en péril la mission pour… Pour elle ?

- Je… Je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée, répondit Mustang en tentant d'afficher un air impassible, sans succès. Le lieutenant Hawkeye fait partie de nos meilleurs éléments, nous ne pouvons pas…

- Mais justement ! explosa la jeune femme. C'est un bon soldat, un excellent soldat même, ses qualités ne sont pas remises en question bien au contraire. C'est justement pour ça que nous avons besoin d'elle à l'extérieur. Elle saura tirer son groupe vers le haut, par son courage, sa force de caractère et de conviction. C'est une meneuse d'hommes, tous lui font confiance. Elle les mènera au combat mieux que personne. C'est pour ça qu'elle doit prendre l'un des commandements à l'extérieur !

- C'est idiot, rétorqua Mustang qui commençait à perdre son sang-froid. Vous sacrifiez nos meilleurs hommes ? Et quand nous auront repris Briggs, qu'est-ce qu'il nous restera ? Tous nos meilleurs éléments morts, comment comptez-vous reconquérir le reste du pays ?

- Mais nous ne reprendrons pas la forteresse si nous laissons nos meneurs à l'arrière, répliqua le général.

- Mais…

Son cerveau fonctionnait à plein régime, mais il était empli de pensées parasites. Comment lui opposer des arguments logiques, sensés, irréfutables, quand il ne pouvait même pas aligner une pensée cohérente à l'idée de voir Riza partir à l'assaut des remparts ?

- Le lieutenant Hawkeye est notre meilleur sniper, lança-t-il soudain. Nous avons besoin d'elle…

- Besoin d'elle à l'intérieur ? railla Olivia. Alors que ce qu'il nous faut ce sont des commandos et des experts du corps à corps ? Vous pouvez me dire à quoi nous servira un sniper ?

- Est-ce que vous remettez en cause les capacités du lieutenant ? répliqua le colonel, piqué au vif.

- Bien sûr que non, je viens de vous le dire. Vous essayez de noyer le poisson, Mustang, et ça commence à me…

- Elle refusera, la coupa-t-il, manquant d'arguments. Elle… Elle s'est juré de me protéger, de toujours être mon ombre, mes yeux, mes oreilles, de… Elle refusera.

- Pas si vous le lui ordonnez, répondit Olivia.

Roy ne put retenir un petit cri de colère et il serra les poings, se retenant à grand peine de faire voler la table de travail du général d'un coup de pied.

- Mustang ! aboya soudain le général de brigade qui perdait patience. Arrêtez vos conneries. Nous n'avons pas le temps d'être sentimentaux, c'est un luxe que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre.

- Sentimentaux ?

- Bon sang, ne faites pas semblant de ne pas comprendre ! explosa la jeune femme, faisant sursauter les gardes de faction dehors.

- Et vous arrêtez de prendre des décisions aussi idiotes ! répondit le colonel sur le même ton, perdant toute mesure.

- Idiotes ?

Elle tremblait elle aussi, désormais, mais de colère. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Est-ce qu'il pensait qu'elle se fichait de sacrifier tous ces valeureux soldats qui attendaient dehors ? Ces hommes qui avaient des familles, des amis, des vies qui les attendaient ? Est-ce qu'il la croyait capable d'envoyer ses hommes de confiance au casse-pipe sans sourciller parce qu'elle s'en fichait ?

- Vous ne comprenez pas que les sentiments personnels doivent être laissés de côté ? Que votre amitié pour vos hommes, ou pour votre lieutenant, ne pèsent pas dans la balance ? On parle du bien du pays tout entier, là !

- Et vous vous ne comprenez pas que cette mission est un suicide organisé ? Que nos hommes risquent de perdre la vie en vain ?

- Mais ils en sont tous conscients, cria-t-elle en tapant du poing sur la table. Et pourtant ils sont volontaires ! Parce qu'ils ont tous compris ce que je n'arrive pas à faire rentrer dans votre putain de tête : ils font ça dans l'intérêt général. Les sentiments personnels de font pas le poids face au bien du plus grand nombre.

Elle tapa une nouvelle fois sur la table et désigna le plan de la forteresse.

- Le plan est parfait et vous le savez mieux que personne, cette mission nous l'avons planifiée de concert ! Nous les aveuglons, nous les attirons devant, et pendant ce temps nous nous glissons furtivement dans les tunnels, nous les attaquons de l'intérieur en nous débarrassant de leur arme secrète. Nous ouvrons une brèche pour nos troupes à l'extérieur et nous les prenons en tenailles. Le plan est parfait ! scanda-t-elle. C'est la seule solution pour leur reprendre Briggs.

- Je sais, murmura-t-il.

Bien sûr qu'il le savait. Sa raison lui hurlait de l'écouter, de cesser cette dispute stérile qui devait mettre les nerfs de leurs hommes à vif, à l'extérieur. Jusqu'à maintenant il avait toujours fait confiance à sa raison, son instinct de conservation, sa logique. Il se croyait rationnel, sensé. Mais aujourd'hui il était déchiré, littéralement. Sa raison se heurtait à ses sentiments.

Olivia, elle, tournait comme un fauve en cage dans la tente. Pour un peu il aurait pu la voir rugir. A cet instant une tigresse en colère devait être moins impressionnante que cette femme.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? lança-t-elle finalement en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Que je n'ai pas moi aussi des intérêts en jeu ? Que je sacrifie mes propres hommes sans y penser ? Ils iront tous face à ces chiens de drachmiens, et sans sourciller. Parce qu'ils me suivent les yeux fermés. Est-ce que vous imaginez seulement la pression sur mes épaules ? J'ai la vie de ces hommes dans la paume de ma main, ils vivront ou mourront selon ma décision. Est-ce que vous pensez que je les enverrais à la mort à la légère ? Si je suis prête à prendre tous ces risques pour ce plan, c'est parce que je suis sûre de moi. Nous n'avons pas d'autre alternative.

- Je sais, répéta-t-il en baissant les yeux. Je sais tout ça, dit-il à nouveau mais en la regardant dans les yeux. Mais ça ne change rien…

-ooooo-

Le colonel reprit ses esprits dans un sursaut en entendant une immense clameur venant de l'extérieur de la forteresse. Lui et le reste de l'équipe, cachés depuis des heures dans l'un des tunnels, avaient pâlis. Ils savaient tous ce qu'annonçait ce cri. L'assaut avait commencé. Seule Olivia n'avait pas tressailli, se contentant d'attendre sans bouger ni parler. On se demandait même si elle respirait. Mais Mustang, en fin observateur, avait remarqué la tension dans ses épaules et la force avec laquelle sa main serrait la garde de son sabre.

Il repensa à leur conversation. Il avait découvert une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité à cette occasion, aspect du général de brigade qu'il n'imaginait même pas. C'était une Armstrong mais, contrairement au reste de sa famille et à son frère Alex, connus pour leur immense sensibilité et leur compassion, elle était froide, impitoyable, totalement à contre-courant par rapport à eux.

Et pourtant, il avait enfin vu derrière cette carapace en acier renforcé, une jeune femme qui, telle le roseau, ployait sous la pression mais ne cédait pas. Elle avait le destin de milliers d'hommes entre les mains, voire même de tout un pays. Ils avaient tous une foi inébranlable en elle. Même lui l'avouait. Il pensait qu'elle était la seule capable de mener à bien la reconquête de Briggs. Jusqu'alors il n'avait jamais pensé à la pression qu'ils lui imposaient tous. Des centaines, non des milliers d'hommes allaient mourir aujourd'hui, sans doute, pour suivre son plan. Si elle s'était trompée, elle aurait leur sang sur les mains. Et pourtant elle ne tremblait pas. Parce qu'elle avait compris que malgré ses sentiments, malgré la peur qu'elle ressentait forcément au fond d'elle, elle n'avait pas le choix.

Mustang avait été impressionné par sa détermination, et ça n'avait fait que renforcer le respect qu'il ressentait pour la jeune femme blonde. Elle était capable de prendre cette décision sans hésiter alors que lui tergiversait pendant des heures, incapable de taire ses sentiments au profit de sa raison.

-ooooo-

La discussion avait encore duré longtemps, ce jour-là. A chacune de ses pitoyables tentatives pour défendre sa position, elle opposait un argument clair, logique, tellement sensé qu'il ne savait plus quoi ajouter. Et finalement il s'était rangé à son avis. Depuis le début l'un comme l'autre savaient qu'il en serait ainsi, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement de toute façon. Mais cette discussion les avait encore renforcés dans leur conviction. Ce plan était leur dernière chance, à tous.

Finalement ils étaient sortis de la tente. Les hommes avaient fait mine de rien, et Mustang leur en était reconnaissant. Olivia avait fait réunir tout le monde et leur avait expliqué que l'assaut serait lancé le lendemain à l'aube.

Pendant ce laïus, Mustang l'avait cherchée des yeux. Hawkeye. Elle était là, non loin de lui, perdue au milieu des hommes et pourtant encore à portée de tir du colonel, au cas où. Sa mission était un véritable sacerdoce pour elle. Il n'osait pas imaginer sa réaction quand il lui annoncerait qu'elle ne pourrait venir avec lui. Elle allait protester, se mettre en colère, lui rappeler son engagement : le protéger coûte que coûte.

Autour d'elle, il vit ses hommes de confiance, son équipe. Ils avaient tous les yeux fixés sur Olivia et l'écoutaient avec attention. A cet instant Mustang avait senti un poids énorme oppresser sa poitrine. Il y avait de fortes chance pour qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux, voir tous, ne survive pas à cette mission. Ils le savaient d'ailleurs mais ne cillaient pas. Même Jean Havoc, habituellement peu sérieux en apparence, surtout quand Olivia était dans les parages, se taisait ce jour-là et écoutait avec intention.

Mais son regard était surtout attiré par son lieutenant, Hawkeye. Oui, il appréhendait sa réaction plus qu'aucune autre.

- Le colonel Mustang, qui dirigera la mission en second, va vous donner les affectations.

L'alchimiste sursauta et lui lança un regard chargé d'incompréhension. Elle voulait qu'il annonce ainsi, devant tout le monde, à ses hommes qu'il les envoyait au casse-pipe ? Il croisa alors son regard inflexible et comprit. Cette annonce serait un moyen pour lui de mettre un terme à ses dernières hésitations, il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière possible, il ne pourrait plus se cacher derrière le général de brigade. Il allait être obligé de prendre ses responsabilités.

A cet instant mettre un pied devant l'autre pour la rejoindre était la chose la plus difficile qu'il ait faite. Est-ce que ses mains allaient trembler ? Est-ce sa voix allait se casser en prononçant leurs noms, son nom ? Ce serait le pire qui pourrait arriver, comment les hommes pourraient-ils le prendre au sérieux ? Il en était encore là de ses pensées quand Olivia lui tendit une liste et qu'il prit la parole, mécaniquement.

- Il y aura six groupes menés par six soldats, sous l'autorité d'un seul à qui reviendront les décisions et le commandement de cette partie de la mission. Nous serons à l'intérieur, ajouta-t-il, donc ce sera lui qui sera notre délégué à l'extérieur. Vous lui devrez le même respect qu'à nous, et une totale obéissance.

Personne n'avait répondu. Mustang s'était rendu compte avec soulagement que ses craintes n'étaient pas fondées. Son aisance et sa maîtrise habituelles avaient pris le pas sur ses doutes, et c'est avec force et assurance qu'il avait annoncé les noms.

- Les six responsables des unités seront le général de brigade Matthews, qui prendra aussi le commandement, les colonels Schumacher et Barker, le lieutenant-colonel Stuart, et les lieutenants Havoc et Hawkeye.

Son regard était braqué sur ces deux derniers et il s'aperçut avec surprise qu'ils ne manifestaient aucune réaction. Est-ce qu'ils avaient été prévenus ? C'était impossible. La seule autre explication était qu'ils assumaient leur rôle de soldat jusqu'au bout, quels que soient les ordres. Il ressentit une bouffée d'orgueil. Olivia avait bien choisi, ils seraient à la hauteur de la mission.

-ooooo-

- Tenez-vous prêts, souffla Olivia, sortant Mustang de ses pensées.

Machinalement, celui-ci tira un peu sur ses gants et vérifia qu'il en avait une deuxième paire dans une poche. Il se retourna pour regarder Hawkeye mais se rendit compte au même instant que ça ne servait à rien. Elle n'était pas là.

Des cris et une sirène d'alarme retentirent soudain au dessus de leurs têtes et ils levèrent tous les yeux. La poussière tombait du plafond alors que des centaines de bottes martelaient le plancher au-dessus d'eux. Le plan fonctionnait, c'était la panique dans le camp drachmien.

L'alchimiste se rendit compte qu'il sentait des vibrations venant du sol, des murs, du plafond, de partout. Les autres aussi le sentaient et regardaient autour d'eux, surpris.

- C'est l'assaut, dit soudain Olivia, le regard braqué sur le mur. Des milliers d'hommes se jetant contre les murs de la forteresse, comme une vague furieuse déferlant sur nos ennemis. Ce sont eux…

Mustang repensa à la soirée de la veille.

-ooooo-

Olivia avait décidé que rien ne devait changer. Pas de menu spécial, de discours sur la force et l'honneur, rien ne devait montrer que cette soirée serait peut-être la dernière. Les hommes avaient vaqué à leurs occupations et à leurs corvées, tentant de faire comme si de rien n'était. Au contraire, on n'avait jamais entendu autant d'éclats de rire retentir entre les tentes, comme un moyen de repousser la peur.

Le général de brigade, comme lui, était passée entre les groupes de soldats, buvant une gorgée de rhum ici, regardant la photo d'une famille là, jouant aux cartes ou écoutant les histoires des hommes. Les soldats appréciaient ça, que leurs chefs se mêlent à eux pour cette soirée, prouvant que malgré leurs responsabilités ils étaient avant tout des militaires tout comme eux.

La peur était pourtant palpable, mais la détermination également. Mustang ne comptait plus le nombre de médailles, de photos, de souvenirs qu'on lui avait donnés pour les transmettre aux familles. « C'est pour eux qu'on fait ça » était la phrase qui revenait le plus souvent dans ces moments-là.

Mustang, lui, avait tenté d'oublier qu'il n'avait pas de famille à qui léguer quoique ce soit, pas même de petite amie. Quant à ses amis, les derniers étaient là, où au front comme Armstrong. Il ne restait qu'Edward, son frère et Emma, en fait. Il avait d'ailleurs décidé d'écrire aux jeunes gens ce soir, pour leur dire… Il ne savait même pas quoi. Mais ça lui ferait du bien.

La nuit était tombée et Olivia venait de décréter l'extinction des feux, comme toujours à cette heure. Ils avaient sans doute été nombreux à ne pas fermer l'œil de la nuit, mais encore une fois Olivia avait tenu à ce que rien ne change du quotidien. Il avait donc fait le tour du camp une dernière fois, officiellement pour être sûr d'avoir vu tout le monde, mais en réalité pour chercher une personne en particulier. Une personne qui aurait dû être près de lui mais qui, inexplicablement, manquait à l'appel.

- Colonel…

Le jeune homme s'était retourné et avait croisé le regard de Jean Havoc, appuyé contre un arbre à quelques mètres de lui. Alors qu'il le rejoignait, Mustang avait encore une fois été frappé par son expression. Où était le jeune homme jovial et qui aimait faire le pitre, le dragueur malchanceux toujours éconduit ? Ne restait plus que la fatigue et le doute sur son visage.

- Lieutenant ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Besoin d'être un peu seul, mon colonel, avait répondu le jeune homme en regardant fixement une cigarette qu'il tenait à la main, pas encore allumée.

- Oh… Est-ce que vous ne comptez pas la fumer ? avait demandé Roy en regardant sa main.

- Je ne sais pas. Je crois que j'ai envie de la garder pour demain, au cas où je serai encore en état de fumer après l'assaut.

Le sang de Mustang s'était glacé en entendant ça mais Jean ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

- D'un autre côté, il y a de fortes chances pour que je puisse plus jamais fumer après cette nuit. Et j'en ai terriblement envie. Alors est-ce que je ne devrais pas plutôt en profiter maintenant ? Jusqu'à la dernière bouffée ?

- Lieutenant…

Mustang avait secoué la tête et sorti un cigare de la poche intérieure de sa poche.

- Je n'ai jamais aimé ça, avait-il expliqué en le tournant entre ses doigts. Mais c'est le général Grumman qui me l'a offert il y a quelques mois. Je le gardais pour une occasion… spéciale.

- C'est un bon ça, mon colonel, avait dit Jean avec un regard de connaisseur. Vous avez de la chance…

- Tenez, avait répondu Roy en le mettant dans sa main. Et profitez-en.

- Mais…

- Vous l'apprécierez plus que moi, avait expliqué l'alchimiste en se tournant vers le camp. Et comme ça, il vous restera une cigarette à fumer après la victoire.

- …

- Restez en vie Jean, c'est un ordre, avait murmuré Roy avant de commencer à s'éloigner.

- Merci, avait simplement répondu le lieutenant après quelques instants, avant d'allumer le cigare avec un sourire.

Mustang avait traversé le camp presque vide désormais, déçu. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'elle nulle part. Elle avait dû avoir besoin de s'isoler pour se préparer psychologiquement à la bataille du lendemain. Il le comprenait mais il aurait préféré passer ces derniers moments près d'elle. Ou alors elle lui en voulait ? Elle ne lui avait pas adressé une parole depuis l'annonce de son affectation. Il pouvait comprendre qu'elle soit en colère. Elle avait juré de toujours être près de lui pour le protéger, et il avait vu depuis qu'elle prenait ce serment très à cœur. Et lui, il l'obligeait à le rompre…

Il avait soulevé le battant de sa tente et s'était figé. Elle était là, assise par terre, la tête sur les genoux. Elle était dans en fait dans la même position que le jour où il l'avait trouvée blessée. Il se souviendrait toujours de ce moment où, pour la première fois, il l'avait vue fragile, vulnérable.

Elle n'avait pas relevé la tête en l'entendant entrer et il était venu s'asseoir près d'elle. Le silence avait duré longtemps mais il n'était pas pesant, ni gêné. Ils profitaient simplement de leur présence mutuelle, et ne voulait pas rompre ce moment. Qui sait si une autre occasion se présenterait un jour ?

-ooooo-

- Tenez-vous prêts, répéta Olivia.

Elle s'était levée, comme tous les hommes, et ils attendaient maintenant le moment, le cœur battant. Roy tentait de rester sourd aux hurlements et aux fracas de la bataille qui leur parvenait jusqu'ici. Il devait avoir l'esprit clair pour pouvoir se battre efficacement. De cette manière il pourrait plus vite rejoindre les hommes à l'extérieur et leur prêter main forte. Il tira une nouvelle fois sur ses gants et serra les poings.

Olivia entrouvrit la porte du tunnel et tous plissèrent les yeux à cause de la lumière.

Et la bataille pour Briggs commença.


End file.
